Past Confrontations
by severus-fan
Summary: 1st Story ever. AU, and rated R for future chapters. Hermione get's accused of being a traitor and switches schools 6th year. What happens when she meets the people she left behind? An SSHG story. Pretend HBP never happened...
1. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: My initials do not spell out JKR, so I don't own anybody in this story, unless you don't recognize the character. I wish I did though. I'd love to own Snape. This is a Snape/Hermione pairing by the way. If you don't like it, or it offends you, I suggest you stop right now. I also don't have a Beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes that are found. This is my first story, so please be kind! If you find something really wrong with the story, there's no reason for evil, mean words that will hurt my delicate feelings (lol).**_

_**Past Confrontations**_

_**Chapter One**_

Life was complex.

There was no other way to explain it. Thinking back, I'm astounded that I could have been so stupid. So completely stupid. I thought that Harry, Ron and I would always be friends. What a load of crap that turned out to be. I have spent the last two years at Aries School of Witchcraft and Wizardry simply because I couldn't stand to be at Hogwarts anymore. It was so hard adjusting, but I've gotten better. In a way, life is easier now. I no longer have to worry about an evil wizard trying to kill me. The thing I should be worrying the most about is my NEWTS and the upcoming graduation ceremony.

_The Graduation Ceremony. Oh God. They'll be there. I'm going to see them again after two years. I think this is some evil plot by Dumbledore, to show me all that I could have had it I hadn't turned traitor._

I hadn't been a traitor. Somebody had been framing me with evidence that pointed to the fact that I was. Nobody seemed to think that I was innocent. Not the Weasley's, not Harry. No one. Not even Minerva McGonagall, who I looked up to like a maiden aunt. The Order of the Phoenix called an emergency meeting and discussed my "situation". They decided that for the time being, I was to be excluded from everything. I was to stay away from Harry and Ron. I wasn't to speak to them. They even gave me my own room; simply because they were afraid I'd sneak in and smother them in their sleep or something. The beginning of my sixth year had been so hard. Everyone wanted to know why we were talking anymore. I just couldn't take it. I researched various schools around Britain so I wouldn't have to travel so bloody far to go to school. I found Aries. It was the farthest from Hogwarts, but still within the limit that Mum and Dad set for me. So I left. I had a going-away party.

Harry and Ron didn't attend, of course. I don't think they cared.

So I arrive at my brand new school, happy that I finally got away from the stares, the whispers, and the gossip. Only to find that even on the edge of Britain I was famous, or at least known. Everyone knew that I was one of Harry Potter's best friends. I made friends quickly (which was a big odd, for me at least). I told them the story (very edited of course), and we promptly forgot it. It was like we had known each other for a long, long time. I decided that for the last two years of my education, I was going to remain the best student, but that I was going to go out and have some fun.

I got a tattoo of a snake, and a belly button ring. I am extremely good at self-defense. I know how to use a sword. I'm so different from the person I was when I arrived. But different is good. I no longer let people walk all over me. I am in one word...a Slytherin.

Yes, a Slytherin.

At Aries, being a pureblood is just as important to the purebloods, just not as bad as it was at Hogwarts. The Houses we get sorted into are just like the Hogwarts one. There's a Hufflepuff house, a Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor, and a Slytherin house. Of course, they're simply called House A, B, C, and D. Hufflepuff is C, Gryffindor is A, and Ravenclaw is D. That leaves B for Slytherin, of course. The colors are even the same, which is rather amusing. And the Head of House is related to one Professor Severus Snape. They're second or third cousins or something. They act and teach the same. They even teach the same subjects! I suppose that I'm biased, but Professor Septimus Carce is way cooler than Snape. In fact, I'm Professor Carce's apprentice/assistant. He favors B House just as much as Snape favored Slytherins. My friends and I are Professor Carce's favorite students, even out of the rest of B House. He even lets us call him by his first name in private. Every other day (unless Septimus is otherwise engaged) my friends and I meet up with him to have tea and just argue over the latest potions articles. Even thought most of my other friends aren't going into a potions field, they've all decided to get a job related to potions.

The Headmaster is as crazy as Dumbledore was. He's very fond of startling the students, and talking about the oddest things (like whether heffalumps are pink or purple). Mostly we just humor him. The transfiguration teacher, Professor Peabody, is older than McGonagall and just as stern. The DADA teacher is young and pretty, and I know for a fact that she's caught Septimus' attention. She likes him back, but the damn stubborn man doesn't seem to get it. All year Tabby, Zachary, Jonathan, and I have been trying to hook them up. It's not easy though. Especially since there's rumors going around Septimus and I are sleeping together...honestly, just because I spend the majority of my time with him...although he is rather dashing. He does rather look like Snape, but I've always like brooding, dark men. He's got the same eyes, long fingers, pale skin, and black shoulder length hair (not greasy) as Snape. His nose is rather large, but not large enough to put woman off. He has perfect teeth though, but he's fond of black robes. He has the same deep, silky smooth voice, and the same acid tongue.

The Arithmancy teacher is the one I'd go for if I could. He's got the dark hair and eyes, but he's slightly tan, and has a great smile. When girls aren't staring at Septimus (I don't think there's a girl in the school who doesn't just love his voice) they're staring at Professor Jake Matthews. He's got this deep voice that is sooooo hot. He also teaches Muggle Studies. Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher is Professor Tanya Greenwood. She's the teacher all the guys have a thing for. She's extremely patient, and never gives out detentions. She speaks in this low, calm voice. The Charms teacher is Professor Adam Timely. He's middle-aged, with glasses and constantly messy hair. The Ancient Runes teacher is Professor Phyllis Strippe. She's short, chunky, and has a rather loud voice. But that doesn't stop her from being a favorite among the students.

Tabby (or Tabitha) is the first friend I made here. She's tall, and very pretty. She has pitch-black hair, and deep blue eyes. She looks so innocent with her heart-shaped face. But she's just as mischievous as I am. Who do you think helped me spray paint Professor Peabody's owl Gryffindor colors? I mean, besides Zac and Jon? They never did figure out who did that...Tabby plays Quidditch, just as I do. I'm a chaser, and so is she. We both love Mexican food, and we both can speak eight languages (Finnish, Russian, Latin, Greek, Roman, Italian, Spanish and French. Took me forever to learn those!). We've taught Zac and Jon seven (all but Roman) so far, and are working on the rest.

Zac is the person I'm "dating" right now. I say, "dating" because we're not actually dating. We just say that so the girls leave him alone, and the guys leave me alone. He has the dark brooding looks (what guy is good-looking without the dark, brooding look? I've always pictured Malfoy as an Albino Ferret.), he's intelligent, quiet, loves quidditch (plays seeker), loves to read, tall and thin, and is the sneakiest guy I've ever met. He can be quite serious, but for the most part he's extremely amusing. He's my (male) partner in crime. We occasionally "experiment" but it's all in fun.

Jon is the different one. He's pretty much a mystery to those who don't know him. He's usually quiet, but he's been known to argue and protest loudly about what he believes in. He's shy, but when he feels comfortable or strongly about something, he'll fight until he gets his way. Tabby and he are on-again, off-again boyfriend and girlfriend. He plays Quidditch as well. He's the Keeper of the team. He's short and stocky, but not fat. Neither of the guys is fat.

My best friends. There are others. They're names are Mike, Tim, Shannon, and Julie. We all hang out together, but Tabby, Zac, and Jon are my best friends. We do everything together.

Life was good, excluding my stubborn potions professor who won't admit his feelings about a certain DADA teacher and the rumors about us as well. That is, until the announcement this morning.

_**Flashback**_

_Headmaster Tubby stood up and used a Soranus to be heard over the noise. He was a tall, thin man. His name was the subject of many jokes, all of which he took in stride. He waited for complete silence, and then announced what was the most horrible thing I've ever heard._

_"It has been decided that Hogwarts School and Ours are going to have a joint Graduation Ceremony. This will take place at the end of the year. However, we thought it would be wonderful if the seventh years joined us here for the rest of the year. The Hogwarts teachers will accompany them, so you needn't worry about over-crowded classrooms. They arrive at the end of the week."_

_With this said he immediately sat down and resumed eating. Meanwhile, I was freaking out. I caught Septimus' eye and he gestured towards the doors. I nodded in understand and stood up. Immediately, Jon, Tabby, Zac and the other's were out of their seats and following me out the door. The minute I heard the door boom shut, I let loose all my feelings._

_I destroyed the front hall with my anger. I must have looked like a madwoman, screaming, crying and cursing. I had been learning wandless magic from Septimus, and now I used it. The whole front hall was in chaos. But, Septimus being the calm person he is, waited until I was done and then fixed the fall with a few flicks of his wrists._

_"Come with me to my office." He spun around and walked away, robes billowing out in a way that reminded me of his cousin. I swallowed heavily. I was going to be seeing him soon._

_We met up in his office, which was connected to his classroom. He was sitting calmly behind his desk grading 5th year papers. Snorting at what one unfortunate student had written, he slashed though most of the paragraph before setting it down and looking up at us._

_"What are you waiting for, an invitation? Sit down." He snapped. He stood up and walked over to his cabinet next to the door that leads to his private chambers. Reaching to the top of the cabinet, he grabbed his bottle of firewhiskey and unscrewed the top. Taking a huge gulp of it, he turned towards us and let his mask drop. He looked worried, weary, and sad. Staring at my hands in my lap to avoid his pitying gaze, I willed myself not to cry. I was seventeen for god's sake!_

_"I'm sorry about the announcement. If I had been informed, I would have arranged a trip somewhere for rare potion ingredients during the duration of the visit. But, as I was not informed, I cannot do anything." He said softly._

_Taking a deep breath, I looked up and Septimus concerned face. "I'll be fine. I have you guys. I don't need them. And maybe I can avoid them. But if I can't, then I'll show them what a true Slytherin is." A smirk crossed my face as I imagined all the things I could say and do to them._

_"That's the spirit!" Zac cried. He threw a wink my way before turning a pleading look at Septimus._

_"Septimus, ole pal, what do you say to sharing that lovely drink with us, aye?"_

_"I say, not likely."_

_"Oh come on! Just a sip! What'll it hurt?"_

_"Remember what happened the last time? You completely trashed my classroom. No, I don't think so. Bugger off."_

_I laughed as I watched Zac and Jon attempt to tackle Septimus to get his drink._

_**End Flashback**_

I smiled at the memory. I loved my friends.

That had been a couple days ago. They were due to arrive tomorrow before dinner. I didn't ever want to see "them" again. They hurt me so bad when the accused me of being a traitor. I got depressed for the first few months at my new school. But meeting Jon, Zac, and Tabby changed everything. I got better. But I still had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. Until Septimus offered me the assistant/apprentice position.

Damn them for ruining my life!

_Knock, knock._

Who the hell could be knocking on her door at midnight? Everyone knew that when I didn't get enough sleep, I was a major bitch. Stomping over to the door and yanking it open, I opened my mouth to tell whomever it was to fuck off and let me sleep. But before I could get a word in edgewise, the person began to speak.

"Septimus has an idea. We're supposed to meet up with him in his rooms." Tabby quickly said, grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hall before I could even open my mouth to reply. The stone floor was freezing without my slippers. _Stupid socks. Stupid socks that can't keep my feet warm._ I could feel a scowl etching itself across my face and glared at Tabby's offending hand that gripped my wrist.

"What the BLOODY HELL is going on!" I whispered in venomously. She stopped and turned towards me, a glint in her eye and an evil smirk I'd come to recognize on her lips.

"Septimus has an idea. You said that all of Hogwarts fear and hate Snape, and that Carce acts just as Snape does? Well Septimus is going to make sure that the students and teachers of Hogwarts know that you're under his wing. The fact that he's related to Snape is obviously going to be announced. Tubby can't resist announcing personal information. So the students and teachers will know that you're under his wing, and they won't dare try anything for fear of engaging his infamous Snape temper."

I smiled a cold, evil smile slowly. The plan _just _might work. Maybe. The smile melted from my lips as soon as it came.

"But...but Septimus is in the Order, isn't he? I mean, what if Dumbledore tells him to avoid me? Septimus is a spy just like Snape...what if they find out that when Septimus comes back from meetings, I'm the one that heals him?"

"Don't be silly. Even if they find out, does Septimus seem like the guy to give up seeing someone he cares about just because someone told him too? No, he doesn't. He'd probably hang around you even more to annoy the hell outta them." She smiled a reassuring smile and gently squeezed my wrist before dropping it and continuing to walk towards the dungeons. _What is it with Snape's and dungeons? Is everyone who is related to Snape fond of dungeons...I wonder if there's a way to look that up. _

"So...blabs...what's this I hear about you getting caught snogging Jimmy Carwheeler behind Detta the Crazy statue? I heard that it was a very ahem compromising position as well." I grinned mischievously while wiggling my eyebrows up and down. She glared at me and swung her fist playfully at my face, which I caught. She grinned at me and twisted her hand so she was holding my wrist and spun me towards her, locking my head in a headlock.

"Don't call me that! I hate that nickname! 'And the little shit was upset because I _wouldn't _snog him behind the statue. He made the rumor up. I thought you knew better than that Ally. Guess I expected too much from you...you always were a little slow." I stood up and spun away from Tabby, while gripping her arm and pinning it behind her back and bending her backwards a little to make it hard for her to move.

"I'll call you what I want, blabs. 'Sides it fits you. You're very opinionated. And you shouldn't talk about being slow. You're the one always coming to me for homework." I mimicked a high-pitched pleading voice. "Oh, Ally, please help me. I'm sooooo stupid when it comes to Brocker's theory. Please help me!" I released her hold and grinned at her. She grinned back.

We continued our bantering until we reached Septimus' room. We stepped inside and waited for our eyes to adjust. He had beautiful rooms. They were done all in dark colors, like black, navy blue, dark purple, green, and red. There were splashes of white and silver around the room. He had beautiful wooden tables and cabinets. He had a couch, a loveseat and two chairs that were really comfortable, great for relaxing in, lounging in, or sleeping in. A huge library covered the walls where there wasn't a break from doors and pictures. The books varied from Muggle literature to the dark arts, and everything in between.

One door led to his bedroom, which was much like his sitting room/library. It was dark colored, with silk sheets and pillows. He had two bathrooms; one for his bedroom, and the other bathroom was off from the sitting room. A doorway led to his navy blue-tiled kitchen. He sometimes made food in there, and we always enjoyed those experiences. He was a great cook. One door was from where we came from, from the hallway outside his rooms. There were two last doors-one led to his office, which led to his classroom. The other led to his private lab, which was stocked with all the potions ingredients one could wish for. Jon, Zac, and Septimus sat in the center of the sitting room. Septimus was in one chair, and Jon and Zac were on the couch. I took a seat in the chair next to Septimus while Tabby took the loveseat. I looked at Septimus and smiled.

"Let's get started."

The rest of the night passed quickly.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Whew...the first chapter is over! I'm so glad! I'm not exactly sure how to post this story onto the first chapter...so if this comes out messed up, I'm so sorry. Thanks to who reviewed. I'm very grateful. I might need help for future chapters...I have lots of ideas, and I want to use them all. I plan on this being a long fic, and if I run out of ideas, I hope you all can help **_

_**House A: Gryffindor  
**__**House B: Slytherin  
**__**House C: Hufflepuff  
**__**House D: Ravenclaw**_

_**Anyway, on with the story!**_

_**Chatper Two**_

"Gawd, I _hate _mornings." Tabby groaned as we walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast. I rolled my eyes and smiled at a group of 1st year House C that were gathered around a 3rd year House B student who was holding a suspicious looking box. Even though I was a 7th year prefect, I was (surprisingly) in a good mood, so I decided to ignore it for once. I turned back to Tabby and my smile grew as I watched her glare at the portraits on the walls as we passed.

"What are you looking at, asswipe?" She snarled at a protrait of a young man in clothes that came from the 1800's. The man looked shocked at her use of language and tone. He _tssked_ at her before turning away and starting a conversation with the woman in the portrait next to her. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Such language. What ever shall we do with you? You sound like you're having a bad morning." I commented, hiding my smile behind a fake look of concern. She turned her glare towards me and looked livid.

"Why are you so happy? You're not a morning person. Goddammit, you're supposed to be grumpy as well."

"I usually am. Even though I was up half the night planning for Hogwarts arrival, I got a good nights sleep. So what made your morning so horrible?" I asked. She was normally a morning person (one of the few things I detested about her), so it was unusual for her to be grumpy. Something must have really gone wrong.

"First, I hardly slept at all last night. Then when I got up, I stubbed my damn toe, had to wait for Sallie to finish using the bathroom (which took forever for her to finish), and I couldn't find my favorite shirt." She looked so upset that I couldn't help but laugh, and she turned her murderous glare on me.

"It could have been worse. You could've gotten _no _sleep last night, had no time for a shower this morning, broken your toe, and you could've gotten attacked by rampaging hippergriffs." She looked thoughtful for a second, and then grinned and nodded.

"Your right. And I could've seen your ugly face first thing this morning."

We had reached the hall by now, and took our seats still insulting each other. Jon and Zac were already there, stuffing their faces like they hadn't eaten in a long, long time. It was simply amazing how much boys could eat in one sitting. What was even more amazing was that they managed to stuff their faces, and not make a mess at the same time. They were truly talented. Sighing, I glanced up at the ceiling to check the weather. There was a blue sky with thick, fluffy clouds. A perfect day for Quidditch Practice.

The Great Hall was similar to Hogwarts in a few ways. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside as well, and at the far end of the hall was the teachers table. The teachers could sit where ever they chose, as could the students. There were assigned tables for each house of course, but nobody followed that rule unless it was a special occasion. Another difference was that it was loud at Hogwarts with everyone talking, but here it was a mad house. People screaming, eating, talking, throwing food, doing homework, owls delivering mail, people fighting. It was true chaos.

I turned my gaze back to the table and filled my plate with food. Soon Mike, Tim, Shannon and Julie joined us, grumbling about our first class of the day.

"Did you guys finish your transfiguration homework?" Jon asked.

All mumbled that they hadn't before dragging their transfiguration book out of their bags.

"Transfiguration in the morning! How could they be so cruel? Don't they know it's impossible to think first thing in the morning? Why couldn't they have given us something like...like...free period..." Tim grumbled.

I handed Shannon a muffin and grinned at Tim. "Because that would've been to easy. They like watching us suffer. Eat your breakfast, today's going to be extremely busy." I glanced towards the Teachers Table and noticed Septimus sneaking glances at Professor Field, our DADA teacher. I nudged Tabby and she glanced at my face, saw where I was looking, and grinned. Poor Septimus. He must truly be blind if he didn't notice Professor Field eyeing him up. I giggled as he turned his gaze towards us and scowled heavily. Jon and Zac, who had caught on, grinned and waved at their favorite professor. He scowled in return, and turned his attention back to his breakfast, still sneaking glances at Field.

"He's got it bad. We should do something about it...like lock them in a room together or...or...something." Mike commented.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed. It _was_ a good idea. If we lock them in a room together, they'd be forced to spend time together. And maybe, just maybe, something could happen. They've only been beating around the bush since I first came here, after all. My pals were all watching me, food forgotten, thinking about what I'd just said.

"Think about it. They have to spend time together. Field is known for being particularly straightforward. She'd prolly tell him right out how she feels and then maybe he'll finally do something about it. He wont be able to mistake her meaning."

"It's not so bad an idea. But how, when, where?" Zac questioned. This wasn't the first time we'd done something to a teacher. One time, we'd spray-painted Peabody's owl House B colors. She hadn't been amused, but everyone else was. The teachers all suspected us, they couldn't prove anything. We were quite well-known for our trouble-making schemes. Everyone knew that we'd done most of the jokes that've plagued Aries, but there was never any proof.

"We'll figure that out this weekend. I've got too much to do and worry about today." I said dismissively.

They all nodded sympathetically and went back to their breakfasts. A half hour later the bell rang and we gathered up our stuff and headed off to our first class, stomachs full and homework done. Entering the Transfiguration room, we took our seats and got out our homework. Another day in the tedious existance we called life.

"Today we are continuing our lesson on transfiguring one thing, say a rat into a chair and vice versa. This is important for times when you..." I tuned her out and took out a plain sheet of parchment. The only difference between this parchment and my other blank ones was the little black outline. The parchment was charmed to communicate with my friend's pieces of parchment. It worked rather like instant messaging. I'd write the name of who I'd want to send the message to, I'd write the message, and then whisper "send". The message would be sent to the recipiants. This is how we talked during class. It was charmed to look like notes if a teacher were to walk by.

To: Zac, Jon, Tabby, Mike, Shannon, Tim, Julie.

_Mione I can't wait for today to end. _

_Zac I know. Just think of what's ahead. We have Quidditch practice tomorrow. It's too bad we can't have it today-it's a perfect day._

_Mike Woo-hoo. I love watching you guys play. _

_Shannon That's probably because you can't play yourself. _

_Jon Neither can you!_

_Tabby What time is practice?_

_Julie It's at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. We've had the field secured since last weekend. _

_Tim Are the intruders going to be using the Quidditch pitch?_

_Tabby I hope not! We'd never get to use it then!_

_Mione What if they put us together? You know, House B with the Slytherins, House C with the Hufflepuffs..._

_Zac There's an idea. They better not tho. I'd be pissed if they did. I'm not playing with no _Hogwarts_ student!_

_Mione Hey, this saturday are we going to Club Zone? _

_Julie I don't see why not. I mean, it's not like we have to stay at the castle with Hogwarts there. _

_Tim What time do we leave for the club?_

_Zac We shoul leave around 8. That way we have plenty of time to eat dinner, get ready, and tell Septimus where we'll be._

_Tabby It's settled then. We leave at 8 for Club Zone for some partying!_

Every weekend, we had a village visitation rights. As long as we stayed in Longbourne Village, we could go and do what we wanted. Because we were in 7th year, we needed no supervision and could do what we wanted. Some students went to the local bar, Liam's Pub, and got drunk. You had to be over 5th year to get served, but other than that it didn't matter to Liam. If you had money, he'd give you alcohol. We went to Club Zone, an awesome Club that plays muggle music. They play all kinds of rock, pop, and a little bit of country. There were other clubs that played only country, or jazz, and other music. We usually avoided those.

"Now, clear off your desks and practice. There should be no talking except for saying incantations. Begin." Peabody's voice floated across the classroom. Turning the parchment "off", we began our lessonSwishing my wand through the air and saying the incantation, I had the satisfaction of watching my seed turn into a duck. Glancing at my watch, I noticed that I had a little over 9 hours before Potter, Weasley, Dumbldore, and the rest showed up. _I hoped today goes by fast. I can't wait to get the "reunion" done and over with. I just wanted to curl up in my warm, soft bed and sleep forever._

"It is _not_."

"It is _too_."

Zac and Tabby were arguing by the fire, while I sat next to Septimus on his couch. He was reading a potions text, _Mugwort, Chimara Blood, Other Rare Ingredients and Their Uses_, and I was pursuing _Ars Alchemia_. Jon, Mike, Julie, and Shannon were watching Zac and Tabby argue over a potions ingredient. They were lounging on the loveseat and on the floor of Septimus' room. The fire was cackling merrily, warming the room. The atmosphere was relaxed despite the argument.

"It is not! It says so right there in the text!" Zac pointed to the words in the book, mouth in a frown. Tabby slapped his hand away, and pulled the book towards her.

"It does not say that the ingredient is found in Africa and is used in Translation potions. It says that it's found in warm climates, and is used in transportation potions." She looked up and met Zac's eyes. "Learn to read."

Zac grabbed the book and yanked it towards him, and Tabby held on long enough for him to yank harder, before releasing it and causing Zac to almost fall out of his chair. He scowled at Tabby and said, "I know how to read! You're reading it wrong!"

"Your both wrong. It's found it moderate climate, and it's used in transmogeration potions." Septimus spoke up. He glanced up from his book and smirked at the looks on their faces. "That book has misprints all over in it. I kept it because it's rare and rather amusing to see what was printed." He started to read his book again, still smirking. The grandfather clock chimed 5 o'clock. The headmaster ordered us to the Great Hall to go over his plans for the evening once more. It was time to go.

I felt my heart leap into my throat and the blood leave my face. Once I entered the Great Hall, I wasn't going to leave until I'd seen the Hogwarts students in. Attendance was mandatory. Once I left the Great Hall, I'd seen them, and they had seen me.

"Time to go." Septimus closed his book, and stood up. He stretched, and then offered his hand to help me up. He looked at my eyes and said softly, "Are you going to be okay? I can tell the Headmaster you had fallen ill in your rooms, if you don't want to go." I smiled at his concern and shook my head softly. It was better to face the beast head on.

My friends gathered around me and gave me reassuring hugs and pats on the back. _Gods, I'm so lucky. I have great friends. What would I do without them? _I stepped out of Septimus' embrace and smiled bravely.

"Let's go and get this over with." I turned and walked towards the door, heart pounding in my throat, stomach in knots. If I could survive this night, I could survive my final year at Aries.

Stepping outside the door, I suddenly knew what it meant to break out in a cold sweat. It's was when your hands or your whole body started sweating, even though the skin felt cold as ice. I swallowed heavily, and walked towards the Great Hall, brave front presented. My friends fanned out around me. I felt protected and safe. _They won't abandon me. They'll stick by me no matter what. They know I'm not a Voldemort supporter. _Feeling suddenly confident, I straightened up and managed to look less pale and sick.

I could do this.

**_Wow, my second chapter. I'm nervous about this one. What if nobody likes it as much as they did the first? Hope it lived up to your expectations. I decided to end the chapter here instead of going into the first meeting like I originally planned. I wanted to create suspense, so I guess you could call this filler. In the next chapter, I'll be sure to describe Hermione in more detail than I did before. I don't have this chapter Beta'd either, but i'm working on getting a Beta, so please be patient! Comments are welcome, but please don't be too harsh! I'm still new at this. _**


	3. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this, no matter how much, or how hard I wish I did.**_

_**Wow. Everyone liked my second chapter as well. I got a lot of comments about how much people hate cliffhangers. Thanks to Concerned reader, who pointed out one of my mistakes. Thanks also for Vodka-Tears for giving me advice, I'll be sure to use it! Thanks also to Caeria for pointing out another one of my mistakes. Finally, thanks to all of my other reviewers. It means a lot to me that you'd take time to review! **_

_**Headmaster: Edgar Tubby  
**__**Potions: Septimus Carce  
**__**Arithmancy: Jake Matthews  
**__**Transfiguration: Bertha Peabody  
**__**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Julie Field  
**__**Care of Magical Creatures: Tanya Greenwood  
**__**Charms: Adam Timely  
**__**Ancient Runes: Phylis Strippe**_

_**This chapter is with out a doubt one of the hardest so far. Hope it's still good! One more thing! I'm going to have Snape's P.O.V in this story as well. I forgot to mention that in the first chapter. I haven't decided if there is going to be a Septimus POV either, but I think there might. Should I? I'm not sure...anyway, on with the story!**_

_**Chapter Three**_

I entered the Great Hall with my face a blank mask of indifferance. I had one hour before Hogwarts showed up. One hour to keep my cool and not panic. _I could do this. There's no reason to panic, feel insecure, or anything but anger. _Taking a deep breath, I pushed the doors open. Everyone in the hall turned towards me, staring. Everyone knew that Harry Potter and I had stopped being friends a little over half a year before **_(A/N: She left half way through 6th year, and It's the beginning of 7th year. When I say half a year, I meant half a school year. Just so ya know!) _**Everyone wanted to know how I'd react to seeing an old _friend _again. _I won't show any weakness to any of them! _Determined, I straightened my shoulders and glared at the people that dared meet my eyes. They quickly dropped their eyes to the floor and looked down at their food or anywhere that was away from me. I smirked grimly as I walked down the main aisle and took my seat at the end closest to Septimus seat. Because this was an important event, everyone had to sit at the "appropriate" tables. Luckily, all my friends were Slytherins. There was a table that went the width of the hall. It was pushed right up against the wall on one side, and the other was towards the doors that led to the front entrance. Since only the Hogwarts staff and the 7th year students were coming, there'd be plenty of room. **_(A/N: For the teachers to be at Aries, they all took on assistants to replace them for the year at Hogwarts.) _**

Septimus stalked past us and took his seat next to Professor Matthews. Professor Matthews glanced at Septimus, who was busy trying to secretly scan the table for Professor Field. Matthews turned his dark, burning gaze towards me and met my eyes. My breath caught in my throat for a second before I managed to raise a single eyebrow to his searching gaze. He gave me one of the most sexiest smirks I'd ever seen before turning towards the Headmaster. I released the breath I had been holding and turned to the left, and looked at my friends. They were watching me with knowing smiles, making my face flush red. I sent a glare that would have done Septimus proud before turning to the person on my right, Zac, and opened my mouth to make a comment when I happened to see his face.

Zac was glaring at Professor Matthews, his face twisted into a snarl. He looked absolutely furious. _What the hell? What the fuck is he so pissed off about? _I followed his gaze to 'Fessor Matthews. He was talking to Septimus in low tones, head bent forward to hear better. He wasn't doing anything to cause Zac to glare at him like he just murdered his parents. I turned towards the rest of my group of friends and put a questioning look on my face. They looked at me, disbelief and shock written on their faces.

_'Don't you know?' _Julie mouthed, glancing at Zac to make sure he wasn't looking. I shook my head slowly, my eyes darting towards Zac, 'Fessor Matthews, and back to my group. _'Later.'_ Tabby mouthed, and I nodded in agreement. Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly. _I have too much on my mind right now to wonder what is wrong with Zac. _I opened my mouth to make another comment, but the Headmaster beat me to it.

"Hogwarts shall be arriving very soon. I'd like to take the time to say that you all must treat them with the upmost respect, and be kind. I know you're capable of it." He cleared his throat before going on."When Hogwarts arrives, they'll gather at the front of the room. They will then be seated. Each Aries teacher will stand up, announce their names, and positions. Then, they will tell one fact about themselves. If your a Head of House, you must announce it as well. You may not use it as the fact you are going to share. Then the next teacher. We'll start from Professor Greenwood, who is nearest to door. We'll end with Professor Carce, who is farthest from the door." He sat down, and turned towards Professor Peabody before getting back up. "One more thing. Ticky ticky tuu tuu. Thank you, that is all." He sat down again, and started in on his soup.

A titter of laughter swept through the room. Everyone turned towards one another and began to talk, the noise level getting higher and higher. No one seemed to notice or care that Professor Peabody stood up and attempted to speak.

"Students, please be quiet. Students? Students! HEY! BE QUIET!" She yelled. Everyone soon shut up. She took a deep, calming breath, before saying, "We have decided to combine the quidditch teams for the year. Also, we have decided to combine the classes. So the teachers with the same subject will work together. Because the teachesr are combined, so will the students."

_Oh my God. I'm going to have classes with them! I'm going to have to play quidditch with them! _I turned towards my friends. They were all shooting angry looks towards Peabody as though she was the cause of the whole thing. Peabody was still talking, explaining the sleeping arrangements. They've decided to room them in the castle. They plan on taking some of the extra common rooms and cleaning them up. Peabody's voice faded as I stopped paying attention.

_They'll be in the same castle. Same classes. I'll have to watch the stares, hear the whispers and gossip. The people that support Harry Potter will be sending me the distrustful looks. I'll have to go through all of it all over again. Oh god. I don't know if I can. This was why I switched school! _My throat seemed to of closed off. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think anymore. My head was foggy.

"Goddammit!" I heard Tim swear under his breath. It seemed to shock me out of whatever stupor I was in, because I could suddenly breathe, and my head cleared._ I can do this. I have my friends. I don't need them. _But a little voice in the back of my head whispered _'Don't you?' _

"Mia? Mia, are you okay?"

"Oh. Oh, I'm fine thanks Shannon." I smiled weakly before looking down at my empty plate.

"We're here for you. We know your not a Death Eater. If they try anything, we'll make sure they think twice before messing with you. Promise!" There was a chorus of voices agreeing with that statement. I grinned, the weight on my shouldes lifting. What did I need them for when I had such a great group of friends right in front of me?

"Okay. But on one condition." They nodded their agreement, and I continued on,"I get to help!"

"Definetely. Wouldn't be the same with ya, Mione." Jon commented. I sent a glare towards him for that nickname.

"I HATE it when you call me that. Call me Mia, call me Hermione, but DON'T call me Mione! It makes me think of butts." I growled, sending a threatening glare toward my laughing friends around me.

"Butts?" Mike questioned.

"Yes. Mione, hiney?"

"Ooohhh...well I think it fits you. You have a nice bum." Jon said around the quill he was holding in his mouth. I felt Zac stiffen beside me, and glanced towards him. His face as blank, but his eyes were shining oddly. Dismissing it from my mind for the moment, I grinned sweetly at Jon.

"Awwww, thanks. You're so sweet, even if you do have a lisp." Jon had problems saying certain words. They just came out all wrong. He hated anyone saying he had a lisp.

"I DO NOT have a lisp!" He yelled.

"Do."

"Don't."

"Whatever."

Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

"They're coming!" 

I turned towards the voice and found Frankie Donnan standing near the doors to the entrance hall. He was leaning out the door, so you couldn't see his head. Immediatly, the hall was silent. _Is that a cricket I hear? _I chuckled, making Zac and Shannon, who were sitting next to me, to look at me funny. I just smiled calmly and rolled my eyes. They smiled and looked back towards the entrance doors.

I glanced up towards Septimus, who was staring at the doors intently. Almost as if he could sense my eyes on him, he turned his gaze towards me. I met his eyes, and was a little taken aback at the worry in his eyes. He raised his eyebrow as if to ask, _are you alright?_ I smirked back at him and winked. _All's well here!_ He gave me a small smile, gone quickly before anyone else could notice it was there. I turned my gaze towards the door, straining to see or hear anything. Finally, I could hear the sound of many feet approaching the door. I could also hear the sound of lots of voices. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and counted to ten.

It was time. I was going to see them again.

I opened my eyes and forced a looked of indifference on my face. If they wanted me to squirm, I'd make sure not to give them the satisfaction. Frankie ran in and took his seat at the House C table. A few seconds later, the doors burst open and in came Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In came Dumbledore, looking majestic in his bright purple robes with a skyblue hat. Next came McGonagall, looking as stern as ever in her brown robes, hair pulled back into a tight bun. Then came in Remus Lupin. He was dressed as he always was, in poor looking robes, but a soft smile of welcome on his face. Next came Sprout, Vector, Trelawney, and Sinastra. Then came Hagrid, looking as huge as he always did. Lastly came Snape, robes billowing, scowl etched on his face. His hair was surprisinglynot greasy. His eyes scanned the crowd, and for a moment I thought he'd look right at me before he turned away and stood next to Lupin. Then came the students.

The Hufflepuffs came first. I only recognizd the few that were in the DA. Ernie MacMillian, and Hannah Abbot. Then came the Ravenclaws. I recognized only some of those as well. Chang, Goldstein, Boots, Edgecomb. The Slytherins entered next, Draco Malfoy in the lead, looking as albino-ferretish as he always had, smirk in place. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Bullstrode followed close behind. I noticed Blaise Zambini's entrance as well. Before I had left Hogwarts, we had been on the verge of starting a relationship. He was the only Slytherin who openly opposed Voldemort. He was really sweet, and intelligent too.

Last came the rowdy Gryffindors, somehow managing to look nervous and proud at the same time. Potter (first names were much too famliar) leading the way, with Weasley and Longbottom next to him. There was Brown, both Patils, Thomas, Jorden, and countless others I use to count as friends. Oh, I was looking forward to seeing the look on their faces when the learned that I was a Slytherin, and that I was apprenticing to Snape's cousin. Speaking of Snape's cousin, I glanced towards Septimus.

He was currently in a staring match with Snape, both men determined to back down last. I snorted and turned my attention to Headmasters Dumbledore and Tubby. Tubby had stood up and walked around the table to greet Dumbledore, face open with welcome and excitement. He cast an amplifier charm on himself, and cleared his throat. The Hogwarts students immediatly quieted. _I wonder if that's a Headmaster thing, managing to quiet a large group of kids with just a clearing of a throat. No, wait. Septimus can do that, as well as Snape_.

"I'd like to be the first to say, welcome to Aries School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Headmaster Tubby. One fact that I'd like to share with you all is that I love cupcakes, and my pink tutu is very tight." There was a groan from the Aries students, along with laughter."Professor Greenwood shall go next with the introductions." He turned towards 'Fessor Greenwood and nodded.

"My name is Professor Greenwood. I'm the Care of Magical Creatures. I'm the Head of House C, which is similar to Hufflepuff. I like to read in my spare time, and I hate chocolate. My apprentice is Liam Stephenson." Liam Stephenson stood up quickly before sitting down, face read.

"My name is Professor Timely. I teach Charms. I like to create spells that are useful for home care."

"My name is Professor Strippe. I'm the Head of House D, which is equivelant to Ravenclaw. I love animals, dogs especially, and have a fondness for wine. My apprentice is Martha Puttard." Martha Puttard stood up, bowed gracefully, and sunk slowly back into her seat, eyes alternating between Potter and Malfoy.

There was a wave of laughter. She was well known for her drinking habits. The best lessons are when she was drunk off her rocker, making odd comments and messing her sentences up.

"My name is Professor Peabody. I teach Transfiguration. I'm the Head of House A, which is equal to Gryffindor. I dislike rule-breakers," she cast a glance our way before continuing."And I don't like students that don't try their best. My apprentice is Kevan Roberts." Kevan Roberts stood up, handsome face blank, before sitting back down. He never spoke much, but when he did, he knew what he was talking about.

"My name is Professor Field. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm muggleborn, and I love to play tennis." Most people seemed confused about that statement, but let it pas as Professor Matthews stood up. His face was soft and looked inviting, but upon closer inspection it looked just cold. There was a glint in his eye, and his lips were formed into a smile. For a second I thought of a wolf. _Come here my pretty little darlings!_ I could picture him saying that. I shook my head. _Where the hell did that come from?"_

"My name is Professor Matthews. I teach Arithmancy. I love to read, and my favorit subject is, of course, Arithmancy."

Septimus stood up, but before he could open his mouth, Headmaster Tubby interupted. "Professor Carce here is related to your dearly beloved Professor Snape! How about that?" He said cheerfully. _If looks could kill..._Snape and Carce looked ready to kill him. Septimus glanced my way before speaking slowly, sofly, silkily.

"My name is Professor Carce. I teach Potions. I'm Head of House B, which is equivalent to Slytherin House. I detest stupid children that cannot work. My apprentice is..." He stole a glance towards me. Heart pounding, I nodded bravely to him. He nodded back before moving on."Hermione Granger." I stood up and sent a smirk toward the Hogwarts students.

There was complete silence. All eyes were on me.

Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, all the Gryffindors, and all the teachers mouths fell open. Even Snape looked shocked. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly open. "Bloody Hell." Someone in the back whispered. I know I looked very different from what they were used to. I wore only eye liner, and lip gloss. My hair was finally straight (I had to use special anit-frizz shampoo and conditioner, then use this anti-frizz hair spray, and finally, I had to use an anti-frizz charm as well), and I kept it down, only putting it up at certain times. I wasn't wearing wizards robes, so they could see my outfit. I was wearing black low-cut hip hugger jeans, a black tanktop that stopped just above my belly button, and black boots. I had a belly button ring in, which was reflecting light. My tattoo on my hip showed just enough to let people know it was there, but not enough for them to tell what it was. Though they couldn't see it, there was a knife in my boots, just in case something came up.

After the initial shock, Potter's face took on a look of intense hatred, as did some of the other Hogwarts students. Even the teachers where sending me hate-filled looks, before getting composure and hiding it behind a mask of (fake) politeness. Draco Malfoy's sneering voice broke through the silence.

"YOU'RE a Slytherin?"

I sent him smiled sweetly and said, "Of course, Draco. What else would I be? There is no house quite like Slytherin." My eyes slid towards Potter and the rest. "Everybody...worth knowing... is in Slytherin." Septimus strode forward to stand next to me. All my friends stood up and surrounded me, silently showing their support. Septimus sneered at all the students brave enough to look him in the face.

"She is my apprentice. I would be most...displease...if I hear of any problems she has. We wouldn't want me displeased, now would we?" Most of the students gulped, before stepping back. Potter however, glared at him. I glanced towards Dumbledore. I know that Septimus was a spy for Dumbledore. He was looking shocked, calculating...and angry. He glanced towards me before looking at Septimus again. I glanced at Snape. His face might as well of been made of stone for all I could read. His eyes slid from his cousin down to me. A flash of emotion went through his eyes before they went as cold and blank as usual. I raised an eyebrow, winked, blew him a kiss, and smiled sweetly. He glared at me, which I met with a glare just as mean, just as cold and hateful. I looked at Lupin and McGonagall. Lupin was watching me silently. I blew him a kiss as well, before turning my attention to McGonagall. She looked just as stern as ever, but I knew her well enough to see the anger in her eyes. I winked at her before looking up at Septimus.

"This went well." I whispered. I managed to keep it quiet enough so only my friends and Septimus heard it. He glanced down at me before allowing a half-smile cross his face. I glanced towards Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, and Snape and knew from the looks on their faces they'd seen the smile. They looked angry and very, very confused. I glanced back up at Septimus and smirked back at him. I could almost hear their thoughts: _Did Setpimus just smile? _

"Didn't it though? I'm sure they'll invite you up for tea and biscuits later tonight." I snorted. _Yeah, sure._

"Will I see you tonight?" I asked softly. No need for more rumors to get started. I bet as soon as possible Peabody will be telling them all about us. She never did like me, or as far as I can tell, Septimus.

"Later. We'll talk later. They may...detain me for too long. If not, I'll talk to _all _of you after class tomorrow." He glanced at the people around me before gliding oh so gracefully back to his seat. I looked at Dumbledore just as he looked at me. There was no twinkle in his. They looked like steel. I decided to throw caution to the wind. I winked, blew a kiss at him, and smirked before turning back to my friends. They were all watching me. I smiled.

"This, my friends, will be great fun." They smirked in return.

"Come now, is that really necessary? We're all friends here." Tubby said, hands wringing his robes. I think he'd forgotten about my past. He glanced towards me, and I smiled gently. _I won't start anything if they don't. If they don't i'll be polite. Cold, maybe, but polite._ He seemed to have gotten the message because he nodded once before smiling and telling everyone to eat. We sat down, as did Hogwarts, and began to eat. Many glances were thrown my way. Ignoring them I turned towards my friends and we started an argument over Shakespeare.

This isn't so bad. I glanced towards the Teacher's Table where I saw Septimus surrounded by Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Lupin. I noticed Potter and his "friends" glancing at the high table as well. Potter turned his eyes towards me and our eyes met. _Well, if I ain't the most gosh-darn luckiest gurl of 'em all to be able ta meet eyes wi' the great, wonderful, Harry Potter. _Yuck, my accent was terrible. I fluttered my eyelashes at Potter before turning to my group. I shoved everything else to the back of my mind and concentrated on enjoying my meal.

"I like MacBeth the best...Julius Caesar I found rather boring." I commented, which started up a whole new arguement on the best Shakespeare play.

_This year might now be so bad. _I glanced towards Septimus. Still talking to the teachers. _I hope that they don't give him too much trouble. Spying means a lot to him, and If need be, I'll stop talking to him until the war is over and Voldemort is defeated._ This decided, I turned back towards my friends and lost myself in the arguement. No sense in worrying when there's nothing I can do at this point.

Let's just hope there's not a lot to worry about this year.

_**Another chapter done. Next chapter will be in Snape's POV. I don't know if the whole chapter is going to be in his view or not, we'll just have to see. Also, there was a comment made about Hermione being a Gryffindor, and that she'd be very sure of herself. This is true, but I believe that even the most confident person can have moments of insecurity. I'm sure that when Hermione was in her first year, she probably thought she should have been in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor. There were also some comments on language mistakes I made in the first chapter. Thanks for pointing that out, it wont happen again! One last thing. I heard that I put too much detail into the story. I'm sorry for this, I didn't notice that I did that. If it bothered anyone else, please say so! I need all the help I can get. **_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it!**_


	4. Chapter Four

_**Another chapter for y'all! Thanks, once again, to all who reviewed. I'd like to thank Just A Penniless Writer for her help. I hadn't realized I'd been changing tenses. In English, I was never good at that sort of things. I'm going to need those pointed out to me. I've put my e-mail in my settings, so if someone could e-mail me with examples, I'll change that as soon as I can. One of my reviewers pointed out that Snape and Dumbledore are Legilimens. I explained that, but it might not be a very good explination. I tried, and for the sake of the story, that's all I'm going to put. I'll explain it better in a later chapter, but for now...it'll have to do. Sorry about the mistakes. This chapter is unbetaed as well. My computer sucks, and so does my e-mail. It wont let me get my story up onto it. **_

_**Remember, this is in Snape's POV. **_

_**Chapter Four**_

"Potter! Weasley!" I barked at the idiotic Gryffindors.

They turned defiant and innocent looks my way. I snorted. _As if I couldn't see right through them. _The stupid boys have been a pain in my arse since the moment he showed up, strutting around like he was better than everyone else, just like his father. It hadn't helped that Dumbledore dismissed all his rule-breaking and let him go without so much as a warning. I'll be damned if they get away with it on my watch.

"Dention for the next two nights. There is no fighting in corridors, either at Hogwarts or here." They scowled darkly at me before turning back towards there friends and no doubt slandering his person. I turned my eyes toward the Slytherins and saw them smirking gleefully towards the angry Gryffindors. No doubt they were the one to start the altercation, but I showed favoritism. Sometimes I got sick of it all and just wanted to award points to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw (never Gryffindor) just for the hell of it. Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose before facing forward once more.

"Tired, Severus?"

"Lupin. Kindly stay out of my business."

"Sorry. Hadn't meant to pry. Just trying to make conversation in an otherwise boring situation."

I snorted.

"Regardless, please refrain from speaking. My head feels like it's about to explode." I turned away from the werewolf and waited impatiently for the students ahead of me to make their way into the Great Hall. _Bloody hell, these kids are slow. It's a wonder they make it to class on time. _Fighting the urge to just hex the students out of my way, I concentrated on the slip of ceiling I could see through the open doorway and the sound of many voices talking. The ceiling, apparently, was charmed much like Hogwarts ceiling was. The noise coming from beyond the doorway was almost deafening. _This isn't helping my headache much._

Biting back a growl, I pushed to the front of the students and walked through the doorway ahead of them all. Lupin followed from behind. The students parted way for me, leaving Lupin safe to follow behind without a problem. I bit back a comment about dogs following their masters. I doubt he'd understand the comment. Werewolves are related to dogs, after all.

The room was as large, or perhaps larger, than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The room had large tapestries **_(A/N: I think that's what those were...they showed them in the movie, anyway) _** displaying the Aries Houses, just as Hogwarts does. There were four tables, vertically place like Hogwarts as well. The Head Table was place horizantally along the far wall. I located Septimus quickly, as he was the only member wearing all black. He was sitting at the far end of the table, scowl in place. A person would have to be blind not to see we were related. I scanned the tables, looking for suspicious-looking people. I noticed that a young lady at the table, fifth from the right, staring at me, before glancing at Septimus. Septimus, meanwhile, was staring at the young woman with a peculiar look on his face. _What the hell is that about? _

I was distracted when the Headmaster stood up and started to speak. I forced my attention onto the Headmaster, but keeping my senses alert. The Headmaster was overweight, with a kind, round, pink face. The man spread his arms wide, beaming in a stupid manner, as he twinkled (_Oh God, another Dumbledore) _happily.

"I'd like to be the first to say, welcome to Aries School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Headmaster Tubby. One fact that I'd like to share with you all is that I love cupcakes, and my pink tutu is very tight." The students of Aries groaned and laughed. Apparently, Tubby was very much like Albus."Professor Greenwood shall go next with the introductions." He nodded towards a slightly over-weight woman with a too-large smile. My lips curled in disgust.

My mind wandered as it always did when I was bored. The past summer had been more trying than normal. The Dark Lord had been very happy about something this past summer, but I was unable to figure out what. Being the Dark Lords favorite had been no help to discovering the cause of his happiness. He had promised to tell me when the time was right. The war was coming to a point. We had more Order member's now than when we did during the first war. The Dark Lord was also gaining followers at an alarming rate. If things did not slow down soon, we very well could find ourselves outnumbered.

My attention snapped back when the witch my cousin had been staring at stood up. She was pretty, with her clear blue eyes and curly brown hair. She smiled sweetly, and began her speech.My name is Professor Field. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm muggleborn, and I love to play tennis." _Tennis? What the blazes is Tennis? _

A man next to her stood up and began. He was good looking in the dark sort of way. "My name is Professor Matthews. I teach Arithmancy. I love to read, and my favorit subject is, of course, Arithmancy." The females (both Hogwarts and Aries) seemed to melt as he began to talk. I rolled my eyes. _Stupid blighters._

Septimus stood up next, but before he could breathe a word, Headmaster Tubby broke in. He and Dumbledore both twinkled my way before Tubby spoke."Professor Carce here is related to your dearly beloved Professor Snape! How about that?" I sent a glare that if the world had been fair, would have burned right through his forehead. Alas, to my dismay, it didn't work.

"My name is Professor Carce. I teach Potions. I'm Head of House B, which is equivalent to Slytherin House. I detest stupid children that cannot work. My apprentice is..." He glanced towards someone in the audience for a second before continuing on."Hermione Granger."

_BLOODY HELL! What the fuck-_

My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened as slender girl stood up towards the front of the far table. Even from this distance, I would recognize the silly know-it-all even though she had grown into her body, and her hair had been tamed (_amazingly!). _The girl smirked in a way that would have made any Slytherin proud. "Bloody Hell." A student whispered from somewhere behind me. I think it was Weasley. I, for once, paid no mind to the insolent little shits.

"YOU'RE a Slytherin?" Malfoy asked disbelievingly.

The girl sent a sweet smile his way before before commenting,"Of course Draco. What else would I be? There is no house quite like Slytherin. Everybody...worth knowing...is in Slytherin." Septimus strode forward to stand next to the girl, and six students stood up and surrounded her.

"She is my apprentice. I would be most...displease...if I hear of any problems she has. We wouldn't want me displeased, now would we?" Septimus said, using his Snape voice. It was clearly a threat, and the Hogwarts students, recognizing the tone, stepped back a step or two. I had managed to get my face blank again, which is good because the chit looked directly at me. I felt a flash of anger at the traitor, before again gaining control of my feelings. The chit then had the audacity to raise an eyebrow, wink, blow me a kiss, and smile sweetly. I glared in anger at the girl, and she glared back, matching the hate and coldness in mine.

When we first discovered the girl was a traitor, it raised a lot of questions. Why hadn't she told the Dark Lord about me? Did she believe I was actually working for him? Or did she tell him, and he decided to play with me? There was no solid proof that I was a spy for the Dark Lord, just as there was no proof I was a spy for Dumbledore. At least, no public proof. Dumbledore had gathered evidence of my loyalty just in case something should come up.

The girl looked towards McGonagall and Lupin next. I took the time to study the girl. She was rather tall for her age. She was slender, but not sick looking. She had filled out in all the right places. Her hair had been tamed, and her complextion was smooth and clear. She met every hostile gaze with a look of contempt and hatred so strong that most looked away. Her belly button ring winked in the light, and the tattoo on her hip just barely showed. The girl was slightly tanned, so the black of her clothes did not give her a washed out apperance. Miss Hermione Granger had grown into a strong, powerful, angry woman. She was proud and defiant, as you could tell by her stance (back straight, legs slightly apart, arms crossed). She looked ready to take on all of Hogwarts if need be.

I watched as she said something to Septimus, and nearly gapped like a first year at first seeing magic when I saw Septimus smile in return. Dumbledore, Lupin, and McGonagall all reacted much the same. Septimus never smiled. He was a true Snape in that respect. _What could he be smiling about? What the hell is he doing associating with her anyway? She's a traitor! _The two continued to talk for a few more seconds before Septimus walked back to his own seat, and sat gracefully down. The girl and her friends sat down as well. Headmaster Tubby made some comment, but I didn't hear what it was. I was watching the girl talk to her friends, laughing and joking like she didn't have a care in the world.

Albus gave a discreet sign and Minerva and Lupin followed to gather around Septimus' chair.

"Septimus, what the hell is going on? Why are you apprenticing the traitor?" I'd never heard Lupin sound so angry.

"I'm not apprenticing a traitor. She's innocent." He said the words softly, as though he was speaking to a particularily stupid child. This seemed to create more anger and confusion than anything else.

"How can you be so sure?" I questioned.

"How can you be so sure she's a traitor? Granted, I haven't known that girl as long as you all have, but I'll bet anything I know her better than any of you. She's not a traitor. Believe me, if anyone would know, it'd be me."

"We have ample evidence against her, Septimus. We have enough proof to prove she-" Albus began, but Septimus interupted. I have never seen him so adamant about something.

"She didn't do it. I would know."

"_How_ would you know? Hmmm? What has she done that could dissolve her of all guilt?" Minerva snapped.

"When I've returned from meetings, she's always healed me. She's never been to a single meeting either, I know her well enough to know her way of speaking and her mannerisms. She hasn't told a soul about my meetings or the conditions I've returned in. She has not tried to bribe me either. She stands up for people who aren't brave enough to stand up for themselves. She's never hurt anybody for the hell of it. She will hex someone, but only if provoked. I have the feeling that some of your _precious _Hogwarts students would do the same."

"That doesn't explain the fact that there is evidence-" Again, Septimus interupted in a un-Septimus like way. Septimus was more likely to just stay quiet and ignore you until you gave up trying to convince him.

"I don't care. Think what you want. But I know for a fact she's innocent."

_What made him so sure she was innocent? _I glanced towards the Aries Slytherin table and saw her watching us, a slightly worried look on her face as she watched Septimus. _Why is she so worried? And what is her relationship to Septimus? It seems a bit more friendly than a student/teacher relationship._

"It doesn't matter anyway. You must stop letting her heal you, and you must stop talking about your meetings. You're becoming a liability to the Order. Traitor or not, she is not part of it. She can't know anything about it. Stop talking about it, break off the apprenticeship, and stop the friendship." Dumbledore commanded, gazing sternly down at my cousin. My cousin glared up at him, anger etched on every bit of his face.

"There's no need. I quit. I'm not going to be your lap dog anymore, Albus. I wont be your spy any longer if you make me break off the apprenticeship or give up her friendship." He glared at the rest of us, daring us to contradict him in anyway."If that is all, I wish you to leave me in peace to finish my dinner."

I was in shock. Spying meant as much to him as it did to me. We were both obsessed with righting our wrongs...for him to give up spying, he must care about the girl a great deal. And he must be sure she's not a traitor. Or else the girl is good enough to fool a spy of twenty years. Albus stood up to his full height and looked Septimus in the eye. "Well, dear boy, we will talk more later." Albus stessed the word will, making sure Septimus knew that Albus was serious. Albus turned and walked to his seat, smiling in a grandfatherly way towards the students. I took my seat next to Albus. Minerva was on his other side, and Lupin was next to me. Discussion about Septmus' attitude towards Miss Granger was the subject of the tables discussion. I merely listened, taking note of tones and what was being said. I only looked up when one of the Aries teachers approached our table a while later.

She stood a little behind Albus' chair, and spoke quietly, yet authoritatively.

"My name is Bertha Peabody, if you didn't hear me before. I overheard part of your conversation about Septimus and Miss Granger. I thought you should know, there are rumors going around. Rumors about _them._ I don't know if there true or not. There are rumors going around that Septimus and Miss Granger are sleeping together. I know for a fact, as I've seen it with my own eyes, that Granger and all her friends spend a lot of time down in the dungeons. I've even seen Granger's friends in Septimus' priavte rooms. He also lets them call him by his first name."

"Are you certain?" Minverva asked, shocked. A student calling her teacher by her first name? Said student and teacher having a sexual relationship? I cast an eye towards Septimus. He was watching the chit discreetly, as to not draw attention. _He isn't taking his eyes off of her...could what this woman is saying actually be true? _I narrowed my eyes and studied Septimus' face. His face was blank to other, perhaps, but to a trained spy it seemed full of emotions. There was concern, humor...and affection?

"Completely. I'd swear under Veritasium. I've heard the students calling Septimus by his first name, and vice versa. When they were in his private rooms, they acted like they belonged there. Lounging about, getting into his things, talking back to him. They even argued with him about potions, and as he's an expert on potions, it seems very disrespectful and foolish. Miss Granger and her friends are always down in the dungeons, whether it be his classroom, private rooms, or lab."

"Hmm...interesting. I think that Septimus and I will be having that talk sooner rather than later. Perhaps tonight would be an ideal time." Albus commented quietly, watching Septimus watch Granger. I sipped my wine from my goblet. _Granger is a traitor. We have Order Member's witnessing her sending mysterious owls to people, who we don't know as she wouldn't tell. Granger would disappear up in her room for hours on end, and when someone would go up to her room to fetch her, the room would be empty, the window open. She had snuck out. Where had she gone? _

_She had been caught listening in on secret conversations, overhearing things she shouldn't have. Some member's have even gone as far as to say that she tried to harm them. The incident where Granger had used the fireplace to lit a fire. When the meeting was over, Lupin had tried to put the fire out. If Shacklebot hadn't been there to tackle him, he'd of been burnt to a crisp. When we had tried to use Legilimancy, we found our efforts rebuked. We couldn't enter her mind, it was like slamming into a stone wall.** (A/N: This is what I meant up above. This statement will be explained better in a later chapter.) **When we tried to spike her drink with Veritasium, it didn't work. It was like nothing was affecting her at all. How could that be? Has she built up a tolerance for it?_

****"Well, now that we're full and sleepy, let us now go to our rooms. Professors Peabody, Greenwood, Timely, and Strippe will escourt you to your rooms. Peabody will take the Gryffindors, Greenwood the Ravenclaws, Timely the Hufflepuffs, and Strippe the Slytherin's. As to Aries students, make the Hogwarts students feel welcome, be helpful, and have a good nights sleep. My mother was a hamster, and my father smelled of elderberries. Good night, everyone."

With that, all the Aries students stood up and started to stampede towards the doors at the other end of the hall, still talking, laughing, screaming, fighting, and throwing things. Granger and her friends were some of the last few out the door, talking in low voices about Merlin-knows-what. The four Aries professors quickly gathered up all the Hogwarts students, divided them, and walked out the side doors. I turned towards Headmaster Tubby, who was conversing with Albus.

"I shall personally show you your rooms. Follow me please." Tubby commanded before sweeping out the door. _He's as much a dunderhead as my students are._"The classrooms have all been enlargened to accomodate the new students. The transfiguration teachers will work together in the same classroom, as will the DADA teachers, and so forth. I'm sure if you find the teacher of the same subject as you, they will be most happy to help you settle in."

It was forever before all the teachers were gone. All that was left was Albus, Tubby, and myself. Tubby turned towards me and smiled fondly, as though I was one of his students. _He's going to offer me a damn lemon drop. _Tubby reached into his pocket and pulled something out, which was wrapped in what looked like plastic **_(A/N: Is saran wrap plastic? Ah well, I'm talking about saran wrap here.) _**Holding it out before me, he inquired softly:

"Cupcake?"

I grimaced, before shaking my head no.

"Well that's too bad. You look like you could use some fattening up. Anywho, I figured that because you and Septimus are related, and that you teach the same subject, it would be great to give you the rooms next to Septimus'. There's even a door to connect the two rooms. I hope that is alright, dear boy."

"That is fine, Headmaster. I'd really like to retire now, unless, of course, you wish to continue talking about nonsense?" I snapped, beginning to lose my patience. Honestly, could meddling old headmasters not leave me alone? Could they not stop calling me 'dear boy'? I wasn't a boy! What was it with them? Tubby simply smiled beneignly before replying.

"Of course my dear boy. You must be very tired. Follow me." With that, he swept down the hall. Upon entering the dungeons, the torches on the walls sprang to life, casting flickering shadows on the walls and ceiling. It was as cold as it was in the Hogwarts dungeons, a fact which I was happy to notice. _I'll be damned if I'm going to sleep somehwere unbearable hot, and someplace near people. I like space...and dungeons have it._ I walked down the hall before stopping next to a portrait of a ballerina. The girl in the picture spun around once before inquiring, "Password?"

I looked at Tubby. He stepped forward and said, "He is to set a password. These are to be his rooms for the duration of his stay." He looked at me, before saying, "I'm going to go inform Septimus of your residence." He turned and walked away.

"The password is belledonna." I snapped. The girl winced before swinging open. I walked into my rooms, and noticed that they were as cold as the hallway was. The rooms were done in mostly dark colors. There were splashes of white and silver, but otherwise the rooms were perfect. There was a wall filled with empty shelves, waiting for me to unpack my precious books and fill them up. There was two chairs, a loveseat, and a couch before the fire. A door to my left showed a bedroom. A door next to the bedroom led to the bathroom. There were two doors on my right, and from what I could tell, one led to a small kitchen, and the other to a rather spacious lab. The portrait behind me opened once more, admitting Tubby and my cousin.

Septimus looked rather angry at being dragged off to come see my rooms. He sent a glare towards the me and Albus.

"I hope, dear cousin, that this meets with you _approval_?" He snapped, his lips twisted into a snarl.

"They will do." I said silkily."For now." I added, pleased with the scowl sent my way.

"Then there is no need for my being here."

"Actually, Headmaster Tubby informed me that the rooms were connected. Where is that door?" I asked, feigning politeness. Septimus turned slowly, face blank.

"It's in the bedroom. That door has always been locked, and I ask you to keep it that way." He replied.

"Yes, of course. Wouldn't want to walk in on you and your...students."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Severus, if you try any bullshit, I promise you I'll rip you goddamn throat out!" Septimus snapped. Tubby looked, quite frankly, shocked. I, however, was part amused, part worried. Amused at his reaction, and worried because of it.

"Calm down now. I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant that if you were to be entertaining any...friends, I would dearly hate to interupt you." I said calmly.

"You've been talking to Peabody haven't you? That nosy bitch! Herm-Miss Granger and I are not sleeping together. Yes, we are close, but she is my apprentice. I'm close to her friends as well, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Just how close are you, Septimus?" I stepped closer to him, putting a questioning look on my face.

"Close enough to where I know she's innocent. Close enough to trust her with my life, my secrets. Close enough to be comfertable in her presense. And we aren't sleeping together, if that's what you wanted to know." He replied, eyes flashing dangerously._ He's fiercly protective. This doesn't bode well. _"Besides, it's not your place to question me, Severus."

At this point the Headmaster finally broke in. "Not his, maybe, but mine. Tomorrow after all the classes our finished, please meet me in the Headmaster's office. We have a few things to discuss." He looked at Septimus over the rim of his glasses, managing to look stern. Septimus nodded in agreement, before saying his 'goodnights' and leaving. I turned towards the Headmasters and raised an eyebrow.

"Right well, it seems you don't need our assitance anymore. We'll be leaving now. Goodnight Severus, pleasant dreams." Albus stated before going out the door. I snorted. _Pleasant dreams? Not likely._ I turned back towards the room and sighed. I really didn't want to unpack now. I eyed the bed, before looking down at my bags strewn across the floor. _I'll unpack tomorrow. I'll feel better as soon as I get a little sleep. _Stripping down to my boxers, I threw my pants, shirts, socks and shoes to the side of room before climbing into the bed. The bed was warm, soft, and comfortable.

I soon fell asleep, dreaming of dark figures and of Miss Granger's cinnamon eyes peaking out from behind the hood of the cloak.

**_Phew. This one took a while. There's a story behind Tubby offering Snape a cupcake. It's not in anyway related to the story though. I need your opinions once again. I've been trying to decide if I should have sex in this story.If so, how graphic should it be? I dunno...maybe I should just be extremely vague...Thanks to all my reviewers, you've been great! Thanks to Elena, I noticed that too:) Snape/Hermione pairings, in my opinion, are the best. I use to read Draco/Hermione, and Sirius/Hermione, though. I suppose I just go through these phases...Anyway, I hope this chapter was good, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. One last thing. The Awakening of a Royal, is that a SS/HG story? Could someone explain briefly explain what it's about...I didn't get very far in, and I was confused. It might not of helped that it was 2 in the morning and I was tired...I know, I know, excuses excuses! Lol. Right, I'm definitely going now._**


	5. Chapter Five

**_Disclaimer: This story is not mine. I wish it was, but it isn't. Thanks so much to Sevati_ _and Mellyness for answering my question about Awakening of a Royal. I'll be sure to check it out, it seems interesting. _**

_**I plan on making this chapter pretty long.**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Looking back, I honestly wonder why I even joined the Quidditch team. It was rather fun to play, and a good way to let off steam, but it wasn't something I planned on doing with my life. Not that I had the talent for it. I was an adequate player, nothing more. If anyone else had tried out for the Chaser postion, they probably would have gotten it. I probably would have given it up happily and even a little bit gratefully. As it was, nobody else tried out, so I got the position.

"It seems we're going to have Quidditch practice in the rain." Zac commented, sipping the hot chocolate he got from a house elf. The sky outside was a dark gray color, and the rain pounded on the windows. I loved days like this. It made me want to curl up in front of a fire and just read. Today, I planned on doing just that. Jon, Shannon, and Julie were going to join me. Zac, Mike, and Tabbywell who knows what they're going to do? Most likely get into mischief, and get a detention.

"Joy. Freezing cold rain, lots of wind, hard to see." I was sitting in the window seat, staring outside. I had been up for an hour, and was eating breakfast in the common room. Although it wasn't encouraged, you weren't required to eat in the Great Hall for meals. Sometimes my friends and I would eat in the common room, or up in my room. The Prefects had their own rooms. They weren't large or very decorative (at least, until I put up some pictures and filled the bookcase up), but they were private and comfortable.

"Well, you can just come back to the common room, change, and set by the fire with a good book." Jon said, looking up and meeting my eyes. I smiled back at him, and stood up.

"I think that I just might go to the Great Hall. I don't want those Hogwarts students thinking that I'm afraid."

"Dahling, that's sooo brave of you." I snorted at Jon's attempt at a snobby, uptight, rich woman's voice, and jumped the stairs two at a time. Today might not be so bad. I got all my homework done the night before (for once), I was going to find out if anything was up with Septimus, and I finally get to start that book I borrowed from Septimus. All in all, today wasn't shaping up to be too bad.

I slipped my shoes on, and searched for my backpack. _Where the hell did I leave it? Under the bed...no...in the closet...no..._I pushed my door closed, and there it was, sitting next to my desk, hidden by the door. I grumbled softly to myself while stuffing my homework from my desk into the bag.

"Stupid backpack...never where I left it...don't know why I have it...stupid..." I sighed and stood up. My eyes sweeped the room, looking for anything I might have missed. Nodding in satisfaction that I had everything, I opened my door and walked to the common room. My friends were all gathered around the fire, waiting for me.

"Let's go, peoples! I'm hungry, and I want to see Septimus." They nodded their agreement and headed out the commone room. I walked behind them all, taking in the life at Aries. People were roaming around, and here and there were Hogwarts students talking to Aries students. People were copying homework, yelling, fighting, and some were just standing. A slow, bright smile spread across my face as I took it all in. _This is home. My home._

I bumped into someone as I watched two kids show off their pet somethings. I couldn't tell what was in the box from where I was walking by, but from the reactions of the other students it was something worth seeing. Of course, what I thought worth seeing and what first, second, and third year students thought were worth seeing were two different things.

I looked up to apologize and looked into an angry pair of bright green eyes. I took a step back, looked up into his face, and tilted my chin in defiance. I looked past Potter and noted that McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin were all heading my way. Weasley was nowhere to be seen. I pasted a sneer on my face and turned my gaze back to Potter.

"Excuse me, _you grace_, I didn't mean to bump into you. A complete accident, I assure you." Potter smirked, or at least tried to, but it looked more like a grimace.

"That's fine, Granger. As long as you don't touch me again." He leaned closer, close enough to feel his hot breath on my face. "I don't need your _filth _on my robes. They're dirty enough from this godforsaken castle." At that point, the four teachers had reached us. Potter put a (insincere) look of politeness on his face.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. How are you?" Dumbledore tried to sound his normal grandfatherly self, but there was an edge not normally present in his voice. I smiled in a sickening-sweet way.

"Good morning to you too, Professor. How are you this fine morning?"

"Good, good. Everything's alright, I hope? No trouble or anything?" The old man's eyes darted toward Potter and back to me. I snorted, and rolled my eyes. Who cares if they saw?

"Everythings peacy with a side of keen. Potter-I mean Harry-" Hear I sneered again, my eyes moving from the teachers to Potter. "and I were just having a friendly chat. I was apologizing for daring to actually touch him, and he was commenting on how I was filth. It was all very nice, pleasant, and interesting. Potter said words that I didn't think he could say, let alone knew. Like godforsaken. Such a big, big word. I was mildly afraid his brain would over heat from overuse. Oops, I meant Harry." I moved my gaze to the teachers. Lupin and McGonagall looked furious, Snape was watching me with an unreadable look, and Dumbledore looked rather angry himself. Potter looked slightly nervous, as though he was worried he'd be punished. It didn't stop him from looking ready to kill me though. I grinned again, in an insane way, and bowed low, like a House Elf would.

"Sorry to detain you all. I'll just go torture some students, drink blood, and kiss Moldy Voldy's ugly ass. All in a days work, I'd say." I stalked around Potter, and was just going by Dumbledore when he reached out and grabbed my arm in a firm grip. I looked down at the hand on my arm, and slowly raised my eyes to Dumbledore's face. I jerked my arm away and took a step closer.

"You have no right, no right at all to touch me. Don't ever touch me again!" I snapped. _Who the hell does that asshole think he is? Grabbing my arm...I could get him removed from his post for that! _I glared at Dumbledore with all the vengence, angry, and hate I felt towards the man. He dropped my arm quickly, and straightened.

"I just wish to remind you not to say that name in public. It's not good for the school if students walk around talking freely about Voldemort. You never know who might overhear you." I let his words hang between us for a moment, before I answered.

"Was it not you, who said that fear of a name increases the fear itself? Or something to that effect? I'd think you of all people would be happy to hear someone willing to say Voldemort's name." Dumbledore opened his mouth to answer, when a silky, familiar voice interuppted.

"Is there a problem?" I turned to see Septimus walking towards us, parting the crowds like Moses and the Red Sea. I had to hide my smile by biting my cheek. Even the Hogwarts students avoided Septimus.

"Of course not Professor. We were having a friendly chat." He raised an eyebrow.

"Friendly? It didn't look friendly to me. It looked downright tense." He moved his eyes from where Dumbledore, Snape, Harry, McGonagall, and Lupin were standing to me. He searched my eyes for a clue as to the nature of our conversation. I allowed, briefly, for the mask to fall away and let him see the angry, pain, and hate. I blinked and my mask was in place again, face unreadable. He turned towards the others, eyes blazing.

"I told the students yesterday to leave Miss Granger alone. Obviously I was wrong to assume that the teachers would be mature and smart enough to do the same. I'll say it one more time, in case you didn't understand the first time. Leave. Miss. Granger. _Alone._"

Snape stepped forward, his eyes flitting from me to Septimus. He studied Septimus for a minute before speaking.

"We came upon Miss Granger and Mr. Potter talking. Miss Granger said it was a friendly conversation, and then Miss Granger made some inappropriate comments. Headmaster Dumbledore reprimanded her just before you happened along."

Septimus snorted. "More like Potter insulted Miss Granger, she defended herself, and you all, being the ass kissers you are to the Boy-Who-Lived, lapped up his story. What I want to see is you all kiss Mr. Potter's boots. I'd say that you're not far from it now." Dumbledore, at this point, was livid, and he stepped forward, and spoke in a voice I'd never heard before.

"Septimus, that is enough! I have never heard you speak this disrespectful before! The girl is obviously effecting you-" Septimus was livid as well at this point. He was practically shaking with rage.

"No, you listen to me! She has not effected me. She's done nothing to me. She's been more of a friend to me than any of you have my whole life. I will not tolerate you speaking of her in this manner." I couldn't just stand by and let Septimus talk like that to his boss. I didn't know what Dumbledore would do to him when they were alone. He could simply cast him off. And then what would happen if Septimus got accused of being a Death Eater? No one would protect him. I put my hand on Septimus' arm, and touched his face, turning his face towards mine. When he was looking at me, I dropped my hand back to my side.

"Don't. Don't do something you might regret." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Spying means so much to you, and I do not want to be the reason you stop. If...if you n-need to s-stop being my f-friend and mentor, I'll gladly l-let you go. D-don't do this because of me." I willed myself not to cry, but I couldn't keep the tremble completely from my voice. The halls were emptying out now, as most students were in the Great Hall. Three students were at the end of the hall, backs facing us.

"Oh, Hermione. You stupid, daft girl." Ignoring the others, he leaned over and hugged me, pulling me towards him. "I'm doing this because I believe that this is the right thing to do. Your my best friend, and I won't stand for my best friend being slandered. Besides, if I don't spy, then I have more free time to research potions. I haven't been able to do that for a long, long time." I sniffled into his chest, and then had to grin. Trust Septimus to bring Potions into this. I pulled back and grinned up at him, wiping my tears with the back of my hand. He handed me a hankerchief, and I wiped my nose with it. I handed it back to him, and he grinned. I glanced over at Dumbledore and Co., and they all seemed to be trying to close their open mouths. They looked like they just saw Voldemort tap dance in a leotard. I turned back to Septimus and smiled up at him.

"Merlin's balls, 'Mia, you look like a raccoon with you make-up smeared like that!" I laughed and punched his arm playfully.

"Gee, thanks. Some friend you are." I glanced behind him and saw Professor Fields coming out way. The light shown on her hair, giving her a halo look. Her lips were turned up slighty in a grin, and her eyes sparkled. I grinned even wider.

"Hey, look Septimus. Your woman is coming this way." Septimus whipped around, and gulped audibly when he saw Fields. She stopped in front of him and looked up into his face.

"Professor Carce. I've been looking for you." I made a soft "oooooo" sound behind Septimus, and he kicked his leg out backwards, hitting my shin. I grimaced from the pain, and met Fields eyes. I rolled my eyes and sighed. She grinned in response, and returned her attention to Septimus.

"I need your help with a Potion. It needs to be done by tomorrow morning. May I use your lab tonight to prepare it? Would you help me with it, too, please? I'd like to make sure there's a Potions Lab to return to." Septimus couldn't resist her making eyes at him. I snorted in amusement, which earned me another kick to the other shin.

"Of course. I'll see you then." She nodded in thanks, and walked by. She nodded in acknowledgement to Dumbledore and the others. In their plain view, she gave me the thumbs up sign, and a high five. Septimus then turned around and watched her walk away.

"OOOO, Septimus, you have a date! Maybe this time something will actually happen." I raised an eyebrow at him. He raised one in response. In his silkiest voice, he replied.

"Has your hearing gone bad? She never said 'date'. It's just two collegues **_A/N: That's spelled wrong...I know it is) _**working together on a potion." I smiled back wickedly.

"Isn't that what you said the last time? And do you remember what happened last time? She's obviously interested, and you keep ignoring all the signs, and all thats happened. And you call me daft."

"Last time was an accident."

"An accident, huh? So you just fell forward, on top of her, and your mouths just happened to touch, and you tongue accidently slipped into her mouth? My my, how unfortunate. A terrible accident, to be sure." A faint flush was spreading across Septimus' cheeks. He pressed his lips together and looked out the window. I decided to take pity on him.

"When you 'accidentally" fell on top of her and kissed her, I didn't hear her complain. At all. The only time I heard her complain was when you got off her." His eyes cut towards mine and he stepped forward. He glanced to the left, at the others, and must have decided he wanted to know bad enough to ask in front of them. That, and they would learn we weren't sleeping together because he like someone else. Which was good.

"Do you really think that she's interested?"

"Completely. She's smitten. She's fallen to the Carce charm." I sighed. I still needed breakfast. "I've got to go. I need to eat, and I'm sure my friends want to know where I'm at." I smiled at Septimus. "I would wish you a good day (and night) Professor Carce, but I have the feeling that you will no matter what I say." Septimus smiled slightly before nodding.

"Good day, Miss Granger." I grinned and jogged down the hall toward the Great Hall, ignoring the other people. My stomach grumbled, and I rubbed it absently. _Maybe this year wont be so bad. It hasn't been completely horrible so far. _

* * *

Classes were, in one word, hell. The Hogwarts students were generally well behaved. Except for the Gryffindors. You would think the Slytherins would be the mis-behaving ones, but no, the immature asswipes that were Gryffindors were. When I answered a question, gave a presentation, or gave my opinion, I recieve rude comments and gestures from the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs simply ignored me, and the Ravenclaws gave me hateful looks. The Slytherins seemed to take a liking to me, because they treated me as well as a Slytherin treats anyone. 

I collapsed into the chair before Septimus' desk. I was tired, and I still had Quidditch practice to go to. I sighed and leaned forward to see what Septimus was writing. Turning my head to the right so I could see better, I saw the words "Professor Fields, unable to make the appointment, please pardon me'. I stood up and ripped the paper off his desk and crumpled it up and threw it into the garbage.

"What the hell do you think you doing?" Septimus sounded calm, but knowing him as well as I did, I could hear the panic in his voice. I sat down and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Why the hell are you skipping out on tonight? She needs you help."

"I do not want an occurance to happen like the previous one. I think your mistaken in you notions of Professor Fields feelings for me." I snorted at that, and shook my head. _God, he can be so stupid._

I stated my thought out loud. He glared at me, but slumped into his seat.

"Look, I've seen the way she acts around you. I've seen her when she's not around you. She seems to light up like a Christmas tree when you around. She seems more happy, full of life." I grimaced at the things I was saying. They sounded rather cliche. "She looks like nothing could make her happier. And she gets that idiotic lovestruck look on her face when she stares at you. Which is often. If it were me, I'd be a little uncomfortable being stared at that much. But what can I say." I noticed that Septimus still didn't look convinced so I stood up and walked around the desk, kneeled down, and hugged him. He slipped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"There's no reason to get nervous. No reason to think she doesn't like you. There's no reason for any negative feelings."

He nodded and, after a moment, pushed me away. One thing about Septimus, he doesn't like too much contact. I don't know the full extent of his childhood, but what I do know makes me want to kill his parents. They ignored him, giving him whatever he wanted and then acting like he didn't exist. They never took him out, so he never played with children his own age. House-Elves were his company. When his parents did notice him, it was to criticize and beat him. So he grew up without affection and loving contact. Hence his feelings in that area. I smiled at him and walked around to my backpack, which was leaning by the door.

"I'll forgo the daily meeting today. You seem like you need some time to think. I'll let myself out." On an impulse, I quickly walked back around his desk, leaned down, and kissed his cheek. I straightened up, nodded once again, and left the room, leaving Septimus looking at me oddly.

I kept a fast pace even as I left the dungeons and reached the upper levels. I practically ran down the hall. I was just turning a corner when I ran into something solid and warm. I hit the thing so hard that it tumbled backwards, with me landing on top. My head struck it's center, and I groaned. I was going to have a hell of a headache. I sat up slowly, and looked down at what I had run into. Lying underneath me was Snape. His elegant hands were rubbing the back of his head where it struck the stone, eyes closed. His lips were twisted into a grimace. He snapped open his eyes and glared menacingly up at me.

"What the bloody hell were you doing, barreling down the hall like a madwoman?" He snarled, trying to sit up and failing because I was still sitting on his chest. A purely evil idea came to me, and I smiled seductively. I leaned forward and brushed a piece of stray hair from his forhead. His eyes widened slightly.

"I was barreling down the hallway with the hope of running into you, my dear professor." I said this with as much of a low, husky voice as I could produce. Something flashed in his eyes, and his face twitched before becoming stone-like again. He glared at me once again.

"Well, now that you've managed to do just that, as well as give me a concussion, would you mind terribly to _get off me_!" I smiled again. My plan was working. There was an edge to his voice that normally wasn't there. I leaned down, my face inches from his. I met his dark eyes (which would actually be gorgeous if not filled with cold malice and hate), and moved my face closer. Our lips were practically touching by now.

"What if I don't want to get off? What if I'm comfortable sitting on top of you, Professor? What then?" As my lips moved, they were centimeters from touching his. His eyes widened once again, but this time he couldn't conceal his shock. His mouth fell open, and I could smell his breath. It smelled (surprisingly) of breath mints and chocolate. His mouth snapped shut before I could comment. Another idea occured to me. I brushed my lips softly against his. I pressed my forehead against his silently. I reached up and touched his face, smiling sweetly. I moved my fingers from his cheek to his lips, which I brushed gently. Then I slowly stood up, smiled sweetly at him, and walked down the hall. I never turned back. As I turned the corner, a smile broke out on my lips. Merlin, the look on his face!

* * *

SNAPE'S POV 

The girl leaned forward and brushed her lips against mine. It was so soft that I wasn't completely sure it had happened. She pressed her forehead against mine, and stayed that way for what seemed an eternity. Then the girl stood up, smiled, and walked away. She never looked back.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, staring down the hallway. It must have been awhile because Albus, Minerva, and Lupin found me there. They had been at a meeting with the Headmaster, which I had chosen not to go to. _Do they go eveywhere together? Do everything together?_ That caused a truly disturbing picture, and I pushed the thought of the three of them in bed out of my head. I would rather face the Dark Lord than see that again. Some of my lingering discomfert must have shown on my face, because Albus inquired if something was wrong.

"I ran into the Granger girl." Albus' eyes narrowed. He seemed to know there was more to it than that.

"She...she made some rather inappropriate comments, and then..." I trailed off, unable to continue. _The girl had kissed me! Me, the greasy bat of the dungeons. What on earth had she been thinking? Or had she been thinking? Dear God, she didn't have a crush on me, did she?_ I didn't know whether to be flattered (even if she was a traitor, she was pretty), or horrified.

"What'd she say Severus? What'd she do?" Lupin's tired voice broke into my thoughts. I blinked, once, twice, and then grimaced. I licked my lips. My hesitation seemed to interest them more.

"Well? What did she do?" Minerva asked impatiently.

"She commented that she liked to...er...be on top of me. And then she kissed me." They were staring at me like I was crazy. I scowled fiercly. Sure, it was shocking that she kissed me, but Merlin's balls! It wasn't earth shattering. I've had girls that had a crush on me before. Slytherin girls for the most part. Albus was the one that recovered first.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

So I told them the whole story. I omitted nothing. There faces changed from disbelief, to amusement, to speculative. Lupin and Minerva seemed to be trying to hold their laughter in. Albus had that damned twinkle in his eye. It seemed that no matter what happened to me, he seemed to find humor in it. Like the time Voldemort had announced that I was his favorite toy. Albus seemed to find it amusing that I would read to the Dark Lord. It wasn't so funny when he made me read things about torture. Or death. Or pain.

"Well, my boy, it seems Miss Granger has a crush on you." I sighed. Just what I needed.

"I'm not entirely sure about that, Albus. The girl might have just wanted to mess with me." At least, that's what I hoped it was. I thought back to Potions class. She had sat in the corner farthest from the door, surrounded by her friends. She had been totally confident in her Potions ability. She had laughed softly and talked while completing the necessary steps in making the potion. Potions usually required complete attentionwhich led to the thought that she had made the potion before, or had memorized the order of ingredients. I noted that at one point, Septimus had stopped next to her desk and had said something to her. She had nodded before going back to work. _I wonder what that was about..._

I again thought about her apperance. Gone were the days of bushy hair and overlarge teeth. She had turned out rather well formed. No more adolecense awkwardness. She had a woman's body. She was confident, friendly (if you weren't from Hogwarts), and smart. She no long flaunted her knowledge however. She was a teachers dream. Hardworking, quiet, determined, and smart. Not to mention the way her skirts showed off her long, tan legs. Those pouty lips, large cinnamon eyes, her tight little arse, and the way her shirt had outlined her breasts...I felt a familiar hardening in my nether regions, which alerted me to stop my thoughts from giong any farther.

_Fuck! You should not be thinking about these things. She's a traitor, and a student! She's 20 years younger than you! _I scowled angerly. I pushed these disturbing thoughts away, and focused on Albus' face. I was never so grateful for my large robes than I was in that moment. I cleared my throat loudly, and shifted my weight to my other leg. Albus had that damned twinkle in his eye, and I knew that whatever he was about to suggest would not make me happy.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV 

I walked down the hall, trying not to grin like an idiot. The look on Snape's face had been worth the brief kiss. Total shock. My smile slowly faded when I saw Stacy Becker come around the corner. She was a third year House C. I sighed, knowing I would never get to Quidditch practice now.

Stacy had a horrible home lifeshe was abused, neglected, and not tolerated. She was expected to be perfect in everything. She was terribly shy, smart, pretty. The boys liked her looks, but were uncomfortable when she showed her intelligence. When she didn't show any interest in guys, she was mostly ignored, which she liked. There were times when she wanted companionship, and she usually came to me for it. I never had the heart to turn her away.

"Hey, Hermione. I hope you not busy right now." She looked up at me with her hopeful, bright blue eyes. I sighed and quickly smiled.

"Of course not, you silly girl. I always have time for you. What's up?"

"I thought we could just...just talk. About anything." I smiled and nodded. I gestured down the hall. We usually met in the library. _I hope that one day she starts getting braver. I'm leaving after this year, so she better start soon. _I snuck a glance at the girl. She seemed nervous and tense. Like something had happened. My stomach clenched, and I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Getting nervous and panicing would not help matters.

We reached the library and took the table at the farthest end. There was a table in the corner, hidden from view. It was in the Muggle section, so very few people used it. I took a seat across from Stacy, and folded my hands in my lap. I smiled in encouragement, as she seemed to be worried about how to start.

"I-I was walking down the hall when I heard some people talking in the DADA classroom. Nobody was supposed to be in there, so I stopped to tell them to leave. Before I could say anything, the one person started talking again. I couldn't help overhearing what they were talking about." She wrung her hands in her lap, her eyes darting around. I leaned forward.

"What'd they talk about, Stacy? What'd they say?" I asked softly.

"They...they said that somebody would pay. Their exact words were something like 'He'll pay for it. How dare he think he can defeat the Great One?'. Then the other guy said 'What does he want us to do?' I thought maybe they were talking about Harry Potter, so I listened closely so I could tell you. The first guy said 'He wants us to hex his bag. We're to cast an exploding charm on it, and set it to go off when he goes to sleep. The Great One's informant said that he keeps his bag by his bed, so the blast should kill him.' I dropped my bag, and it caught their attention. They stopped talking and the second guy said that they shouldn't be talking in a public place.

"It sounded like they were getting ready to go, so I grabbed my bag and ran. I didn't see who came out of the room. I just knew I had to find you." Her light blue eyes filled with tears. I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Come with me please. I need you to tell a few more people. Don't worry, I'll come with you." She nodded and stood up. She grabbed her bag and walked around the table. I hugged her quickly and then grabbed her hand. "Come on. I think they're in the Teacher's Lounge." I set off for the Lounge, taking care to go slow so Stacy could keep up. I reached the Lounge and tapped my wand on the statue next to the door.

"Professor's Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Lupin. Could you please come out here for a minute?" I said this to the statue, who relayed it to the teachers. The door opened a moment later, and the people stepped out. Snape ignored me completely, instead concentrating on Stacy. I pulled her closer to me, and glared at him. _If he makes her cry, I'll strangle his pasty ass._ He raised an eyebrow at my response.

"Miss Granger. This is quite the surprise. What can we do for you?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"StacyMiss Becker over heard a conversation in the DADA classroom. She came to find me, and I took her to tell you. It seemed important, and I thought you should know." I kneeled down next to Stacy and looked her in the eyes. "Stacy, tell the Professor's what you overheard. Don't leave anything out, and don't be afraid." She nodded, and proceeded to tell her story. When she finished, the staff looked worried. The fact that I was involved made them suspicious, but from the way Stacy acted, it was hard not to believe her.

"Thank you Miss Becker. You did the right thing. Twenty points to House C." I started, momentarily shocked that he knew what house she was in. A slight twinkle formed in Dumbledore's eyes and he took note of my reaction. I smiled down at Stacy.

"Way to be, Stac." She flushed in happiness. I looked up at Dumbledore and the others and nodded. "Please excuse me, Professor's. I'm late for Quidditch practice." I noticed with pleasure that this time it was them that were the startled ones. They looked at me curiously.

"I plead temporary insanity when I tried out. My friends taught me to ride a broom this past summer. I'm not the best by any stretch of the imagination. As Professor Snape would say, I'm barely adequate. If someone else had tried out for the position, they would've gotten it. Alas, it didn't happen. It's too late to quit now, as our first game is next weekend." I had no clue why I explained myself to them. I shrugged it off, and turned to leave. I glanced at my watch. There was no reason going to practice, it ended in ten minutes. I turned back towards Stacy and the teachers. I smiled ruefully.

"Well, it looks like I won't be going to practice. Stacy, do you wanna walk with me to the Great Hall? I need to stop off at my room, and by the time we get there, it'll be dinner time." Stacy nodded enthusiastically, and politely said goodbye to the Hogwarts staff. I nodded in acknowledgement, and set off for my rooms. _Wow. I just had a civil conversation with Them. I wonder if hell's freezing over? _I sighed once again and pushed the thought from my mind. _Think about that later. Time for thinking is later, time for food is now._

Entering the Great Hall, I said good-bye to Stacy and sat at my regular spot. Mike and Shannon were already there, filling their plates up and talking. I sat down next to Mike and helped myself to food.

"Where were you? Zac seemed concerned when you diddn't show up."

"Mike, please don't talk with your mouth open. Stacy wanted to talk to me about a conversation she overheardI'll tell you more about that later. Anyway, we went to go to to the Hogwarts staff. I lost track of time, that's all." I continued eating, thinking about nothing but how good the food was until I heard several thumps and realized that Zac, Tabby, and the other's had sat down. I looked up and noticed that Zac seemed to be upset about something.

"Where the hell were you during Quidditch practice? You said you were going to be there. Were you off with some guy? You were fucking somebody, weren't you? Fucking a certain somebody from Hogwarts, perhaps!" His voice was loud, but the last question was spoken in a hiss, which everybody was Julie, Shannon, Tabby, and the others heard. Conversation that was close enough to hear his voice stopped and a few people looked our way. _He saw me kiss Snape? _I felt my face turn slightly red. I struggled to hold down a laugh, and forced myself to take a deep, calming breath. I looked Zac in the eyes, and felt my anger surge up suddenly. Who the hell did he think he was? He wasn't my father, or my husband. Hell, he wasn't even a traditional boyfriend. I'd done nothing to make him so distrustful. He had no grounds for questioning me with that tone. And to include Professor Snape in his idiotic accusations...well, that was wrong too. Even if Snape was a bastard.

"That's none of your damn business, Zac. I was going to tell you, but it seems that you already have an idea. So tell me, what did I not do this time to make you sound like a jealous boyfriend?" I glared at him, and he blinked. By now, the teachers were looking our way. Some looked curious. Other's, like Peabody, looked like they were expecting us to lung forward and attack. I don't think they heard the Snape comment, thank Merlin. By then Zac had gathered his strength, and had opened his mouth to reply. By this time, most of the hall was quiet. Those that were talking still were getting shushed by everyone else. The Hogwarts students facing away from the student body had turned to stare. I

"What the hell are you all looking at? Don't you have something better to do than stare at people? Eat your fucking dinners and STOP STARING! And you-" I turned back towards Zac. "You have no right to question me like that. For your information, I was talking to Stacy Becker. She wanted to tell me something. I wasn't snogging some guy in a closet, I wasn't fucking some guy in an empty classroom. I definitely wasn't doing anything with someone from...from..._there_." I couldn't say Hogwarts out loud. Then everybody would know. I stood up and glared down at him. "So I'd be really happy if you'd stay the hell out of my business. Go find some other girl to command and bug. I'm _not interested_." I turned and stalked down the aisle towards the doors. Whispers erupted. People were glancing my way. _No doubt discussing what we're arguing over. _I looked back briefly, at Septimus. He was watching me with concern on his face. Turning face forward again, I pushed open the doors and waited until they were closed before running.

_Why the hell was he so jealous? Our relationship has always been for fun. I've caught him snogging girls before. Not that I snogged Snape. I just kissed him...briefly. He has a surprisingly nice body...I wonder what his bum looks like...Woah. DOWN GIRL! We're talking about Snape! Okay, concentrate...Zac...jealous...Right. He had no right! And to say those things in front of everybody! Personal information, the dumbass! _

Suddenly things made sense. All those times I'd laughed and talked with a boy, and Zac glaring angirly at us. Those times he'd drag me away from people, stating that he saw one of them about to hex me. The staring, the jealousy. _How could I have missed it? I must be an idiot. I don't want to see Zac right now. I'll wait until tomorrow until I talk to him. _I opened my eyes and sat up at the sound of footsteps. Someone was coming inside. I turned towards the doorway and saw a dark shape. My breath caught in my throat for a second. _What if it's Dumbledore or McGonagall? _I released the breath I had been holding when I saw it was only Septimus. He strode forward and sat down next to me. His eyes searched mine and I allowed my anger and hurt shine through.

"Dear girl, what was all that about?" I swallowed and turned towards the fire. _Do I tell him about Snape? No, no I don't think I should. He'd find it funny, but he'd tease me and Snape as well. _I sighed and turned back towards Septimus.

"Zac wanted to know where I was during Quidditch practice. I had been talking to Stacy Becker. Anyway, by the time I was done talking with her, it was dinner time. There was no sense in going, so I walked with Stacy to the hall. When Zac sat down, he accused me of fucking some guy from Hogwarts." I licked my lips once again. "He must have saw me earlier. I had run into somebody from Hogwarts. I thought I'd mess with them a bit, ya know? So I kissed the guy. Zac must have seen me...but what I don't understand is how come he can snog whoever he wants, but I can't? Not that I wanted to snog him, or that I was snogging him. I just kissed him. And I don't like the guy that way!"

"Alright. You don't like this guy that way. You just wanted to mess with him." I relaxed slighly, knowing that Septimus got that point. If Septimus ever found out, I wanted him to know that I didn't like the man that way.

"Right. But Zac had no right to go all jealous! Our relationship has always been for fun. At least, that's what we agreed to. I never freaked out when he kissed someone else. So what's his deal? What am I, his sex slave?" I didn't miss the wince on Septimus' face at that last sentence. Septimus always said he had no interest in our _private _lives. But, to his credit, he didn't exit the room like he always did. He put his arm around me, and pulled me close. I buried my face in his chest and sighed. _Zac is such an ass. When he gets over being jealous, then I'll talk to him. He needs to calm down and see that I'm not his damn property._

Septimus and I sat with him holding me for what seemed like seconds. The sound of a door opening caused Septimus to pull back from me. I nearly fell into his lap when he moved, as he had been holding me up. I straightened up and looked behind Septimus. In the doorway was Snape, Dumbledore, McGongall and Professor Fields. Professor Fields was smiling, and I could tell she didn't suspect that we were doing anything wrong. But the others however, weren't looking to happy.

No, not to happy at all.

_**I wasn't going to end it here, but this is really long and it's been a few weeks since I last posted. I promise that in the next chapter things will start picking up.Somepeople mightthinkthat the romance is moving a bit fast. First of all, Hermione didkissed himfor fun. And for Snape, well, lust isn't the same as love. The story will lead to love (well that's a given, since it's under the "Romance" category), but not quite yet. I just thought I would mention it, in case anyone thought they were moving too fast. Besides, they have some issues to work out first. I'm sorry it took so long. Thanks to everyone for their reviews! One more thing...if there are more mistakes in this chapter than the others, I'm sorry. I had to type this one fast, and I was gone all SpringBreak. If there's too many mistakes, or it isn't good, I'll repost it. **_


	6. Chapter Six

_**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. **_

_**I'm sorry for all the spelling errors and anything else in the last chaper. I had to hurry with that one because I was running a bit behind, so I hurried as fast as I could. I'm also sorry this chapter took so long. I was busy this weekend, and I haven't had a chance to work on it since I posted the last chapter. As for a beta, well the person I was trying to get to beta for me couldn't. I've barely had time to write the stories, as well as find a beta. I'm sorry for any mistakes that are found. If anybody wants to volunteer to be my beta, please e-mail me. My e-mail should show in my profile.**_

_**I made a mistake in the chapter before. The Septimus/Hermione action was suppose to take place in Septimus' rooms, but I never specified where it took place. So now you know, this is in Septimus living room. Sorry for the inconvience.**_

_Septimus' writing_

_**Hermione's writing**_

Chapter Six

"Albus. Minerva. Severus." Septimus glanced towards Professor Fields. "Julie." Fields nodded and smiled, unconcerned with the fact that Septimus had just been holding me in his arms. I glanced towards the Hogwarts staff and noticed the angry, wondering looks being sent my way. I smiled as pleasantly as I could. Maybe if I was nice to them, they'd go easier on Septimus. Their eyes narrowed at my smile, and their eyes became distinctly colder. _Apparently they still don't trust me. Ah well. _I stood up next to Septimus and touched his arm gently.

"Sep-er...Professor Carce?" Septimus looked down at me, his face softening slightly. I met his eyes and tried to communicate that it might be better if I left. He nodded his head slightly, and I smiled up at him. His eyes crinkled in the corners when he smiled, and I resisted the urge to give him a hug. I dropped my hand back to my side. I walked past the Hogwarts staff and was just reaching the door when Fields voice sounded out.

"Do you need someone to walk you back to your common room, Miss Granger?" I turned slightly, surprised. While I knew Fields better than most, I still didn't know her that well. She would come to me for advice on how to handle Septimus as we were best friends, and I was more than happy to help. When we got together we normally made polite inquiries and then focused on Septimus. So her offering to walk or have someone walk me to my common room was rather surprising. I shook my head.

"No. It isn't far from here, and it would be best if you stayed." I knew that Septimus would rather have a friendly face around when he got interrogated. He might be embarassed that it was Professor Fields, but it was better than nothing. From the looks on Hogwart's staff faces, he'd need all the friendly faces he could get. I certainly couldn't stay, as they were going to interrogate him about me.

Professor Fields nodded. "Yes, perhaps it would. Have a good night, Miss Granger." I nodded and smiled. I met her eyes as sternly as I could. I wanted her to remember her promise.

"Remember your promise, Professor Fields." I saw her eyes widen, before making her face unreadable again. _Good. She just might make a decent Slytherin's wife after all. _I was well aware of the irony of a ex-Gryffindor commenting on the perfect Slytherin wife. "Have a good night yourself, Professor." I turned to walk away when I was again stopped by Field's voice.

"I will remember my promise." I nodded without turning around and walked out of the room. Before I cleared the doorway I heard Dumbledore tell Snape to get his Veritasium. I shivered in sympathy for Septimus, but knew better than to turn around.

In her many trips to talk to me about Septimus, I had forced Fields to make several promises. I made her promise to try and avoid hurting Septimus at all. If she did, she'd have hell to pay. My exact words were something like "If you hurt him, I'll make you so damn miserable you'll wish you'd never met him. I'll make you look over your shoulder for the rest of you life, worrying that I'm going to get you. And get you I will. Make no mistake." I had said the same thing when I made her promise to protect him as well, which was the promise I was making her stick to tonight.

Septimus could hide his feelings, but that didn't mean he didn't have them. If no-one was there to distract him he could easily fall into a depression. It's happened before. I had no idea what the bastards from Hogwarts were going to say to him, but if he needs someone to stick up for him, to protect him, that Fields would. If they said to many negative things without interference, he might start to believe the lies himself. I may be suspicious of Fields, but it was easy to see (to everyone but Septimus it seems) that she loves him.

Reaching my rooms, I gave the password and walked into the common room. Conversation stopped and I noticed Zac sitting in a corner of the common room, looking sullen and surly. I noticed that Tabby, Mike, and the other's were sitting on the opposite side of the room. They all stood when I entered the room, but I motioned for them to sit down. I walked over to where they were seated and sat down next to Shannon, who put her arms around my shoulders.

"Are you okay, hon?" Shannon asked. I nodded in reply.

"We figured you went to see Septimus, as that's what any of us would have done. We didn't want to interupt you, and we didn't want Zac scaring the first years, so we came back here. Is everything alright?" I leaned forward slightly so no one could over hear, and told them about what had happened in Septimus' room.

"Wow. Maybe the truth will come out. Veritasium's powerful. Septimus can't lie, so your secret's out. Your just friends." I nodded my head, but inside, I was still worried. The answer's given to the questions depend on the questioner. Snape could twist the questions so that no matter what Septimus answered, it would look bad. Snape didn't like me, and I knew that only family blood kept Snape from being somewhat polite to Septimus.

"I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Tomorrow evening we're going to Club Zero, right?" They all nodded in agreement and bid me good night, giving me hugs. I smiled and walked to my room. _A day with just my friends. No Hogwarts, no classes, no worrying. _In Club Zero, you had to be invited in by a member before you could be a member yourself. Power and social standing doesn't matter there. You could be a Malfoy and be turned away if you aren't invited in. We had been invited in by Timothy Babiski. When we were in 6th year, he'd been a 7th year. Hardly any Aries students were members. They usually went down to the Club Mania, where they let anyone in. It was highly doubtful that any Hogwarts student will get in. _Doubtful, but not impossible. They could still get in. Ah well, either way I'm going to have a good day. Nothing can change that. _

I pulled on my oversized t-shirt and snuggled down in my bed and closed my eyes. I quickly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

SNAPE'S POV 

When the chit and Septimus had discussed the incident where Septimus and Professor Fields apparently were snogging like teenagers, there was mostly disbelief. That pretty woman wanted to get involved with a Snape, no matter how distant the bloodline was? Now, after interviewing Septimus, it didn't seem so nuts after all. The woman sat at the edge of her seat and never took her eyes of Septimus. It was rather disconcerting. She rarely blinked, and looked ready to defend him at a moments notice.

"So your saying that Miss Granger and you are strictly friends? You and Miss Granger's friends as well?" I asked patiently. A brief flicker of irritation swept through Septimus' eyes before disappearing when the gave went blank.

"Yes."

"You claim to have romantic feelings for another? Who is this 'other person'?"

"Yes. Julie Fields." I heard Fields take a deep breath and let it out slowly. A brilliant smile slowly spread across her face. The woman looked positively radiant. _Stupid chit. _I stood up and walked to where Albus and Minvera were standing. Lupin had decided to go to bed early, as the full moon was coming up. I kept my voice low so they wouldn't hear what I was saying.

"It appears they've been telling the truth. Septimus truly believes that the girl is innocent. As for their 'affair', Septimus has no more romantic interesting in her than he does in a house-elf." I grimaced at the picture that formed in my mind. Shoving the picture away, I turned towards Septimus' bookshelves. On some of the lower shelves were picture books. I pulled the closest one to me out and flipped it open. It was filled with pictures of Septimus, Granger, and Granger's friends. They were gathered in Septimus' rooms, in the halls, at Septimus' cottage, at Longbourne village. They were always smiling happily, even Septimus. At the bottom of the pictures were discriptions of the day, what they were doing, and the date. I turned the page and noticed that Granger was always next to Septimus. Flipping through the rest of the book, I noticed that Septimus refered to Granger as his best friend, and Granger said the same. _Interesting. They may not be lovers, but they're definitely close. I've never seen Septimus smile so much. _

A pale hand reached out and snatched the book from my grasp. I glared at Septimus, who stood next to me. Fury radiated from his body in a thick cloud. He looked ready to explode. His mouth was twisted, his eyes were slightly darker than their usual dark brown. _Their almost my color. _He was also paler than usual. He set the book on the table and faced Albus, Minerva, and me. He was actually shaking.

"Get out." The words seemed to echo through the room. I noticed that Albus flinched slightly at the tone, but otherwise stood his ground.

"My dear boy, surely you can understand why we did what we did? It was all for percaution."

"Of course I understand. I understand that you didn't believe me when I said Hermione and I weren't romantically involved. You didn't and still don't understand that she's not evil. Why should I spy for a man who doesn't trust my word? Why should I believe you give a damn about me when it appears you doesn't trust me?" Hurt, disgust, and anger made his words loud and thick with emotion.

"We have ample evidence that she was guilty. Listening to private conversations, almost burning Remus to death. The unexplainable fact that Veritasium and Legilimency doesn't work! She wouldn't tell us why she was immune. And she ran away! Why would she run away if she wasn't guilty?"

"Maybe she doesn't know why Veritasium and Legilimency doesn't work? And did it ever occur to you that precious Potter and his friends listen in on your private conversations? Expendable ears or some such nonsense? She's not the only one. As for running away, of course she would. She didn't have friends did she? Potter and Weasley abandoned her! They weren't allowed to tell anyone about what you thought she was, but that didn't stop people from assuming. Everyone kisses Potter's ass in this world. Oh, Potter doesn't like Granger? Fine, neither do we. It may not have happened when Hermione was still attending Hogwarts, but she knew it was coming! She knew! YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP POTTER AND WEASLEY FROM MAKING HER A PARIAH! NOTHING!"

Septimus' voice lowered to a low purr, a sure sign he was furious. When he was angry he usually kept a neutral tone or he shouted. When he was extremely angry, he lowered his voice almost to a whisper. His eyes were flashing and he was standing with his hands curled into fists by his side. His whole body was tense. _If this is what I look like when I'm angry, it's no wonder people run._

"Then she comes here and we become friends. I have been spying for you for almost twenty years, Albus. You still cannot take my word that the girl is innocent. Your so fixated on circumstatial evidence you can't see the obvious. You're treating my _best friend_ like she's something, evil, something below you! And I won't stand for it! So I quit! I quit spying for you, I quite being a Death Eater. Find somebody else's life to run."

Silence. Albus was watching Septimus, his eyes hard. Minerva stood behind Albus, ready to defend him if needed. Fields stood off to the side, forgotten. I stood off to the side, watching everyone. Albus seemed to be comtemplating Septimus. Finally, he sighed heavily.

"Alright Septimus. We'll stop treating her like she's evil and below us. For now, anyway. There's no definitive proof she's good or evil. As for you not spying, think about what your saying! You've tried so hard to get to Voldemort's inner circle, only to throw it all away? If Miss Granger is truly your best friend, is that what she would want you to do?"

Professor Fields took the whole conversation in with surprising patience. She obviously didn't know that Septimus was a spy from her wide eyes and shocked expression, but she didn't interupt with stupid comments or questions. She now stepped forward, and spoke up.

"Septimus, you know that that's not what Hermione would want. She knows how hard you've worked to get where you are, and she'd be angry with you for throwing it all away. Don't do this because you want to defend Hermione's honor. The girl is more than capable of doing it herself. She knows what they think of her, just as she knows what you think of her."

Albus, Minerva, and Septimus started at the sound of her voice. They all turned to look at her. She stood her ground confidently. When she began speaking Septimus turned a rather curious shade of pink. He wouldn't look her in the eyes either. He cleared his throat softly and nodded in agreement.

"You right, of course." Septimus turned towards Dumbledore and narrowed his eyes. The silence stretched out before Septimus spoke again. "Do not think that because I will continue spying for you that I will sit around while you slander Hermione. There are other ways that I could show my displeasure than to quit being your lapdog. Remember that. Now get out." He turned and swept towards his bedroom and slammed the door. Fields smiled at us and instead of walking towards the exit, walked towards Septimus' room.

"I'm sure you can find your way out. Septimus and I have some things to discuss, and it's better I talk to him while he's cornered than try to talk to him when he's not. Have a good night." She pushed open the door and walked through, shuting it gently. I turned towards the exit and swept through the doorway. My eye caught a hidden drawer in his desk. I walked around the desk and gently pulled the hidden compartment out. Inside were an assortment of things, quills, spare bits of parchment. And a book. I pulled out the book and made a copy of it, which I stuffed it into my robes. I cast another spell on it, one which would allow me to read any new entries written. Replacing the original copy in the drawer, I moved the drawer back to it's previous position.

_Better not show this to Albus and Minvera until I'm sure of what it is. _I shut off the light that Septimus had left on earlier and swept through the room. Reaching my room while managing to avoid Albus' and Minerva's inevitable 'good night' talk, I warded my door and through off my clothes. In nothing but my boxers, I sat down on the couch and flicked my wand. A fire roared to life, the room instantly warm. I dug around my robes inner pockets for the book I had grabbed, and opened it up. I threw my clothes over the back of my couch absently, and began to read.

_January 7_

_We recieved a new student today, a girl by the name of Hermione Granger. She is known as a friend of Harry Potter's. I had heard that she was a traitor to Potter and Dumbledore's cause, which makes me wonder. She does not look like she could betray a friend. She looked like a House A. Imagine my surprise when the hat called out House B instead. I have covertly watched th girl, and have noted that she's hardworking and intelligent. She does not flaunt her knowledge, and she is quiet and truly listens. She is the quintissential Slytherin at times, but at other times she acts Gryffindorish. She seems to truly enjoy Potions, and I am thinking of asking her to be my apprentice, if only to keep an eye on her._

The rest of the book was filled with accounts like this. It goes on to explain who the chit became his apprentice, how they became closer. It talked of how she saved his life countless times, healing him when Septimus had returned from meetings. From the way it was worded, Granger should know a multitude of healing spells by now. The book recorded how Granger's friends became close to Septimus aslo. Eventually I noticed that Granger would sometimes add comments to what Septimus had written. Her opinions, her comments, her thoughts. Pictures, too, were sometimes stuck in the pages. Some pages had no sentences on it at all, just doodles and little sayings.

_April 29_

_Thank Merlin this week is over. If I choose, I need not see any idiots for the whole weekend_. _**We're not that bad.** Maybe not you and your friends, Hermione, but the other's...I shudder to think of them doing private projects, but alas, I have no choice. **Your such a drama queen! There has only been one cauldren explosion this year, and that was the result of bad ingredients! **Must I explain the concept of a private journal? Do I go and write in your journal? No, I do not. Why must you do so to me, you wretched girl?_ _**I'm completely sure that if I showed you my journal then you would write sarcastic and caustic comments in it. **I am resigned to my fate. You must run all parts of my life._ _**Not all parts. And you really don't mind. You just complain to keep up apperances, thought I do not know why when it's just you, me, and our friends. But I will go and allow you to write you maudlin thoughts down. **They're not maudlin. **Are too. **Are not. Moving on..._

_The Dark Lord has taken to calling every weekend. This worry's me more than his unexpected callings. When he calls regularily, it means that an idea of some sort is brewing in that snake-like head of his. Last time nearly got half his Death Eater's killed. And now I must stop writing. Tabby and Zac have gotten into yet another arguemnt, and I fear for my chess board._

The book then went on in that fashion, with more and more comments put in by Granger. It became obvious that Septimus and the girl were close, as Septimus stopped making sarcastic comments to her. In his writings, he seemed amused and affectionate. It was most confusing. Sure, from the way it sounded the girl was a good friend, but that was no reason to tell her all your secrets. Merlin, the girl knew everything about Septimus! He kept nothing from her, which will be his downfall. My eyes itched and I kept nodding off. I conjured up a bookmark and slid it into place. I stood up and stretched. _Sleep. Finish the book tomorrow._

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV 

_The Next Morning_

I awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. Stumbling from the bed to my cupboard filled with various potions that I wasn't supposed to have. I picked out a vial filled with Headache Relief written on it and drank it in one gulp. It left a nasty aftertaste to it, but after I brushed my teeth it'd go away. I gathered my clothes that I was going to wear that day and walked towards the bathroom.

Setting my clothes beside the sink, I quickly undressed and started the water. Steam soon filled the barthoom, and I stepped into the hot spray. After lathering my hair with my special shampoo that smelled of Cucumber Melon, I started in with my Cucumber Melon body wash. Washing the soup off, I stepped out of the shower after turning the water off. I dried myself off briskly with a quick spell, and picked up my clothes. I decided that it was going to be a leisure day. I was going to club zone later tonight, and I'd change just before leaving. Right now I'd rather be comfortable than anything else.

It was a beautiful day out, sun shining, birds chirping, and so on. I threw open my window and took a deep breath. It smelled like flowers outside. The wind was blowing gently, taking the edge off the heat, making the day absolutely perfect. I was itching to go out and sit underneath a tree and read. I couldn't though, as I had promised myself to spend the day with my friends. I turned back towards the bathroom where I had set my clothes and gave my wand a flick. Immediatly my clothes were changed, undergarments and all. I was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it **_(A/N: Think "The Punisher" skull) _**and I had black silk pajama pants on. The clothes were charmed so they couldn't be stand, ripped, or anything else. I slipped on a some black flip flops and decided I was ready.

Covering a yawn with my hand, I walked into the common room. A first year that had been sitting by the fire stood up and came my way. I stood patiently and waited for it to stop stuttering from nerves and tell me what he needed to. _Why are first years so shy around the 7th years? It's not like we're some other form of species. _I smiled encouragingly, which seemed to calm the boy. He took at deep breath and stared at his shoes.

"Your f-friends t-told me to tell y-you that they w-went down to breakfast and would c-catch up with you l-later." I nodded and thanked the kid, who ran back towards the fire like he was afraid I'd bite him. Smiling at the thought, I stepped through the portrait and started to navigate through the halls. There wasn't a single sound. My feet made no noise, and nobody was around. _I love it when it's this quiet. Nobody fighting, it's actually quiet enough to think..._

"Mudblood..."

I blinked and turned. Nobody was there. _What the fuck? It it's one of those Hogwarts people, I swear to Merlin. I'm sick of being nice. I'll hex their asses off, the bastards. Using a word like that...should be banned from the English language. _I turned face forward and continued walking. I strained my ears for any sound, but heard nothing. _Whoever they are, they're good. _I kept a knife in my boot, but that wouldn't help me if I couldn't get to it before they hexed me. They could probably see me right now, so going for my wand would be no good. Unless they expected me to. _If you go for your wand, they may hex you the second you reach for it. So what do I do? _Another voice spoke up, and this time it was Septimus. _Hurry up. Get near the Great Hall. If anyone attacks you, you could scream. There's always students loitering ouside the doors, making noise and stuffing their faces. _

"Mudblood...we've come for you..." _Real original, whoever you are. _The voice was closer now, and I moved faster. I was now jogging towards the Great Hall. All I had to do was go down the stairs and to the left. Reaching the first step, I was about to step down when I heard someone whisper something and felt something slam into my back. I jerked foward, arms grabbing air. _Bugger! _I managed to cover my face just before it hit the step. I felt the bones in my hands break. I kept falling down the stairs. I slammed my elbow into the wall and felt that bone break.

Landing in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, I managed to curl myself into the fetal position. My elbows, hands, face, and one leg was screaming with pain. _I'm going to look seriously beat up tomorrow. _Bruises were staring to form, and I could see a blood on my arms. Blood was making my pants wet, and I was laying in a pool of blood. _My head is bleeding. I might have a concussion. Explains the blurry vision and the killer headache. I hope my clothes aren't ruined! _It was strange how I could be in so much pain, and yet be worrying aboy my vision and my clothes. My vision was blurry.

Footsteps were coming my way, heading down the stairs slowly. A noise hit my ears, familar. I couldn't place it...I know I've heard it before..._Laughter. That person is laughing! _I turned my head to see who was laughing, who had attacked me. All I could see was a dark shape moving towards me. My eyesight was too blurry. _Ow..._I felt tears slip out of my eyes as I saw something moving towards my head quickly, and I closed my eyes and braced for impact. The foot (at least that's what I'm assuming it was) hit me, causing my head to jerk back and bang on the stone floor. There was a black ring around my eyes now, and it was growing. Slowly it filled my vision, and my last conscious thought was _Thank God. No more pain..._

* * *

Darkness. No pain. 

Voices. Someone was asking me what I knew about something...they were threatening to do something to me...but they couldn't. The darkness would protect me. I was safe.

A jab of pain shot through me. I curled up in a ball as well as I could. A whimper escaped my throat. I floated deeper into the darkness, away from the pain. Must...stay away...from the pain. The faint voices and pain faded as I floated onward. A sense of calm and peace filled me. _Never going back to that place. Too much pain..._

* * *

_**Well, there's the next chapter. It's not as long as the one before, but I wanted to end it here. I lost my notes to the story, so I don't know exactly what I'm writing next. Sorry I ended it here. I'll try to update soon, but schools starting back up tomorrow. I can't wait for summer so I can write a little more. The plot is starting to pick up now. Also, I don't think it'll be hard to read Septimus' writing and Hermione's writing, but originally I had the writings completely different. When I uploaded it, it changed to this, so I left it. **_


	7. Chapter Seven

_**I'm sorry it took so long. I now have a beta, so thank you Apryl (Dancing In Rain). You've caught mistakes that I would have missed. You're doing an awesome job. I can't thank you enough.**_

_**The one with the dark eyes is Septimus, obviously. The girl with dark hair, blue eyes, and mischievous smile is Tabby, and the curly brown hair and hazel eyes is Jon. I checked back and noticed I never described him in detail. Thanks to all who reviewed. I forgot to mention in my previous chapter that I have over 100 reviews! Thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far!**_

* * *

Chapter Seven

Light swirled around me and I drifted through the darkness. The light would get too bright for my eyes to bear, and I'd shut them briefly. Then everything would dim and I would open them again. I was heading to this door, light shining through the cracks. There were words written on the door, but this far away I couldn't read what they said. The air felt cold on my skin, and I wrapped my arms around myself to stay warm. Red, green and blue balls of light would appear in the distance. The light slowly started to fade until I was floating before the door.

I still couldn't see the words written on the door. The light shining through the cracks couldn't bend to light the door up, only showing the edges of the door. A deep instinct inside me knew that if I went through this door, I wouldn't be able to return. _Would that really be so bad? No more jealousy, no more pain, no more Voldemort. I'd be able to see my cousin again. Life would be good. _A voice spoke up in my mind, and I couldn't remember where I'd heard it. _What about those waiting for you to come back? Those who care what happens to you and would be devastated if you didn't come back. _I couldn't remember any of my friend's names, but I saw flashes of pictures, and feelings came with the pictures. Love, loyalty, safety, happiness, and warmth... A flash of a man with dark eyes and hair moved before my eyes. He was tall, thin and unhappy looking; at least until he smiled.Then his face would light up, and those dark brown eyes (mere shades away from black) would brighten. _If I go through that door, that man is going to be very upset. I don't know how I know, but I do. _

_Seems like your mind is partially made up. _Another voice spoke up. This time a woman's voice, soft and musical. It was one I had never heard before. _Do I really want to go back to all that chaos? All those negative emotions? Is anything worth that? _The answer was simple, a big fat YES! The man...the one with the dark eyes...that girl with the dark hair, blue eyes, and the mischievous smile...the boy with the curly brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes. _I want to go back. I don't want to go through that door. _

Before the thought was finished, I was flying backwards. I tried twisting around to see where I was going, but I couldn't. I relaxed and allowed myself to fly. _This is better than a roller coaster. _I rushed towards complete darkness. There were no swirling lights, no colors, nothing. Just the dark. I braced myself for impact, but none came. I was suspended in nothing. I closed my eyes. I couldn't breathe. Strange noises were assaulting my ears and my eyes hurt. I opened my mouth to scream...

And woke up, gasping, in the hospital wing. I shivered and shut my eyes. The lsunset shining through the windows directly across from me sent a stab of pain through my head. I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Will someone shut out the FUCKING LIGHTS?" I opened my eyes and squinted at the doorway. Madam Polinski came through, followed by Septimus, Headmaster Tubby, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape. Septimus took one look at me and pushed the nurse out of the way. Rushing over, he grabbed me and jerked me to him, holding me close. He buried his face in my hair and took a deep breath. I wrapped my arms around him as best I could, and held on tightly. _Was I really considering abandoning Septimus? How could I? _

Septimus pulled back and searched my eyes. I smiled tiredly at him. Septimus' eyes were shining peculiarly. _Is he going to cry? Merlin! If he does, then I will too. _He sat on the edge of my bed and gathered me up, setting me on his lap sideways. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me in place. I placed my head against his shoulder and breathed deeply. S_pice and the dungeons... _I smiled. _That's a totally Septimus' smell._

* * *

SNAPE'S POV 

Septimus rushed forward like a mad man. He pushed the woman out of his way. He grabbed Granger and pulled her close to him. _He holds her any tighter and she won't be able to breath. Not that her dying would be a great loss. _Granger wrapped her arms around Septimus and held him tightly as well. A brief image passed before my eyes--Granger wrapping her arms around me while I fuck her senseless. I closed my eyes and fought to get control of my body and push the image away. Damn it, I _did not _need this right now. I opened them to see Septimus setting Granger in his lap. She set her head against his shoulder, her lips curving into a sweet, content smile.

Septimus tried vainly to hide the fact that he was tearing up. I attempted to hide my own astonishment while my lip curled in disgust. I glanced towards the others and noticed their looks that were echoing mine. Incredulous. _Septimus crying? Now I've seen everything. _Granger sighed and pulled away from Septimus. She looked up into his face and her smile faded. She blinked, licked her lips, and started with the question we all knew she would ask.Anyone acquainted with her knew she always asked incessant questions.

"How long have I been here? Who found me?" Septimus pulled back some and smiled a soft and happy smile. _Has everyone gone insane? Septimus smiling, laughing, and nearly crying? Me, lusting after a traitor? Does the madness never end!_

You've been here for about two days, Hermione. Severus, er, Professor Snape found you. Are you alright? Are you feeling any pain? What happened?"

"I'm fine Septimus. I have a killer headache though. That's about all the pain I have." Madam Polinski now stepped forward.

"You feel no pain now except in your head? When you try to stand up and walk you will definitely feel it. You will be staying here for at least two more days for observation. You will only leave when I say you will and you will do absolutely everything I tell you to. No excessive work, no extraneous activities. You will relax, take all the potions I set for you, and generally be a good girl." Madam Polinski stated, setting the needed potions on the desk next to the bed.

"When have I ever been a bad girl?"

"Remember the quidditch incident last year? You refused to do anything I said and snuck off constantly. I had to ward the hospital wing just to be sure you didn't go anywhere!" Granger smirked and shrugged. Madam Polinski humphed and turned towards us.

"You may stay for half an hour. No more. She needs rest. Septimus may stay, as I know he will not upset the girl. The minute any of you so much as make her blink faster than normal I will throw you out." With that said, she left the room, gently shutting the door. We all turned back to Septimus and Granger to find them whispering to each other. Granger sighed exasperatedly before nodding. They turned back to us calmly.

"Quite finished talking to Miss Granger, my boy?" Albus questioned. At Septimus' nod, he continued. "Wonderful. Miss Granger, if you don't mind we'd like to ask you some questions." The chit nodded.

"What happened, my dear?" Granger winced at the last two words but spoke calmly anyway.

"I was walking to the Great Hall when I heard someone whispering Mudblood behind me. I didn't see or hear anyone, so I kept walking. I heard another noise but I still couldn't see anybody. I kept walking and I had reached the stairs near the Great Hall. I was about to go down them when I was hit in the back. I fell forward. I remember hitting the stairs several times before landing at the bottom. Whoever it was kicked me in the head and I slammed my head against the floor. I couldn't tell who it was because my vision was so blurry. I came partly awake sometime later and there were people. I think there were three different voices. They were asking me questions about something...I didn't know the answer to their questions and then they threatened me. Then there was the darkness."

The girl's eyes were filled up with some emotion, a whole swirl of emotions. Almost as if she was aware of what she was showing through her eyes, she quickly made them blank. She tightened her hold on Septimus, who whispered quickly in her ear.

"Do you remember what they were asking you?"

"No."

"Think hard, Miss Granger." Minerva cut it.

"No I can't. I'm sorry." Her voice was starting to get defensive.

"How do you feel about putting your memories of that morning in a pensieve?" Granger looked thoughtful for a few moments. Then she looked at Septimus, and whatever she had been trying to tell him obviously got through. He nodded in agreement.

"As long as I am present when you extract the memories, that will be fine." Septimus said. His voice was no-nonsense and obviously that was the final say in that matter. I straightened up and stared coldly at the girl in Septimus' arms.

"Then we shall be leaving." Albus, Minerva, and Lupin echoed words of agreement. Before we were out the door, I heard the chit ask Septimus about his date with Professor Fields. I cast a quick spell that would allow me to hear through the door and paused. The other's moved quickly out the hospital entrance doors and disappeared out of my line of vision.

"My date was fine." Septimus voice was quiet and affectionate.

"Just fine? There was no snogging, no wild hot passionate sex on your desk?" Her voice was teasing and amused. I cast a quick vision spell, allowing me to see through the doors. It was a very complex spell. Many people had done it wrong in the past, causing them to see through things permanently. They had to wear ridiculous glasses as a remedy to their incompetence. I saw Septimus' face turn bright red. His eyes were dancing with amusement and happiness though.

"More than fine. Quite...satisfying." I saw the horrified and disgusted look on Granger's face and had to bite back laughter. She looked traumatized.

"Good god, I was only teasing! I don't want to hear this!" A bemused look had appeared on Septimus' face and he continued on as though he hadn't heard Granger speak.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time. She's quite amorous, very talented too. And creative." Granger grabbed her pillow and smack Septimus upside the head with it. Septimus let out a bellow of laughter and grabbed the other pillow. He hit Granger in the face.

"This means war, Septimus Carce!" She shrieked, laughing. She stood up on the bed and swung the pillow. A nasty pillow fight ensued, with Septimus and Granger laughing too hard to aim properly. Mostly they swung and missed, they were laughing so hard. Madam Polinski came from her office to see what the commotion was. She saw me and raised an eyebrow. I glared at her, daring her to say something. She sniffed disapprovingly at me before turning towards the doors that had just opened. I quickly took off the vision and hearing spells pretended to be just leaving.

"Mr. McKinely, Miss Thompson. What are you doing here? You should be in class." Polinski's irritated voice said. _Where have I seen those two before? _I then remembered. _They're Granger's friends! I've seen them together, that's why I recognized them. Only two of them though...where are the rest? _I was so busy thinking that I nearly missed their answers.

"We finished our assignments earlier and we were allowed to be let out." The girl, Thompson, said brightly. Polinski took the note being held out to her and skimmed it. She tutted disapprovingly.

"This says that you finished your work early and were going to your common rooms. This is not your common room." This time the boy spoke up.

"We're aware of that, Madam Polinski. But Hermione's our best friend, and we wanted to see how she was doing. Professor Carce wasn't at breakfast so we figured something had happened." Polinski's eyes softened by the time the boy finished speaking. _How idiotic. They say they're concerned with their friend and the woman predictably melts. _She nodded her head and told them that Septimus was currently with the girl in her room. The two students crossed the room, sending him suspicious glances. When they opened the door, they were confronted with Granger and Septimus smacking each other with pillows. Feather's floated about the air, making it look like it was snowing.

"You guys decided to have a pillow fight and didn't invite us? How could you?" The students transfigured their robes they had taken off into pillows, joining the fight after closing the door. I cast the spells once again on the door to observe their activities. _I just want to hear their conversations. _The nurse had gone back into her office. The four of them in the room were still acting like children, screeching and laughing. I felt a pang of loneliness.

_Even if he's acting like a child, he still has friends. We were both social outcasts in our school. Now Septimus has friends. Am I destined to be alone? Why can he make friends and not I? He's just as nasty, just as cruel. I want to have a person I can tell my innermost secrets to. I want someone with whom I can talk to and never tire of. I want someone to have a childish pillow fight with. I want someone to laugh with, to cry with..._

_Bloody hell man! Get a grip of yourself! You're a grown man and perfectly happy being solitary. You don't want someone making noise, distracting you, and going through your stuff. You don't want any of that. _I pushed the disturbing thoughts away, but the feelings of want and of loneliness lingered.

_Finish listening to their conversations and leave. You have potions to complete. _

I straightened up and watched avidly as the four people in the other room finally stopped pillow fighting and settled down.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV 

I was out of breath from laughing so much. Tears were streaming down my face and my ribs hurt. I was tired, but this was the first time since Hogwarts came that I saw Septimus completely happy and relaxed. I climbed under the blankets and snuggled down in my pillow, smiling at my friends happily. _Life doesn't get any better. _I moved to the edge of the bed, making room for Septimus. I patted the bed next to me.

"You're staying here for the night right?" At Septimus' nod I continued. "Well then we can share a bed. I'm sure Fields won't be upset. She has her...womanly charms, and I'm just a silly little girl who happens to be your friend." Septimus turned light pink and sat down next to me. He glared at me and I smiled innocently in return. He sighed resignedly and lay down next to me. We both turned and watched Jon and Tabby sit in the chairs next to the bed.

"We've been really worried about you, Mia. Zac's been going crazy. He wants to stay mad at you, but then again he wants to comfort you." I grimaced not really wanting to talk or even think about Zac. I was still pissed at him.

"Can we please not talk about him?" They nodded. Nobody spoke. I finally turned towards Septimus.

"How'd your interview go? What'd you say? Is everything okay?" Septimus smiled.

"Everything's fine. I yelled a bit, convinced them that you and I are not romantically involved, and spent a wonderful night with Julie." I swatted his arm at the last part of the sentence. This caused him to laugh out loud. I love his laugh. It was deep and silky. _I bet if Snape laughed, it'd sound like that. Now where did that thought come from? _

"I'm glad everything's okay. Like I said, if you and I need to stop hanging out, I'll do it. At least until the war is over. Spying means a lot to you, and I'd hate to be the cause of you stopping. I'd never forgive myself."

"Relax Mia. I swore under Veritaserum that we weren't involved. Er, speaking of Veritaserum. How is it that you managed to resist it? Very few people can do it." _He's never asked me that before. Is it because a small part of him doesn't trust me? _Septimus must have read my facial expression because he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He smelled of spicy cologne. I buried my face in his chest and took a deep breath.

"I'm only asking because I'm curious. It's not because I don't trust you. Everybody's wondering how you managed when most people cannot." I pulled back a little and sighed. _I suppose it's time to tell my side of the story. _

I suppose that you could say it all started at the end of my fifth year. Harry hadn't told us about the prophecy; he was still upset over Sirius dying. I spent my summers as I always have: spending time with my few friends, going to parties." Here Septimus interrupted. He had heard stories from Tabby and the other's about the summer they spent with me.

"Getting drunk, dancing until the wee hours of the night, skinny dipping, getting into fights. Yes, I know all about your habits, Miss Granger." I couldn't help but grin. He always calls me Miss Granger when he's joking or in public. _Ah, Septimus, but was it not you who said you wished you could've joined us? You have no right to sound disapproving. _

When I was thirteen, my friends and I started partying. We had never gotten as drunk or acted as wild as we did that summer between fifth and sixth year. I just wanted to forget about the fight in the Department of Mysteries. It had been fun, and my summer friends and I decided that we would do it again next summer as well. Having Tabby and the rest over just made it better.

"Right. Anyway, during that summer Harry owled me. He told me about the prophecy, and although he didn't say it, I could tell he wished I was there. So I went to the headquarters. I spent the summer talking to Harry and just having a good time. After I'd been there for about a week, strange things started happening when I was around. Things would move, accidents would happen. I thought it was just one of those things that happen which not even in the magic world could explain. Then things escalated."

I turned and stared out the window. _I will not cry. I will not cry. I didn't do anything wrong. You don't miss Potter or any of the Weasleys, or anyone else. _I turned back towards Septimus and my two concerned friends. I smiled comfortingly and they relaxed.

"I started having strange dreams. I'd wake up screaming, and I couldn't remember why I was screaming. I know it was from a bad dream, but what the dream was about I couldn't tell you. I started feeling funny in the day. I'd get dizzy and tired. Things would get blurry and I could swear that I kept hearing someone talking. Then the accidents started happening more frequently. People started to avoid me. Dumbledore and the rest of those assholes used Veritaserum and legilimency. Nothing worked. I can't explain it. I swear on my life that I don't know why." My voice wobbled a bit on that last few sentences, so I stopped briefly to calm down. _I am Slytherin, and Slytherins don't show weakness, even if it is in front of their friends._

"That summer was the worst summer I've ever spent. Nobody would talk to me, and when they did they were vague and uninteresting. They avoided me, and treated me like a leper. It hurt. So when school started up I thought that everything would go back to the way it was before, but it didn't. The dreams and those odd feelings got worse. I hardly got any sleep. Potter and Weasley treated me even worse. Talking behind my back, sabotaging my potions."

Septimus gave me an encouraging smile and hugged me slightly. I smiled in thanks and continued. _They'll understand._

"I decided to switch schools. I sent out inquiries to the Ministry of Magic on nearby schools. It was fascinating. Anyway, Aries was the farthest away but still in distance of the perimeter my parents set. I transferred here and thought I was done being looked on with suspicion. I could start over. You all know the rest."

"Well I say it was their loss. The smartest witch of her year is graduating from Aries. Hell, you could be the smartest witch in all seven years currently." I laughed at that. There were some really smart students. They acted just like I use to. Always reading, studying, and living in the library. _At least I know how to have fun. Hanging with friends, Quidditch, clubs...Oh my God! Clubs! _

"Oh, Merlin! I missed going to Club Zone! The weekend is over and I don't think I can make it another week without going." I groaned. The other's laughed at me, causing me to glare.

"This isn't funny! This week is going to totally suck ass!" The realization caused me to slump mournfully in the bed.

"Hermione, we have something to tell you. Tubby decided to show the Hogwarts students and staff to Longbourne Village. We have Tuesday off completely and we get to spend it all day in Longbourne." I sat up quickly with a whoop of happiness.

"Are you kidding me? To get into Club Zone you have to be invited, so no Hogwarts students. Hopefully anyway. They're tricky buggers." I couldn't keep the giddy smile off my face. It was Sunday, I was going to Club Zone, I hadn't missed any of my classes, and I had a few ideas for some tricks I could play on the Hogwarts students. My smile became more smirk-like. The other's recognized the look on my face and leaned forward eagerly.

"What's up Hermione? You planning something?"

I smile mischievously. "Maybe. Ask me again tomorrow. The hospital wing is much too public."

"Awwww, Mia! We wanna know _nowwwww_!" They whined. My smirk became more pronounced.

"Now, now. You'll find out tomorrow." I yawned, suddenly feeling tired. I had just woken up from being unconscious and then had a wicked pillow fight. After that, I had talked for - I glanced at the clock - nearly a half-hour. _No wonder I'm tired. Not bad for someone who hasn't moved in two days. _

"We should get going. You need your beauty sleep." Septimus sneered.

"And LOTS of it." I rolled my eyes and mock glared at Jon. He gave me a wide-eyed innocent look that I didn't believe for a minute.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"No! I would never!"

"Good. I'd hate to have to curse you."

"Sure you would. Just like you hated having to curse Zac when he stuck that spider in your bed." Jon replied, trying to hide a grin. I laughed out loud at that. I had cursed Zac so that his pants would disappear after he made a niffler chase me around the grounds. In retaliation, he stuck a spider in my bed. I hexed him so thoroughly that he spent two days in a hospital wing while the professor's tried to figure out what I'd done to him. Apparently some of the curses I used shouldn't be mixed together.

"Out. Now. Polinski will have my head if we don't leave soon. I have the feeling she's going to come in any minute now and give me the 'evil eye'." That caused all of us to laugh again. Sure enough, a few seconds later in walked Madam Polinski. She glared at the three people standing around my bed and opened her mouth to speak. Septimus beat her to it.

"We were just leaving. 'Night Miss Granger." He winked discreetly at me and sauntered out. Tabby and Jon hugged me goodbye and left. Madam Polinski, meanwhile, was lecturing me on being a good girl and taking my sleeping draught without a fuss. Fortunately for her, I was tired and did take it without a fuss. She left the room after wishing me good night. My eyes slowly slipped closed...

* * *

SNAPES POV 

_Dumbledore will be very interested in hearing her side of the story, I should think. Where is the mad old coot anyway?_ At that moment Dumbledore and his followers stepped out of the teachers lounge. Dumbledore spotted me and walked over, twinkling madly.

"Albus, I just overheard Miss Granger telling Septimus and her two friends," here I sneered, "about her side of the story. I thought you might like to see it." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"You're right, my boy. Follow me, please." I winced at the words 'my boy' but followed obediently. Dumbledore entered an empty classroom and waited until Lupin and Minerva had entered the room before casting a warding/silencing spell.

"Tell me please, Severus."

* * *

_**Sorry it took forever to write this story. I didn't mean to take so long. Please review; I'd appreciate it very much.**_


	8. Chapter Eight

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Harry Potter series. All I own is the clothes on my back, and I really don't own those either as my parents bought them._**

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I never expected this much of a positive reaction. :D There was a question on how to pronounce Septimus' last name. It's CAR like a motor vehicle and the end is like the beginning of the word SEE. Don't pronounce the E's though. Carce. lol. I hope that was good enough to explain how to say it. I'm not good at explaining things, I don't think.**_

_**10 points to the first person that can find the Monty Python quote. It's not really hard to find it you've seen the movie. I love that movie...**_

_Chapter Eight_

"Don't you dare, Miss Granger!" Madam Polinski's voice rang out harshly, and I flinched. I had been reaching for my clothes that were hanging on the back of the door. Madam Polinski took sadistic pleasure in keeping me in these ugly and unflattering hospital gowns. So far I hadn't been able to get within five feet of my clothes without Polinski warning me. _She must have put a spell on the floor to alert her when I move. Damn women. Where're my friends when I need them? Septimus said he'd stay the night two nights ago but he never did, now he's not visiting...when I get out, he will pay! _

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Just the thought of what I could do to him made me cackle madly. _Yes, he will pay! _"MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Having fun, Miss Granger?" I whipped around to find Dumbledore and his entourage in the doorway. They were surveying me with varying looks of amusement, disdain, and suspicion. I refused to blush at what I must have sounded like, laughing like a maniac standing in the middle of the hospital floor. Instead, I blew a wet raspberry at them and sat down cross-legged on the floor. I entertained the brief idea that I could flash them, but decided that not even the looks on their faces would be worth it.

"I'm having _loads _of fun. I just _enjoy _being locked up in a hospital room. 'Tis so much _fun_. I can't wait to get attacked again just so I can wake up and have to take potions and do nothing. Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me for being rude. How are _you_!" I snarled. My head was pounding; I was tired, bored, and lonely. The last thing I wanted was these people treating me like I was diseased. I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead. I sighed. _Septimus may not like these people, but he'd be disappointed that I was so rude._

"I'm sorry." These two words seemed to have a profound effect on the people. They seemed taken aback. I forced myself not to smirk. "I'm having a terrible week." I refused to explain myself to them any farther, although judging by the looks on their faces they expected me to elaborate. I blinked at them and turned my attention towards the window. _I wish I could run outside and just lay in the sun, the wind blowing my hair...totally relaxed. Instead, I'm stuck in the hospital wing with the Hogwarts staff staring at me, and a horrible headache._

I heard a knock at the door and jumped at the chance to be able to talk to someone who didn't hate my very being.

"Come in!" Septimus stepped through the doorway, a goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and continued staring out the window. _Septimus must have been with Fields. He only looks deliriously happy when he's just been with her. He won't be much company. _I sighed, suddenly wishing I had been allowed to choose a school in America, where it was rumored that students could leave the grounds when they wanted to and party all the time. _I could use a little excitement right now. _

"Hello Miss Granger. How are you this fine morning?" I gritted my teeth and mentally cursed Fields. _I need a friend right now and all I have is a lovesick professor. _I grimaced at him but didn't answer. I turned my attention back towards the window and watched a bird fly by. Dumbledore cleared his throat and I turned my eyes towards him. I kept my face blank and my eyes on his nose.

"We have come, child, to set a time for reviewing your memories. If you want to do them now..."

"No. Not right now, please. I want to wait until a couple days after I leave the hospital." Dumbledore nodded in agreement but Snape interrupted.

"That's all fine and well for you, Granger, but what about us? We have duties we must perform. What if we are not available a couple of days from now?" I turned my eyes slowly towards Snape and met his eyes.

"Well, that's too fucking bad, now isn't it?" With that said, I turned back towards the window. Dumbledore once again cleared his throat. _Must be a nervous habit. _The idea of Dumbledore being nervous almost made me want to smile. Almost.

"Well, we'll just clear out. It seems that Professor Carce has something to say. We bid you good day." Dumbledore turned and walked out the door, the rest following. Snape looked back, a curious expression on his face before sweeping out the door. I turned back towards Septimus. He was still standing there looking like a dumbass.

"Whatever it is, spit it out." The haze in his eyes cleared and he looked at me seriously.

"Madam Polinski has informed me that you are being released from the hospital after classes are done for the day. You may gather your things and wait until she comes to get you. You may only leave when Polinski comes to get you, nobody else." Happiness soared up inside me and I couldn't keep a smile from appearing on my face. I jumped up and gave Septimus a hug.

"Yes! I can't wait!"

"Unfortunately, Mia, you have to wait another half hour. When classes are over, please adjourn to my classroom. We need to catch up on your apprentice lessons." My smile, if possible, grew even wider. Working with Septimus was great fun and the potions part just made it even better.

"Mia, we're going to have a spectator with us from now on. Severus needs to create some potion for the Dark Lord and he needs some private space to do it in. They already know we're friends, so it won't change much." _Darn. Snape always ruins everything! Oh well. Nothing I can do. _I nodded my head.

"Great. See you in a half hour." He walked out of the room and I began to gather my things. _Toothbrush...clothes... .._I made the bed and set all my stuff on the chair next to the door. I then put on the extra pair of clothes I had left unpacked and waited. The next half hour passed quickly as I thought of all the things I was going to do when I got out. _Party...quidditch...reading...talking! Oh gods, how I miss someone to talk to...and classes! I'll be going back to my classes! _I was so in thought that I was startled when Polinski spoke from behind me.

"Miss Granger, you can leave now." Before Polinski could say another thing I was grabbing my stuff and out the door. As I ran down the corridor, past the library, past the DADA classroom, I let out a yell.

"FREEEEEDOOOOOOOMMMM! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I was running so fast that I passed the Hogwarts people as they walked down a corridor that lead to the Great Hall. They looked startled at my laughing. I gave another mad cackle as I ran past, then let out another yet.

"FRRRRRRREEEEEEEDDDDDOOOOOOMMMMM!" I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard them calling my name. I ignored them and ran into the Great Hall. I pushed open the doors hard enough for them to bang against the walls. Quieting, everyone turned towards me and the noise level rose as everyone began to whisper to each other. _And why not? I've been missing for unexplained reasons for the past couple of days. I mean, it's not like Tubby's going to announce I was attacked. And they've got to know I was in the hospital wing. _I waited until the whispers died down. I spotted Tabby, Jon, and the rest sitting at our usual seats. I grinned at them and waved a little.

"FREEDOM! YOU SHALL NEVER GET ME AGAIN, DR. EVIL!" A titter swept through the room as everyone realized that 'Dr. Evil' was Madam Polinski. I cackled one more time for good measure and ran out of the room feeling much better than I had before (if that was possible). Jogging towards my common room, I made sure to take a back way so I wouldn't run into anybody from Hogwarts. I took a corridor they most likely didn't know about, coming out behind a huge statue next to the common room entrance. I said the password and climbed through. Dumping my stuff in my room and nodding in greeting to those still in the common room as I passed, I swept out the door and down the hall. My footsteps quickened as I neared the dungeon.

_Snape's going to be there, Septimus might not be exactly as open as he usually is. So I'm not in for a completely awesome time, but it'll still be good. I just hope Snape doesn't piss Septimus off. He's so damn grumpy and inconsolable when he's grumpy or depressed. Still, it'll be nice to relax and just hang out instead of just laying around._

I entered Septimus' classroom to find it empty. This wasn't a cause for alarm as Septimus usually waited inside his private workspace for me. There was a feeling in the air...it seemed almost like tension. _Ah, Snape must already be in there. _I walked across the room to the office and stood before the small bookcase behind the desk. I pulled out my wand tapped the red books on the bottom shelf.

"Ineo." I spoke the password and the bookshelf shimmered. It wavered just like heated air did above a blazing fire. The bookcase finally disappeared, leaving a doorway just big enough for a full-grown man to fit into. I stepped into the room and instantly noticed Septimus and Snape, wands drawn, standing inches from each other. They were snarling words at each other so fast that I couldn't understand what they were saying.

_What do I do? Do I interrupt? Won't that make them turn their anger towards me? Do I just let them go at it? But then they could end up killing each other and I don't really want to explain to Tubby why he's one potion's master short. _I settled for staying where I was and trying to catch their attention discreetly.

"Ahem." Nope. Didn't work. They still looked like dogs fighting over a juicy bone. _Now what? Um...well making Septimus laugh usually makes him calm down. But what should I sing? _After a few moments reflection, I hit upon the perfect song. A grin spread across my face as I began to sing.

"Your mean one, Mr. Grinch

You really are a heel

You're as cuddly as a cactus

Your as charming as an eel

Mr. Grinch

You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel

Your monster, Mr. Grinch

Your heart's an empty hole

Your brain is full of spiders

You've got garlic in your soul

Mr. Grinch

I wouldn't touch you with a 39 and a half foot pole

You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch

You've got termites in your smile

You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile

Mr. Grinch

Given the choice between the both of you I'd take the a seasick crocodile

You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch

You're a nasty wasty skunk

Your heart is full of unwashed socks

Your sole is full of gunk

Mr. Grinch

The 3 words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote

Stink, Stank, Stunk

You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch

You're the king of sinful sots

Your hearts a dead tomato squashed with moldy purple spots

Mr. Grinch

Your sole is an appalling dump heap

Overflowing with the most disgraceful

Assortment of deplorable rubbish

Imaginable, mangled up in tangled up knots

You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch

With a nauseous super "naus"

You're a crooked dirty jockey and,

You drive a crooked hoss

Mr. Grinch

You're a 3 Decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich

With arsenic sauce!" By the time I was finished both men were looking at me in bewilderment. They're wands were still pointed at each other, but they no longer looked like they were going to rip each other apart. I grinned and curtsied. Septimus burst into laughter and let his arm drop. He clapped his hands and whistled.

"Bravo! Bravo!" I grinned again and curtsied once more. I cautiously walked forward. While Septimus no longer looked fit to kill, Snape still did. There was an unpleasant glimmer in his eyes, and one eye was even twitching.

"Didn't you like my performance, Professor? I sung in especially for you. I thought it fitting." Snape's lips curled and his twitch became more pronounced. I'd seen him worse only once before--in third year when we were in the Shrieking shack. Taunting him might not be the wisest course, but it sure was fun.

"Nothing on this Earth could have made me enjoy your scratchy voice, Granger. I advise you to avoid singing _at all _costs, public and private." Instead of being offended, I simply smiled more.

"Next time I'll give you an encore." I turned my back towards Snape and gave Septimus the puppy dog eyes. He immediately became suspicious.

"Septimus, you know you love me, right?" He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Say, 'yes Hermione'."

"Yes, Hermione." He replied dutifully. I smiled happily.

"Good boy! Do you think you could get me a headache potion?" I fluttered my eyes at him for good measure. He laughed at my antics and shook his head. "All you had to do was ask." He grabbed the potion and handed it to me.

"More fun this way," I replied, giving him a cheeky wink before knocking back the potion. He took the glass and set it in the sink.

"Hermione, I need to gather some ingredients from the forest behind the school. Severus will watch your progress on your potion for me. Please don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Which isn't much." I snorted. He shrugged good-naturedly. He nodded to Snape and gave him a warning look before walking out of the room. I turned towards Snape and watched as he walked to a cauldron in the farthest corner of the room.

"Well? Get moving girl! Don't tell me you don't know how to figure out which potion Septimus set for you to do and brew it." He sneered. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Of course, Professor. I was just..." Here I trailed off as I checked him out. _Not bad for a bastard. Great hands. _"Enjoying the view." I finished. Snape turned a faint pink color and narrowed his eyes. I gave him my best 'I'm-so-innocent' look, which wasn't very innocent at all. and walked towards the only table with another cauldron on it. I quickly reviewed the notes and started in immediately. We were making basic healing potions for Madam Polinski, as there had been an 'incident' while I was incapacitated. I quickly lost myself in the preparation and brewing. It was only until I felt like someone was staring that I was jerked back to Earth.

"Is there something you need, Professor?" I asked without turning around. The feeling persisted, so I turned around. Snape was watching me with an opaque look on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him. He continued to stare. I sighed and returned to my work. _Nothing I say will make him stop. He'd only watch more just to spite me. Evil git. _

"This is the song that never ends...it just goes on and on my friends...someone started singing it not knowing what it was...and they'll continue singing it forever just because...this is the song that never ends...it just goes on and on my-"

"Miss Granger! Kindly desist in singing that ridiculous song."

"Alright, sir. I'll stop singing that song." He grunted in approval and continued to create whatever potion it was he was making. I waited until Snape was deep in his work before I started again.

"I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves...everyone's nerves, everyone's nerves...Oh I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that get's on everyone's nerve's, everyone's nerves, everyone's nerves and this is-"

"Miss Granger! Do SHUT UP!"

I stared at him silently.

"Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?" My only response was a glare. I shrugged and turned back towards my potion. I grinned evilly. _Oh yes, you will pay. _

"Where is thumpkin? Where is thumpkin? Here I am. Here I am. How are you this morning? Very well; I thank you. Run away. Run away." I paused in my singing to add clover, and then started a new song.

"A tisket. A tasket. A green and yellow basket. I wrote a letter to my love, but on the way I dropped it. I dropped it, I dropped it, and on the way I dropped it. A little boy picked it up, and put it in his pocket." I was just about to start another song when I was (rudely) interrupted.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH! MISS GRANGER!" I turned and again smiled innocently at Snape.

"I'm sorry, sir. Was that bothering you?" He made a strangling sound deep in his throat. I blinked several times. Snape stalked forward and stopped inches from my face. He looked extremely annoyed and pissed off.

"Granger, you are without a doubt the most annoying and idiotic child I have ever met." His lips were inches from mine, and I could feel his breath on my face. I fought not to lean forward and kiss him. _What the hell is wrong with me? Am I sick? I have Zac Renoylds in love with me and I want to kiss the most annoying, bastardish, standoffish, git of them all and he's a professor to boot! _A voice added. He smelled of potions, herb, and some scent that smelled wonderful. I moved my gaze from his lips to his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful. They weren't dark brown, but black. Obsidian. His eyes were like tunnels...I could almost feel myself falling into them. I leaned forward slightly and I heard Snape's breathing hitch. My gaze slid from his eyes back down to his lips. _Merlin. I want to kiss him so bad...NO! Nononononono! Bad, bad Hermione! Down girl! Get a hold of yourself!_

Luckily, at that moment, the classroom door slammed shut. Snape and I jumped away from each other guiltily. I slammed into the table, nearly tipping over the cauldron. Snape stumbled over an uneven stone on the floor but managed to catch himself. Septimus ran in, looking wild. His eyes were wide and glazed. His hair was everywhere and his clothes were all askew.

"What is it? What's happened?" I sounded calm, but inside my heart was pounding. _Was I actually going to kiss Snape? Later. Think about Snape later. Something's definitely wrong. _I darted forward and grabbed Septimus. He gazed down at me. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and that seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he'd been in.

"We need to report to the Great Hall, _now. _Everybody's supposed to. If you know of anybody who's not in the common rooms, classrooms, or the Great Hall let me know."

"Why? What's happening?" My grip on his arm was so tight my fingers were turning white. I glanced towards Snape and felt a jolt go down into my stomach. He looked so alone..._No. No, Snape doesn't need anybody, and certainly not you. _I turned my attention back to Septimus. He swallowed once. I now noticed his face was a pale color, almost sickly. My heart started to pound and I felt light-headed.

"Aries...Aries is..."

"Yes?" I asked at the same moment Snape snapped, "Spit it out already."

"Aries is under attack."

_**No, this is not nearthe end of the story. I still plan on writing quite a bit more. I know, cliffhangers are evil. I was having trouble with this chapter, but thanks to my beta it all worked out. She had some great suggestions for Writer's Block, so give a big thanks to Apryl. Next chapter: A fight between Voldemort's evil forces and the two schools. In the next chapter we'll be introduced to Club Zone. Woo-hoo! Finally...lol. There will be Snapes POV in the next chapter as well. Well, enjoy and don't forget to review please!**_


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Thanks to everybody that reviewed my story. Fortune-the-vampire-Queen: Mercy, I beg you! Don't cut my heart out with a spoon! **_

_**To all of those who found the Monty Python quote: 10 points to each of you.**_

_**To all of those who have seen Monty Python but could not find the quote: I award 5 points.**_

**_To all of the rest: 2 points for reading my story. I know it's not a lot, and I'm sorry. I recommend you go to your nearest video store and rent Monty Python and the Holy Grail. I also recommend you rent Robin Hood: Men in Tights. Both of the movies are excellent and no matter how many times I watch them, I laugh so hard my ribs hurt each time._**

_**In this chapter Aries is under attack and the Hogwarts and Aries students 'come together' to fight off evil. Also, Club Zone will be introduced in this chapter. I think this might be a long one, so be prepared. There will also be a little romance in this story.**_

_**And now on with the story!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

Running down the hall, attempting to keep up with Snape and Septimus' long legs, I felt detached. _Aries? Under attack? But Aries is...Aries. It's not Hogwarts. Why would Voldemort attack here? _Another voice spoke up, this one mocking. _Duh. Potter, Dumbledore, and all those students who are just like cattle waiting to be slaughtered. Or so he thinks. _The same voice added, smug satisfaction apparent in its voice.

When I had settled in to Aries, I quickly decided that I was going to change it. At Hogwarts, most of the students were ill prepared to deal with a Death Eater attack due to the lack of consistant defensive training. I did the same thing here as, helped to found The Defense Club. We met every other day during the school week, leaving the weekends free. I, with the help of Tabby and John, taught hand-to-hand combat. Every time a student mastered self-defense, they were expected to turn around and teach others. That way Tabby, Jon, and I don't have to spend all our time teaching every single student how to fight. Those who have mastered combat then moved on to spells. Because my friends and I were the main mentors in the club, we instruced students in everything.Defense, offense, and healing spells.

We also set up a buddy system. Everyone had a partner, and it was the partner's responsibility to look out for each other, which included healing their partner when they're injured. Unlike Hogwarts, the Defense Club was open to every single grade. We trained the first years the hardest because they were the least experienced. They'd be easy prey for the Death Eaters. That, however, didn't mean we ignored the older students. We were just as hard on them as the little ones. Every three weeks or so, a mock-battle was held on the quidditch pitch. We mixed the houses up and divided them into two groups. We then proceeded to fight each other using a spell was adapted especially for shooting paintballs from a wand, no point in getting seriously hurt during 'practice' after all.

We keep track of every student's strengths and weaknesses. We work on their weaknesses, while encouraging their strengths. If someone was good in defense but horrible in offense, he or she would be taught offense by one who was proficient at spells for attack, and vice-versa. This allowed students to get to know each other better. We developed a list of all known 'Death Eater Kids' in our school. They were trained, but barely. We teach them nothing special, nothing that could save their life on a battlefield. We fed them false information as well, taking an active role in our own protection as students. If someone misses a lesson, their friends teach them, under supervision of course.

The teachers were well aware of what was going on, and lent their support. Each teacher (including Septimus, as much as he was reluctant to do so) volunteered to help. When we need a DADA specialist, we call on our DADA teacher. When we need to be taught new medical spells, we call on Madam Polinski. Of course, every time we need information, we didn't automatically run to the teachers. We used them only when we fail to find the necessary information in the library, or when we're out of ideas, a last resort of sorts. We also spend a good deal of time in research, looking up spells. We're even working on creating spells. We combine to separate spells into one, with damaging effects. We've created all types of spells: spells for healing, spells for pain, spells for offense. So you could hardly say Aries students weren't prepared to defend themselves. Hogwarts however...I was unaware of how far Potter and Weasley had gotten without me to help motivate them. I'm surprised they passed the second half of their 6th year without my help for that matter. But that was the past, and I had to focus on the present.

"Um...I realize this situation calls for fast reactions, but I can barely keep up with you both. I don't have your long legs. So, unless you want me to fall behind, please SLOW UP!" Septimus slowed down enough for me to catch up, but Snape kept walking. His back was ramrod straight, and he never looked back. _Bastard. I wonder what him and Septimus had been arguing about earlier? I'll have to ask Septimus. _I made a mental note to ask and then concentrated on what Septimus was saying.

"Mia. You've been training the students, right? I mean, you haven't stopped have you? You haven't called in a teacher for help in awhile."

"I know. There was no reason to. We have everything under control." Septimus nodded, put his hand in the small of my back, and pushed me forward. We reached the Great Hall in record time. Snape pushed open the doors and swept across the room, robes billowing threateningly. The tables had disappeared. Students were milling about. It was strangely quiet in the Great Hall, with only the professor's voices echoing and the sound of many people moving about. None of the students were talking. I followed Septimus up to the teachers and stood before Headmaster Tubby.

"Sir." Tubby turned towards me, a smile spreading across his face.

"Miss Granger, good to see you. We need to ask you some questions." I nodded my head and gestured towards the roaming students.

"My friends and I have still been teaching the students combat, sir. The majority of them have grasped hand-to-hand combat, about half of them have mastered defense, the other half offense. One of the first things we taught them was basic healing, so they all know how to do that as well." Tubby nodded, but before he could comment Dumbledore interrupted. Snape, McGonagall, and Lupin were all paying close attention.

"What exactly do you mean: teaching the students combat, offense, defense, and healing?" Dumbledore inquired. I turned towards them, but kept my eyes on the doorway behind the teachers. If anything came through the double doors, I'd see. I quickly explained what I had been doing since I transferred to Aries. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. He was watching me with an odd look on his face: surprise, understanding, grudging admiration that he obviously didn't want to feel when it came to me, caution, and the ever-present suspicion.

"I see. Once this is over, Miss Granger, I think you and I need to have a talk." I nodded once again.

"Yes. How about we talk when you review my memories?"_ Oh, that's right. I'm supposed to be looking my problems up in the library. I'll have to do that soon. _A scream interrupted my thoughts, and I whirled around to find a first year pointing at the windows. I squinted my eyes and saw a dark shape floating outside. _A dementor? We've already learned the Patronous charm, thank God. _

"Everybody SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" I yelled. I pulled out my wand, amplified my voice using the sonorus charm, and accio'ed a chair from nearby. I stood on the chair and waited for the students to turn toward me. I wanted complete silence before beginning. Septimus and Fields came to stand near me.

"We've been training for this moment for awhile now. I know all of you can do this. Remember your Patronous charms. Remember everything Tabby, Zac, me, and the rest of us taught you and you _will survive_." Tabby and my friends joined Septimus and Fields and standing near me. "Everybody get in formation. First years in the center of the circle, then second years, then third, then fourth and so on. Hogwarts students, join the Aries students. Join up with the students of your year. Do what they do. Attack on my command. Do not be afraid to hurt somebody, as it's going to be life or death."

The Aries students quickly grabbed the nearest Hogwarts students and formed a ring of circles. The first years were in the center, as they were the youngest. Even if we had trained them, I don't think they were ready to kill someone. Therefore, they were put in the center. The second years were more mature than the first, but just barely. They formed a ring around the first. The third surrounded the second, and so on to the seventh. The fifth, sixth, and seventh year prefects stood slightly before the 7th year students. The Head Boy and Girl were also slightly apart. The Hogwarts prefects and Head Boy and Girl had been dragged out. Every student had his or her wand out, ready for battle.

"I want every Aries student to chose a Hogwarts student to look after. Work together, much as you have been with each other. When our enemies enter the hall, spread out. Don't break the circle at first though. Only do that if needed. Stick close to your partners, and don't be afraid to be vicious. Use every spell you know to knock them on their asses...er, I mean arses." A titter of nervous laughter rang through the hall.

"Prefects, Head Students, protect the younger students as best you can. You're apart from the seventh year students because you are leaders, and as leaders, you must be the first to fight. Please do your best to protect the first through fourth years. Yes, they have had training but they're still young. Everyone watch each other's back, especially your partner's. Remember not to attack until I or a teacher says so!" I took the amplifying charm off and jumped off the chair. I walked to Tubby and inclined my head.

"They're as ready as they'll ever be." Tubby nodded and turned towards the teachers." Gather around the doors. Bertha, Adam, Phylis, please stand in front of the windows. Wands out, eyes and ears alert everyone." Tubby turned towards me and nodded towards a large space in between Tabby and Jon. "Take your place, Miss Granger. Good luck." I smiled and returned the words. Septimus walked by and I grabbed his arm. He turned towards me, eyes hooded. _He's going to have to act like a Voldemort supporter. Please don't let any of the students notice. Please take care of him. _

"Septimus, take care. Please." My voice was soft and pleading. Tears filled my eyes at the thought of Septimus hurt or dead. His face blurred from the tears. One tear fell down on to my cheek and made its way to my chin. Septimus gently wiped the tear away.

"Of course, Mia. Be careful yourself. Good luck." I smiled at him. I wiped my eyes and took a step back.

"Good luck, professor. Please tell Professor Fields I said good luck as well." At that, Septimus' eyes warmed up a bit. I turned and took my place among my friends and peers.

"Tabby, Jon?" I waited until they looked at me before continuing.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much. When we go to Club Zone tomorrow, it'll just be me and you all, okay?" They nodded and passed the message on to the others.

"Shannon says she understands why you haven't been around and she hopes you feel better." Tabby reported.

"Tell her I feel fine. Great in fact." I replied.

"Zac and Mike hope you're feeling better. I just told them what you told Tabby and they said good." Jon relayed. I grinned and began to speak when I was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. I turned towards the windows to see the Dementors flying in, swirling above our heads. The room instantly turned cold, there were so many of them. I raised my wand and tried to think of a good memory. _Septimus, Jon, Tabby, and my pillow fight earlier. _I concentrated, picturing it in my mind before speaking the words. All around me I heard students repeating my words. The Dementors started screeching and flew out of the hall, back into the darkness.

BANG! Something hit the doors leading to the Great Hall. I took a chance and glanced behind me at the other students. They looked terrified but were holding strong. I felt a flash of pride in my fellow schoolmates before facing forward. The door that was off to my right was bent in the center. The door took another hit and buckled even more. One more hit and it would break. The teachers were backing up, wands pointed at the door. The door shook with the next hit and crumpled under the attack. Death Eaters in masks poured in, followed by more Dementors. Almost as one, the people nearest the doors started shooting off spells.

Most were simple spells so that when we used the more complex ones, the Death Eaters would be taken by surprise. They were caught off guard so far by the ferocity of the attack. Then they managed to gather wits and go on the defense. They started shooting off spells rapidly, charging forward, and causing students to dodge the spells thrown their way. The last ring was broken. The seventh years scattered, casting spells with lightening speed. _I taught them how to do that_, I marveled. _I taught them how to shoot spells off with the speed of a machine gun. _

Time seemed to disappear, meaningless in the chaos. My whole perception was focused on getting rid of as many Death Eaters as possible. I forgot everything but the spells, the Death Eaters, lights, screaming, and pleas for help. There was one incident when the fog over my brain disappeared and I was able to look around. Everybody was scattered. Students were working together, healing each other while the injured, if possible, watched the healer's back. I noticed Potter and Weasley were about to be killed, the attacker taking advantage of their inattention. I pulled out my wand and cast my favorite homemade spell. It caused the victim to see all the color run out of everything. They would then see all the color rushing towards them, like a great flood, and about about the time the 'flood' reached them, they'd pass out from sheer shock. I tested it, and I know how overwhelmingly real it appears. Poor Zac wasn't the same for a week.

"Thanks, Granger." Potter called. I nodded in acknowledgement before rushing off to save a sixth year prefect who was fighting two Death Eaters at once. A call arose from the Death Eaters and they began to retreat. The students chased after them. I stood where I was with the other prefects, just watching. My eyes swept the room for Septimus and found him talking to Dumbledore and the other's. I ran towards him, planning to give him a big hug even if it was in public.

"Septimus!" He turned around at his name and grinned. I ran up to him and hugged him. My momentum nearly caused him to topple over.

"Whoa there, Mia!" He hugged me in return pulled back slightly. A frown crossed his face as he looked me over.

"You're bleeding. And your eye's bruised." I shrugged, unable to keep a smile off my face.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad to be alive. The other's are fine, by the way." He nodded his head and then moved his eyes from me to my friends, who were trying to keep the students from rushing outside. He moved his eyes back to my face." _Go to your friends." _I blinked once. Then I turned and walked towards them.

* * *

**SNAPES POV**

I watched the girl walk back towards her friends, and a pang jabbed my chest. _She didn't run up and give you a hug, Snape ole boy. _He pushed the nasty voice away and continued watching the girl. Throughout the whole fight he'd kept an eye on her, ready to jump in if needed. It hadn't crossed his mind until after the fight that jumping in would most likely have exposed his true loyalties. When she had rushed forward and hugged Septimus, it seemed like I had been punched in the stomach.

_Stupid girl. It's her fault that I can't stop thinking about her, reminding me of the things I don't have. That I can't stop thinking about all the things I want to do with her. _I could just picture her as she was just before Septimus interrupted earlier in the potions room. She had been looking up at me, her full pink lips just inches from my face. Her breath had warmed my face. I had been ready to take her there in the workshop, never mind seeking out a bed. I had wanted her there and then. I _still_ wanted her. _Lusting after the traitor, Severus? What would Dumbledore think? _I turned away and attempted to pay attention to Dumbledore. It didn't work. My eyes kept straying her way. I sighed. _It's going to be a long night.

* * *

_

**HERMIONE'S POV**

I could feel someone watching me, but when I scanned the crowd, I didn't see anyone. I gave up when Tubby and Dumbledore walked to the front of the Great Hall and called for attention. Students immediately silenced and paid attention.

"First, if anybody is seriously hurt, please report to Madam Polinski. I am pleased to announce that we suffered no casualties. We have accomplished a great thing this evening. We-that is to say Headmaster Dumbledore and I-have decided to reward your courage in the face of death. This weekend we will throw a ball. Everyone's invited, dress is formal. Music will be provided as well." Headmaster Tubby informed. A great cheer rose up, mostly from the first through third years. They don't normally get to attend dances.

"Now, eat dinner and head off to bed. You have all been through a lot and need to eat and rest." Tubby called. "Oh, and by the by. The trip to Longbourne Village his not been cancelled. Teachers will, unfortunately, have to accompany you. But I'm sure you'll agree when I say it's a small price to pay." He waved his wand and the tables appeared in order. He clapped his hands, then the food appeared. There was a great shuffle as students rushed forward to get to the food. Dumbledore waved his wand this time and the debris from the fighting disappeared. I took my seat with my friends and dug in.

"Club Zone tomorrow. Can't wait." I said, taking a bite out of my chicken.

"Yeah, it's going to be great. We all need a break." Zac seemed hesitant to say anything to me.

"Um...Hermione...about...about the fight..." I swallowed my food and turned away from Zac's pleading gaze.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered.

"But, Hermione. I'm really sorry about-" I cut him off.

"I don't care. I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone Zac." I stood up to leave but Zac grabbed my hand.

"I'm not giving up Hermione. I care about you. I need you." I jerked my arm away from him and turned to leave.

"That's just too bad isn't it? You embarrassed me, you hurt me, and you treated me like a possession. I'm not some stupid doll that you can control and keep to yourself." I stomped off, never looking back.

* * *

**SNAPES POV (again)**

"Granger and her friends usually go and hang out at Club Zone." Septimus announced to the teachers. They had been discussing some of the things that the students were able to do at Longbourne Village. _All in all, a very boring conversation. _This bit of news, however, caught my interest instantly.

"Club Zone?" I put an incredulous inflection in my tone.

"Yes. It's a Club that plays muggle music,very exclusive. You can only get in by recommendation. Anyway, they listen to music and party. They've alerted the appropriate people that they've invited me to join, so I can go. I can bring anybody that wants to come along tomorrow." _Go to a stupid club and watch all the idiotic children attempt to dance and hold down their liquor? No thank you. _

"Severus, you should go. You need to get out and have some fun." Dumbledore commented, eating a strawberry from the bowl in front of him. I glared in his direction carefully set down my fork. _Time to leave. _

"No thank you, Albus. I have much better things to do than watch students dance and drink. Excuse me."

"Severus, I'd be much obliged if you went." That was simply the old fool's way of saying _Go or else_. I snarled an acceptance and swept off towards my chambers. _Maybe if I get really drunk, and pretend to have no Hangover Relief potion he'll take pity on me. _I snorted. _Not very likely. Be just my luck that he got a potion from Septimus to give to me just in case.

* * *

_

**NEXT MORNING, AFTER BREAKFAST**

The carriages rolled down the bumpy road slowly. I was in a carriage with everyone but Zac. I took malicious satisfaction in that. It was a beautiful day: sun shining, bird's chirping, blue sky, and a light breeze. The ride was silent except for the occasional 'ow!' as someone banged into someone else from hitting a bump. We finally reached Longbourne with our butts and heads bruised from banging them on the ceiling and seats. We climbed out and immediately headed for Club Zone. Professor's Timely, Fields, and Peabody had 'watching duty'. Peabody and Timely were gathering the Hogwarts students around while Fields headed our way.

"Miss Granger, may I speak with you?" She asked. I waved my friends on.

"What's up?" I was feeling rather curious as to why she had singled me out.

"I just wanted to say that I know that there's nothing romantic between you and Septimus. I know your just good friends-best friends in fact-and I respect that. I'm glad Septimus has someone other than me to care about him. I also wanted to request that you call me Julie in private. I have the feeling we'll be seeing a great deal of each other soon. Also, could you pass on the message to your friends to drop the formality when in private? I know Septimus is friends with them too." I smiled broadly. _Well, this'll make Septimus happy. And she seems nice, so I really have no objections..._

I forced myself to look solemn. "Alright. But on one condition." Fields-Julie-eyed me suspiciously before nodding.

"Call me Mia. All my friends do. And don't forget to call my friend by their first names." She laughed and shook her head.

"Lord, I was expecting worse for a moment. Of course I'll call you Mia. I'm honored. I'll address your friends by their first names as well. Well, I'm getting the 'evil eye' from Peabody, so I should scoot. Goodbye, Mia, have a great day!" She jogged towards the teachers and I continued on. I quickly turned the corner and felt my chest fill up with excitement at seeing the building.

Club Zone was set back into the woods because of the loud muggle music it played. It was a large building, with lots of lights. The outside was full of people dancing, talking, and drinking. _If the outside is this crowded, inside must be insane._ I took a deep breath and practically ran towards the building.

Club Zone was where I first made my friends from Aries. I had learned to dance even more unrestrained here than before. I also learned how to man a bar and learned all those fancy bar tricks you see in the movies, not that it's too hard to master with the proper charms. Flipping bottles required one to use the same wrist snap as when performing charms. Pouring out drinks reminded me of measuring out ingredients during potions. And confidence is easily gained when one uses unbreakable charms coupled with levitation and so forth. I flashed Len the bouncer a smile as I walked past. He grinned back, his gold teeth shining in the morning light.

Inside the room was dark, broken by lights flashing here and there. The dance floor was filled, people everywhere. Music was throbbing so loud the floor and walls felt like they were moving. Directly in front of the door was the bar. Off to the left was the dance floor. Stairs led to the private rooms up above for rich clients who believed themselves to be too good to hang with the rest of us. I made my way over to my usual table and found my friends already there with drinks. I took my seat with my back facing the entrance. I grabbed a waiter who was passing by and placed my order. I turned back toward my friends and grinned.

"So what should we do first?"

"Dancing. Once you finish your drink we're going dancing." Shannon smiled at someone behind me. I turned to look and saw a dark haired boy smiling hesitantly back. I grinned. _He's cute. _

"Didn't waste any time, did you?" I laughed.

"Hell no. Why wait for you to steal all the good looking guys in the place?" She stood up and walked over to the boy, striking up a conversation. They talked animatedly for a few seconds before making their way to the dance floor. _Maybe that's what I should do to get Snape off my mind. Have a little fun with a cute guy. _My drink arrived and I downed it in one gulp.

"C'mon. Let's dance." I grabbed Tabby's arm and pulled her towards the dance floor. The other's followed. The DJ played Eve's "Let Me Blow Your Mind", causing a few people to cheer. I soon lost myself in the rhythem while I danced. _This is what I've been missing. I hope so. _The next song, American Hi-Fi's "Flavor of the Week" came on. I looked around for an empty table and found one towards the back of the room. I gestured to my friends and they nodded their head's in agreement. We made our way over to the tables and climbed on, continuing our dancing on the tables, laughing and singing along.

"Misses Granger, Thompson, and Carter! Messers Parker and Allen! What do you think you are doing?" We turned to find Septimus, Julie Fields, the whole Hogwarts staff, Peabody, and Headmaster Tubby watching us. Everyone but Peabody looked amused. I looked at the other's and grinned. I jumped down from the table and sauntered over to where Peabody was standing. My smile dimmed a little as I could make out Snape's form even clearer. He was hiding in the shadows, which is why I couldn't see what he was wearing before. _Look at Peabody. Don't look at Snape. Don't look at Snape. _

"Hey Professor! What brings you here?"

"Don't try to change the subject! What made you think you could dance on _a table_?" I opened my mouth to answer when the owner happened by. He caught the tail end of what she said and stopped. He winked at me before turning towards the teachers and introducing himself. The owner was tall and gangly with curly brown hair and blue eyes. His face was round and his cheeks were always really red.

"M'name's Hans. I own th' place. It's perfectly alrigh' for them ta be dancin' on th' tables, Miss. It's th' least I could do for them after all they done for me, ya kennit? I wouldn't a been able ta keep me business open if it weren' for them. I owe them so much." He pronounced the word "I" like "Ah". _Ah owe them so much. _I grinned behind my hand at the surprised look on Peabody's face. She pursed her lips and gave a sharp nod to Hans before turning on her heels. I grinned at Hans, who once again winked. To keep the business open, my friends and I posted advertisements in the paper. We also put up signs in the village and all over Aries. Anybody could join for the first sixth months, but after that it was members-only. Muggle music was played instead of wizarding music because more muggle-borns had joined the club and helped out. Also, Hans was a half-blood and wanted the wizarding world and the muggle-borns to stop being so estranged.

"Thanks Hans. You're such a sweetie." I pinched his cheek gently and he laughed. He gave me a one-armed hug.

"Anythin' for me gurl. Keep havin' yer fun." With that he walked into the storage room off to the side of the dance floor. I turned back towards my friends and smiled.

"How about another drink? I'm thirsty." All but Mike and Julie declined. They followed me to the bar where I ordered rum and coke. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone entering the club. He was tall and muscular, but not too muscular. His full lips were in the form of a smirk, and his teal colored eyes were twinkling with mischief. His teeth were pearly white, and his light brown hair fell stubbornly into his face as he brushed it impatiently back with his hand. His skin was slightly tan. His eyes met mine and they seemed to brighten. _Good lord, he's gorgeous. _

The boy casually walked over to where I was sitting and took a seat next to me. His arm brushed mine as he sat down and I could smell his cologne. _Ooooohh. He smells so nice. _I turned towards Mike and Julie and raised an eyebrow. They took the hint, grabbed their drinks, and booked. As I watched them leave I noticed Snape heading for the bar. I quickly looked away. _Don't look at him. _I faced forward determinedly.

"Hello." The boy next to me spoke in a soft yet clear voice. I looked at him and smiled my best flirtatious smile. The light was shining on his hair, which brought out the blonde highlights.

"Hey. I haven't seen you here before." He took a drink of his beverage before answering.

"I haven't been here. I just moved here. I'm starting school at Aries tomorrow. Name's Max Handerson."

"Hermione Granger. I go to Aries. Maybe I'll see you around." The corner of his lips twitched upward.

"I definitely hope so. Would you like to dance?" The abrupt change of subject startled me, but I made sure my face didn't register it. I took his hand and stood up. He smiled down at me, eyes still twinkling.

"I would love to." We passed Snape on the way to the dance floor and I could feel his gaze burning into me just between the shoulder blades. A slow song started up and I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his shoulder. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feel of his arms around me, of his breath tickling my ear. I sighed contentedly and snuggled closer. His arms tightened around me. His heart was beating in my ear, and I smiled. _This feels nice. It's been awhile since I've been held by anyone but Septimus, and he doesn't count. Don't get too comfortable around the boy yet, Granger. You barely know him. For all you know he could be a pervert. _I pushed the thought away and decided to just enjoy myself for now, paranoia be damned.

Another song started up, this one fast. I danced along with the beat. _He's a good dancer. Doesn't step on my feet, doesn't stumble. _This boy was just getting better and better. Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty" came on, and I danced, well, dirty. I rubbed up against him, grinding to the music, and was genuinely enjoying myself. _Wonder what the other's are up to..._I looked around and immediately spotted them.

Shannon was dancing with the same boy as before. Julie and Mike were shakin' up the dance floor a few feet away from them. Zac was nowhere to be found, and Tabby and Jon where at the bar. The teachers were in between Julie, Mike, and Max and I. They were watching us as they discussed whatever it is teachers discussed. Tabby and Jon were a few feet behind and to the right of the teachers, and they were obviously listening in on their conversations. I smirked at the teachers and pulled Max closer. A popular slow song started and people rushed on the dance floor, blocking my view of them. I reached for Max, but before I could grab him a voice spoke from behind me.

"May I cut in?" The silky, velvet voice was immediately recognizable, and my heart began to pound. My mouth went dry and my stomach filled with butterflies. I turned around and met Snape's dark gaze. A shiver ran up my spine as I met those beautiful black eyes. Snape was dressed in a loose fitting dark green shirt lined with silver. He had tight black pants on that made me wish he would turn around so I could stare at his arse. He wore worn black work boots, and his hair was tied at the nape of his neck. He looked too damn sexy and dangerous. _Tall, dark, and damn sexy. So much for not noticing him. _

"Sure. I'll wait for you at the bar, Hermione." Max stated. His voice brought me back from whatever daze I was in from seeing Snape so unbat-like. I nodded my head and smiled at Max. His eyes were curious. They seemed to ask, '_Why is an older man asking you to dance? Who is he?_'

"Okay, Max. I'll just be one dance." Unfortunately, the song was a long one. I stepped hesitantly towards Snape and raised my arms. He wrapped one arm around me and held my hand out from my body with the other. He pulled me close, his body brushing mine as we moved. I found it hard to breathe and attempted to pull away a bit from Snape. He simply moved me closer and held me tighter. I gave up trying to move away and tried to relax, only managing a partial sucess.

_I want to put my head on his shoulder like I did with Max. I want to feel his arms around me, holding me tight. I want to feel his breath on my face and hear his heart beating. _I moved closer to him and was once again was rewarded with the sound of Snape's breath hitching. My heart was still pounding in my chest and I was breathing heavily myself. I gently laid my head down on his shoulder, snuggling up to him as best I could and forgetting that he was a professor for the moment. _He smells of sandalwood. _He held me tighter and I completely relaxed this time. _How nice. This is totally unexpected. Who knew Snape could dance, or that he would smell so good? _

I pulled back from him as the song neared the end, looking up at him through my eyelashes. He gazed down on me, his gaze hot with an emotion I wasn't familiar with coming from him. I leaned forward again but stopped centimeters from his face. My gaze slid down once again from his eyes to his lips, an invitation of sorts. Snape closed the distance between our lips.

The kiss was hot and demanding. I responded without thinking, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He put his hands on my waist and jerked me towards him. I pressed my body against his, a bit awkward because of our size difference. He bit my lower lip and smoothed it over with his tongue. Reveling in the sensation, I opened my mouth eagerly. The feeling of his tongue in my mouth caused my body to break out in goosebumps. Tingles were running rapidly through my skin, beginning from every point I was touching him at. I moaned into his mouth, causing him to moan back. We continued on in this way until we parted from our need to breathe. We pulled apart just as the song ended.

Snape looked down at me, gaze still burning. Then he blinked and his expression changed from hot to cold in a matter of seconds. He stepped back from me and wiped his mouth, face once again as blank as stone. He continued to stare at me a moment longer before turning and stomping off.

_What the hell was that all about? Did I do something wrong? Why'd he leave? _I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and sighed. _Perhaps coming here wasn't a great idea. _I made my way to the bar and took a seat next to Max. I ordered Firewhiskey in a glass and tossed it back. _God, I'm confused. What just happened? Did I just kiss Snape? He's a professor, from Hogwarts of all places! What is wrong with me? Am I sick? Maybe this is a dream. _I glanced over in the general direction Snape had disappeared to. I shook my head and turned towards Max with a smile. He smiled back and I pushed all thoughts of Snape out of my head.

_Think of that later. For now, enjoy Max's company.

* * *

_

**SNAPE'S POV**

The kiss was intense. That was the only way I could describe it. The girl pulled me a bit closer and I responded by jerking her up towards me. She pressed her body against mine and I bit her lip before soothing the sting with my tongue. She opened her mouth to me willingly enough, and I felt what could only be described as electricity and heat sweep through my body. She moaned, resulting in my pants tightening almost painfully, and still, I moaned right back. I continued to kiss her until necessity forced us to stop for air, which was around the same time the song ended. I pulled back from her and finally realized what I'd just done.

The girl's lips were swollen from kissing, and her eyes were slightly glazed. Her cheeks were pink and she was breathing heavily. _Merlin, you just kissed the traitor! What if Dumbledore saw? Run, Severus, run! Don't hang around. Stop now before this goes any further. _I abruptly turned away and disappeared into the crowd. I found an empty dark corner and settled in. What had possessed me to leave the safety of the shadows and dance with the chit in the first place was a mystery. _Do not move from this spot until it's time to leave. _I watched as the girl made her way to the boy she had been dancing with before I intervened. She sat down and ordered a drink. The boy began to talk and she laughed appreciatively at whatever it was he said. Something in my heart jabbed and I could feel my anger rising. _Stupid, idiotic boy! _

I ordered a firewhiskey from a passing waiter and continued to watch the girl. _There's really nothing special about her. She's not beautiful, just pretty. _I grabbed the drink from the waiter and dug out some money from my pockets, not really paying attention. _She's intelligent, sure, but she's not the only pretty, intelligent witch out there! There're loads more. She's nothing special at all. Just a regular witch with a bit more intelligence than the rest. _

Somehow, I knew that I didn't agree that she was just normal, but that wouldn't stop me from trying to convince myself otherwise.

* * *

****

Well that's a really long chapter. I wrote it all in two days! Phew. I had so many ideas and I just flew through. I suppose it's lucky that I can type fast. I hope that the fighting scene was good. I've never written a fighting scene before so I tried my best. Please don't be too harsh! I also hope this is enough romance for some of the people that suggested it. From here on things are going to get interesting (at least in my opinion). Next chapter: Snape and Hermione try to avoid each other but it doesn't exactly work. Zac confronts Hermione about Max. Max starts school and Hermione begins research on why she can resist Veritaserum and Legilimency.

Please, please review.


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. When I read all the great reviews I got, I was extremely happy. It's great incentive to write more. Hint hint AmyLauren: You've seen Robin Hood? That's awesome! Most people I know look at me like I'm crazy when I tell them the title. Then they think I'm joking and don't listen to me when I describe the movie. Monty Python is the greatest.  
**__**Syren: Where I get my ideas is really nothing special. I've read a few stories where Hermione was accused of being a traitor. I have this habit of taking a person's story and twisting some of the events to suit what I feel would be good. So most of my ideas are spin-offs from other peoples. If you recognize anything in the story from your own, I'm so very, very sorry. Other times an idea pops into my head from a movie I've seen, and sometimes it just comes to me naturally. So it really just depends...  
**__**Tiger Witch: All questions will be answered.  
**__**To all the rest of my reviewers: Thank you so much! I really, really can't thank you enough. You all make my day with your awesome support. Since this is my first story and I'm still nervous about it, all of you have been great to me. I'd like to thank you personally, but there's so many and I'm sure you'd rather read the story than reading my repetitious phrases of thanks.  
**__**Give big thanks to Apryl (dancing in rain) for being the great beta she is. THANKS APRYL!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Stupid alarm. Making that horrible noise so early in the morning..." I grumbled to myself as I climbed out of my warm bed and into the cold tower. It was only 7 in the morning, but already the sun was out. _Doesn't stop it from being cold, though. Stupid sun. What good is it if it doesn't even keep the Earth warm? _I grabbed a tank top and a pair of low-cut hip huggers out my closet and trudged toward the bathroom. I turned on the light and set my clothes on the chair next to the sink. Looking in the mirror, I took note of my atrocious hair. I was so tired last night that I went to sleep without cleaning my makeup off. The result was all over my face. I made a grotesque face and then sighed. _Why the hell would anybody want this? _

I stomped my way over to my bath and filled the tub with steaming scented water. I inhaled and felt my headache dissipate somewhat. I undressed and slipped into the water, and involuntary sigh escaping my lips. I lay in the water for a few minutes, just enjoying the heat. I then started my regular washing routine, letting my thoughts take over.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK _**

_The night went well despite the whole Snape-thing. I had decided that I was just lonely and I had inconveniently set my sights on Snape. He obviously didn't want anything to do with me. I had decided to stick with what I could get, which is to say the gorgeous boy I was talking to. He was currently telling me a story about his childhood. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt and tears streaked down my face. _

_"Stop! I can't take anymore!" I managed to choke out between laughter. I wiped my tears away and managed to take a drink of my beverage. My eyes scanned the room. _I'm looking for my friends, not Snape. _Somehow I didn't quite believe myself. Something about Snape just...attracted me to him. I sighed and turned back towards Max._

_"So...who was that guy that cut in during our dance? He's older, isn't he?" Max asked. His eyes were fixed on my face. I watched his lips move as he talked and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Would his lips be as soft and demanding as Snape's? Would he kiss as well? Did I want him to kiss me? _

_"Er...yeah. Just somebody I knew from my old school. Nobody important." I said nonchalantly. I started to chew on my straw, wishing he wouldn't ask me any more questions about Snape. I wasn't ready to deal with it all yet._

_"From the way he was looking at you, I'd say he was important." I turned towards him, my eyebrow raised._

_"And how exactly was he looking at me?" _

_"Possessively. Like you were all his and he wanted to do some pretty risqué_ _stuff with you." I coughed slightly at the thought of Snape doing risqué things to me. I shifted uncomfortably when I felt a warm wetness spread between my legs. I shifted again and my eyes darted around the room, looking for a distraction. None were forthcoming. I licked my lips as I turned towards Max, trying to ignore my body's reaction to his words._

_"Don't be ridiculous." I said briskly, signalling the bartender to get me another drink. Max continued to eye me for a few seconds before nodding to himself. He turned towards the bar and asked for another drink as well._

_"I don't think I'm being ridiculous. There's something going on with that man...but it's none of my business. How 'bout I pay for this drink for you, and then we can go and find your friends again?" _

_"Sounds like a plan to me. You don't really need to pay for my drink, however. I'm perfectly capable of-"_

_"I know you're capable. I just want to do this." He looked me in the eye with those beautiful teal eyes and added, "Please." _I never could resist a guy's eyes. _I sighed in defeat and nodded. She gave me that adorable lopsided grin and I felt my irritation fall away. _What a sweetie. And so good-looking too. I lucked out._ He took my hand and we walked to my usual table. The guy Shannon had been dancing with all evening was there, and he smiled in greeting. Shannon simply glanced at Max and continued talking to her 'man'. Zac had caught up to our group and spent his time glaring venomously. Tabby and Jon were sharing a drink and making eyes at each other. Mike was flirting with Julie by whispering in her ear, and Julie was giggling at whatever was being said._

_"Everyone, this is Max. Max, this is Shannon, some dude, Jon, Tabby, Juilie, Mike, and Zac." Max held out his hand to all of them, last of all Zac. Zac simply glared and turned away. I sighed and mouthed 'later' to Max. Shannon, meanwhile, had stopped talking long enough to introduce the guy._

_"Everyone, this is Kyle. Kyle, you just heard the introductions. I'm sure you could figure out who's who." _

_The rest of the night had passed without a hitch, except for Zac. He spent his time glaring at Max and casting longing glances in my direction. I ignored him and spent all my time talking with the other's and Max. By the end of the night, all my friends were welcoming Max into our little group and saying how much they were looking forward to seeing him in school tomorrow. _

_Max had kissed me goodnight in front of everybody, making me smirk. I thought I saw Snape briefly staring in my direction, but when I turned that way he wasn't there. I dismissed it kissed Max on the mouth to cause Zac's face to turn even redder. He had smelled so good... _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**

* * *

**_

With a start I came to the present and realized that I was finished washing up. The water was getting cold and breakfast had already started. I stood up and cast a quick drying spell. I spelled my clothes on and ran a brush through my hair. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed my book bag. I took the stairs two at a time and slipped out the common room door. My friends had already gone down, and I was in such a good mood (now anyway...before, I was ready to bite anybody's head off.) that I didn't mind that my friends left me behind.

Breakfast came and went quickly. I spent the entire time imagining what school would be like now that Max would be here. I smiled. It was going to be so great. When breakfast was over, I drifted to my first class. I was in a cloud, doing things automatically, my mind on Max.

_I bet Max kisses good. I bet he won't mind if I just want him to hold me every now and then. He seems so sweet and caring...he's almost perfect. You don't know him yet _a voice whispered. I shoved the voice away and continued to float down the hall.

"Miss Granger? Granger? Hermione!" I snapped out of my daze to see Septimus and Snape standing a few feet behind me. I had to stop myself from blushing. I blinked once and then smiled. _That's right. Today's the day we have tea with Septimus. We haven't been doing that lately because of his new relationship with Julie and the whole Hogwarts thing._

"Yes, professor?"

"You're in quite the mood today. Has something happened?" His voice was full of concern and I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. _No. For once everything's right. _

"Everything's great." My smile widened. "Max is starting today, and I'm afraid I've been a bit of a daze all day." Septimus smiled understandingly.

"Ah, Max. Do I need to have a talk with this young man? For that matter, do I need to have a talk with you on how important paying attention in Potions is?"

"Not at all, Professor."

"Good. Where are you going?"

"Library. I'm going to start my research." I looked Septimus in the eye and tried to convey what my 'research' was without having to say it aloud. He blinked, signalling he got the message.

"Well carry on then. Don't over-work and don't forget to eat!" He warned. I laughed at bid him goodbye, ignoring Snape completely. I drifted towards the library and noticed some Hogwart's students gathered around a table, discussing something. I moved to my favorite corner, which happened to be the one farthest from them. I set my stuff down and moved towards the Restricted Section. Septimus had written permission for me to enter here last year, but he forgot to put the date down. So I had unlimited access. I scanned the spines before spotting the book I wanted.

_Resistance to Magic _by Bertha Timmons,. I grabbed the book and made my way to my table. I stuffed the book into my backpack and quietly moved through the library towards the exit. _Madam Jacker will never know. I'll return it before she notices it's gone. _

As I was exited the library, the warning bell rang, signaling that lunch was just about over. I put my parchment away and cast a silencing charm on the book. When a book wasn't checked out and it leaves the library, the book begins to make a sound eerily like a scream. I then stuck the book in my bag and swung it over my shoulder. I gathered the rest of my stuff and quickly darted off to my rooms. I dropped the book off, hiding it behind my dresser in a secret wall compartment. I cast another quick silencing charm and called for a house-elf.

"Babby, could you please bring me a ham sandwich and some orange juice? Thanks." I added at the elf's vigorous nodding. With a POP! She disappeared, only to reappear a second later with a tray of food. I grabbed the sandwich and scarfed it down. I then gulped down the orange juice and felt my stomach grumble at the quick barrage of food and drink. I smiled in thanks at the ecstatic elf before running out, grabbing my bag as I passed it. Rubbing my stomach as I made my way through the empty common room and into the hall, I didn't realize I'd forgotten my quill up in my room.

_You could go and get it and be late, or borrow one from somebody. _I quickly decided on the latter and jogged towards the Transfiguration room. I slipped in just as the bell rang and took my seat. Peabody eyed me with barely veiled dislike before starting the lesson. I glanced to my left at the normal empty seat and noticed that Max was sitting there, looking at me with a smile. I could barely contain myself from squealing and launching into his arms. I managed to incline my head towards him (I'm just too cool) and (attempt to) focus my attention on Peabody and McGonagall.

* * *

SNAPE'S POV, BREAKFAST 

The boy that Granger was hanging on at the club was standing in the center of the Great Hall when I entered at breakfast. I sent a menacing glare in his direction before taking my seat next to Septimus. The man was eyeing the boy with a measuring look. I could almost read his mind: _Is this man good enough for my best friend? _I snorted to myself. In Septimus' opinion, nobody was good enough for her, most likely. Stupid prat. She had him wrapped around her finger.

_He is good looking, I suppose. _I always thought Granger was more interested in dark men. Krum is a prime example. He looked too... golden. He seemed cool and confident, totally relaxed despite the fact that he was standing in front of a bunch of rowdy students. The girls were staring, whispering, and giggling. The boys were probably wondering about his quidditch skills. _I don't like the look of him. Something about him irks me..._ a voice spoke up, one that sounded eerily of his father. _Are you sure it's not because you want the girl for yourself, and you know he's the competition? _I felt my mood darken swiftly. _Of course not, it's simply because he rubs me the wrong way_. I snarled back at the voice, shutting it up (thank Merlin).

"What's the matter, Severus? You're scowling at your plate like it ate your favorite potions book." I glared at Septimus, who sounded unbearably happy this morning.

"Fuck off, you bloody wanker." Septimus tutted disapprovingly before continuing on with his meal, ignoring me completely. Tubby and the rest of my colleagues stumbled in. Tubby didn't seem to notice the boy until he was halfway in his seat. He stood up and clapped his hands. The hall fell silent immediately. Tubby cleared this throat and beamed at his students. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"As most of you have no doubt noticed, we have a knew student. Please put your hands together in welcome and listen politely as he tells us about himself." He sat down and fixed his eyes unwaveringly on the boy. The boy nodded and turned towards the crowd, smiling a lopsided idiotic smile.

"My name's Max Handerson. I moved here from America. I'm in seventh year, and I played quidditch at my old school. I met some of your peers yesterday. Um...Hermione Granger, Tabitha Marks, Julie Carter, Jon Parker, and Mike Allen to be exact. I'm looking forward to being sorted and meeting my new roommates." He flashed another lopsided smile and the female population seemed to melt. My lip curled in disgust.

Great.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV, AFTER CLASSES 

"Septimus! Septimus, we're here." I was pounding on his bedroom door. My friends and I were spread out in his office, waiting for his slow ass to answer the door. I pounded again and was rewarded with the door opening. Septimus poked his head out. He appeared confused for a moment, but then the expression cleared.

"Hey, guys. Come on in. I have some..." A pause. "Other company, but they're leaving soon." Septimus stood aside as we moved past, walking into the living room. There, on the couch and chairs, was the Hogwarts staff and Julie. Snape was sitting in my usual spot, and I had to fight the temptation to sit in his lap. I instead sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace. Everybody else spread out.

"What's shakin', Headmaster?" I asked Dumbledore. He answered slowly, like he wasn't sure he knew what I was asking.

"Everything's... fine, Miss Granger. How are you?" I grinned.

"Peachy with a side of keen. Just dandy." Before I could say anything more, Snape stepped out of the shadows he was lurking in and cleared his throat.

"As fascinating as this is, I have a potion to brew. I need to get started immediately, so if you will excuse me..." He started for the door, robes billowing. His back stiffened the moment he heard Dumbledore's voice. His robes swirled and then stopped, wrapped around his legs. For a moment, I entertained the idea that when he would attempt to walk, his robes would stop him.

"Severus, this potion requires two people to complete it. I'm sure Miss Granger would not mind terribly if she were to help you with it. Would you, my dear?" I shook my head wordlessly, unable to form a response. Septimus opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"I know the girl is your apprentice, Septimus. But Severus couldn't go wrong with some help. Unless, of course, you wish to assist him?" I could almost read what was going through Septimus' mind. Memories of working together with Snape, memories of how he and Snape didn't get along. He sent a pleading look in my direction and I sighed, knowing I was going to give in. _Damn Septimus. He doesn't feel like snogging the man senseless every time he glances in his direction. _I nodded my head imperceptibly and Septimus relaxed. I climbed to my feet, looking anywhere but Snape as I passed him. _Merlin, how am I doing to do this? _

I passed through the hallway leading to Septimus' private workshop, uncomfortably aware of Snape just inches behind me. I tapped the bookcase with my wand and spoke the password. I entered the room and stood aside as Snape moved to the cupboard of ingredients. I waited for instructions, but none were forthcoming. I sighed in exasperation and moved to stand next to Snape.

"Sir? Sir, what is it you want me to do?" He looked down at me and sneered.

"Nothing, Granger. You may leave. I do not require your help at all." I could feel my anger rise and had to bite my cheek to stop myself from cursing him.

"With all due respect, _sir, _Dumbledore suggested I help. Do you want me to go and tell him you believe yourself capable of brewing a potion that takes _two_ normalpeople to brew?" He scowled heavily before spinning around, robes brushing my ankles as they whipped through the air.

"Very well. Gather the root of asphodel and the holly leaves. Well? Don't just stand there, move girl." I could feel my anger raise another notch. When I reached out to gather the ingredients, I noticed my hands were starting to tremble. _Not a good sign. Trembles come before explosion. _I steadied my hands as best I could and moved to stand across from Snape.

"Now what?"

"Slice the root. Make sure the pieces are extremely thin. Unless, of course, you think yourself incapable?" His voice was heavy with meaning, and I grit my teeth to keep from stabbing him with the knife. _Bastard…asshole…wanker…greasy git…motherfucker…prick…dickless momma's boy…_

"Oh no, sir. I'm quite capable. I was just in _awe _of your great _talent_. It's such an _honor _to work with an ass-er, I mean-man as _great _as you." I smiled sweetly and batted my eyelashes. "Sir." I added as an afterthought. His eyes darkened and he scowled. Ignoring me, he started the potions-making process.

Just when Snape needed an ingredient, I was there handing it to him. When he needed something grinded or sliced, it was already done. _I'll show him. Incapable…what an asshole! _He never gave any acknowledgement to the work that I'd done. _Not that I expected any. _The silence between us became thicker and thicker. Snape didn't seem to notice the tension, or at least, he wasn't bothered by it. When the potion was completed, I assisted Snape in pouring it into about fifteen tiny vials. I capped the bottles and set them aside as I cleaned the worktable. Snape reviewed what I had done and a sneer crossed his lips.

"Adequate." My jaw clenched and I could feel something snap. _Stupid bastard. _

"Adequate? Just adequate? Who the hell do you think you are? Adequate my ass! You couldn't have done better. I am so sick of your condescending attitude. You walk around like your Merlin himself when you're nothing but a potions master. Yes, that's quite the accomplishment, but that gives you no reason to be so arrogant. You are a miserable, horrible asshole. No wonder everybody avoids you. You treat everyone like shit and expect him or her to adore you. Well, news flash, idiot, your attitude makes them _fear _you. Fear is not the same as respect. So why don't you go fuck yourself. You seem to be the only one in your eyes to do better than adequate, so who better to fuck than the best?" I hissed. I was beginning to see red, and Snape wasn't looking too happy either.

I pushed past him and grabbed my backpack. I heard Snape snarling my name and heard his footsteps following mine. I quickened my pace and was practically running. Still, I could not get away from the sound of his footsteps. _Lord that man has long legs. _The portrait leading to my common room was just around the corner, and at this I ran.

"Treacle Tart." The portrait swung open and I stepped through just as Snape rounded the corner.

"Granger-" He managed to hiss before the portrait slammed shut in his face. I smirked and walked to my room. I set my stuff down next to the door and sighed. _That went well. _I swallowed. A headache was forming, but I wasn't leaving my room to hunt Septimus down for a relief potion. I rubbed my temples and set on my bed. _A nap sounds so good. I'll just lie down for a while. _

I curled into a ball, head on my pillow. My pet snake, Oy, slithered up my arm and his tongue flicked my face. I had named him after a character in Stephen King's _The Dark Tower _series. It was one of my favorite books alive. I rolled over onto my back, running my hands down Oy's smooth scales. I closed my eyes and forced my body to relax.

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER 

"Go 'way." Somebody was shaking me gently. I pushed the hand away and rolled over, facing the wall. _Stupid person. Waking me up from that great dream…._ I snuggled down into my covers and was about to fall asleep when the person shook me again. _If they don't stop, I'm going to strangle them. _

"Dun wanna ged up. Leave alone me. Time to sleep now." I mumbled, burying my face into my pillow. The person pinched my thigh and I bolted upright, a string of curses flowing from my mouth. I rubbed my bruised thigh and glared at the person who dared disturb me. I squinted, but still couldn't make out whom it was. _Too dark. _I snapped on the light and Zac's face was illuminated. I sighed. _Here we go. _

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about…Max. And about us, too of course." He added. I pursed my lips and nodded. _He wants to talk…fine. We'll talk. _I gestured for him to sit on the chair, and a flash of hurt crossed his face. _Why's he upset? Because I didn't offer him to sit next to me on the bed? _I sighed, wishing that Zac didn't care about me as much as he did.

"Say what you want to say." I crossed my arms and tried not to yawn. Yawning would ruin the fierceness of my expression. My eyes watered from holding it in and I gave up. I yawned, my mouth opening wide. Zac smiled softly at the sight.

"I just wanted to explain. We've been 'together' since a couple of months after you came here. I may not have acted like it, but I've always cared about you. Those other girls…I just wanted to see if I felt the same for them as I felt for you whenever we kissed. I didn't feel anything. You never mentioned it, so I thought you'd forgiven me. When I saw you kiss that professor from Hogwarts…the one that's related to Septimus…. I lost my temper. You've always hated them, but there you were, lying on top of one of them and snogging." He took a deep breath and continued.

"I thought we'd get married and all that. When I saw you snogging that teacher, I realized you're all that I want. When I saw you with that guy from the club… It hurt. I thought we'd be together forever."

"That doesn't give you the right to embarrass me in front of everyone. You treated me like something you _own_. I'm not a bloody possession. I have feelings."

"I know. But I've always thought of you as _mine_. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry Zac. I just don't feel that way about you anymore."

"Since when? Since you kissed that teacher? Mia, he's way to old for you! He's from Hogwarts! You hate him! How can you throw away all we had because of _him_?"

"We didn't have much if you could snog other girls and pretend it was no big deal. You can kiss other girls to see how you feel, but I can never kiss anyone else? That's hardly fair." Zac's face flushed.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I made a mistake, okay? Please forgive me!" I shook my head and turned away. Zac moved in front of me and leaned down. He gripped my shoulders and stared angrily into my eyes.

"Would you at least look at me when you're breaking my heart?"

"Ow! You're hurting me, let go!" I tried to jerk back, but he held me too tight. I glared at him, but he still didn't release me.

"You're mine, Mia. I'll never let you go. We're meant to be together. You'll see." He leaned down to press his lips against mine. I struggled against him but he was too strong. My heart started beating fast and I felt my body go numb. _Is he going to rape me? _I struggled against him again, but it did no good. When I felt Zac's tongue enter my mouth, I bit down as hard as I could. Zac yelped and jumped back, hand clapped over his mouth. His eyes were on mine. I saw blood drip down from the edge of his hand and felt a pang. I pushed it away and glared at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are, forcing yourself on me like that? You ever, ever, do that again, and I'll do a lot more than bite you. Do you understand? We're over Zac. Over. I'm willing to remain friends, but nothing more. You lost your chance. You're a great guy, but you're not for me." He continued to stare at me, saying nothing. Finally he let his hand drop. His chin was covered in blood.

"I'm sorry for kissing you like that. I'll never do it again. But I wanted to make you see that we're meant to be together."

"We're not meant to be together. You know that Zac. You're clinging to me because you don't want to commit. As long as we're together, you know you won't have to." Zac glared at me, angry once again. He pointed his finger at me, face twisted.

"_You're mine. You'll see. I'll make you see!_" With that he turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him. I slumped down and stifled my tears. _Everyone's too busy. Tabby and Jon are spending all their time together. Shannon is constantly writing to that new guy. Mike is hanging out with Julie. Zac's a jealous control freak. And Septimus… he'd know what to do. But he's probably with his precious Julie right now. No time for his best friend. Lord, I wish Septimus were here._

I couldn't keep my tears back any longer, and they slid down my face. I sobbed and buried my face in my hands. Never, even before I moved to Aries, had I felt so alone.

* * *

**_Finally, another chapter done! Woo-hoo! Sorry this one took so long. Life caught up with me, and exams started L It was terrible. Again, I'm sorry it took so long. Next chapter: Hermione's memories are reviewed, everybody finds out why she can resist Veritaserum and Legilimency. Also, there's going to be a surprise in the next chapter. And it's not a good one, either. You've been forewarned!_**


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Disclaimer: To my utter dismay, I was unable to convince the people at the bank I was indeed JK Rowling. Therefore, I do not own this story.  
**__**Sammy2008: Yeah, Snape is a prick. But there are several reasons he's the way he is. I'll get more into that later.  
Violet Ashkevron: I always thought of Mia and Mee-ah.  
Not many people reviewed Chapter Ten. I dunno if it's because it was Memorial Day weekend or because the chapter sucked. I hope it's the former, not the latter. Or maybe a lot of people reviewed and I haven't realized that. Oh, and my beta brought up the fact that I haven't said how the Slytherins feel about Hermione the mudblood being in a similar house. We'll find out in this chapter.  
**__**This chapter is going to be very long!**_

Chapter Eleven

"Granger...just the girl I wanted to see." I turned towards Potter's voice, fighting to keep the grimace off my lips. I felt like crap this morning, and the last thing I wanted was to deal with _them. _I sighed. _Perhaps if you didn't spend the entire night crying your eyes out, you'd feel better. _Potter, Weasley, and many of the people I use to count as friend made their way towards me. I fingered my wand in my pocket, positioning it so that if need be, I could pull it out quickly. I forced a pleasant smile on my face.

"Yes, Potter? How may I _serve _you?" Potter smirked--or tried to smirk, anyway--and stopped directly in front of me. He was standing so close I could smell his cologne. _Since when does he wear cologne? _The others fanned out beside him. They were giving their pitiful versions of threatening stares, and I had to bite my lip to keep from grinning. They looked like they were five and were trying to show their parents their displeasure by glaring. I suppose I didn't hide my smile well enough, for Potter and Weasley's eyes flashed.

"We need assistance locating a room. Since you're a prefect, we thought maybe you could assist us." Weasley commented.

I snorted. "Did you look 'assistance' up in the dictionary specifically so you could use your big word on me? I admit I'm impressed. I thought you'd never spell anything longer than your names. Now, what room are you looking for?" By now they were shooting daggers at me, and I smirked unrepentantly. Potter and his cohorts opened their mouth to retort when a shadow fell over me. I turned slowly to find Snape standing behind me. He looked tired, grumpy, and ready to tear anybody's head off who dared argue with him. I felt a jolt of happiness at the thought of pissing him off. _Serves the bastard right for saying what he did._

"What is going on here?" He snarled. I rolled my eyes. This seemed to piss him off even more than he already was. "Miss Granger. I should have known you'd be involved. Can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you?" This time, when I opened my mouth to answer, another voice interrupted me.

"She loves getting in trouble. Her secret fantasy is to get spanked as punishment." My friends had come up behind the Hogwarts students. I grinned at Jon, who had made the comment. He grinned back.

"Jon's right. But the only way I'd want to get spanked this time, my dear professor, is if _you _were the one doing the spanking." I heard a gasp from behind me, and Snape's mouth fell open. I blew him a kiss, then linked arms with Tabby.

"Shall we go? Oh, and Potter? Ask Marcy Jones about rooms. She knows everything there is to know about this castle. Have a g'day." I sauntered down the hall, and as I turned the corner I collapsed into laughter. _The look on their faces! I'll never forget it! _My friends were leaning on the wall gasping for air. Tears of laughter were streaming down their faces, and they were holding their sides.

"Priceless. Actually, now that I think about it... Snape isn't so bad. Those eyes of his...that voice...those hands...I'd do him." Shannon commented. Julie and Tabby nodded their agreement, and I couldn't keep the shock off my face.

"Oh, come on Mia! I heard some of the students calling him a greasy git. Anybody'd have greasy hair if they were leaning over cauldrons all day. And during breakfast and dinner it isn't greasy at all. It's obvious he washes it before and after classes. Now, can you honestly tell me you wouldn't do him?" Julie demanded.

* * *

SNAPE'S POV 

I stopped dead. _Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't do him? _echoed in my mind. _What will she say? _I wondered. I pressed myself against the wall, my robes blending perfectly with the shadows. I didn't want them to spot me, as low as the chance may seem. I wanted to hear her answer. W_ish I could see her face..._

"Of course I'd do him! I'm not blind or stupid! But could you imagine? Twenty points from House B simply because I can. Now take your clothes off." This caused laughter, and I felt a flash of anger.

"He wouldn't say that! The man's extremely sexy...I doubt he'd be thinking about house points when there's a pretty girl in front of him naked. I know _I _wouldn't be thinking of house points. Or anything besides jumping him." That was the first girl who'd spoken, the one who'd said I had nice eyes, voice, and hands. I held my hands out, examining them. _Nothing special... they're just hands..._I shrugged.

"Maybe. I dunno. I can honestly say I've never been in the position to see if that's what he'd say or not." _Granger's voice_.

"And if you did had the chance to find out...?" This was the second girl who'd spoken; the one that said my hair wasn't greasy.

"I wouldn't turn the chance down." I felt a jolt of arousal at her words. _Now that I know, how do I go about getting her in my bed in the first place? _My musings were interrupted by the boy's voice, protesting that they didn't want to hear about this sort of thing. The girls relented, and they headed off to breakfast. I smiled. _What if I...

* * *

_

POTIONS CLASSROOM, HERMIONE'S POV

"I'm glad your here, Max." I commented for the third time as we entered the room. I glanced at Septimus and had to bite my cheek to keep the smile from my face. He had been arguing with Snape about something when he caught sight of Max and I. He had his arms around my shoulders. Septimus gave him his best I'll-kill-you-if-you-hurt-her look. He did a double take when Snape turned around. I stood up on my tiptoes and murmured in his ear.

"Their cousins. Sore subject. Don't mention it. Septimus is Professor Carce. He's my best friend, so just ignore his Fear-Me-for-I-am-Evil-and- Cruel-and-You-are-Dating-My-Best-Friend-You-Better-be-Nice looks." He chuckled softly and nodded to Septimus. Septimus gave him the 'evil eye' back before inclining his head a centimeter. He smirked at me as Max passed and I discreetly flipped him off. Septimus snorted before barking at the people lagging behind to move their lazy arses and take their seats.

I sat down in my usual seat and Max took the seat next to mine. I smiled at him as I set up my cauldron, book, parchment, and quills. The lesson started with Snape swooping about and critiquing everyone's potions. He passed mine without comment but was sure to make Max sound like a complete imbecile before he moved on. It was towards the end of the class when it happened.

A potion exploded. Somebody screamed and Terrie, who was walking to the sink to dump her badly made potion in the sink stumbled over Potter, who was lying on the floor after diving down to avoid being blown up. Terrie's potion went flying--dowsing me in it. My skin started tingling and my clothes started to disintegrate. My yelp echoed through the classroom and everybody turned towards me. Snape sprang into action, unclipping his outer robes and throwing them over me, all the while rushing me towards Septimus' office. By the time I was pushed through the door, I was completely naked underneath Snape's robes.

I shivered and pulled the cloak closer. I turned around to find Snape leaning on the closed door. He was watching me with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow and sat down on the edge of Septimus' desk. I simply stared at him, and he stared back. Those dark, beautiful eyes... almost like tunnels. I unconsciously licked my lips. Snape's eyes moved from mine to my lips. He stared at them silently for a few seconds before he pushed off from the door and moved towards me. I kept my breath even and never moved my eyes from his. His eyes darted up to mine. He pulled me up. He was standing inches from me, and I could smell his cologne. He smelled so good...my eyes fluttered shut and I leaned forward. I could hear his breathing now, and it was doing things to me that just breathing had never done before.

I licked my lips again and opened my eyes. Snape was staring once again at my lips. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against mine. My breathing hitched and I leaned forward to capture his while he was still leaning down slightly. I kissed gently. I pulled back slightly before I gave him a quick kiss on the lips again. I tilted my head up to look at his face. His eyes opened, and I noticed for the first time how long his lashes were. _It's not fair! Why couldn't I have lashes like that? _

"Hermione..." He whispered. Another shiver ran through me. My name sounded unbelievable erotic coming from his lips. _I could die listening to his voice..._I reached up and brushed back a lock of his hair, which had fallen into his eyes. I wanted to see his eyes looking back at me. He leaned down again, this time kissing me fully. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around him, forgetting for the moment that I wasn't holding his robe closed. I pressed my body up against his, delighting in the feel of my skin rubbing against the rough fabric of his clothes. His tongue entered my mouth, and I kissed back just as eagerly, just as wanting as he was kissing me. I buried my hands in his hair, pulling his face down closer to mine. A soft moan escaped my lips and an answering one came from him. Heat swept through me and I suddenly felt wet.

"Gods..." I moaned. He kissed my lips one more time before moving down to my chin. From my chin he moved to my neck. He nipped every now and then, causing an inhalation of breath with each nibble. My hands sporadically clenched and unclenched. He stopped kissing my neck, and instead pressed his face against mine.

"Miss Granger...Hermione... I do not wish to have intercourse in Septimus' office." He dark eyes held mine. I nodded and pulled back a little. Snape pulled me close once again. "That does not mean I do not wish to...sleep with you. Now is not an appropriate time to engage in...private actions." I nodded once again and fought to get my voice back.

"So...so what do you suggest, sir?"

"A couple things. Do not call me sir." He regarded me silently for a few moments before continuing. "If you wish to continue...meet me outside the empty potion's classroom after dinner. I know for a fact Septimus will not be here. We will adjourn to my room for the night." _Didn't bother to ask what I want, did'ja? _I didn't dare speak these words out loud, for fear he would turn around and leave.

"Yes."

"Good. Call a house elf to bring you some clothes. I will tell Septimus I was making sure you weren't injured." He turned and left without a backwards glance. I glanced down at myself and searched for injuries. I smiled. _None found. _My stomach clenched in anticipation at the thought of what was going to happen tonight. _What about Max? _A voice asked. _He never needs to know. Snape wants me for sex only. It's not like he's going to demand a relationship. _I felt a twinge deep inside at that thought, but I ignored it. I called for the house elf and gave him the instructions to get my clothes.

* * *

BEFORE DINNER, IN HERMIONE'S BEDROOM 

I opened the book up and checked the index. I stopped at Mind Control...Potions and Spells. I flipped to the appropriate page and started to read.

_Mind penetration has very few defenses. Mind penetration usually consists of the art of Occlumency, which is the mind defense against attack. Legilimency is the art of actual mental invasion. Legilimency is one of the most complex mind arts available. Most full-grown witches and wizards take years to master this art. Occlumency is easier, but just as complex in nuance and subtlety. Occlumency is just one way of blocking penetration. There are spells and potions that work just as well. Most do not use these, as they are considered 'dark'. _

_The Imperium spell is one of the more popular options available. It is a cousin to the Imperius spell. However, the Imperium spell is hardly used. The spell is only used if the subject has complete trust in the castor. It is impossible to cast on oneself, as it would defeat the purpose of the spell. This spell fell out of favor in 1783 when Ronald McBarthy used the spell to manipulate his family member. The spell did not need to be directly cast on the person. Instead, all that is needed is an item of the person's that's going to be cast on. Another well-known option is the potion with the same name. The potion is the twin to the spell except for two things. It's a potion, and it needs to be directly administered to the person. It is ineffectual when consumed by the brewer, requiring a trusted potion's maker to brew the potion and administer it to the subject, as well._

_For More on Occlumency and Legilimency, turned to pages 344-355._

_For more on the Imperium spell, turn to page 401-410._

_For more on the Imperium potion, turn to page 411-415._

_So somebody I trusted completely could have cast that on me? Who did I trust at the time? Just about everybody in the Order, and a few that aren't in the Order. _I mentally made a list of the people I trusted. I continued reading, learning about Occlumency and Legilimency. I was so absorbed in my reading that I didn't notice Shannon enter my room. I did, however, notice when she jumped on my bed, scaring the hell out of me.

"Hey, girl. You've got to hurry." I put a hand on my chest and glared up at her.

"What are you trying to do, scare me to death? And what do you mean, I've got to hurry? It's only dinner." Shannon bounced up and grabbed me. She dragged me to the door, explaining the whole time.

"Aries has decided to show Hogwarts how to have fun. They're such a serious bunch…anyway; we plan on doing the Cha Cha Slide. It's going to be a blast." I felt excitement soar through me. _The Cha Cha Slide? I love that! It's so stupid, yet so fun…._ I allowed myself to be dragged down to the common room before I shook her off.

"I can walk, thank you very much." The others were surrounding the fire, talking and laughing. I felt warm all of a sudden. _I'm really very lucky. I've got friends, my health, and my life's not in as much danger as before from being Harry Potter's mudblood friend. All in all, life is good. _I didn't bother to hide the fond smile on my face and I moved towards the group. _Who cares if everyone knows I care about my friends? I can go back to pretending to be cold and uncaring like a Slytherin later._

"Hey, are we going to get going? I wanna dance, people." They turned and grinned.

"Of course you do. You're our boogey-mastah." Mike joked.

"Mastah, huh?"

"Yeah, you know. Master, mastah." I smiled and rolled my eyes. I grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him toward the common room. I then spotted Max relaxing in the love seat next to the door. I stopped in front of him.

"Can you do the Cha Cha Slide?" He laughed and gave an affirmative. I dropped Mike's arm and grabbed Max's hand. Mike pretended to be hurt, complaining that nobody loved him. Julie wrapped her arms around him and in a loud voice, proclaimed her undying love.

"I love you sooo much, Mikey-poo. We'll get married and have four kids, two boys and two girls. You'll work at the ministry and I'll be a stay at home mom. You'll come home and comment on my fabulous cooking…." At this, everyone had to laugh. Julie couldn't cook to save her life. We were now passing the DADA room, and were going down the stairs when I heard a familiar sneering voice from behind.

"How is it, mudblood, that you managed to get into Slytherin? It's rather disgusting seeing a house as good as House B soiled by you." Malfoy drawled. Malfoy was at the top of the stairs, surrounded by his entourage of Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, Zabini, and Bulstrode.

"Malfoy. How delightful to see you. What I want to know is how someone as supposedly as intelligent as you cannot come up with a new insulting nickname for a person. It's been five years that you've been calling me mudblood. It got old after the first year. Can't you use your brain and make up something new? Or is it that you're incapable of much thinking? Is that why you keep those goons and those two cows around? To make you look wonderful in comparison?"

Malfoy's face turned a light pink color. His goons (Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini) looked ready to fight, and Malfoy's two cows (Parkinson and Bulstrode) looked ready to scream. They had turned and ugly purple-red color that definitely didn't look good on them.

"Quiet, mudblood. You're confident now with your friends around, but when you're alone I'm sure you won't be so bold." I narrowed my eyes. _Was Malfoy the one who pushed me down the stairs? _I mentally stored that information away for later examination.

"Malfoy, stick to picking on little kids who can't fight back. You're not much of a verbal fighter. And speaking of being confident when alone, I'm pretty sure you'd be nothing if you're-" Here I sneered "followers didn't worship the very ground you walked on. I bet their not even your friends, they simply like you because of your daddy. And why not? Every time you had a problem, it was my father this, my father that. What are you going to do when your precious daddy dies?" I turned and glided away.

_Stupid Malfoy with his stupid comments. _My friends were strangely silent. I glanced over and noticed they were trying not to laugh. I smirked and pushed open the Great Hall doors. Some of the sixth and seventh years were already standing in a line at the front of the room. We moved to the front of the room and took our place at the beginning of the line. I was directly in front of Snape, Septimus, McGonagall, and Dumbledore of the Hogwarts staff.

_Do they go anywhere without each other? _The thought was lost as the music began.

_Clap your hands everybody  
Slide to the left  
take it back now y'all  
One hop this time  
Right foot lets stomp  
Left foot lets stomp  
Cha Cha now y'all  
To the left  
Take it back now y'all  
Two hops this time  
Two on the left  
Two on the right  
Cha Cha now y'all  
Slide to the right  
Slide to the left  
Take it back now y'all  
One hop this time  
Right foot lets stomp  
Left foot lets stomp  
Charlie Brown  
Cha Cha now y'all  
Five hops this time  
Touch your knees  
how low can you go  
can go down low  
All the way to floor  
Can you bring it the top  
like you never, never stop  
One hop this time  
Right foot lets stomp  
Left lets stomp  
Reverse, Reverse  
Reverse, Reverse  
Cha Cha now y'all_

I laughed as I did the steps, enjoying myself. Max was smiling at me, and my heart flip-flopped. Our eyes met and we both faltered for a second before continuing. I glanced towards Snape and noticed his eyes were narrowed on Max, and he looked pissed again. When the song ended, I went to sit down when Dumbledore stood up. Everybody quieted, waiting for him to speak.

"Miss Granger, please come with me." He moved towards the door, his lap dogs following. I shrugged at my friends even though I knew why he called me and, ignoring the whispers, followed them out the door.

"Yes, sir?" Dumbledore looked down his crooked nose at me solemnly. I smiled up at him and managed to get a (small) smile back. He turned and headed towards the dungeons. I fell back and walked next to Septimus. He reached out and squeezed my hand gently, giving me as much comfort as he could. I squeezed back gratefully. We descended to the dungeons and immediately took a very familiar route. It was the route I took when visiting Septimus. We entered Septimus' rooms, just as I thought. In the middle of his living room was a pensive. I took the seat closest to the pensive and looked to Dumbledore for instructions.

"Just put your wand to your head and think of the memory. Then move your wand slowly towards the pensive. Tap the liquid inside the pensive with your wand and your memories stored there. Take only three memories out to begin with. We don't want too many holes in your head." I nodded and began.

* * *

A HALF HOUR LATER 

My head was pounding as I watched as part of the Hogwarts staff reviewed my private memories. _If it wasn't my memories they were viewing, I think I'd think this was interesting. _Snape straightened up and nodded to Dumbledore, who stepped forward and slipped his face into the water. This was the third set of memories they were viewing. I had many more memories to show and I was already sick of doing this. I had already given themmy research on why I could resist Legilimency and Veritaserum. Hopefully they could figure out a way to stop it.

I sighed as Lupin straighetened up. He was the last one veiwing this set of memories. I sighed again as I picked up my wand and pulled yet another memory from my head. It was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER, AT 10 O'CLOCK AT NIGHT 

If I had thought my head hurt before, it was killing me now. The slightest noise caused me to wince. The light hurt my eyes and the fire had to be extinguished because the flickering was messing with my head. I felt pressure on my shoulder and looked up to find Septimus holding a vial out to me. I snatched it up and gulped it down. I sighed in relief.

"Dude, if you weren't my best friend, if I didn't think of you only as a friend, and if you weren't dating Jul-er…Professor Fields, I'd seriously marry you." Septimus laughed and ruffled my hair like I was five. I jerked my head away and glared mockingly up at him.

"That's high praise coming from you. I'm honored."

"As you should be. I'm not willing to marry just anyone, you know." Septimus snorted.

"It'd take a special man to deal with you all day every day." Septimus was standing behind the couch. I (innocently) slammed my fist into his stomach. I didn't do it super hard, but just enough for Septimus to say oof! In response, Septimus yanked on my hair. I gave a yelp and smacked Septimus' arm. Septimus simply laughed in return. Dumbledore was twinkling at me, and even McGonagall and Lupin seemed hard pressed not to laugh.

At that point, both Septimus and Snape gave a sudden gasp. They clutched their left arms, and hunched forward slightly. Everybody's smiles faded. I jumped up and turned towards Septimus. The fact that he was in pain showed all over his face, and I felt my heart hurt in response. _Poor Septimus. _I stood up on the couch and hugged Septimus. I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Be careful and come back." I felt a sense of foreboding. My stomach clenched. _You're just being silly! He's been summoned before, why is it different this time? Because this time feels different, a_ voice spoke up, answering my question. I hugged him again and whispered one more thing in his ear.

"I love you." Septimus seemed startled. The words seemed to echo throughout the room, but I ignored the others.

"What wrong, Mia? You've never said that before a meeting." I shook my head, and a tear slipped out.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right…I'm scared." Septimus laughed softly and hugged me this time.

"You're always scared when I go."

"This time is different." Septimus brushed some hair out of my face and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine. Go to your rooms."

"I'm staying here. I'm going to wait for you." Septimus nodded. I turned towards Snape, wondering if I should say something to him.

* * *

SNAPES POV 

I felt jealousy rip through my gut, and I fought not to show any emotion. The girl hugged Septimus, and even told him she loved him! The girl seemed to think he wasn't going to be returning. She seemed worried. I fought to keep my composure. When the girl turned my way, I was surprised to see her eyes settle on me.

"You be careful too, Professor. Please." she added. My heart started beating faster, and I fought not to kiss those full, pouting lips. I settled for nodding coolly. Septimus was grabbing his robes and cloak. The girl didn't seem at all disturbed to see them. _She's obviously seen them before. _Another voice spoke up, this one his fathers. _Of course she has. She usually heals him when she gets back? Makes a person wonder what else she does for him…._ My lips curled in anger and I glared at the girl. _Stupid girl, it's her fault I can't stop thinking about her. _

The girl stepped towards me and hesitated. I raised an eyebrow at her. She seemed to gather in courage and quickly moved forward to place a kiss on my cheek. I couldn't keep the astonishment from registering in my face. She smirked as she stepped back.

"For good luck." I nodded and then swept off towards the bedroom, which had a door that led to my chambers. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV, 4 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING 

I awoke with a start. The fire had burned out, and the room was empty. I pushed the blanket off me and stood up. The room was cold, so the fire must've been out for a while. I moved towards the small kitchen and noticed a note.

_Hermione, _

_If you're reading this, you've obviously woken up. Go straight your rooms, no wandering the halls. I'll talk to you tomorrow. _

_McGonagall_

I crumpled up the note and threw it in the corner of the room. I turned and grabbed my cloak, which was thrown over the back of the sofa. I slipped out the door and moved silently down the corridors. The dungeons were freezing, and the cloak was doing nothing for keeping me warm. I cast a simply heating spell and moved towards the stairs. I stuck to the shadows and reached the common room with no problems. I paused before the portrait, ignoring it completely.

_Do I go inside, or do I go to the hospital wing? Since Septimus obviously isn't in his room, that means he must be there. _I debated internally for a while and knew that if I didn't go to the hospital wing, I'd never get to sleep. I turned around and moved away from the portrait; still ignoring it's warnings about wandering the halls.

The hospital wing was a floor below my common room. Aries didn't have a caretaker like Filch-walking the halls with his pet looking for students out of bed. _If Septimus is in the hospital wing, then Snape should be to. So I'm in no danger from bumping into him. _

I reached the swinging doors leading to the room and pushed them aside. Gathered in a circle in the main part of the hospital were the Professors. The Aries and Hogwarts ones were deep in discussion. I searched for Septimus but couldn't find him. Snape was leaning up against the wall. His face was multi-colored from bruises, and he was cradling his arm. _Poor Snape. Hope he's okay. _I cleared my throat. Everybody turned towards me. The looks on their faces…

I felt a flash on panic, but pushed it away. _No, everything's okay. It's got to be. _

"Where's Septimus?"

Nobody answered.

"Where is he, damn it!" Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Calm done, Miss Granger. Septimus is currently on a very important-"

"Don't you dare lie to me Headmaster! Don't you dare! Where. Is. Septimus?"

Dumbledore hesitated for a second. I moved forward until I was directly in front of him.

"If you don't tell me where he is, I swear to Merlin, I'll go find him myself. I don't need to know what he's doing, just where he is. Please." I added. Dumbledore suddenly looked his age-all 150 or so of them. McGonagall stepped forward. She looked at me sadly and my stomach clenched. My vision started to blur, and my throat constricted.

"Miss Granger. I'm so sorry…but Septimus…Septimus is still with Voldemort…he…that is to say…" The normally eloquent teacher seemed at a loss for words. Lupin stepped forward and looked solemnly at me.

"Please. Tell me he's okay. Please…." I whispered. Lupin looked like he might cry. I clung to some foolish hope that Septimus was okay.

"Well, we know for a fact that Septimus isn't dead. Voldemort is keeping him alive…but…" This time it was Dumbledore that finished the sentence for him.

"Voldemort knows Septimus is a spy."

* * *

_**EVIL CLIFFY! Sorry, I'd love to write more, but I can't. Tomorrow I leave for Virginia for a week. Otherwise, I'd definitely not leave it there. This was written in to days, so forgive me if it's not up to my usual standards. I pretty much decided to do it at the last minute. I was going to not update until after I came back, but a week is such a long time. This time, I'm not going to tell you what happens in the next chapter. I think I'm going to be totally evil this time. (Beta Note:** As your beta, I agree that you are completely evil for stopping right there! I was screaming at the computer demanding more of the story! Hehehehe_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Anony mouse: **_I'm sorry you think my story is ridiculously teenage and desperate. Thank you for saying that one day I might be a good writer though.  
_**Jean Jelly Bean: **_I will definitely work on this while I'm in Virginia. I wouldn't dare leave you all with a cliffy like that for long for fear of pain and death.  
_**CareBearErin: **_Thanks very much for your review. You're one of the few people who only mentioned how evil my cliffy was and then made some comments. Lol. Not that I'm complaining about the other reviews, mind you. I love all reviews.  
_**EagleLinda: **_I'm very, very sorry about your hand. If there's anything I can do, besides tell you what happens next or how the story ends, let me know.  
_**Tastes Like Home: **_Thank you for your kind words. I really appreciate it.  
_**Fuzzypuff: **_Thanks for saying this was my best chapter. Most people won't agree because of the cliffhanger...which makes me appreciate your comment all the more.  
_**Dragonmaster Kurai: **_Have mercy! I beg of you!  
_**Thanks so much to the people I didn't mention. You don't know how much it means to me to have you all review.  
****Thanks to everyone for not hunting me down and gutting me as well.  
**_**LONG CHAPTER!  
**_**Graphic scene, but nothing too bad!**

_Chapter Twelve_

My vision blurred, my throat closed, and it took me a minute to realize that someone was making a horrible noise. It was a cross between a scream, choking, and a cry. It took another minute to realize that the horrible noise was coming from me. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. I managed to cut off the horrible noise I was making, but little whimpers still escaped. It was then I realized that I was crying silently and that McGonagall was holding me close. I attempted to push her away, but to no avail. She clung steadfastly to me, and I gave up fighting her off. She held my head against her chest and allowed me to soak her robes. The feeling of her arms around me, comforting me even though she still didn't completely trust me finally broke whatever was holding my feelings back.

I started sobbing. I hated to cry, it made my face all red and the noises I make...I usually retreat when I start to cry because I don't want anyone to hear or see me. To openly shed tears in front of the people I'd spent the last year and a half hating showed how deep my pain went. I couldn't seem to catch my breath, and my ribs and throat were starting to hurt. But still, I couldn't stop. Snippets of memories kept flashing before my eyes: Septimus teasing me when this truly horrible guy asked me out and I was forced to say yes...Septimus showing me his cottage...Septimus comforting me when Crookshanks had died...Septimus handing me another kitten for my birthday...Septimus whacking me in the head with a pillow the first time I dared write in his diary...each memory carried moments of closeness with my best friend...the best friend I would most likely never see again.

Finally, the annoying sounds I was making stopped. The tears stopped, and the pain faded. Numbness had formed, and it covered my whole being. I couldn't feel. I couldn't think. I didn't want to feel or think. The most important person in my life had just been taken from me. Fury flashed through me before it was decimated by the numbness. _What am I going to do without Septimus? Who am I going to talk to? Tabby would work; except she's so caught up in Jon and I don't want to force her to listen to me all day every day…and Jon's a guy; he won't know what to do with me...Julie and Shannon are just like Tabby; they have their own lives, their own boyfriends...I barely know Max, I refuse to talk to Zac...Mike won't work for the same reasons Jon doesn't...so I suppose that means I'm all alone. _Again, I felt pain briefly.

I stood up shakily and wiped my eyes. I refused to look at Dumbledore and the rest of _them_, unwilling to face them when I looked like this. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around myself. I turned and moved towards the exit. My nose was running, my eyes felt funny, and my ribs and throat still hurt. And there was the numbness inside. I pushed aside the doors and made my way toward the front entrance. I ignored the footsteps that were following me. _Let them follow. Septimus won't be here to yell at me for showing them our special place. _

I reached the front entrance and pushed the doors aside. I glided down the steps and moved towards the forest. Crickets were chirping and a slight breeze was blowing. Everything seemed peaceful. I barely noticed the other's calling my name, telling me to come back and ordering me to not enter the forest. I entered the forest through a small path most people never notice. I followed the trail until I reached a giant tree, which I then passed and abandoned the path, moving toward the left. Looking down at the ground, searching for the telltale glowing rocks Septimus and I had put down to guide our way through the dark, I nearly missed pushing aside the branch before I ran into it. As it was, I almost lost my balance from jerking back at the last moment.

I pushed aside the branch and took a step forward. My breath caught in my throat and tears once again sprang to my eyes and a dozen forgotten memories rushed to the surface of my mind. I was in a large clearing. The trees somehow managed to cover the glade, allowing only bits and pieces of moonlight to filter through. Fireflies buzzed around, making it seem like there were sparks of light. There was a small pond in the center with a large rock in the middle of it. A miniature waterfall poured water into the pond, and a small river flowed away from Aries and deeper into the forest, draining some of the water out of the pond. A few medium sized rocks sat next to the pond, creating a places to sit and tables to use. Moss had grown over them, softening them up. A bird hooted from the other side of the clearing, and the stars (what I could see of them) seemed to be shinging especially bright tonight. A pile of rocks near the waterfall created a small cave, and some burned wood was the only evidence that it had been used before.

A small sob escaped me as the memories overcame me.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"This is where I go to think. Nobody but me, and now you, knows of this place and I'd gladly thank you to keep it that way." Professor Carce--Septimus---turned around and glanced meaningfully at me. I nodded in agreement quickly, eager to see what Septimus had to show me. We had become close just this past month, and I still wasn't use to calling him by his first name. It was good to have a friend, somebody to talk to. Septimus moved aside and allowed me my first glimpse at what was to become my paradise. I gasped at the loveliness of the scene._

_"It's beautiful! How did you come across this place?" My eyes were wide and a smile had spread across my face. I glanced sideways at Septimus. He had an indulgent smile on his lips. The sun was shining and for the first time since I met him, he didn't look too pale, old, and harsh. He looked young, radiant, and happy. _

_"I was gathering ingredients in the forest when I happened upon it. I've come here every chance I got ever since. As I said before, nobody else knows of this place." _

_"That makes it all the more special." My smile widened. "I won't ever tell _anybody _about this place." I promised. I spun around and jogged toward the pond. I slipped my shoes and socks off, and dipped a toe in the water. "Is it safe to swim in?" Happiness filled my chest up and for the first time since I had been accused of being a traitor, I was completely happy and at peace._

_"Of course. But you're not allowed to skinny dip. Transfigure a bathing suit." I gave him a 'duh' look before pulling out my wand. I quickly took off my robes and transfigured my clothes into a suit. I think threw aside my clothes and turned to find Septimus already in his muggle swimming trunks. I grinned evilly. Darting forward, I grabbed his hand and jerked. A surprised Septimus feel forward into the pond, still keeping a grip on my hand. I fell forward, and came up sputtering and coughing. I glared at Septimus. He smiled innocently at me, causing me to glare more heartily._

_"This means war."

* * *

_

**FLASHBACK NUMBAH TWO**

_The sun was just sinking. Shadows began to replace the sunshine, and the animals that came to the pond to drink were leaving. Sitting on top of the rock and watching as life wound down around me, I contemplated the turn my life had taken. I had left Hogwarts hurt and insecure. I was now confident, had my fair share of friends, was popular, and even had a best friend that I was closer to in four months than I had been with Potter and Weasley in 6 1/2 years. _Funny how the world works..._I smiled softly as a couple of fish played what looked to me like tag. _I wish my life was as uncomplicated as a fish's...I envy animals. They don't have to worry about schoolwork, a madman killing their parents, being a traitor, or being accepted...they just had to live in the moment, have babies, and die._ I sighed, my mood darkening once again. _

_"I thought I'd find you here." I turned around to find Septimus standing at the pools edge, watching me. I smiled briefly at what he was wearing, a t-shirt and pants--muggle clothes. I slipped off the rock and into the water and swam to the edge. Climbing out, I dried myself off and took the offered clothes. With a flick of my wand, the clothes appeared on my body. I looked up to find Septimus watching me carefully._

_"What I want to know, and what all your other friends want to know, is why you've been so depressed lately." I turned my back on him and watched the moonlight dance across the surface of the water. Septimus put a hand on my shoulder and spun me around to face him. "Don't turn your back on me, Mia. I just want to know why you've been pushing everyone away." _

_"Why? Why, you ask? I'll tell you why. It's because I'm afraid. Damnt Septimius, I'm terrified!" The tears I had barely been holding back burst forth. I tried to walk around him, but he glided in front of me. He pulled me close and shushed me, rubbing my back and telling me it was okay to cry. My sobs subsided only after I had left a wet patch on his robes from my tears. Septimus didn't seem to even notice._

_"Terrified of what?"_

_"Of you. Of Jon, Tabby, Mike, Shannon...all of them. I'm terrified that you'll turn your backs on me eventually. Everyone else has, so why not you too? Nobody stays my friend long, and I just thought...I just thought that I should push you all away before you could hurt me like they did. If I distanced myself from you now, maybe when you do turn your backs on me, it won't hurt so bad." I was trembling, and I hated it. I was showing weakness, and I hated that as well. _

_"What brought this on? Is it because of the rumors?" I nodded against his chest, teeth clenched to stop any more sobs from escaping._

_"Love, we aren't going to turn our backs on you. Why would we?" I pulled back and looked Septimus in the face._

_"Because I'm a traitor! At least, everyone thinks so. I can see it in their eyes when they look at me...it's just a matter of time before you believe it too." _

_"Love, we'd never turn our backs on you. We all care a great deal for you. We're well aware of the rumors, and nobody believes them. Trust me, I'd know. I just came from my office, where a distraught group of friends assured me of that fact. Mia, you're one of us now, and no matter what, we're not letting you go. You're stuck. Never to leave again." I sniffled noisily and couldn't help but keep the hopeful look of my face. A flash of pain passed through Septimus' eyes, but it was gone before I could get a second look._

_"Seriously? You won't abandon me? None of you?" Septimus chuckled softly and tweaked my nose._

_"Of course not. You've grown on us like mold." I pretended to huff indignantly._

_"Mold! Nobody likes mold!" But I couldn't conceal the twitching of my lips. Septimus grinned one of his boyish grins, and I felt my hope turn into a certainty. I wasn't going to have to move again. I'd found my true friends. They didn't think I was a traitor, and they never would!_

_"Well we like mold. It's probably why we smell so funny..." My laughter echoed in the clearing, and suddenly everything didn't seem so dark in light of his absurd statement. There wasn't a chance of me being alone ever! I smacked Septimus on the arm, who in turn pretended to be hurt. He whined and moaned about bruises and pain before I smacked his other arm and told him to quiet down. He full out smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. _

_"Lets go home before we catch cold." Septimus wrapped his arms around me, and I truly felt I was going home. _

**END OF ALL FLASHBACKS

* * *

**

I pushed away the rest of the memories that rushed forward. _There will be time to remember those later. _Looking around, I noticed that I wasn't standing at the edge of the forest anymore. I was at the entrance to the small cave. I entered the cave and sank down to my knees. Staring outside, I allowed the sounds of water, birds, and nighttime drift over me, permitting myself to relax slightly. A snap of a twig alerted me to the fact that the Hogwarts staff had found the clearing, and I immediately tensed. I glanced towards the left and saw Dumbledore, followed by McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape enter the clearing. Their mouths fell open at the sight that was spread out before them. Suddenly, angry at the thought of them in Septimus' special place, I jumped up and marched towards them.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Why are you following me? Did it ever occur to you that if I left Aries it was because I wanted to be _left alone_?" I hadn't meant to let my voice show all the pain and anger I was feeling. _What happened to being numb? The thought of breaking the promise I made to Septimus to never let anyone see this place must have overcome it..._McGonagall and Lupin seemed taken aback, but Snape and Dumbledore faced me head on.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't going to do anything...drastic." McGonagall replied firmly. I felt some of my anger evaporate. She seemed so sincere...and all of them seemed sorry, even Snape. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _I'm not going to cry in front of them...I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry...and as for breaking my promise...it's not like Septimus is ever going to get the chance to yell at me. _The thought was the last straw, and I again broke down in front of the last people I wanted to see me like this.

The pain in my ribs flared up again, and I almost fell over if Lupin hadn't caught me. Not caring who it was that was holding me; I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. I clung to him like he was the only thing keeping me afloat in a stormy ocean. I don't know how long I was weeping in Lupin's arms, but it was long enough for his robes to be drenched, for my knees to hurt, and for me to start getting cold. I sniffled a few times and attempted to stand up, but my equilibrium was off as I pushed away from Lupin. I stumbled forward and almost fell into a briar patch. Snape caught me at the last moment, which was one of the last things I wanted. Snape and Septimus looked alike, not twins or anything, but you can tell they're related. So looking at Snape twisted my heart and tore it in two. But, alas, I was raised to be polite and I had to look him in the eyes to thank him. Thank Merlin that his eyes were darker than Septimus' or I would have broken down again, and something tells me Snape wouldn't be happy if I cried all over him like I did with Lupin. I believe I managed a thank you, but there was a roaring in my head.

"I'll take her up to the castle." Snape offered, and I tried to pull away and say that I could walk by myself, but Snape kept a firm grip on my arm, leaving me no choice. I glared at him as he pulled me along, but he ignored me. Grumbling quietly to myself, I allowed myself to be pulled along like some misbehaving kid. Once we reached the steps, he paused to open the doors and then he was jerking me through the doorway and dragging me to the dungeons. Suddenly my insides began to squirm as a thought occurred to me. _He won't take me to Septimus' rooms, will he? He's not that cruel..._Thankfully, it seemed he wasn't.

He dragged me past the entrance to Septimus' rooms and stopped in front of a portrait not far from Septimus'. The picture was of a dragon, resting on a cliff. The sun was setting, and as the dragon breathed, smoke flew from its nose. His tail flicked lazily through the air. He opened one eye and yawned tiredly. "Password?" It asked.

"Nullus oportet excedo." He muttered, discreetly glancing up and down the hallway. Nobody was around, and he pulled me once again through his doorway. His room was identical to Septimus'. A couch, loveseat, and two chairs...the walls weren't as colorful as Septimus', in here they were done in black, green, and silver. _At least Septimus put other colors in, like navy blue..._While I was looking around Snape had disappeared in a room. I heard some clanking noises, like bottles being knocked together, and then Snape reappeared, holding a potion. He silently held it out to me. I took it and uncorked it, smelling it first. It smelled like a Calming Draught. I glowered at Snape and downed it in one gulp. I re-corked the bottle before setting it on the table next to the door.

Snape hadn't moved from where he was standing, a mere foot or two from me. I looked up at his face, trying to read what he wanted. _Couldn't he have just grabbed it and brought it up to my room? Unless he thinks if he entered my room something naughty would happen. But then, wouldn't he think we'd be more likely to have sex if he brought me to his room? _I sighed. It was too much effort trying to figure out his mind when I was this tired and distraught. Although the idea of sex was a good one, acting as a temporary distraction from the hell that was my life currently. _Maybe I could get him to hold me, and then try and get into his pants..._I licked my lips, hoping that would get his attention. It did.

His gaze slid down to my lips, and I licked them again. I shifted from foot to foot and made a show of staring at his lips as well. His mouth opened slightly, and I could see his tongue just barely peeking out. Images of what he could do to me with that tongue flooded my mind, and I had to bite my cheek from whimpering aloud. He must have known what I was thinking for he smirked smugly. I moved forward until I was inches from him. I leaned forward until our mouths were centimeters apart. There I hesitated, ready to pull back if he objected. No objections forthcoming. I closed the distance between our mouths. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I buried my hands in his hair and pressed my body against his. He bit my bottom lip and smoothed it over. I opened my mouth to let his tongue sweep inside. I groaned pressed myself against him even harder.

Snape gently slid downward, taking me with him. He sat down on the floor, settling me on his lap. _In front of the fire even, how romantic! _I suppressed a giggle by beginning to unbutton his robes. His hands slid up under my shirt. He ran his fingers up and down my ribs, and I shivered. I finished unbuttoning his robes and yanked them off hurriedly. I groaned when I saw that he had another button up t-shirt underneath. _At least this one isn't that heavy material..._I quickly finished off that shirt, and sighed when he unhooked my bra. He had a black wife beater on underneath, and I was just about to take it off when he pinched my breast. I squeaked in surprise and pleasure and was rewarded with a chuckle. I yanked his last remaining shirt off, nearly ripping it in my haste. I moaned again when I saw his chest.

It was so pale it practically glowed in the firelight. There were a few scars, but nothing too bad. He wasn't too muscular, but just right. There wasn't any hair either. I moved forward and ran my fingers over his chest. I scooted even closer to him and nipped his left collarbone. He gave a soft moan in reply, and I nipped my way across his chest to his other collarbone. Exploring his chest a little more, I finally remembered that he still had his pants on. I slid off him sideways and moved my hand down to his pants. Unbuttoning them as quickly as I could while sucking on his neck wasn't easy. They finally came undone and I pulled them down. I threw them aside. He was wearing black boxers, made out of the same material is button-up t-shirt was. It was amazingly soft, but it wasn't silk. My hands wandered down to his boxers and I was just about to pull them off when Snape stopped me.

He grabbed my hands and pushed them away. Then he lifted my head until I was looking at him squarely in the eye. He sighed and leaned forward to kiss me. It was surprisingly gentle and devoid of lust. My confusion must have showed on my face because he smiled slightly.

"As much as I'd love to spend the night with you, I cannot. You have suffered emotionally and I will not take advantage of you." My heart dropped and I grimaced. I looked down at my hands, which were now twisted in my lap. _So much for forgetting. _He again forced me to look at him. His black eyes were glittering strangely.

"Forgetting never helps. It only makes in worse in the long run. And I do not appreciate being _used_, my dear. Do not do it again. Septimus just might come back, you can never tell. Life is full of surprises, some good, some bad. You must learn to be strong and prevail. Septimus would not have wanted you to stop living simply because he was gone." He pulled out his wand from his discarded pants and flicked it. Fully clothed, he climbed to his feet. He held his hand out to me, and with a sigh, I took it. Another flick of his wand had me fully clothed. Studying me for a second, he pulled me close. _He's giving me a HUG! _Automatically I hugged him back, clutching him to me tightly. His heart was beating in my ear, and it was comforting. I relaxed for the first time since I heard about Septimus. I snuggled up to him and took a deep breath. He smelled of sandalwood, night air, and male. I relaxed even more. Tears prickled my eyes at his kindness, and I promised myself that the first chance I got, I'd repay him.

"Come along, Hermione. We need to get you to your rooms before anybody notices you missing." He gently pushed me away and moved towards the door. A small smile lit my face as I followed. _Who knew Snape could be sweet when he wanted? Comforting me when I needed it...it's unheard of! _He moved swiftly through the castle, at times blending perfectly with the shadows. His long legs allowed him to move faster than I, and when I finally reached the corner before it turns into my common room, I saw Snape. He was leaning against the wall, head down, legs crossed at the ankles, waiting. I stopped before him. He looked up and straightened. He studied me once more, before leaning forward and kissing me gently on the lips. He squeezed my hand and then swept away. _Who the hell was that? That wasn't Snape! Snape doesn't do gentle. Bloody hell, I must be more tired than I thought.

* * *

_

_**SNAPE'S POV**_

I swept back to my room; completely befuddled by the way I had treated Hermione. I cared for her in a small way, but I knew I didn't love her. I'd loved before...and it was nothing like this. But still, even caring for her was horrible. She was very young, which granted, didn't mean so much in the Wizarding world...but still. I hated caring. It made me feel weak, and weakness could be exploited. _All you need is to fuck her, and she'll fade in importance. _

I grabbed the firewhiskey on my desk next to my couch. I opened it and took a swallow. When I saw the werewolf holding her as she cried, something inside me had...moved. For someone so young, she'd been through so much. It was no wonder she was sobbing. But the fact that she was clinging to the mongrel was insufferable. I had yanked her along afterwards, not caring if I pulled her arm out of socket. When she had entered my rooms, it had taken all my self-control not to ravish her right there. When she had licked her lips, I lost all semblance of control. I almost didn't get it back when we were on the floor and she was kissing me...

_But she had been using me. I could understand why she would, but I want her to want me without the emotional baggage_. I had pushed her away. Near her common room, something had come over me. I hadn't meant that gentle moment. I hadn't meant to hug her, kiss her gently and squeeze her hand. _It seemed like the right thing to do at the time...regardless, it was a foolish thing to do. I must never show emotion like that again. _With this thought, I downed my firewhiskey and staggered to bed.

* * *

_**HERMIONE'S POV**_

_Why can't I sleep? What's wrong with me? Snape is right, Septimus wouldn't want me to act like this. _All I could do since I'd gotten into bed was stare at the ceiling. My mind kept going through the day. It was hard to believe that just last morning Septimus had been alive and well. A lone tear slipped down my face. I turned towards my open window and stared at the moon. It was glowing brightly, and at any normal time I would be thinking about how beautiful it was out. _Septimus always loved the moon..._another tear slipped out, and then another. I refused to cry yet again. I wrapped my arms around myself and allowed the pain to sweep over me. More tears came, but not a single sob escaped my lips. I slipped once again into my mind and began to review all the memories that had come rushing forward at the pond.

I don't know how much time passed while I was remembering. By the time I came to my senses, the alarm clock was laying on my floor. _Must've hit it when it started to ring. I must be late for breakfast. _I sluggishly climbed out of bed and pulled on a black skirt with silver dragons on it and a black blouse. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail, not even bothering with a shower. After putting on deodorant and body spray, I grabbed my bag and drifted from my room.

Outside the hallway, I ignored the greetings that were shouted my way. I didn't see any of my close friends who could share in my pain, so what was the point in talking? Nobody but Tabby, Julie, Shannon, Mike, and Jon could understand that a wonderful man was now gone. _The chances of Voldemort letting him live are very, very slim. _Pressure in the back of my throat caused me to choke with despair, earning some strange looks from people walking by. I leaned against a wall, hiding behind a statue of Vlad the Impaler. Voices from the empty corridor next to me caught my attention. _They shouldn't be in this corridor it's off-limits. _A year before, a girl had jumped off the ledge, successfully killing herself. All throughout Aries, there were spells to prevent suicide by jumping from happening. The spell had worn off, and apparently it took time to rebuild again. So the corridor was out-of-bounds, and those caught in it served detention. The corridor had a spell cast on it, partially hiding it from view.

"-- the informant." I didn't recognize the voice; it was low and rather scratchy. I slowed down and pressed myself against the wall. _An informant? If I could find out who it is...I could save Septimus!_ I inched closer until I saw the shadows cast from the people on the wall. I stopped just in front of them, directly behind a statue. I hunched down and tried to take up as little space as possible, making it harder to discover me.

"How do we know he's trustworthy?" Another voice asked. This one was smoother, but just as low. _It's amazing I even managed to hear them..._

Our master trusts him, and that's all we need to know."

"But still! You know his family! They don't support the Master at all!"

"It's not our problem. If the Master thought he was a spy for _them_, he would have killed him. Since he did not, it's safe to say he isn't. Now can we go? I'm starving!" The other person grumbled but agreed. They moved away and I peeked out and made sure to memorize their backs. One was taller, with black hair just barely reaching his shoulders. The other one was short and had a shaved head. I stepped out from behind the statue and cautiously moved forward. I peeked around the corner to my left but didn't see the people who had been talking. I was just about to step out and continue on to breakfast when someone coming from my right grabbed my wrist and jerked me backwards. I landed on my back, careful to avoid smacking my head on the stone. I looked up and my heart leaped into my throat and lodged there.

Four boys glared down at me, hatred filling their eyes. _Must be Aries students. I don't think a Hogwartian would know about this corridor. _They were standing on my wrists, preventing me from getting up. Smirks twisted their features, and one of them (one who wasn't stepping on me), leaned down.

"How about we have a little fun, guys?" The other's guffawed like this was the funniest thing they'd ever heard. I glared and was about to tell them off when one whipped out his wand and cast a silencing spell on me. I closed my mouth and tried glaring them into submission. They simply laughed like idiots once more. The numbness, which had been present but not in control, was rapidly rising. My heart stopped pounding and I stopped glaring. I simply stared at the ceiling and listened to them talk about what they were going to do. One of them pushed my skirt up. The boy who was completing this had brown hair and hazel eyes. _He has a mole on his cheek. That's kinda nasty..._My dispassionate look seemed to infuriate the other's. They started pulling my hair and groping me, trying to force me to fight. I simply lay there and let them do what they wished. _I can't hurt any more than I already do._

The one messing with my skirt was pulling down my panties. The stone floor was freezing against my butt. I wiggled a bit, but still didn't fight. The boy's hands wandered from my ankles up my legs and were just reaching my middle when the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the corridor. The boys jerked my underwear up, which hurt. _That's going to leave a red mark, rather like carpet burn._ They pulled my skirt down and smoothed it out. They stood up and backed away from me.

"Not a word." One of them whispered.

"Too late." My rescuer replied lazily. I moved my eyes from the boys and they landed on Snape, standing with his legs apart and his arms crossed. He looked impassively down his nose at the boys, who cringed and stared at their feet. Snape stalked forward and stood before the boys, his impassive look quickly turning furious and disgusted. His voice turned extremely cold. _He sounds as angry as he did that time in the Shrieking Shack. Of course, he's not screaming and he's not mad with fury. _I strained to hear what he was saying.

"--shall report this to the Headmaster. Do not think you will get away with this. Kiss your careers goodbye, gentleman, because you'll never see it again." He glared once more for good measure and then snapped, "Well? What are you waiting for? Find the Headmaster or go to breakfast, but don't just stand there staring at me like wit-lacking dunderheads!" They scurried off, head's bowed. As the robes of the last one whipped around the corner, Snape turned towards me. His angry look diminished somewhat, but was still there. He stepped forward and leaned down, eyes searching for any injuries. Finding none, he held out his hand to help me up.

* * *

_**SNAPES POV**_

Granger--_Hermione, I must remember to call her that. If I was willing to sleep with her, I should be able to call her by her first name_--gripped my hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. She fixed her hair and smoothed out her clothes, and then stood calmly before me like nothing had just happened. I took the silencing charm that was no doubt on her, while swiftly loosing my patience. _Why the hell isn't she crying? Aren't victims of rape, or near-rape, supposed to cry? I suppose it's good that she is not. I wouldn't know what to do with her if she started. _Solemn eyes stared up into mine. I moved closer, until I was just inches from her. Her body was radiating coldness, and I almost stepped back.

"Why the hell didn't you fight them?" My voice sounded harsher than I meant it to. I meant to sound cold and dispassionate, but it came out frustrated, confused, angry, and concerned. A brief smile graced her lips before disappearing completely. Once again looking completely solemn, she stood before me in cold defiance. _Where was the emotional girl from last night? The one who looked so broken and lost? _

"It's what they wanted. Why not give them what they want?" _Doesn't the foolish girl know what they were about to do? _

"Regardless. If you had fought, you might have been able to stop them." She shrugged, as if it hadn't mattered one way or another to her. My temper was rising, blotting out the concern, confusion, and frustration.

"You stupid, foolish girl! Don't you know what they were going to do?" My last shred of patience snapped as she looked calmly at me still. _What the hell is her problem?_ "Why are you acting this way? This is not normal! Do you need to see the nurse?" I snapped.

"No." She replied, still calm, cold, and distant. "I'm fine. They had just barely begun when you found me." A flash of emotion went through her eyes before disappearing. "I did not fight and I am not...not upset because I figured that whatever they would do to me, could not possibly hurt me more than I already am." I wanted to slap the stupid girl. I wanted to slap her, hug her, and I _still _wanted to fuck her senseless all at the same time. I growled in frustration and grabbed her shoulders.

"Of course they can hurt you! The pain you feel because of Septimus will fade. But the pain of being raped will linger. Rape always causes emotional and physiological repercussions." She blinked up at me, and it was then that I noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes may have looked cold, but her face told the story of a sleepless night. There were circles under her eyes, her hair was messier than usual, and her clothes did not look at appealing as they usually did.

"For Merlin's sake, did you sleep at all last night?" At the shaking of her head, I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. _I feel a headache coming on. _"Go to your rooms. I will have an elf bring you up a Dreamless Sleep Draught. I will inform the Headmaster that you will be missing classes today. I'm sure he'll understand." I moved towards the end of the corridor. The girl followed silently behind me, and the only reason I knew she was following was because my years as a spy made me hyper-aware of my surroundings. I moved with purpose to her common rooms, where I left her. I glided to my rooms, stopping only to take points from misbehaving Gryffindors. Once I reached my private chambers, I entered my lab and opened the cabinet with my more potent potions inside. I removed the vial with Dreamless Sleep printed on it.

"Bitsy!" A particularly ugly and eager looking elf appeared. I instructed her to leave this with a Miss Hermione Granger before sweeping off to find the Headmaster. _Where would the Headmaster be? Probably on his way to breakfast...although Tubby seems to be much like Dumbledore, always there whether you do or don't need him. _I moved towards the Great Hall, deciding that if I didn't run into him on the way, I would talk to him as I was leaving. _I wonder if those boys turned themselves in…and I wonder if Hermione's sleeping yet. Hermione in nothing but an oversized t-shirt, snuggling into bed with a sigh...No, damn it, do not think of that here. Besides, soon you will have her, and then you will be able to forget about her. _Thoughts of what I was going to do with the Granger girl, and then her reaction to me casting her off occupied me for the rest of breakfast, only stopping when I finally caught Headmaster Tubby and Dumbledore on the way out.

* * *

_**HERMIONE'S POV **_

_Stupid people, banging on doors when a person's trying to sleep._ I grumbled as I made my way to the door. Yanking it open, completely ready to bitch out whomever it was, but was surprised to find my friends standing there. Nobody said anything; we simply stared at each other silently. I moved to the side and gestured for them to enter. They sat down in various places, looking sad, tired, and slightly uncomfortable. I sat down next to Tabby on my bed. Tabby handed me a stack of papers.

"Here's your homework. The teachers wanted me to give you their sympathies. There's no due date for the assignments, they just want it back the day you start coming to classes again." My lips twitched and I nodded.

"Thank you." Silence filled the room. I licked my lips and sighed.

"We wanted to see how you are, and we wanted to tell you that when we heard the news..." Jon started.

"We didn't react like a Slytherin would. They would have hid their emotions and went on through their day like nothing happened. We...er...ended up in the hospital wing with Calming Draughts shoved down our throats for the whole day. We just got out and came immediately here." Tabby finished. A tear slipped out, and then another. Tabby leaned over and hugged me. I hugged back. I heard a sniffle from the other side of the room and looked up to find the others crying silently.

"Come here, guys." I said softly. The other's gathered around my bed, and I stood up, grabbed the most people I could, and hugged them with all my might. Everyone crowded around and held each other. _Group hug! _Normally a thought like that would have made me laugh, but this time it just made me cry harder. I heard answering sniffle's around me. We stood there for a long time, content to just let the tears fall and hold each other. _Gods, I have the best friends a person could have. They've never let me down..._I tightened my hold on whoever was in reach of my arms. We were standing in a tight circle, nobody moving. Finally my arms started to hurt and I pulled back. My eyes felt itchy, but on the whole I felt better.

Everyone else pulled back, and even though their eyes were red, everybody seemed to feel better. We smiled at each other and made a silent pact to never tell anybody about what we just did. Slytherin's did not get emotional after all. Shannon cleared her throat.

"We should get going. We weren't excused from classes, and we have a load of work to get done by tomorrow." I nodded. I watched them leave, saying goodbye as they passed me by the door. I closed the door and sighed. _Now what? I'll never get back to sleep. _I glanced around my room and my eyes landed on my homework. _Why not? It'll give me a distraction, and it might tire me out enough to fall back asleep. _I moved towards my desk and slid into the seat. I picked up my quill, uncapped my ink, and dipped the quill in. The sound of a quill scratching on paper filled the room, and I felt my awareness of the outside world slip away and I focused fully on my work.

* * *

_**SNAPE'S POV**_

The annoying Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-a-Pain-In-My-Ass strutted into the room, followed by his idiotic follower Weasley. My lip curled in disgust, and I didn't bother to hide my hatred and disgust for the boys. _Always sticking their noses where it doesn't belong, always endangering others, getting glory when he deserves none. _I took my seat in the shadows, farthest from the fireplace where the two Gryffindors sat. Albus stood before them, smiling gently down at them. I watched as the two boys relaxed under his gaze and smiled back. _Idiots_. I thought contemptuously.

"I have called you here to inform you of a recent tragedy." The boys' smiles faded, and worry etched itself upon their faces. I didn't bother to restrain my snort. A warning glance from Albus made me sneer, and he turned back to the boys.

"Professor Carce was recently discovered to be a spy by Voldemort. Severus--Professor Snape--was unable to get him out without exposing himself." I saw the boys relax slightly at the news that one of their own _friends _wasn't hurt. My contempt for them rose. _I may not have liked Septimus all that much, but he was family. _

"Professor Carce was, as you know, very close to Miss Granger. We have recently found a possible theory for why Miss Granger can block Legilimency and Veritaserum. If the explanation is true, then Miss Granger is innocent." Shock registered on their faces, and they sputtered a bit.

"Miss Granger reacted to the news of Professor Carce very badly. Apparently, they were best friends, and in the name of friendship she would heal him when he returned from his meetings. Miss Granger is in a fragile state, and I would very much appreciate it if you were to hold off on talking to her. She does not know you know she most likely is innocent, so she will not welcome you with open arms." Again, I did not bother to hold back a snort. _Of course she won't welcome them with open arms. They treated her horribly. I doubt that even if she did know they knew she was innocent, she wouldn't welcome them with open arms. _

"Please do not share this information with anybody. In the wrong hands, it could be perilous for Miss Granger." He smiled once more, before reaching into his pocket and offering a bunch of lemon drops. "Lemon drops? No? Well then, off to dinner with the both of you." The boys jumped up and left, closing the door softly behind them. With a flick of my wand, I cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Is that necessary Severus?" I scowled. _The old man is too trusting. _

"How do we know they are not outside, ears pressed to the door just waiting to find out confidential information?" Albus sighed and conceded.

"Perhaps you are right." He straightened up and his expression turned extremely serious. "Now, do you have an idea on how to get Septimus back?"

* * *

_**I've got to say, I was shocked at how many people really like Septimus. He's awesome, isn't he? Very lovable. Sorry nothing much happened in this chapter. You did get a clue on who the person who cast the spell on Hermione was. Other than that, nothing much really. I wanted to draw out what happens to Septimus for as long as I could, but I put myself in your shoes and I felt sympathy. If I was the one reading the story, I would've been very angry if the author had drawn it out. Anyway, hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter.  
**__**Please review!**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**I made a stupid mistake with reviewing. It was about one o'clock in the morning and I was extremely bored so I decided to see if I could leave myself a review, and to my surprise, I could! I forgot to make in anonymous, so now I can't delete it. I feel like a right idiot. **

**CapnSilver: **_Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like it so far. Hope you like this chapter, as well!  
_**Taste's Like Home: **_When I finished reading your review, I was extremely proud of myself. It's reviews like yours that spur me on to write another chapter. Not that I don't like the other reviews, I do...As for having teachers that are friends, a friend of mine has a wonderful relationship with one of her former teachers too. So thank you for your awesome review!  
_**ghzowy: **_I'm very glad you're still following my story!  
_**CareBearErin: **_You left me the biggest review I've ever received. It's also the biggest review I've ever seen. Thank you so much. I think it caused me to walk around with a huge smile on my face all day...I kept getting the strangest looks. Yes, I liked the line about sticking their noses where it doesn't belong and getting credit. I really can't thank you enough for your review.  
_**Shadow-Mai: **_No! Please don't send the cliffhanger police! I'm sorry you think Harry is OOC.  
_**Moonshine07: **_I nearly cried when Hermione was saying goodbye to Septimus because I knew what was coming. In this chapter we find out what Dumbledore and Snape are doing to get Septimus back.  
_**Humanity74: **_I will try and put more feeling of Severus' into the next chapter. Sorry I couldn't do it before, but I made this a last minute addition before posting. Hope you like this chapter anyway, and I'm so not mad at you. I'll try and put less swear words into it as well. I'm having my beta go back and fix up my first five or so chapters, because they are rather horrible, so I hope that makes the beginning better. Thanks for your review._

**Thank you to everyone else who left a review. Your the motivational force behind the story, without you I don't think there would have been a story. Thanks very much.  
****I have not read Harry Potter: HBP. But I do know what happens, and let me say that I still trust Snape. Anyway, I have no intention of abandoning my story, or any future stories I have planned involving Snape. If you do not like it, I'm very sorry. Stop reading here, and please don't leave a flame because my opinion differs from yours.  
****  
****In my story, none of the stuff that happened in book six happened. **

**_IMPORTANT:_ There is some sexual material in this chapter. DO NOT READ if that offends you. DO NOT READ from the part where they enter the lab to the end. This is the part of the reason this is rated R. You have been warned, so please don't complain to the people at fanfiction. I'd really rather not have my story taken down because of it. If it bothers too many people, I'll repost. But please, please don't make me start all over!

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen

I stifled another yawn and discreetly glanced at my watch. _The class will be over soon. _After another stifled yawn. I dropped my quill and leaned down to grab it. Straightening up, I caught the boy sitting across the aisle staring unabashedly at my chest. Waiting patiently for him to look me in the eye, I didn't notice McGonagall enter the room. The boy finally looked up and caught my gaze. He flushed and lowered his eyes, this time looking at my feet. Satisfied he wouldn't be doing it again, I turned back to my book. We were learning about Dark curses and the varying effects they can have. It was mostly review from what we had been learning for the past week.

Using the charmed parchment that acted like a magical Instant Messaging, I continued my conversation with Tabby and Shannon.

**Tabby: **_What was his name again?  
_**Shannon:**_His name was Kyle. I don't see how you can keep all your ex-boyfriend's names straight, but can't even keep my current boyfriend's name right.  
_**Hermione: **_Are you still talking about that? You both are so narrow-minded. There are much more important things to be considering...  
_**Tabby: **_Like what your tall, dark, and sexy professor looks like underneath all those robes?  
_**Hermione: **_Mmmmm...that IS a worthy topic, but not what I had in mind.  
_**Shannon: **_Worthy topic, indeed. The man's sexy as hell. I don't know how you manage to get all the yummy ones, and we get stuck with the leftovers.  
_**Julie: **_But I thought you said Kyle is perfect.  
_**Shannon: **_And he is. But I'd prefer tall, dark, and sexy over blonde, sweet, and cute.  
_**Hermione: **_Can we concentrate for just a second here?  
_**Shannon: **_Fine, fine. What is it you wanted to talk about?  
_**Hermione: **_What the Hogwarts staff is doing about Septimus. Do you think I should confront them and ask? Or should I try and find out on my own?  
_**Tabby: **_No doubt sexy, er, I mean Professor Snape would go for the second option. Ya know, I think I'm going to refer to him as sexy from now on. That way, nobody knows who we're talking about and you can't get in trouble, you kinky bitch.  
_**Hermione: **_I'm kinky only on the weekends. Does going for a professor really count as kinky?  
_**Tabby: **_Yeah. Could you imagine! Being in the throes of passion, moaning helplessly as he pounds relentlessly into you. Then, as you both climax, he lays on top of you, chest heaving. He looks down at you with those burning black eyes and says--  
_**Hermione: **_Save the whales!  
_**Shannon: **_Aaaahhhhh...the power of cheese.  
_**Julie: **_Feed me Seymour, feed me!  
_**Tabby: **_No you idiots. Ten points to House B.  
_**Hermione: **_Eh...better make it five points, it's more realistic.  
_**Tabby: **_lol.  
_**Shannon:**_ lol._

"Miss Granger." I glanced up, smothering my laughter until it sounded like I was choking. I hadn't notice Lupin and Snape join McGonagall. As I met Snape's dark eyes, I couldn't keep my amusement in any longer. It burst forth like a dam that's been unplugged. I hunched over the parchment, tears spilling from my eyes.

"Miss Granger, are you okay?" Julie--Professor Fields--looked at me, concerned. I wiped my eyes and nodded, still smiling. I glanced towards Snape and found him watching me, his dark eyes narrowed. I threw him a small smile and concentrated on Professor Fields. "Please gather your things.You're wanted in the Headmaster's office." Terror seized me quickly, and I sat unable to move. _Have they found Septimus'...Septimus'...body? _I quickly shied away from the thought and met Julie's eyes. She smiled encouragingly, and I felt myself relaxed slightly and smiled tentatively back.

"Just let me finish off my notes, please." I quickly grabbed my quill, a small smile again hovering over my lips. _Why am I being called to the Headmaster's office five minutes before class ends?_

**Tabby: **_Hermione? You there? Hello?  
_**Shannon: **_Maybe she got caught.  
_**Hermione: **_Ridiculous. I never get caught. I'm wanted in the Headmaster's office so I've got to go. Quick note, Snape was in the room just before I left. I laughed. I think he knows something's up. Got to go now, they're starting to get suspicious. L8R! _

I quickly wrote down the word that would clear the parchment and stuffed the now blank parchment in to my bag. Gathering the rest of my stuff, I was still unable to look Snape in the eye. As I passed Julie, I glanced at her face. I stopped. She was staring out the window, her smile looking sad. Her eyes were blank and slightly glassy. I reached out and gently touched her arm. She jerked back down to Earth, briefly looking sad, hurt, and lost before recovering. I felt a brief pang as I realized that in my suffering Septimus' disappearance, I had never once considered what his lover might be feeling.

"Professor Fields. If it's okay with you, would you mind if I stopped in after classes? I really need to talk to you about--" My throat closed up momentarily, forcing me to stop. I took a deep breath and continued. "Something important." She nodded and smiled, a little bit of real warmth entering her eyes.

"Of course, Miss Granger. My office is always open to my students." I nodded and this time gave _her _the encouraging smile. Turning around, I fought not to glance at Snape. The thought of what Shannon, Tabby, and I had just said caused another little laugh (I refuse to call it a giggle) to escape. McGonagall swept out before me, and I followed her. Snape and Lupin were at my back, and I could feel Snape's eyes boring in to me. _I suppose I have the right to call him Severus, what with the encounter's we've had. Oh, I can't wait to see the look on his face when I call him that without his permission!_

"Um...Professor McGonagall?" McGonagall slowed down so she was walking next to me. We were almost exactly the same height. _At Hogwarts she always seemed so tall. _

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Where are we going, and why?" I inquired.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to speak with you."

"About what? And you didn't tell me where we were going." I reminded her. She sighed in exasperation. I refrained from glaring at her, but just barely. _I'm not some idiot you can just order around! _

"We are going to the Headmaster's office. Headmaster Tubby has graciously allowed us to use his office. You will find out what we are going to speak of when we get there." She then moved ahead of me, silently telling me the conversation was over. I scowled at her back, feeling my mood darken. _They probably took me out of class for some stupid reason. _I slowed down slightly, less eager to go to the Headmaster's office. _Did Snape --Severus-- tell them about me getting attacked? _

My heart started beating faster. _I can just imagine what everyone's reactions are going to be like. Tabby would castrate every guy until she was sure she got the right one. _I smirked at the thought. _I wonder if that'll include Potter and his dim-witted friends. They'd probably find it funny that I got raped. "Serves the traitor right!" _I felt my smirk fade and my lip curled. _They'd probably find it funny. _Tears stung my eyes. _They probably don't even know that Dumbledore thinks I'm innocent. He probably kept them in the dark just like he used to. _

"A horse, my kingdom for a horse." I couldn't keep my lips from twitching at the look on McGonagall's face. She looked confused and disapproving, as if it wasn't a good saying for a password. _I doubt most Purebloods or half-bloods have read Shakespeare. _I felt Snape --Severus -- press on my back to move more forward, and I realized that I had been standing there, staring at the entrance with a smile on my face. I risked a glance at Severus' face to find his eyes on me, glittering unpleasantly. I pressed my lips together to fight back a laugh, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Moving up the stairs, I could still feel the pressure of Severus' hand on my back, urging me forward.

Entering the Headmaster's office, I noticed that Dumbledore's phoenix was resting on a stand next to the desk. _What's his name again? Hawkes? Fawkes? _I turned my attention to the esteem able Headmaster, and with much control, kept my face blank. He seemed to be trying to copy Severus' style. He was dressed in all black with the same long cloak, etc. He beamed happily at me, and my smile faded. _Don't think a simple smile's going to make me forgive and forget, old man. _I felt the same flash of hurt I hadn't felt since I became friends with Tabby, Jon, and the other's. _You don't need them! You have everything you could possibly want, except Septimus of course. _Boosting my courage wasn't working, so I decided to ignore the pain.

I nodded in greeting and settled in to the chair directly in front of the desk. Severus predictably took the chair in the corner, hidden in shadows. McGonagall and Lupin settled into the two seats next to the fire. Dumbledore smiled at me, obviously waiting for something. I raised an eyebrow at him, got more comfortable, and stared out the window. _I can out silence you. Maybe not Snape, he's been a Slytherin too long and he's no doubt good at making people say something first. _Finally he seemed to give up and leaned forward. Popping a lemon drop into his mouth (_since when did Tubby keep lemon drops in a bowl on his desk?_) he began to speak.

"Miss Granger, you have been called here because we wish to ask for your assistance." Dumbledore paused and his smile widened. _He knows he's piqued your interest. _My lips twitched, but otherwise I should no outward sign of being interested. Dumbledore's smile didn't fade as he began to speak once again. "Severus has been working on a potion. This potion renders a person virtually un-catch able. You can pass through walls, be invisible, and walk silently. Most of the potion is done, but Severus has run into a few problems." I glanced over at the corner Severus was holed up in and could almost feel the heat coming from his glare. My lips twitched upward again as I turned back towards the headmaster.

"The potion requires certain ingredients to be added at the same time. Now, normally Severus could do this by himself. But the potion calls for more than two ingredients and Severus does not have more than two hands. Multiple ingredients also need to be harvested and prepared correctly. Severus could do this himself, very true, but it would make it much easier if he were able to concentrate on the more complex parts of the potion rather than worrying about whether or not the roots of some-plant-or-other is sliced fine enough."

_If I agree to help Severus with the potion, I'm actively helping get Septimus back, I get more time with Severus, and I have something interesting and challenging to work on. _My heart started to race. _Getting Septimus back would be like heaven, learning new things in potions is always a good thing...and more time with Severus. Oh, the things I long to do to that man. _I could feel myself getting rather damp in my nether regions, and I straightened up. _On a bad note, if Potter and his friends snoop around they might find out what I'm doing and cause problems. Or they could get told by Dumbledore and be upset that the traitor was asked to help before they were and then cause me problems. _I licked my lips and met Dumbledore's eyes, coming to a split-second decision.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'd be honored to help." The good out weighted the bad by a landslide. I could get Septimus back, get into Severus' pants (I smirked), and I would get to learn new things. _This is the best life has gotten since Septimus left. _"When am I supposed to met with Professor Snape to start on the potion?" I inquired. Dumbledore beamed.

"Tonight directly after dinner, if that works for you." I nodded in agreement. _I should probably tell them about what I heard the time I was attacked and saved by Severus. _"Um...there's something I need to tell you." This seemed to catch everyone's attention. I could feel everybody's eyes on me.

"Um...at the beginning of the week, when I was just returning to my class, I overheard some students talking. I stopped to tell them to get moving because they were in a forbidden corridor." I snuck a glance at Severus and noted that he was staring at me intently. I could almost hear his thoughts: _Is she going to tell everyone what happened? Is she going to mention that I helped her? _"I overheard them talking about some informant. They apparently didn't trust him, but Voldemort does. They seemed shocked that this person was an informant, and they said that if the master thought they were a spy for 'them', he would have killed him." Silence filled the room and I wondered if they were upset about something. I resolutely stilled my hands, and sat completely relaxed. Dumbledore cleared his throat and nodded.

"Oh, and I never did get a chance to explain how I trained the students." It popped out of my mouth without thought, and I stubbornly refused to act like I hadn't meant to say it. Dumbledore nodded in agreement, but I noticed that his eyes were now clear and focused completely on me. I took a deep breath and proceeded to give my explanation.

* * *

_**SNAPE'S POV**_

The door closed behind the girl, and Dumbledore once again popped a lemon drop into his mouth. He offered one to my co-workers, and one to me and we each turned them down. He set the bowl down and relaxed back into his chair.

"The information about the informant is very interesting. It gives us something to think about. We know for certain that he's a male--" I interrupted here.

"But we don't. What if the person was a female, dressed as a male? She could disguise her voice in public." At seeing their unbelieving faces, I felt compelled to add more. "Voldemort loves intrigues, and he loves a good show. The idea of a spy on the side of light that nobody knows about but him would appeal to his sense of pride. It would give him a rather good show when his devoted followers discover the spy is actually female. Add to the fact that most followers are male, and Voldemort would be extremely entertained. He'd love watching how she interacted with the males and Bellatrix, the only inner-circle female there is." Albus slowly nodded.

"Add to the fact that if we overheard his followers discussing his spy and calling him 'he', we'd never expect it to be female, thus cover her tracks. He'd get the information he needed from a reliable source." I added. Albus nodded once again, as did Lupin and Minerva.

"So we can't really assume anything when it comes to this informant. With Voldemort and his followers, anything's really possible." Lupin concluded. I gave a sharp nod in agreement.

"As to what the girl has done with the students of this school, well, we could use her to train the Hogwarts students." Minerva said. _Interesting notion. _The idea of the girl bossing Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy around inspired a rare feeling of happiness. _Oh, she could make their lives miserable! _I thought with a certain amount of satisfaction.

"Hmm...yes. I must speak to Headmaster Tubby about this. For now, let us adjourn to the Teacher's Lounge and relax." Dumbledore heaved himself up and walked quite spryly out the door. Lupin rose and followed him. Minerva turned and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if I was coming. I rose and glided across the room, holding the door open for Minerva to pass. She passed with a nod of thanks, which I returned with a blank face. Following her out the door, I allowed the thoughts I had been pushing rush forth. I had been concentrating on the situation at hand, making it hard to think about the things I was more immediately interested in.

_What in the world had caused the girl to laugh at me? She had not laughed until she had looked at me. _I felt the stirrings of anger and forced it down, determined to think the situation through without interfering emotions. _Had she told her friends about our relationship, and were they making jokes about it? Were they laughing because they knew Hermione would never want to be with a man that looks like I do? Maybe they were being sarcastic in the corridor, or maybe they knew I was listening. Perhaps Hermione is just stringing me along, laughing the entire time. _I couldn't hold the anger back, and I clenched my hands into fists at the thoughts now running through my head. Minerva cast a worried glance at me. I glared in response and I noted with satisfaction that her lips had thinned with anger before facing front again. My smirk only seemed to irritate her further. She walked faster, pulling ahead, back ramrod straight.

_Perhaps she'll leave me alone now. _

Entering the Teacher's lounge a few moments later, I moved swiftly toward my seat in the far back, in the farthest corner. I settled in and focused my thoughts on how to deal with Miss Granger. _How do deal with a girl who thinks she can make a fool of me...

* * *

_

**HERMIONE'S POV**

I knocked on the thick wooden door and waited patiently. The door swung open to reveal a weary looking Julie Fields, hair falling out of a ponytail, and eyes shadowed with grief and exhaustion. I stepped closer and gave her a hug, which she returned fiercely. I entered the room and sat down in the chair before her desk. Julie closed the door and made her way to her seat slowly. Sitting down, she pushed whatever she had been working on aside and focused her attention on me.

"Pro--Julie. I wanted to talk to you about Septimus." The thought of him still brought tears to my eyes, and I could feel them slide down my cheeks, but this time I let them fall freely. Julie had been a House D, so showing emotion in front of her wasn't dangerous at all. _I'm sure nobody in House D ever uses emotions against one another like they do in House B. Not to mention that it seems she hasn't grieved for Septimus yet, and holding emotion in isn't healthy. _A voice spoke up with an ironic tone. _A Slytherin talking about how holding emotions in is bad...how ironic. _In response to my tears, Julie's began crying as well.

"I've been totally selfish. Not once did I consider that you would be in pain as well. I was so wrapped up in my own misery, I never thought about anybody else. House B sticks together, and since you were dating Septimus, you're an honorary member." Julie stood up and walked around the desk. Kneeling in front of me, she pulled me out of the chair and onto the floor with her. Holding on to each other for dear life, we both let lose the whirl of emotions we'd been suppressing since the last time we'd cried. Finally my sobs slowed, and breathing hard I pulled back.

Julie's eyes were red, and her hair was even messier. I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. _I feel much better. _Julie smiled at me and I smiled back. I stood up and offered my hand to her, which she ignored in favor of getting up herself.

"Um...I really need to get going, I have homework to finish. But, um, if you ever need to talk..." I trailed off, uncertain how to say what I wanted to. "I'll be here." I finished. She nodded gratefully, a smile spreading across her face. I nodded once and turned to go. Pausing at the doorway, I turned around.

"Would it be alright if I came to visit you sometimes, when things start to get...difficult?" I asked. _There. I've asked what I wanted to. _A detached part of me spoke up, an echo from my Gryffindor side: _Slytherin's have a hard time showing emotion and asking for help. _

"Of course you can. My office is always open to you." I nodded again and smiled, more happily this time. She gave another answering smile and I left the office, feeling much better than I had. I glanced at my watch and was shocked to find that class had been over for almost two hours. _The trip to Julie's office and my talk with the Headmaster must've taken longer than I thought._

Walking back to my dormitory, I passed Potter and his posse. I acknowledged their presence, but didn't stop to speak. _They had been acting strangely all week. They never call me names or insult me anymore. What's their game? _I was surprised, but not shocked, when they called out to me as I passed.

"Hermione." I whirled around and raised my wand. It was directly in Potter's face. To his credit, he didn't back down, just looked calmly at me.

"What gives you the right to use my given name, Potter?" I spat. Something in his eyes flickered, but still he did not step back.

"Nothing I suppose. But I just wanted to say that I don't believe you're a traitor anymore." I sneered at him. His friends moved closer, and I watched them out of the corner of my eye. _I can take them. They aren't the best fighters, and if need by I can use hand-to-hand self-defense. Or hand-to-wand if the case may be. _I continued to stare at Potter, who was the leader. This did not mean I stopped watching Longbottom and Weasley.

"Well I'm _over-joyed _that you think I'm innocent. But it's really too late. I don't give a damn what you think of me anymore, Potter. You are nothing to me, except the only real chance we have of defeating Voldemort." Potter's eyes flashed at that. I watched as he tried to control his anger. _He's gotten better at it, _I decided. He didn't just hex me for being rude. He took a deep breath and met my eyes.

"I'm sorry for the things I said, and the things I did. I'm sorry I treated you the way we did. I was rather hoping we could be friends again, but I see that isn't possible." I simple cocked my head to the side and waited for him to go on. "If we can't be friends, then can we at least make a pact to stop the hostility for now? I don't want to deal with the glances I'm getting from your friends, and the treatment I'm getting from your house." _A pact? With Potter? Hmmm...that might just be a good thing. I might be able to use him to get information out of Dumbledore on what else they're doing to get Septimus back, and also use him to learn about what they're doing to fight Voldemort. It'd keep my friends and I informed._

"A pact then." I lowered my wand and held out my right hand. Potter took it and gave it a firm shake. Weasley came forward, and I shook his hand. Ronald released my hand quickly, and I took note of the red tinge forming around his ears. _So he still likes what he sees, hmm? _I smirked at him, causing his ears to turn even redder. The blush was spread from his ears to his entire face, until he looked like a tomato with hair. I took Longbottom's hand next, and was slightly surprised at the firm handshake he gave. I studied his face and demeanor. _Longbottom's grown up. He's no longer the bumbling boy from before. I wonder what caused this dramatic change? _I released his hand and stepped back. Another nod and I was on my way, moving swiftly through the corridor. Potter's voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"We're sorry about Professor Carce too." My eyes widened and I spun around. I moved silently toward them until I was inches from Potter's face. He blanched and took a step back. I could feel my anger rise.

"Who told you about that?" I spoke no louder than a whisper, my voice harsh. Potter swallowed and his two friends moved up to stand next to him, obviously ready to protect him. "That is none of your business, Potter. Stay out of my life. I don't need your sympathy." I hadn't realized I'd drawn my wand until I saw it was pointed at his face, trembling slightly because my hand was shaking.

"Dumbledore told us about it. It's our business because he was a spy for the Order." I lowered my wand and glared at Potter. _It's none of his damn business! What right did Dumbledore have to tell them about Septimus? They aren't even part of the Order! _I stood silently, thinking suddenly that I missed Septimus so very much. _I miss his stupid jokes, his sarcastic comments, and his comforting presence. _After a moment or two, Potter slowly moved his hand toward his pocket. I gripped my wand tighter as I watched him pull something out. He offered a piece of cloth to me, and as I took it I realized it was a handkerchief. I looked at Potter, silently asking him what I was to do with it. He gestured to his face. I reached up and touched my face with the tips of my finger. Tears were sliding down my cheeks again. I hadn't noticed. Using his handkerchief, I wiped my eyes and cheeks. I handed the cloth back to him and started backing away.

"Thanks, Potter."I practically choked on the words as I hurriedly turned around and practically ran down the corridor. _Crying in front of enemies can be used against you, and crying in front of Potter shows weakness. _Stepping through the entrance to the common room, I immediately found my friends lounging by the fire. Moving towards them, I cast a quick refreshing charm on my face and settled in next to Jon.

"There you are. Gods, Mia, we thought you got lost or were in big trouble." This was from Tabby. She was sitting on the other side of Jon. I grinned in reply.

"No, not in trouble. Nor did I get lost. McGonagall and the other's simply took me to the Headmaster's office. Apparently Tubby allowed Dumbledore the use of it. He even had a bowl of lemon drops on the desk. The other day I saw Dumbledore eating a Muffin and now Tubby has a bowl of lemon drops in his office. I'd say they are influencing each other a wee bit." The others laughed, and the fire popped merrily. I felt myself relaxing, the anger and sadness left over from my encounter with Potter draining away.

"Why'd they call you to the Headmaster's office if you weren't in trouble?" Shannon asked. She was curled up on the chair directly in front of the fire, a book on her lap. She glanced up at me as she spoke, keeping half her attention on the conversation. Next to Shannon in the chair next to her was Julie. Max was sitting on the loveseat next to Mike, the loveseat facing Jon, Tabby, and I. The couch we were seated on faced the loveseat, creating a nice little square around the fire. I leaned forward slightly, indicating I didn't want to be overheard. The other's leaned forward as well, Shannon awkwardly due to the book in her lap.

"They want me to help Sexy create a potion--or maybe it's help finish a potion, I don't quite remember--that they're going to use to get Septimus back." Their faces lit up with excitement, happiness, and hope. The guys, however, had confusion written on their faces as well.

"Sexy? Who the hell is Sexy?" Mike asked. Shannon, Tabby, Julie and I burst out laughing at the memory of it.

"Sexy is our nickname for Professor Snape. Oh, which reminds me. You said Sexy might know something's up. What once you left the room?" Julie asked. My lips curled up into a smile and I sat back. The other's moved back to their previous positions as well.

"Nothing. We didn't get a chance to talk. As we were walking there, McGonagall and Lupin were nearby, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want them to know about us. Once we reached the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore was there and I was busy discussing things with him. Oh, and I told them about how we trained the students to fight. Anyway, as we were leaving, Dumbledore asked them to stay behind. I'm to go help Sexy with the potion at eight tonight. What was our DADA homework?"

"Nothing. Professor Fields seemed kinda distracted at the end of class, so by the time the bell rang there wasn't enough time to give us the assignment."

"Which reminds me. I need help with my transfiguration homework. It's gotten more difficult now that McGonagall helps teach it. They seem to think double the teacher means double the work for us." Mike complained. Everyone laughed at his comment.

"Mike, you'd need instructions on how to get on your broom if we weren't there to help." Tabby commented. Mike flushed red, but smiled good naturedly.

"Well, at least I don't have a reputation for hitting on anything with a penis." This time it was Tabby who flushed. Her eyes, however, were sparkling with amusement and enjoyment. Everyone knew they were just joking. Tabby wouldn't hit on anything with a penis, but rumors had started that she would after she dated the least popular guy in school for six months. What they hadn't realized was that Tabby was slowly giving him a make-over. He was now one of the most sought after guys in school.

"Well at least I know the proper way to hit on somebody." We roared with laughter at that. One time at the club Mike had hit on some girl, saying that he knew how to please a woman. The woman had replied to 'please leave her alone.'

"Yeah? Well at least I hit on members of the opposite sex." Tabby flushed even redder at that one. We were practically falling out of our chairs at that one. She had mistaken a long haired woman for this guy she had been seeing. They had the same color hair, the same length, the same height...everything was the same. The woman was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and Tabby had used the same pick-up line her then boyfriend had on her before realizing it was a woman. Looking around, I noticed that we were attracting some stares.

"I need to do my homework."

"I'll get it for you." Mike offered, which caused me to grin.

"Thanks Mike. You're a sweetheart." Mike grinned boyishly back and ran off to gather my books. Shannon returned to reading her book, and Tabby and Jon began to make eyes at each other. Max was staring at me with a small smile on his face. I smiled back at him, inwardly unnerved with his staring. I was pulled back to reality was Tabby leaned across my lap to give Jon a kiss. I pretended to huff indignantly.

"Where's my kiss?" I demanded. Jon and Tabby shared a look. Tabby kissed me on my right cheek, while Jon kissed me on my left at the exact same moment. I gave a huge, pleased-sounding sigh. "Carry on."

"Speak friend and enter." Mike was back with my books in his arms, still grinning boyishly.

"Thanks Mike. Tell everyone my password."

"Not to worry, lil lady. They need to finish the quote in order to enter."

"Oh yeah." I forgot about that. _Speak friend and enter. Mellon. _

"Behind every successful man stands a surprised Mother-In-Law." I snorted in laughter and Mike bowed theatrically. He loved saying random things.

"You sure do have a lot of well-wishers. They'd all like to throw you down one." I put in my random comment and sat back to listen to the others. The random comments ranged from funny phrases to put-downs, all extremely hilarious and random.

"I never forget a face. For yours I'll make an exception." Tabby commented.

"Excuse me, is that your nose or are you eating a banana?" Jon supplied. We laughed once again.

"I hear you were born on April second; A day too late!" Shannon threw out. Another shriek of laughter erupted from our corner of the common room. I was aware of the other's listening in.

"Lights on, door open, nobody home."

"About as welcome as a fart in a telephone booth."

"Some drink from the fountain of knowledge; you gargled."

"Which village is missing it's idiot?"

"Save your breath. You'll need it to blow up your date."

"Calling you an idiot would be an insult to stupid people." By now the entire common room was gathered around. I had no doubt they were trying to figure out who were insulting and why we were laughing. Finally we quieted down and the crowd went back to their activities. I started in on my homework after switching Tabby seats so she could have easier access to Jon. Mike already had his homework down, and was working with Julie on it. Max was staring into the fire, the same smile on his face as before. Throughout our whole random insult episode, his laughter sounded forced.

Max choose that moment to glance up at me. Our eyes met, and I was startled to see that they were completely blank, like the way you'd expect a corpse's eyes to look. He blinked, and the look disappeared. He smiled that adorable smile and then returned to staring in to the fire. I concentrated on my homework, and waited for the bell to signal dinner was ready

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_.

I felt myself jump as the dinner bell sounded. I glanced at my watch and noticed it was six o'clock already. I gathered my things and stuffed them into my bag. After dropping my bag off in my room, I made my way to the Great Hall surrounded by my friends. We talked about the latest rumors and news I had missed when I had been grieving for Septimus. Laughing at how stupid some people acted, we settled down to eat, still laughing about the antics of a third-year House C student.

"Somehow he managed to drink the potion before adding the last ingredient. So anyway, she kept professing her love for anybody who came within three feet of her. She had already asked the guy next to him to marry her, and had given him a kiss. Anyway, Sexy heard the commotion and came to investigate. Collins got on her knees and proposed to Sexy. Sexy by now was extremely furious, and had started telling her in that calm, silky voice of his that he was an imbecile and he hoped he'd never have to see her again. Collins eyes filled up with tears as Sexy walked away, but instead of being upset that Sexy had put her down, she was upset 'cause Sexy didn't give her an answer!" I choked on my potatoes. _I would have loved to have seen this. _I couldn't hold back my laughter any longer.

"Collins followed Sexy across the room, still crying. She kept saying that Sexy didn't love her. Finally Sexy snapped and told her to go to the infirmary, her infernal caterwauling was annoying him. Collins refused to go, and when Sexy tried to bodily move her, Collins dropped to the floor and grabbed Sexy's leg and refused to let go until Sexy agreed to marry her. He tried walking away, but she clung so tightly that she went with him. Eventually he sent a student to get Madam Polinski. When she arrived she was still clinging to Sexy's leg. I've never seen Sexy look that way. He was absolutely furious. For the rest of the hour the simplest noise would set him off. He took points off House A because Timothy Babkins set his spoon down too hard. All in all, it was a very interesting day."

"I wish I could have been there. Sounds like I missed a great deal." I commented, after wiping the tears of laughter away from my eyes.

"You were grieving for one of your best friends. I think that's a bit more important than witnessing Snape--" The guys refused to call him sexy "--get proposed to." I nodded in agreement.

"Your right. But still...I wish I could've seen the look on his face. Did he tell you what went wrong with the potion?"

"Yeah. He said that the mullberry leaves were to turn the intense love potion into a 'friend potion'. The drinker felt an affinity for anybody in close proximity to him. Without the leaves, it was a simple love potion. Snape has such presence, so she felt strongly drawn to him." _Yes, presence Severus has in plenty. _I glanced at the Head Table to find him watching us, eyes hooded. His eyes locked with mine and I shivered. _So incredibly sexy...no! I must concentrate...Severus has presence...I can walk into a room and immediately tell if he's in there or not...the sexuality radiates of him...it's a wonder nobody but us notices it...no, bad, bad Hermione! No naughty thoughts just before you're to meet with him privately. We wouldn't want to jump, would we? _I tore my eyes from his and swallowed the food. It didn't go down to easily, and I set my fork down as my nerves took over. _I need to concentrate. _

"So what else did I miss?" The stories continued on. It seemed that the few days I was locked up in my room, all the amusing things happened. I laughed so hard tears ran down my face and my stomach hurt. I wiped my tears away as a shadow fell over me and my plate. I turned around and glanced up. My breath caught in my throat and I willed myself to breathe. I exhaled suddenly with a _whoosh _sound. Severus was standing inches from me, and his scent was wafting towards me. I happily inhaled. I met his dark eyes and once again found it difficult to breathe.

"Miss Granger, it is time. Do make haste, I do not like to be kept waiting." He took a step back to allow me room to get up, and I swiftly stood up. I turned toward my friends.

"Talk to you guys later, okay?" The other's nodded. I turned back towards Severus and gestured for him to lead. I silently followed him, schooling my face in to a blank mask. I couldn't help but notice the whispers and curious stares coming from the student body. _Let them talk. What the hell do you care what they think about you anyway? _

The walk to the dungeons was quiet and tense. _Bloody hell...why is he so tense? Does it have to do with that feeling of being watched? _The feeling had started as we passed the House A common room, and persisted up until now. As Severus opened the door to the potions classroom and waited for me to pass first before closing the door (_ever the gentleman_), I felt a draft of air pass me. _Stupid castles with their stupid drafts. _The feeling of being watched stayed with me as I moved towards Septimus' office. I carefully avoided looking at Septimus' cluttered desk, concentrating on the floor instead. Snape touched the bookcase with his wand and muttered the password. As I passed through the doorway, the feeling of being watched faded and then disappeared as I fully entered the workroom. Shrugging it off as paranoia, I took my cloak off and folded it over the chair by the door.

* * *

**SNAPE'S POV**

"You may start by dicing those roots." I told the girl before moving towards my table. I angrily ground the roots I had into a powder, imagining that I was literally removing the mocking smile from her lips. Not the most mature approach, but definitely very satisfying. I continued working in silence, seething silently. It was only when the girl touched my hand that I was alerted to the fact that she was not doing the chore I set her to. I glared at her, angry that she dared touch me.

"You have not yet finished dicing those roots. I suggest you get back to it." My clipped tone seemed to anger her, and she reached out and grabbed my wrist. She held onto my wrist for a few seconds before releasing it. "An idiotic thing to do, grabbing a man with a knife." I inwardly winced, pointing out something an idiot should know.

"I know. But I needed your attention. What is wrong with you?" _How dare she? How dare she question me?_

"Nothing, as you can well see. Please remove yourself from my table and go back to your own." My tone was icy and clipped, totally devoid of emotion.

"No."

"No?" I whispered furiously. _She dares! _I raised and eyebrow and set the knife down. I rested my hands on the table and leaned forward.

"No. What is wrong with you? Was it something I said? Did I do something?" I must have showed what I was feeling, as she continued on. "I haven't done anything to deserve this treatment. Tell me what's wrong, and maybe we can sort this out." I glared at her, but she refused to budge. I met her eyes, mine icy and angry, her's soft and pleading "Severus, please." She reached across the table and touched my hand gently. I jerked his hand away. I glared at the insolent chit once again before speaking through clenched teeth.

"If I explain to you what I did, will you leave me in peace and finish your own work?" She nodded. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "This morning, you obviously thought of something amusing. It wasn't until you looked at me that you laughed. Ergo, I deduced it had to do with me. I do not enjoy being laughed at, Miss Granger."

"Return to your table and continue your work." Granger nodded and moved around the table, heading back towards her station. Spinning around, she reached me in two steps and threw her arms around me. Shocked, I wrapped my arms around her. She tilted her face up toward mine. When she spoke I could feel her breath on my face.

"I wasn't laughing at you. My friends have taken to calling you sexy, and that's what I was laughing about. I would never laugh at you, love." The endearment had obviously slipped out. I was strangely pleased by the nickname. _Your only interest in her is for a quick fuck, Severus. _The dark half of me whispered. _Oh? And then why are you pleased she's calling you love? _I pushed the second voice down and concentrated on the first. Only g_ood for a fuck, good for a fuck. _I repeated it to myself in my head, even as I leaned down and touched her lips with my own. The girl responded as passionately as I could of asked for. She moved her hands, which had been clasped at the back of my neck to my head. Her hands tangled into my hair as she kissed me back.

I nibbled on her lower lip, and she opened her mouth to allow me access with my tongue. She responded yet again with fierce passion, stroking my tongue with her own, battling me for dominance. I pulled her closer, one hand holding her head, the other around her waist, preventing her from moving. She tasted like pumpkin juice and apple, which was the last thing she likely had eaten. She moaned into my mouth, and I reacted immediately. I pushed my hardness into her stomach, causing her to whimper yet again. I groaned into her mouth. Finally I was forced to pull back for air. Breathing heavily, I stared at the thoroughly kissed girl in my arms. Her ponytail was falling out, bits of hair framing her face. Her lips were swollen and her eyes glazed. She was breathing heavily, and still clutching me. Proud that I reduced her to this state, I leaned down and kissed her again.

I made sure my kiss hinted of more pleasure to come. She whimpered yet again and ground her hips against me. I growled this time, my pleasure over-riding the side of me saying that I wasn't going to take her in the lab. I picked her up and turned around, walking to the other side of the room. After releasing her hair from the ponytail, I sat her roughly on an unused table, I moved her legs apart and settled myself on top of her. My erection was now pressing into her center, and she jerked her hips. My breath briefly caught, and I bit back a groan. I nuzzled the side of her neck, near here ear. She again jerked her hips. She lifted her legs up and wrapped them around me, pulling me closer. Her hands were frantically trying to unbutton my robes while rubbing up against me. I began to have problems thinking. _Merlin, I could take her here and now and she wouldn't protest. _The image that brought up prompted me to rub against her, causing friction. She moaned what I thought was my name loudly and clutched me closer. I snapped out of my daze and attempted to control the girl.

"Miss Granger." She didn't stop wiggling, and if she didn't stop soon I was going to take her then and there. "Hermione, stop moving or I shall return to preparing my ingredients." That seemed to get through her lust-filled brain and she stopped wiggling so much. "We need to get these ingredients prepared and into the cauldron before curfew. To do this, we must work quickly." She opened her mouth to protest and I started to stand up. She closed her mouth and whimpered in protest. I settled back on her. "I would love to finish what we have started, but we will be unable to get the ingredients done. If we do not get the ingredients done, Septimus will have to stay where he is for another week. Do you want that?" She shook her head no. I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. "Soon, Hermione, soon. Soon you'll be mine, and I"'ll do things to you that will make you beg for more..." My lips brushed her ear next as I spoke, and she shivered once again. Her hips jerked once more before I stood up.

The girl sat up, still breathing heavily. Her eyes were still glazed and she was shaking slightly. I held out my hand to her, which she took reluctantly. She dropped my hand quickly. When I raised my eyebrow, she smiled slightly.

"If I continue to touch you, I can't guarantee I won't jump you." She then proceeded to smooth out her clothes and fix her hair. Once she looked halfway normal again (her face was flushed becomingly and her lips were still swollen) she continued talking. "I'll hold you to your promise about more to come." Then she walked past me and stood before her station, calmly completing her work. I shook my head slightly and smirked. _Oh yes, she can't resist. She's all mine..._

Grounding roots was a mindless task, and I couldn't stop thinking about the girl. My brain was in overdrive, flashing tempting images as they danced through my mind.

_Hermione bent over a desk with me entering her from behind. _

_She was at Hogwarts, in my bed, smiling coquettishly at me. _

The images continued in that erotic fashion until things started to change, becoming uncomfortably personal with each scene.

_We were getting married, her walking down the aisle with Septimus to give her away. _

_She was round with my child and smiling happily. _

_She was cuddled up in my arms, a beautiful baby girl resting between us._

_We were old, white hair covering both our heads, sitting before a fire, looking at photos of our family. _

I growled at the last few images, and at the unfamiliar feeling invading my chest. Shoving the feeling down, I glanced down at the table and noted that I had grounded all the roots needed. I sighed and picked up the knife, slicing, cutting, and dicing the other needed ingredients spread out on the table before me. I kept my mind focused on the mundane task by sheer will.

_She is nothing but a good fuck. Remember that, Severus. She is nothing to you. _Snape nodded in agreement, although he couldn't help but think that he didn't agree. He didn't agree at all.

* * *

**No, Severus is NOT in love with her yet. But he's definitely feeling something for her. Something he's unfamiliar with. As I said up above, please do not report me to fanfiction staff people for the sexual content. I warned you. I remember reading an Author's Note where one single person complained and her _entire story_ got taken off. For one chapter, her whole story was taken off fanfiction. She's re-doing it now, and it's been toned down. Anyway, this is my first story, and I'd really rather it wasn't taken off. If you must complain, please tell them to tell me to repost this chapter, or any other chapter you're offended by. **

**My birthday was July 23, and for my birthday I'd be happy if I could get some reviews as presents...Pretty please? **

**_(Beta Note for the readers: Yes, I deserve the wrath of many spork-wielding reviewers. It's so my fault that this was not posted last week. I throw myself upon your mercy for taking so long to do my job. I am not worthy) _**

**Keep in mind that if you hurt my beta, then my chapters will be un-beta'd and will look like my first five chapters, which is to say, not good at all. Please keep that in mind when hunting my beta with sporks.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. It never was. If it was, do you think I'd be writing this? Hell no, I'd be off with Severus somewhere, enjoying myself greatly.  
I can't thank you all enough for not reporting me. You're all great. I hope this being posted so soon makes up for the long wait you had for the previous chapter.  
Humanity74: **_Never have I laughed as hard as I have reading your review. You brightened my night and the next day as well. My ribs still hurt...I don't think your chapters 24 and 25 are bad at all. You did wonderful. If I could charm the internet, I'd do it for myself in a heart beat and let you have the other person. Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday. My mother's side of the family is huge on July b-days. Five cousins of mine were born in July. Anyway, I've saved every review that I've gotten in my e-mail, but I think I'll leave yours out to re-read when I'm feeling down. Sporks of doom indeed...  
_**Vampire Fortune: **_Thanks for your review. I'm glad you love my story. My biggest fan, eh? I'm extremely flattered.  
_**Taste's Like Home: **_I am so sorry that I made you say more than one word. Forgive me. If it helps any, your review was simply inspirational. All my reviewers cause me to write more, but your awesome review really put me into gear. I look forward to your reviews very much, and I hope that my story stays realistic. Thanks again for the wonderful review.  
_**JTBJAB: **_Thanks for the advice. I've been thinking of posting my story on Ashwinder, but I guess I will…  
_**Jackalope Hunter: **_Thanks for the review and the advice. You review was interesting, and parts of it made me laugh. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
_**Keither Serenity: **_I've never heard of until you mentioned it. Thanks for the advice; I'll be sure to post it there if it gets taken off of Rated R is for 16, and NC-17 is for people 17 and older. I think anyway, I'm not sure. I'm not much of a morning person...  
**lan1813: **Thanks for your review. Monty Python and Robin Hood: Men in Tights are the best. I'm having my beta go back and fix the first chapter, so all the mistakes will be taken care of. I hope this makes a difference in how many people read my story.  
**Jibs: **Glad you like my story. I've written stories my entire life, but I've never shown anybody any of them. Come to think of it, I've never finished one before either...  
**Elena: **I'll do my very best to post another chapter after this one by August 30th, but no promises. That's the best I can do, sorry.  
**Thanks to everybody else who reviewed, and thanks to everyone who wished me a Happy Birthday. Because you all have been so great, I immediately started this chapter. **_

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS AN EXPLICIT SEX SCENE IN IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Three damn days! Three days, and not even a single bloody kiss! That wanker! I plopped down in my seat in between Shannon and Julie and grumpily started loading my plate. Why can't he just slam me down on a desk and screw me into oblivion? Merlin! The man is insufferable! I nearly missed the looks of amusement being sent my way by my friends. Thinking it would be best if I didn't have a weapon in my hand while they teased me; I put my silverware down and sighed.

"Alright. Tease me, just get it over with." I waited patiently as the others couldn't hold back their smiles anymore. The left side of my mouth twitched up. The other's had set their silverware down and were watching me, their lips forming into smirks.

"Tease you? Whatever about, dear friend? We would never tease you because you want to jump into a man's pants, and for the first time somebody's resisting you. What kind of friends would we be?" Zac joked. I pursed my lips together, trying my hardest not to laugh.

"The good kind of friends. I'd thank you to not make me even more miserable than I already am." A wicked thought crossed my mind. "I have a proposition for you guys." I smirked, and the guys suddenly seemed less interested in teasing me than before. All were avoiding my gaze, staring intently a their plates like it held the meaning of life. The girls were watching, with the same expression --amusement and interest-- as before.

"Would one of you be willing to take polyjuice potion?" The guys glanced at one another and then at me. Mike went to speak up. My smirk deepened, and he went a little pale. I was notorious for my propositions and pranks, and when I made an offer most people were smart enough to decline. That didn't mean that I couldn't enlist one of the few suckers --er, students-- into helping me.

"Whom would we be turning into? And what would we have to do?" There's no way they're going to agree to this.

"Well...I'm obviously frustrated. And you're all good looking, strong young men who don't mind being adventurous." Mike was starting to look unnerved at my tone of voice. It was part flirtation, part wickedness, and all seduction. "What if you were to steal some of Sexy's hair and turn into him for a night of wild passion the likes of which you're probably never get to experience again?" At the looks of astonishment, interest, and disgust, I couldn't keep my laughter in any longer. I laughed so hard and loud that the people in our immediate vicinity stopped talking. When the girls joined it, it attracted the teacher's notice. The teachers broke off their conversations to see what was causing the students to stop talking.

"The looks on your faces! Lord, I'll never forget it." I wiped the tears from my eyes and glanced around. "Didn't anybody ever teach you that it was impolite to listen to other people's conversations?" I sneered. Everybody hurriedly turned away and began to talk. Most snuck glances in my direction, obviously wondering what in the world made me laugh like I did. I haven't laughed like that since Septimus...disappeared. No wonder they're shocked.

"Did you finish your DADA homework, Julie?" Shannon asked. I tuned my friends out and returned to my dismal thoughts. I miss Septimus so much still. Isn't this type of pain supposed to go away? Time doesn't heal all wounds, it just makes us use to the pain. I could feel the depression and sadness making it's way into my feelings. I quickly turned my thoughts to a much pleasanter subject. When is Severus going to jump me? Three days ago he was ready to take me on a desk, now I don't' even get so much as a glance. What the hell is his problem? I glanced up towards the staff table. He was eating slowly, taking his time. What I wouldn't give...I need to sleep with him. Maybe then I'll actually be able to concentrate.

I hadn't been able to stop thinking about him all day. My distraction was catching the attention of the teacher's, all of whom seemed to think it was because I was missing Septimus. Which was fine by me, because they were more lenient with me. The sharp ache that usually formed in my chest when thinking of Septimus was back. I swallowed hard and pushed my plate away. I pictured Septimus' face, grinning boyishly at me. He was so hilarious. He had the best stories, and he was so intelligent. Why'd he have to leave me? Didn't he know that I needed him? My best friend, the only one who knew my deepest secrets and dreams. Tears stung my eyes. I blinked rapidly, hoping nobody had noticed my lapse. The last thing I need is the other's to think I'm turning into a Gryffindor, wearing my emotions on my sleeve like a bloody fool.

"Mia, are you alright?" I jerked my head up to find the others staring at me in concern. I could only nod my head. Julie gave my hand a squeeze and smile encouragingly. Shannon briefly pat my back. I smile gratefully, and sighed. I shouldn't have to feel this. I'm only 18 for Merlin's sake.

"Mia, Sexy left about five minutes ago. You should go, it's almost time for your meeting." I nodded again and smile slightly.

"First I wanted to say something to y'all." I drawled. Their quiet chuckles told me they were willing to pretend that touching moment never happened. My face softened briefly before I slid my mask in place. I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Thank you very much for putting up with me. I've been miserable company, and I'm extremely grateful for all you've done. I can't thank you enough." They murmured their replies, and I nodded. I smiled at them as I rose from the table, and was about to walk off when Max grabbed my wrist.

"Would you please meet me in the empty classroom across the corridor from the potions room?" I paused. Did I want to? No, a little voice spoke up, you don't. You want Severus. I could meet up with him and tell him I can't be with him anymore. Not that I was really with him before anyway. I'll say that the thing with Septimus really got to me, and that I wanted to be alone so I could think out my priorities. I'll plead for time and hope he agrees to it. Now decided, I gave him a quick nod before walking quickly down the aisle and out the double doors. Making my way down to the dungeons, I purposely kept my thoughts blank.

When I was alone in the dark, my thoughts seemed to take on a life of their own.They'd start out innocent enough and then spiral out of control, centering mainly on Severus and Septimus. By the time I went to sleep or reached my destination, I was usually flushed and breathing heavily, whether from lust or from trying not to weep. If I didn't allow myself to think in the first place, they usually didn't escape control and run wild.

Entering into the lab, I noticed the fire was going and the cauldron was already bubbling. The fire was the only source of light and warmth in the room. I furrowed my brow. Severus was supposed to have me help him. But this potion is mostly completed. The final ingredients have been added...all that's left is for it to brew for the proper amount of time. I sighed and turned to leave. I almost screamed when I turned, as a huge black thing was standing directly in front of me. I jumped back and tilted my head to look up. I made sure my eyes and face remained as blank as marble.

"Severus. You've completed the potion I see. There's no need for me to stay, so I'll just go back to my common room." Still Severus didn't move. His dark eyes glittered down at mine. I watched stupidly as his hands reached out and grabbed me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulling me closer. His other hand moved up to release my hair from my ponytail. He left his hand at the base of my neck. I licked my lips and watched as his eyes followed my tongue's path across my lips. His own mouth parted slightly, and I could see a glimpse of his tongue. My heart started to pound and I felt warm all over. Severus leaned down and gently brushed his lips across mine. I made a noise of encouragement and pressed myself closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and roughly kissed his lips.

This time it was him that made the encouraging noise, and I happily kissed him. Our tongues dueled for dominance, and I finally allowed him to have it. I melted into him, feeling safe and warm. I was throbbing with need, unable to find relief. I rubbed myself against him, but his damn robe kept getting in the way.

"Patience, my dear little witch. Patience..." His silky voice surrounded me, deepened because of his husky tone. My legs weakened, and he had to hold me up. I could die listening to him talk...My thoughts were fuzzy as his lips met mine once again. I barely registered that he was unbuttoning my shirt until it was off and the cold air hit me. I shivered and moved closer to him. He chuckled darkly, and deftly unhooked my bra. I whimpered as the cold air hit me once again. He picked me up and set me on the table, my legs hanging over the edge. Never breaking eye contact with me, he slowly, deliberately slipped his clothes off. I moved backwards until I was on the table completely, my eyes never leaving his body.

Merlin, this man is unbelievable...

* * *

**SNAPE'S POV**

The girl was looking at me with eyes so darkened from lust they were nearly as dark as mine. She lay spread enticingly out on the table, legs parted slightly. Her lips were swollen from our heated kisses, and she was breathing heavily. Here eyes greedily drank in my body, and I felt a flash of pride. I moved forward, completely comfortable being naked. As I drew near, I noticed her flesh had broken out in goose bumps. I lifted my wand and cast a quick contraceptive charm on her. The look of relief in her eyes told me she hadn't thought of it. Climbing onto the table gracefully, I lay next to her.

I slid my hand up her stomach and over her breasts. She arched up into my gentle touch, and I smirked. I pinched her nipple and leaned forward to suck on her neck. She moaned, and the noise went from my head straight to my groin. I resisted the urge to ravish her immediately. I kissed my way up to her lips, my tongue sliding over her luscious lips and into her eager mouth. She responded instantly, holding nothing back. I continued playing with her nipple as I plundered her mouth. I growled as I felt her hands run down my back to grip my ass. I bit, sucked, and kissed my way down to her chest. Latching on to a nipple, I bit it gently, then sucked on it, and swirled it with my tongue. My other hand reached out and pinched her other nipple. I pulled back and she arched up, her hands attempting to push my head back down. I blew on her nipple and then switched. My mouth latched on to the other nipple, and my hand reached for the one my mouth was just on. Giving it the same treatment, I nearly ended our little encounter when I felt her hands reach for my member. She touched me softly, and the feather-light touches were nearly my undoing. I bit her neck and kissed her gently, moving so I was perfectly placed to slide into her depths. Staring deep into her eyes, I waited for her to say something, anything. She simply nodded and kissed my chin.

I thrust into her gently. Her warmth surrounded me, causing me to growl. Her hips jerked reflexively up against mine. She grabbed my hips and grinded against me. I growled, thrusting harder this time, not bothering to be gentle. She dragged her nails down my back, and I could feel the stinging from where she broke the skin. As she moved against me, I attempted to memorize the feel of her skin against mine, the sensation of me being inside her. I slid my hands down to her hips and pressed her against me. She arched up, and I slid deeper inside her. Sweat shone on her body, drops sliding down between her wonderful breasts.

"Severus...oh gods, Severus...please..." She whimpered, her hips moving frantically. I steadily moved faster in response, feeling the telltale signs that I was nearly ready for release. Time seemed to slow, all I could concentrate on was the feeling of her body moving beneath mine, the sight of her arching and moaning. Her curly hair was spread out over the desk, the rest plastered to her neck. Her cheeks were flushed becomingly, and her eyes were shining with lust.

"Severus...s-say...something...I want to hear... your voice..." My voice? My thoughts ran together, each thought there and then gone quickly. I reacted to her request without thinking. I leaned down and bushed my lips against her ear.

"Hermione...Mia...come for me. Please, come for me." She moaned loudly and I moved faster, more sweat sliding off my body. I wouldn't last much longer..."Mine. You're mine Mia, mine. Forever..." I moaned. I thrust again, and then moaned when I felt her begin to fall over the edge. She threw her head back, her mouth open.

"Severus!" I vaguely heard her shout. I thrust once, twice, three more times before I stiffened.

"Hermione!" I growled as the dim lights faded and a rushing sound filled my ears. I collapsed on top of the girl, panting heavily. I gathered her to me and rolled over. She lay there, against my chest, breathing heavily. I felt completely relaxed and satisfied. Reality quickly rushed forth, and I had to consciously stop myself from stiffening up. I had said she was mine forever. I licked my lips nervously and glanced down at the witch laying on top of me. Her eyes were closed, her full lips curved into a satisfied smile. Maybe she didn't notice. The girl slowly opened up her eyes and glanced up at me. Her lips formed a smirk, and she moved forward to give me a searing kiss.

"I've been waiting for that for the past three days. What took so long?" She murmured. She kissed the tip of my nose and settled down next to me. She snuggled up against me, and moved her legs so they were thrown over mine. She threw one arm across my stomach. Her hair brushed up against my chest and shoulders with the movement, causing me to twitch in reflex. At her look, I glowered.

"That tickled." She chuckled softly and laid her head on my shoulder. "As for what took so long, not that I have to justify my actions to you, I wanted to wait until the potion was finished. Distractions can not be allowed in the lab, especially when working with volatile ingredients." She kissed my neck. Do not wrap you arms around her to pull her closer. You've gotten what you've wanted, and the sooner you let her know that the better. Just because you haven't had a good shag in some time does not mean that you should start getting soft on this chit. My traitorous arms had different ideas it seemed, as they were already wrapped around her.

"What brought this on?" She inquired. Still full of questions I see...

"The potion was finished, and I was finally free to act. You're eighteen, and technically not my student, so that was not an issue." She nodded, her hair once again tickling me. I glanced over at the potion and noticed it had turned a lime green color to a ruby red, and it was now bubbling softly. "I need to check on the potion." Hermione slithered off the table and moved towards her clothes. After casting a cleansing spell, she slowly put them on as she watched as I lowered the flames. I bottled half the potion and turned to find the girl completely clothed. Hermione stood there watching, partially hidden in shadow. I put the other half of the potion, the back-up half, on the fireplace edge.

"Severus...we need to talk." I simply nodded and gave my wand another wave. Cleaned up and fully clothed, I slipped the potion into my pocket and moved towards the door.

"We can talk on our way to the headmaster's office." She nodded in agreement and followed me out. The minute I stepped out, the feeling of being watched hit me. I glanced around but saw nothing. The hair rose on the back of my neck. Hermione stepped out next to me and glanced around as well. She must feel it as well. Hermione turned and re-warded the door. I moved swiftly through the Potions classroom and into the corridor. I re-warded the door and moved towards the stairs that would take us out of the dungeons. I slowed down so Hermione could keep up, and was rewarded with a grateful smile. My heart pounded at the smile and butterflies erupted in my stomach. Stop acting like a schoolboy on a date. She means nothing to you...but the image of her smiling wouldn't leave me.

"Severus, whatever this thing is, that we have...I don't want it to end." She bit her lip as she watched me from the corner of her eye. I kept my face blank. "I don't know you very well, but I would like to very much. We should come up with a time to meet up and explore this. That is, if you want to." She added.

Do I want to? Obviously I could see myself with her, or those...images from three days ago would not of happened. If she was not mine, would I be able to handle seeing her in another boy's arms? Would I be able to stand by impassively as I watched her bestow that smile on some other man? Watch as she spent time with some idiot boy? The answer to those questions was a resounding NO! I wouldn't be able to do those things. I'd want to kill the boy and carry her off simply because I want her body. This has nothing to do with the girl herself...These words reassured me. It'd just be easier if she were yours from the beginning. You wouldn't have to take her from some boy if she was already yours.

My musings had taken longer than I had thought. We had reached the Headmaster's office already. I turned towards the girl. She obviously thinks I don't want to. My prolonged silence had been taken as a no. She looked upset and embarrassed. She spoke the password hurriedly, and stood there, shifting from foot to foot. I reached out and brushed back a stubborn lock of curly hair.

"Of course I want to continue our "thing", my dear." The girl beamed happily at me once again as the stairs appeared. I gestured for her to proceed me. Ever the gentleman. I put a scowl on my face and prepared for Albus' jolly presence. The door opened automatically, and I moved into the bright light. I blinked several times before my eyes adjusted. Lupin and Minerva sat in the warm office, drinking tea and talking quietly.

"Ah, Severus. I take it you have finished the potion?" I gave a brief nod before settling into the chair farthest from the fire and the desk. Albus turned his attention to Hermione, who had taken a seat next to Lupin. She crossed her legs demurely, and sat with her hands in her lap, completely at odds with the activities we had been engaging in previously. "Miss Granger, your services were very much needed. I do not know how we could of finished it without you. All those ingredients that needed preparing, all the ones that needed to be added at the same time." He sighed and shook his head.

"Severus, you know what you have to do." I nodded again and turned to stare at the flames.

"What's he got to do?" Another bloody question...

"He will be taking the potion and going to visit Tom for us. He will save Septimus and come back." Albus replied. It sounds so very simple that way. I wish it were that easy...

"How will he know where to go?"

"His dark mark, my dear. I shall have Severus tell Tom that a student had an accident and he was needed, which is why he could not come right away. He will drop off Septimus at the edge of school grounds where Remus and Minerva will be waiting. He will then re-apparate to Tom, with a good excuse at hand."

"How are you sure he'll call?"

"He always calls on the weekend, Miss Granger. Always." I commented, still staring at the fire. I don't want to go. I want to stay here and be with Hermione. I blinked, disconcerted. That wasn't a reassuring sentiment. I don't want to be BE with Hermione. I just want to sleep with her again of course. I was aware of Hermione, Lupin, Minerva, and Albus talking in the background. I leaned forward to shift into a more comfortable position when an alarm went off. I jumped to my feet, wand out and raised. The others had also drawn their wands and were looking around. Nothing seemed out of place in the office, just the annoying buzzing sound.

"Three students have left school grounds, sir." A heavily breathing man spoke from his portrait behind the headmaster's desk. The old man was bent over, his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Albus nodded and the portrait continued. "Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom sir. I heard them talking. Apparently they heard about the potion and took the left-over. They're planning to go to He-who-must-not-be-named and save Professor Carce."

Silence filled the room. It was broken by another infernal question. The urge to laugh bubbled up in my chest, and I pressed my lips together to prevent it from escaping. Even when our only chance of defeating the Dark Lord runs off, she still manages to ask questions. She'll probably die asking questions. The thought of Hermione dead was a disturbing one. I managed to push it to the back of my mind, but it didn't completely disappear.

"How will Potter know where to go?"

"His connection with Tom. Tom has gotten over-confident, he's been showing Harry images again, without him realizing it. Harry probably knows his current location through the connection. Harry and his friends have their apparating license, so they can just group-apparate." Albus sighed. He looked worried, sad, and extremely old. He's never looked this old before. This war must be really getting to him. "Severus, please go after them. Make sure they don't get into a tight spot with no way out." I nodded and swept off, moving quickly out of the room, down the stairs and through the halls.

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Severus swept out of the room, looking as unapproachable as ever. I wanted at that moment to curl up in his lap and listen to him talk for the rest of my life. I didn't want him to go and face that bastard. What if Severus gets found out? Then I've lost him and Septimus, and I've only just found out that there is something pleasant about Severus.. My heart started beating faster. I sank slowly into my seat, staring blankly out the window. Is Septimus going to come back alive? Will he be sane? Or will he be like Neville's parents...and what about Severus? Merlin, I hope Severus returns safely.

"My dear, you should go back to your common room." McGonagall's voice startled me, and I jumped. I stood up quickly, startling them, before moving towards the door. Wait...they'll take Septimus to the infirmary and Severus might show up there. Without turning around, I spoke.

"I'm going to the infirmary. When Septimus gets back, that's where he'll be taken." I turned around then and met their eyes. "I'm not going to my common room to wait. My best friend might be returning, and I'd much rather be where he is than have to wait to see him. Nothing you say will change my mind." Before they could reply, I turned and left the room, practically running down the stairs. I slowed down to a brisk walk as I reached the center of the castle, where most of the students congregate. I returned several greetings, but didn't slow my walk as I made my way to the infirmary to wait. Ignoring some of the more curious and nosy students, I glared at them to get them to bugger off. Finally the crowds thinned out until I was the only one around. My footsteps were silent, and I purposely walked loudly to create some noise. It's so eerie when there's no one around and it's silent. Like I'm the only one around for miles.

Reaching the double doors, I pushed them open and slid inside quietly with a sigh of relief. No more silence. Madam Polinski is inside her office. The door was open to her office, and I watched Madam Polinski hum and shuffle the papers around on her desk. If Madam Polinski doesn't see me, she can't send me away. I took a seat in the darkest corner closest to the doors and settled down to wait.

Hopefully I won't have to wait long.

* * *

**SNAPE'S POV**

For a person that was once in Slytherin, he sure does have a flair for the dramatic. I was currently kneeling in the dirt as the Dark Lord ranted and raved about allowing prisoners and traitors to escape. Only my iron will kept my thoughts from running wild. Has Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom done what I told them and left?

I had arrived quickly, apparating the second I felt my mark sting. I had arrived about fifteen minutes quicker than I usually did. Normally I had to exit the castle and cross the grounds. To avoid attracting attention, I moved as swiftly as I always did. When I had arrived, I had searched for Potter and his friends. They were heaving Septimus through a barred window. They had blasted the bars apart and were trying to make him float out the window. Septimus' shoulders were too wide to fit. I had shoved them aside with a snarl. Pushing Septimus back so he didn't get hurt, I proceeded to blast a large whole in the wall. Once that was done, I cast a quick summoning spell. Septimus hurtled towards me. I had just barely managed to step aside before he rammed into me. Lowering him to the ground, I checked for any injuries that needed immediate attention.

Finding none, I told Potter to get him the hell out of here. Footsteps alerted me that someone had heard the commotion. Hissing at Potter to hurry up, I cast a concealment charm on them. Pretending I had exited the woods upon hearing the noise, I feigned ignorance. Drawing my wand, I proposed searching the vicinity. I took the way Potter should have gone and Avery took the opposite direction. My heart pounded, and my breathing was harsh. If the Dark Lord finds Potter...

It seemed luck had stayed with the boy yet again, as I found no trace of him. Returning to the path, I followed it to a clearing. In the center of the clearing was Voldemort, red eyes flashing, snarling words of rage at Avery. I kneeled before him in remorse. After admitting that I had found nothing, the Dark Lord crucio'd me until I had passed out. Coming to, I realized that Lucius was jabbing me in the ribs. Bones aching and creaking, muscles cramping, I followed Lucius back to the clearing and joined the others in kneeling before the Dark Lord. He then began to give his long speech, speaking of rewards when successful, and punishment when failing to do a set task.

My trembling, which had been barely noticeable before, was rapidly growing worse. Kneeling on the ground after excessive amounts of crucio was never good. Eventually the tired and strained muscles would give out, and the person would collapse to the ground. The Dark Lord took that as a sign of weakness, and made sure you had another bout of pain and suffering before you left his presence. Gritting my teeth, I tried shifting my weight from leg to leg. This seemed to help some. Just a few moments longer, and then I can leave. I snapped to attention at the mention of Aries.

"Our attack on Ariesss wasss lesss than pleassing. Those bratss had been trained, and trained well. I have another plan in the works, one that will make sure I get the old fool and that annoying brat. Victory sshall be oursss; my good followerss, and ssoon we shall be free to dispose of all that are less than we are! Sssoon, we sshall be in control!" The thing is insane. He's no closer to getting Albus and Potter than he was before the attack. "Once my plan is complete, we sshall make out move at the crack of dawn. Sssoon, my loyal oness, sssoon we sshall be the oness in power." The Dark Lord cackled madly, and the others laughed along with him. I forced a cold laugh past my lips, but my heart wasn't in it.

"Go now, and make me proud. Those of you I have given tasks to." Here he paused. "Do not disappoint me. I am getting rather tired of being disappointed." He dismissed us by turning around and hobbling away. Pettigrew followed meekly, his silver arm flashing in the moonlight. I attempted to rise to my feet. The muscles in my legs locked and I fell over. Landing in a heap on the ground. I lay there, relaxing my muscles and letting the pain wash over me. My muscles were all screaming. The pain was unbearable. My body can't take much more abuse.

"Professor. Professor can you hear me?" I'm dying. I'm dying and I'm hearing Potter's voice of all people. I must be descending into hell. I felt something touch my shoulder and I jerked away from it. A whimper escaped. Opening my eyes, I was astounded to find Potter's slightly concerned face peering at me. He pulled out his wand from his back pocket and pointed it at my chest. I winced and looked away. Whatever Potter murmured, I didn't catch it. The pain in my body slowly faded to a dull ache. I sat up slowly, my head pounding and my muscles protesting. Hands reached out and grabbed both my arms and heaved me up. Wobbling slightly, I shrugged off the hands.

"Potter! You should of left when I told you to. Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be here?" I snapped. Amusement flashed across Potter's face.

"I didn't know you cared, Professor." I snarled something incoherent and moved slowly toward the trees. Ignoring the pain, I snapped at Potter and his friends (who were looking scared and extremely pale) to follow. Why are they so scared looking? Ahhh…I'm still wearing my mask. Pulling the hideous mask off, I stored it in my robes.

"Well? Are you dunderheads coming? Or do you want the Dark Lord to find you here and torture you until your guts are hanging out?" This seemed to snap them into action. They followed me closely. I reached the point where the apparition barriers disappeared. I jerked Potter towards me.

"You two apparate together. I'll get Potter." I sneered, my voice icy and completely hateful. "I'm trusting you two to know how to apparate appropriately. I do not relish the idea of coming back here to gather half of you because you splinched." With that said, I concentrated. With a loud POP! I appeared next to the Aries gates. Glancing around, I found Septimus lying in the bushes.

"We saw McGonagall and Remus waiting. We didn't want them to find us and force us back up to the castle. We didn't want to leave you there." Potter explained. I grunted. I cast a quick levitation spell. Septimus hasn't stirred. He is not dead is he? I checked for a pulse, noting that it was a little weak, but regular. I limped towards the castle, Potter and company following closely behind. Reaching the entrance, I halted long enough for Longbottom to open the door. Slipping inside, I moved towards an empty broom closet near the entrance. Ignoring the confused looks I was getting, I stepped into the closet. Waiting until everybody was inside, I snapped the door shut. It was a tight fit, especially with Septimus floating horizontally. A flick of my wand remedied that situation.

"Infirmary." I murmured. There was brief creaking noise before I opened the door and stepped out into the infirmary. The lights were on, but turned down. Hermione sat in a corner, watching the nurse and Albus talk quietly. The sound of our footsteps alerted them to our presence.

I watched Hermione as her eyes lit up as she saw me. She smiled. My breath caught in my throat at the happiness and relief in that smile. She was worried about me…her eyes slid to the man floating next to me, and her smile dimmed somewhat. Then it was back in full force. With a cry she flew across the room to stand before Septimus. She reached out and gently touched his face.

"Septimus…Septimus talk to me." Septimus' face twitched, but that was the only movement. Her smile faded when he didn't answer. She turned to me, her eyes darkening in anger and worry.

"What's wrong with him?" I simply looked at her. What had she expected, he had been the Dark Lord's prisoner, not on some vacation in the tropics. Albus came forward and gently moved the girl out of the way. The nurse came forward. Giving him a once over, she shared a look with Albus.

"Follow me." She moved to the back of the room and I moved to follow.

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POV**

As Severus followed Madam Polinski to the back of the room, I turned towards the dirty faces of Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom. They looked at me nervously. Gratitude filled my chest, and I couldn't keep a small smile off my face. Moving forward, I kissed the three of them on the cheek. They immediately turned red, much to my amusement.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, Harry." Dumbledore's calm voice spoke from behind me. They nodded and hurriedly left the room, casting odd glances back at me. I turned towards Dumbledore, who was twinkling down at me.

"I will go and assist Madam Polinski. You may stay here for the night, if that is what you wish." I nodded. I leaned forward and gave the old man a kiss on the cheek as well. His twinkle seemed to brighten momentarily. He nodded wisely and moved away.

I could sing, I'm so happy. Septimus is back! Happiness made me dance where I was standing. Septimus is back! Oh, when he wakes up I'm going to give him a huge hug and a kiss. My happiness and smile faded. When he wakes up…what's wrong with him? I started to pace. Did Voldemort torture him? Is he like Neville's parents now?

"Damn Voldemort…idiot thing…deserves to die…" I sensed someone nearby and turned. Severus was standing just on the edge of the shadows. His face was a mask, but I could tell he was in pain. Happiness once again filled my chest. Severus is okay. At least one of them is okay…I moved towards Severus slowly. He watched me with weary eyes. I stopped a foot in front of him. I met his eyes, and I smiled. I moved forward and hugged him with all my might, burying my face in his chest. I felt him stiffen momentarily before he hugged me back. Tears leaked out of the corner of my eye. I'm crying again! Good lord, I'm as bad as a Gryffindor.

"Severus…I was so scared. I was so scared you weren't going to be alright." I stood on my tiptoes (I came up to his chin) and kissed him gently on the mouth. I then kissed his chin, his cheeks, his eyes, and the tip of his nose. I hugged him tightly again, and breathed in his scent. Mine. Severus is mine! The feeling of possessiveness surprised me. I hadn't felt this way about anybody before. I stepped back out of his personal space, knowing he hated crowding. I grabbed his hand and kissed his palm before releasing it and sitting down. After a brief moment of hesitation, he sat next to me.

This is taking too long! I want to see Septimus now! I slumped down into my seat and closed my eyes. If it's going to be awhile, I might as well try and get some sleep. But try as I might, I couldn't get comfortable in the damn chairs. I was too distracted to try and transfigure something into a bed. I finally settled for curling up in the chair, my head resting on Severus' arm. A soft sigh escaped my lips.

The sound of Dumbledore clearing his throat made me jump to my feet. He was standing in front of me, the twinkle missing from his eye. My heart stopped beating. He wasn't twinkling. Oh god, Septimus! My eyes widened.

"What's wrong? Is Septimus going to be okay?"

"Septimus is fine, physically. Mentally…" He paused. I glared at him, angry that he stopped there. "He is in a coma. It seems Tom attempted to drive him crazy. Septimus retreated into his own mind for safety, and now refuses to come out." He finished.

"So it was self-induced." Dumbledore nodded. "So only Septimus can bring himself out of it?" Dumbledore nodded again. My shoulders slumped, and I stifled a sob. Septimus is extremely stubborn. If he wants to stay inside his mind, he will.

"My dear, if you wish to spend the night by Septimus' side, nobody is stopping you." Dumbledore commented softly, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder. I nodded. Maybe I can bring him out of it…if he hears my voice or senses I'm there. Maybe…

Stopping at the foot of Septimus' bed, I watched him. His face held more color, and his hair wasn't so dirty anymore. His chest rose and fell slowly. His hands were at his side, and his face was turned slightly towards the left. I moved to the left side of the bed and kneeled down so I was face-to-face with him. I felt his breath on my face as I leaned close.

"Septimus…Septimus…. please wake up." He continued breathing, showing no sign that he heard me. I kissed his cheek. "I love you Septimus. I need you to wake up. Please." I added, tears slipping down my face. One landed on his cheek, and he twitched. I sighed, sadness settling over me. What good is having Septimus back if he won't wake up?

I moved the chair directly next to the bed and curled up in it. It was surprisingly comfortable. Holding his hand, I watched Septimus' chest rise and fall. I moved my gaze to his face, which looked peaceful. The sound of him breathing was calming, and I felt myself drifting off to sleep. Septimus…please come back. I need you…

* * *

**SNAPE'S POV**

The girl was curled up on the chair, sleeping. She was holding Septimus' hand like it was a lifeline. Everytime she breathed out, a lock of Septimus' hair moved. Each time Septimus breathed out, a lock of Hermione's hair moved. I moved closer. Hermione looked so peaceful, so calm when she was sleeping. I resisted the urge to kiss her forehead. Backing away, I was horrified to realize I was feeling something much bigger and deeper than lust. I felt possessive of her. I cared about her, about how she felt. I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to know what made her laugh, what made her cry. I wanted to hold her to me when she was upset, and make everything better.

I growled. When had the girl gotten past my walls? I thought back. Back at the lab -that seemed a long time ago-I had felt lust for her. It was around the time she said she was scared I wasn't going to be all right. It had melted something in me, something that had been frozen for a long time. I sneered at the thought. I may feel something for the girl, but I will never act on my feelings. She will leave me like the other's have. In the end, I'll be alone like I always have been.

At that moment, the girl sighed and shifted in her sleep. She held the hand tighter to her, and I felt my heart contract. I want her to hold onto me like I was everything to her. I want her to smile at me like she did when she realized Septimus was back. I want…her. Another growl. I will never have her! She does not want me like that! I whirled away, but made it only two steps when I heard her speak.

"Severus…" I stopped. I slowly turned around to find her staring at me sleepily. I moved closer to her. She looked up at me, the moonlight catching her eyes and making them shine. I kneeled down. Take her hand! I reached for it when another voice spoke up. Don't! Don't get to close to her Severus. She'll only hurt you in the end. Why would she want a old, broken man like you when she has younger, better looking men chasing her?

"What is it, Hermione?" I whispered. I hadn't meant to sound so harsh. She truly didn't seem to mind. She leaned forward and gently kissed my lips.

"Please stay with me." I stared at her. Surely she doesn't mean it? I swallowed.

"Mia, where would I sleep? There's no room." It was easy to call her by her nickname, too easy to pretend there was more between us than casual shagging. She let go of Septimus' hand and stood up. I stood and moved aside for her to walk past me. She stood next to me, and with a flick of her wand the chair was transfigured into a bed. She climbed in to it and snuggled down.

"Aren't you going to lay down?"

"Miss Granger, need I remind you that I am your professor and twenty years older than you? We could get caught."

"Being my professor didn't stop you before, now did it? As for being caught, well..." She smirked. "Let them catch us. All we're doing is sleeping."

"Don't be a fool. They might not see it that way." Her eyes flashed. She sat up and glared at me, her eyes throwing daggers.

"Don't you ever call me a fool Severus! Last I checked, you were a Hogwarts' staff member, not an Aries professor. And stop the Miss Granger crap. Now, get your ass in to bed and go to sleep." Her glare brooked no argument. Grumbling quietly about insolent witches, I climbed into the bed next to her. She snuggled up to my side, resting her head on my shoulder. Giving my cheek a kiss, she gave a sigh of content. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her even closer.

"Go to sleep." I whispered. Watching her as her breathing evened out. I closed my eyes, and whispered the words that I would probably never say to her. "I care about you, Hermione, a great deal." That said, I moved into a more comfortable position and prepared myself to sleep. As I drifted off, I completed what I had meant to say.

"No matter how much I care for you, I don't plan on changing…not for you, not for anyone." I'll always be a mean sarcastic man…

* * *

_**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think. I'm going to repost the first five chapters, as I didn't have a beta for them and I really want to fix them up. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try my hardest. **_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**I recently read that there was a new rule on fanfiction that you're not allowed to respond to the reviewers. I'd rather not take the chance and have my story deleted. I've tried to post my story on Ashwinder, but only the title and summary were submitted. Once I can figure how to post it, this story will be on Ashwinder. **

**If you want the link I used to convert the american money into Harry Potter currency, e-mail me. Don't expect an answer from me until after the 19th, as my computers broken (I'm using my cousin's at the moment) and it won't get fixed until the 19th. Sadness**

**_VERY, VERY, EXPLICIT SEX SCENE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! _**

**Very long chapter. I hope it makes up for the huge wait.

* * *

**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" Tabby asked softly. My friends and I were all currently gathered around Septimus' body, watching his chest rose and fell. It was Christmas Eve, and the castle was empty save for the few people who had stayed behind. Septimus' gifts were piled at the foot of his bed. Snow was falling outside, blanketing the grounds even more in white.

"Soon hopefully." I answered. I was sitting next to Septimus' head, pushing his hair away from his face. _He hates to have his hair hang in his face. _I watched him breathe in and out, feeling amazed. _He looks like he's simply sleeping. _I sighed wearily and turned towards my friends. Every night I had come up here and sat next to him, and just talked. I was hoping my voice would bring him back, but so far there was no luck.

"Maybe he'll wake up tomorrow. It'd be like, the perfect gift." Max commented. I glanced at him to find him watching me. I quickly looked back to Septimus. Since I had been sleeping with Severus, I had tried to let Max down easily. It wasn't working. The more I pushed him away, the more he clung. He definitely didn't strike me as the type to cling to somebody, so something was up. I had noticed him popping up at inopportune times, like when I was in the library and Severus had approached me. Max had sat next to me and had refused to leave all afternoon, even after Severus left.

Severus was opening up a bit more lately, I'd noticed. At first he came only to have sex, using me for physical release. But lately...lately he had sought me out to complain about his classes, to talk about what he was reading, and anything else he felt like saying. It was great! The more time I spent with him, the more I found that I enjoyed being in his company. I had gotten him three gifts for Christmas, two of which were gag gifts. I don't expect gifts from him, but I do want him to know that I was thinking about him. I wanted more than just sex with him...so much more. Call me crazy, but I'm falling in love with the sarcastic, mean tempered, hooked nosed, raven-haired man.

"Perhaps." I gave Septimus' hand a squeeze. It was nearly time for dinner, and Madam Polinski always made us leave at dinnertime. I stood up and leaned over him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. I followed the others around the curtain surrounding his bed and moved towards the entrance doors when Polinski exited her office. She looked startled, surprised that she would not have to shoo us out for a change, but nodded and continued on her way.

I stepped out in to the corridor and pulled my sweater closer to me. Max stepped up to one side of me. I watched him watching me out of the corner of my eye. Deciding to ignore him, I began to walk towards the Great Hall. Tabby walked hand-in-hand with Jon on my other side. Mike and Julie were deep in conversation about something, and Shannon was looking suspiciously blank eyed. _No doubt thinking about Kyle. _Max was walking extremely close, and I fought the urge to tell him to back off. _I have enough problems; I don't need to add another angry male. _Zac had taken up following me around and staring at me. It creeped me out, and several times I had glared at him. He had looked away, but not for long. _My life sucks. _

The Great Hall was decorated in green, red and white. It looked like a strange mix between a Slytherin green and a Gryffindor red explosion. I settled in a deep red seat next to Severus, while Tabby and Jon quickly took the seats next to me before Max could. He settled for sitting across from me, next to Mike and Julie who were still talking. Shannon was on the other side of Max. I glanced over at Severus and caught his eye. He nodded so slightly it was barely perceptible. I nodded back and helped myself to the food that had just appeared. I was drawn into Julie and Mike's conversation and was about to eat a spoonful of potatoes when I felt Severus' hand slide under my robes. I nearly choked on my potatoes, but managed to regain my composure before I made a fool of myself.

Severus' hand found the end of my t-shirt and slid his hand under it. I took a deep breath as quietly as I could when I felt his hand brush my breast. I leaned forward slightly so my already baggy robes would move forward, so he could move more freely without being noticed. He cupped my breast and kneading my breasts. A small moan escaped my lips before I could censor it. Luckily it was covered by the conversation. I bowed my head and breathed through my nose. A sudden idea caused a smile to form. I pulled out a pen (I always kept one handy. Quills weren't good for emergencies) and grabbed Severus' hand. Sliding it out of my shirt and moving my robes aside, I quickly scrawled _later tonight _and released his hand. I watched from the corner of my eye as he read what was written on his hand and smirked. He returned to eating calmly, acting as though he had not aroused me to nearly impossible heights.

"Mia?" I jerked my head up to look at Shannon. The other's had risen from the table, ready to go back to the common room and drink hot cocoa. I stood up quickly, nearly tipping over my chair.

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking..." I trailed off. With any luck, they would assume I was thinking of Septimus and not question me. It appeared luck was with me. They all nodded and moved towards the door. I moved swiftly towards the exit, returning the good nights from the professor's. Stepping out into the cold corridor once again, I closed my robes and began to walk. I listened to my friends argue and laugh as I watched the snow fall and the portraits gather to celebrate the holidays. A feeling of peace and contentment overcame me. _This is my home. I've only spent a short time here compared to the years at Hogwarts, but this feels more at home than Hogwarts ever did. _Sadness enveloped me as I thought about leaving. _This is my last year. This is it...I'm only going to return for the class reunions. _

"Mia? What's wrong?" I glanced up to find my friends watching me. "This is the second time you've seemed overly distracted. Is everything alright?" Tabby grasped my hand and squeezed it. I nodded, my throat momentarily constricted. I swallowed.

"It's just...this is my home. This place is my real home, and the one my parents live in is my second home." Sad, but true... As much as I missed them, and as much as I loved them, they weren't a central part of my life anymore. "This is my last year. I was just reflecting on that. I mean, I know we'll stay in touch. But it's more than just where I hung out with you guys. This is where I met all of you. This is where I learned to fly, where I met Septimus. This is where Lucas Barbino ran naked down the corridor with my name printed on his back. I'm going to miss this place so much."

The other's nodded in understanding. We had reached the entrance to the common room, and spoke the password. Stepping into the warm room was a relief. I took off my robes and draped them across the chair. I kicked off my shoes and then sat down, curling my legs up under me and staring into the fire. The warmth immediately started to chase away the chill that lingered on my skin and in my bones. I sighed in contentment as a cup of hot chocolate appeared before me. Taking a small sip, the hot liquid burned my tongue slightly before swallowing.

"Remember the time Shannon swore Professor Matthews was winking at her?" Tabby commented. We all laughed.

"It turned out he had something in his eye? Yeah, that was great." More and more memories were called forth as we talked about all the stupid things we had done. Time passed slowly, and more hot chocolate was consumed. It warmed us all considerably, and soon there was a pile of clothes thrown carelessly in front of the furniture. Max finally stood up and stretched. He set his empty cup on the table next to his side of the couch, and then rubbed his eyes.

"Well, since you all are reminiscing about times I have not part in, I'll just head off to bed. Good night everyone." He nodded and smiled to everybody and moved towards the staircase. As he passed me, he ran his hand over my cheek. I forced myself not to shiver and move my head away. I waited until I was sure he wasn't around and then I took a deep breath. _It's time to tell them. _I had been planning on telling them for awhile now, but I always lost my courage. Severus was older and quite grumpy. I had no idea how they'd respond to the news that I was seeing him. But I had sworn a long time ago that I would keep nothing from them. They were my friends and they deserved to know.

"Guys...I need to tell you something." Attention fixed firmly on me, I took another keep breath and began to tell them what had happened from the moment I had worked with Severus on the potion. I stared at the fire once I was finished, not wanting to stare into their faces and see the disgust, disappointment, or whatever else they may feel. I didn't show my anxiety, but if they said it was disgusting, I wasn't sure what I'd do.

"We suspected as much." My head jerked to face Tabby and the other's watching me. I raised an eyebrow, still outwardly calm. "You haven't been reacting to Max's advances the same as you had before. Not to mention Sexy's been watching you quite a bit lately." This was news to me.

"He has?" I was feeling a bit incredulous over this revelation.

"Mmm. Yes, he has. I thought a few times he was going to say something to one of us, he looked like he was going to. He never did of course; he just continued to watch us. It's almost like he expects us to desert you because you're seeing him." Julie said. _Makes sense, if they had suddenly abandoned me, he'd assume it was because of our relationship. _I grinned a little. That was what I was expecting as well. It was good to know they weren't going to, that they'd stand by me in this instance.

"If we do abandon you, it's only because we're insanely jealous." Shannon added. I smiled widely. _I have the greatest friends. _I repeated my thought out loud, and the others laughed.

"I don't know what we'd do without you Mia. You make everything interesting. By the way, when are you going to give Sexy his presents?" I wasn't surprised they had noticed the three gifts I had gotten. Like all Slytherins, my friends were observant.

"Tonight. I'm supposed to floo down there after you all go to bed." They shared a look and stood up. Putting a hand over their mouths, they all faked yawning. Stretching slightly and draining their hot chocolate, I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh at the chocolate mustache Mike and Zac had.

"Dang we're tired. I think we'll go to bed." Tabby said. "Goodnight." She winked at me as she walked passed, and linked arms with Zac. The other's spoke their goodnights, and I watched as they walked past. A small smile on my lips, I accio'd my bag. I threw the powder into the fireplace and spoke my destination. I stepped in and turned around. As I did, I reached out and grabbed my bag just before I began to spin. Squeezing my eyes shut and holding my bag close to me, I nearly fell out of the fireplace. Stumbling forward, strong arms gripped my shoulders and helped me upright. Opening my eyes, I saw Severus and couldn't help but smile.

He looked as grumpy as ever. His hair was tousled, and he was standing in nothing but black cotton pj's. He looked simply delectable. My smile widened as I thought about the look on his face after I gave him his presents. He stepped back and nodded towards the chair next to the fire.

"I'll be right back." He turned and entered his bedroom. I settled into the chair, waiting for him to come back. A few seconds later, he entered the room again holding a present. I grinned at him. He set it down before me and moved to sit on the chair across from me. I grabbed the bag I had set next to my chair and opened it. I handed him his three presents. He glanced at them then caught my gaze.

"I only got you one." I had to grin because he looked a little guilty.

"The first two are...er...gag gifts." Looking entirely suspicious, he opened the first one. He stared at it for a few seconds before pulling it out. It rang suddenly in the silence. I couldn't keep the smirk from spreading across my face. His face was disbelieving, amused, and a little upset.

"You actually got me one?" I nodded. The bell glowed from the fireplace, making it look magical. It was only a regular bell.

"Yes, and you should wear it." He shook his head. I grinned and rolled my eyes. A couple of weeks ago Severus had spent the entire week sneaking up on me, and I had threatened him. I said I was going to get him a collar with a bell, so I could hear when he was coming. He hadn't taken me seriously. _Of course, I don't really expect him to wear it. _I watched silently as Severus set the bell aside and grabbed the next gag gift. He opened it slowly, as though he was afraid it'd explode. He pulled out the black t-shirt and couldn't help but snort in amusement at what it said. He turned the t-shirt towards me and gave me one of those rare smiles.

_I don't discriminate--I hate everyone. It's so perfect for him. _

He smirked. "Thank you. I plan on wearing this to the Christmas party they have for the staff." He set aside the t-shirt and grabbed the last present. Instead of opening it, he set it on his lap. "I want you to open yours before I open mine." I nodded and picked up the package that was on the floor before me. I carefully unwrapped it and gasped. Tears sprang to my eyes. A beautiful necklace lay amongst the wrappings. An emerald with silver wings was attached to a silver chain. It sparkled in the light.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. I walked to Severus and brushed my lips against his. Holding out the necklace to him, he took it and I turned around. After much fumbling, he managed to get the "blasted thing" on. Moving back to my seat, I admired the way the light played on the emerald. Sitting down, I watched as Severus began to unwrap his real present.

Slowly it revealed a book, and I noticed the way he looked rather disappointed. _Oh, he won't be disappointed for much longer. _He finished unwrapping the book, to reveal the title. His breath escaped him in a whoosh noise, and he sat there staring at the book. The book was extremely old, the lettering on the cover fading, the leather thinned out in some places. _Most Potent Potions, First Edition _was scrawled across the top.There were only 50 first editions left, the rest had been burned at the printing shop. They had remade the book with some modifications. If people thought there were some dangerous potions in the one in the library, they were sadly mistaken. Those that had the first edition usually kept it under lock and key and various wards. The book could run for 103 galleons, 12 sickles, and 27 knuts. Roughly converted, that would be around 500 dollars. _It's a good thing I got this book for free._

"Where did you...get this?" He looked up at me, his eyes soft and wondering. I smiled slightly. He looked like a little boy at Christmas.

"I got it from Hans, the owner of Club Zone. He often comes across rare items. He loves to buy things, no matter the cost, and he knew I was interested in Potions. He gave me the book awhile go. But there was a mistake and he had sent me two copies. We pretended that we didn't notice. I kept one and gave the other to Septimus. I'm giving my copy to you."

"I can't take it. It's yours." His voice was flat, brooking no argument.

"I'm giving it to you for Christmas. Severus, I _want _you to have it. If you don't take it, I'll be offended." I moved towards him and sat at his feet. I grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it. "Please take it. It would mean a lot to me if you did." He reluctantly nodded and set the book on his table. Eyes never leaving mine, he leaned over and kissed me. I melted into the kiss instantly, loving the feel of his lips on mine.

Wrapping his arms around me, he lifted me up and moved towards his bedroom. I wiggled myself closer to him, and he sighed contentedly. Setting me on his bed, he slowly began to remove his clothes. I watched in silent delight as more of his pale, smooth, incredibly soft skin was revealed. At this point my breathing was becoming rougher and louder. Severus, finally naked, moved forward to grab my hand. I allowed myself to be pulled to my feet. Severus slowly began to undress me as well. My breath caught as he ran his fingertips brushed my chest with each button he undid. Feeling the almost unbearable need to touch him, I ran the tips of my own fingers lightly down his chest. He shivered but kept working at my clothes.

Patience finally breaking, he ripped my underwear off of me in a sudden movement and yanked me close. The heat coming off of his body, and the smell of him drove me to distraction. _Merlin, how I want this man..._My thoughts were fuzzy and mostly incoherent, but one thought shone through the most. _I love him. _The startling thought was swept away as Severus began to kiss my jaw and neck, nibbling here and there. He moved his lips further down which caused me to moan in response. Severus moved forward and his body pressed against me, forcing me backwards. Knees hit the back of the bed and lost my balance, collapsing onto it. Severus stared down at me, his eyes dark with lust. The light from the fireplace cast a flickering light across his face, making him look more sinister than usual. Instead of scaring me, I was more aroused. I whimpered, and a smug smirk spread across his face as he climbed onto the bed as well.

His touch caused me to arch my back, wishing for more. He stroked me everywhere, he lips following the path his hands gently took. I moaned and received an answering moan from Severus. He slid up my body and moved to kiss me. I moved my head aside and put my hands on his shoulder. I pushed him sideways and slipped on top of him. I leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. There was just something about his nose I loved...I loved his eyes, his voice, his hands...I just loved everything about him. But there was just something about his nose that drove me crazy. I moved my kisses from his nose to his eyelids, and then kissed his frown lines. Skipping over his mouth, I licked, sucked, nibbled and kissed my way down to his chest.

His muscles rippled as me moved his arms to pull me against him. I lay there, trapped on top of his chest while Severus stared into my eyes. I briefly thought about allowing myself to show how much I cared, but dismissed the idea. He'd laugh, or worse, say he never wanted to see me again. As long as he never knew how much I truly loved him, he'd never end my fantasies for good by saying it was just sex. I could pretend it was more. But I couldn't keep all of the love out of my eyes, for I saw surprise and an answering look cross Severus' face before he moved his head to kiss me. My head became even fuzzier, and it wasn't until Severus was parting my legs that I realized he had flipped me over. I kissed his chest and neck, and spread my legs to allow him access. I wrapped my arms around him and arched up, brushing against him. He whimpered, and the noise went straight to my nether regions. I groaned in response and rubbed myself against him. _Gods.._.

He smirked but made no move to enter me, and I growled. He chuckled softly. I growled again as he moved himself to my entrance, but once again made no move to enter. He simply watched with a blank face as I jerked my hips, rubbed against him, and attempted to force myself on him. I finally gave up and simply pressed my body against his, loving the feel of his hard body on top of my softer one. His warm skin felt so good, and his own personal smell was heavenly. It was a mix of herbs, sweat, male, and sandalwood. I gave a soft sigh of content and my eyes drifted closed. Even though I was still aroused beyond belief, the thought of Severus covering my body with his own, in an almost protective way relaxed me. A small smile curled my lips as I felt Severus' heart beat against me.

My eyes snapped open and a moan escaped my lips as Severus slid inside of me. I wrapped my legs around him and began to move against him. Soon only the sounds of our moans and mumbled words was all the noise that filled the room. Severus thrust roughly inside of me. My back bowed, causing him to slide in further. He grabbed my wrists and forced them above my head. I bit his shoulder, a hint of pain adding to the pleasure. I started making noises I didn't know I could make as he moved roughly inside me. He was wild, thrusting; hair tangled and in his face, eyes glittering with passion. His face was twisted with his pleasure. He leaned down and nibbled on my neck. Moving his lips to the place behind my eye, he sucked. I was sensitive there, and I bucked as a jolt of pleasure flashed through my body. It seemed to heighten everything I was feeling.

"So sweet...so warm..." He growled into my ear, low and rumbling. His voice was the last straw, and I came fast and hard. My released triggered his, and he came as I was coming down from my own release. I groaned as I felt him empty himself into me. Even after he was finished, his hips kept twisting even though he had already reached satisfaction. Finally he stilled. His chest moved against mine as he forced air into his lungs.

He looked down at me, his wonderful dark eyes dancing. It was always after sex that he looked the happiest. Although lately he'd been looking happy when we would have long intellectual conversations about whatever we could think of. His lips would curl upwards, his eyes would look less cold and distant, and he became much more animated. He would, at times, move his hands when he talked, trying to emphasize his point. His hair would fall into his face and he'd impatiently brush it back.

It was at times like those that I loved him more than I thought possible.

He stimulated my brain, my body. There were times when he was cold and distant, and it was those times we would sit in silence until Severus would make some sort of gesture. We'd have sex (I could never call it making love. The sex would always be silent and cold) and then he'd roll off the bed and take a shower. If I wasn't gone by the time he was out of the shower, he'd snap at me. I'd snap back, and we'd end up not talking for the next two days.

It was times like those I hated him, reminded by his behavior why I disliked him during my first years at Hogwarts.

Severus rolled off of me now, interrupting my internal musings. He pulled me close to him and curled his body around mine. My back was pressed against his chest, and his head was on the pillow next to mine. I felt warm and safe, and couldn't help but sigh contentedly and snuggle closer. He ran a finger up and down my arm, his breath making goose bumps rise on my neck.

"Severus..."

"Hmmm..." He kissed my neck gently. _I wish he would stop. His kisses always make me hope for more...they make me hope that just maybe he cares for me. _But he had made it crystal clear before we did anything that he just wanted my body. _Still...I want him to promise. _

"Can you promise me something?" I held my breath, ready for his reaction. I wasn't disappointed. He stiffened and moved away. He stood a couple of feet away from the edge of the bed. I immediately felt bereft and tried not to move closer to him than the edge of the bed. _He always moves away physically when he doesn't want to talk about something, or do something. He distances himself as much physically as he does emotionally._

"Depends on what you wish me to promise." His voice was harsh and had a hint of frigid steel underneath. I shivered. He hadn't spoken to me in that tone since the last time he'd gotten in one of his "moods". He had nearly thrown me out of his office for daring to touch him before he initiated a move. _The man has some intimacy issues. _I felt anger rise up, mixing in with the fear that he would kick me out of his rooms and refuse to talk to me. _The man has no right to take that tone! I haven't asked anything of him so far! Haven't demanded some undying profession of love for him!_

"I just want you to promise that you'll try your best to survive the war." Surprise flitted across his face. _He wasn't expecting that..._

"Why would you want me to promise such a thing?" His voice no longer sounded cold and harsh, just flat and slightly curious.

"We've been together for how long now? Three months now? Three and a half? Somewhere around there...in that time I've gotten to know you a little bit. I don't pretend to understand some of the things you say or do though. Anyway, in the time we've been sleeping together, I've come to think of you as a friend, at least. And like any of my friends, I'd really rather you didn't die." Disbelief and astonishment filled his face.

"You...you care about me?" I pretended to look surprised at his question.

"Yes, of course." He studied my expression for a while. His face was back to being hard and unyielding. After a few tense moments his face softened. He moved closer and (surprisingly) gave me _another _hug. _Maybe I'm going nuts..._I hugged back fiercely, pressing my face into his chest and snuggling up to him. He didn't seem to mind. He hugged me tighter for a second and then released me. He didn't push me away though, so I had to crane my neck to look up at him.

"I promise to do the best that I can." I smiled happily up at him. My eyes widened in surprise as Severus smiled a full, happy smile at me. I blinked several times; making sure it wasn't an illusion. This caused him to throw his head back and laugh. His laugh was like dark chocolate, pleasing and oh-so-delicious. I shivered in response as I gazed up at the happy man. I reached out and cupped his cheek in my hand, wondering if maybe this was the real Severus, the one hidden underneath the bitter layers of subterfuge. He gave me a soft smile that took my breath away. _He has a smile that could stun a dragon in it's tracks. _It was all the more precious because I knew he hadn't smiled and laughed like this in Merlin only knows how long. I felt my heart melt. _I've officially fallen for Severus Snape. May the god's have pity on me. _

"You should go to your common room. You're bound to be missed." I snorted. The others knew exactly where I was at.

"My friends know I'm down here." Severus met my eyes. Although he was hiding it very well, I knew he was curious about their reactions. _Let's play with him a bit... _I smiled sweetly and moved towards the bathroom. Not caring that I was naked, I made it two steps before Severus grabbed me. _He sure can move quickly.._.He turned me around.

"Hermione, if we're to be friends --" Here he twitched before continuing "-- then I suggest you tell me what your _other _friends think. I do not wish for you to suffer because you are my friend." I was taken back by the sincerity in his voice.

"They don't care. Well, the guys don't care. The girls are mostly jealous." Severus once again looked shocked, but nodded. I turned and was about to enter the bathroom when I heard a hiss behind me. Spinning around, I found Severus clutching the part of his arm where the dark mark was. He glanced up and met my eyes. Moving toward the stand next to his bed, he grabbed his wand and charmed his clothes on. He turned towards his closet to get his "uniform". With a glance back, he turned into Professor Snape mode.

"Go to Dumbledore, and tell him I have been summoned. Then go to your common room. No argument." He cut me off. I closed my jaw with an audible _snap._ A knot of anxiety was forming in my stomach. Worry caused a film of white to drift over my eyes, making everything hazy. _Severus is going to face that madman. He's going to face the same man that put Septimus in a coma. I can't lose both of them. Please God, no. Let Severus be all right. Let Septimus wake up. _Gone was the relaxed atmosphere, which brought back the fears and worries previously forgotten.

I moved forward and stood on tiptoe. Severus had grabbed his mask and was putting it on. I moved the mask up so I could see his face. I kissed him gently on the lips and then replaced the mask. Giving him a quick hug, I turned and ran for the door, grabbing my wand as I passed it. I muttered the same spell Severus used, instantly clothing myself. Casting another quick spell before exiting the room, I moved my things from his room to mine. I cast one last worried glance at Severus before making my way through the corridors.

* * *

**SNAPE'S POV**

Hermione left the room quickly, to my relief. I don't think I could handle her questions and such at a time like this. Another jolt of pain made me wince. Making my way outside the passageway that Septimus had once used, I shoved all thoughts of the girl from my mind. Any weakness could be exploited, and I would not have the girl punished because I felt something for her.

_What exactly do I feel for her? _

The thought nearly made me stop, but I pushed it away with a snarled _Now is not the time! _and continued on my way. The only light outside was from the moon. All was silent, only the wind making noise as it passed through the trees. I pulled my robes closer as the wind penetrated my clothes and made me shiver. Reaching the apparition barrier, I quickly concentrated on the image my dark mark provided and apparated.

I appeared in a field surrounded by trees. It was extremely dark there, as moon and stars alike were covered by the clouds. It was freezing as well. Lucius Malfoy's voice rang out from the darkness, friendly and warm.

"Severus, my friend. Glad to see you." I inclined my head to my acquaintance.

"Lucius, friend. You're looking well." A strand of hair not out of place, and a warm smile turning his comely face even more handsome. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes, which remained a cold blue. Although we weren't actually friends, appearances must be kept. When we were in school, you could usually find Lucius and I hanging out. He would come up with the ideas, and I would perfect them. Together we'd execute them. With his ideas and my brains, we never got caught.

"Our master is agitated tonight. We'd better not keep him waiting." I had long suspected that Lucius knew I was a spy. He never tried to find out, and he never interrogated me, although he had his share of chances. Lucius had learned to respect me, and even if he did find out we were working for different sides, we would remain friends. Lucius always had good brandy and the better library of the two of us. Conversations with him were never dull, and I valued his friendship, such as it was. It would put a damper on some of our more interesting conversations, but overall nothing would really change. Lucius was honorable in some aspects of his life, our friendship one of the few.

I followed Lucius down the path that lead straight into the forest. The path we followed was old and barely used. It wound it's way around thick bushes, finally reaching a dilapidated house resting between two enormous trees. _Redwood, I think. _Sitting before the house, in a chair so ostentatious it was laughable, was the Dark Lord. _For someone who comes from Subtle Slytherin, he has the subtlety of a Gryffindor. _The Dark Lord's eyes glowed blood red in the darkness. Torches had been strategically placed in a semi circle. The flickering light only caused the Dark Lord to look grimmer and more snake-like, and thus more terrifying.

After everybody was in a semi-circle around the Dark Lord, Wormtail moved to take his place next to him. He looked proud and particularly rat-like. He also looked superior, and I knew that most of the Death Eater's wouldn't mind killing him. The Dark Lord swept his followers, eyes lingering on some longer than others. I felt his eyes on mine, but my head was bowed in deference, so I could not see him. Finally his eyes moved away.

"I have perfected my planss for Ariess. We need to sstrike when they leasst expect it. Ass ssuch, I have decided that we sstrike at the end of the sschool year. The bratss will be too occupied with the graduation that they won't expect to be attacked. They won't expect to be attacked with Minisstry Officialss and Aurorss there as well. But it iss a perfect plan. Potter, Dumbledore, and all those Mudbloodss...It is an opportunity we cannot miss." He stopped talking, trying to regain his breath. Since his interrupted rebirth 3 years ago, he had been seriously weakened. _He was better now than he was before_. _Before he couldn't say two sentences without needing to take a break. _A sudden thought struck me, and I nearly jerked my head up in surprise. _What if he's faking? What if he's only pretending to be weak? When we strike at Aries, he'd shock everyone if he fought himself. I need to study him..._Unfortunately, it seemed I wasn't going to get to. Not right away anyway.

"After everyone has received their diplomas, we will sstrike. They will be bussy hugging and congratulating each other they will not notice the sound of us approaching. We will not waste time hessitating. My most loyal and strongest followers will attack the teacherss, Minisstry Officialss, and Aurorss. They otherss will concentrate on attacking the mudbloodss. Any half-blood or pureblood that refussess to join our causse must be annihilated. I will not sstand for oppossition." There were murmurs of agreement, but I stayed silent. Surprisingly, Lucius also did not mutter his agreement. I risked a glance at him to find him staring at me. I raised an eyebrow although he could not see it through my mask. He seemed to sense the movement though, for he inclined his head briefly.

The Dark Lord rambled on and on about his plans for the future, a future that didn't include mudbloods, muggles, or sympathizers. He talked long and in detail of all the wonderful torture methods that would be used to dispose of the "lesser beings". I went cold at the thought of one of them raping _my _Hermione. Hermione with her smile, Hermione with her sincere eyes and lovely lips. Her laugh, her hair...her intelligence. _Nothing would be left of her if Voldemort has his way. Nothing. My Hermione will be gone, only a shell remaining. _The picture this conjured -- a picture of a broken young woman, not the spirited thing she was now -- made me want to run to her and hide her away. _No! I will not let that happen to her. Nobody is going to hurt her, I swear on my life. _

Finally, after much kneeling and listening, the Dark Lord called the meeting to an end. _Half-way through. _Now came the socializing part. Most of the people here were wanted by the Ministry, so this was their chance for some interaction with others. People immediately formed groups, talking animatedly with one another. I drifted around, responding when spoken to, just listening in on their conversations, gauging each person in turn. _They're excited. They can't wait for the end of the year so they can torture everybody. _My stomach churned and I resisted the urge to hurl. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned in surprise, ready to hex whoever it was that dared touch me.

Voldemort's red eyes stared into mine. I allowed him to invade my mind, hiding away all the things I didn't want him to see. He seemed satisfied with what he found, and dropped his hand back to his side. I blinked a few times, my eyes watering from staying open. Direct eye contact was needed to perform legilimency, and blinking would disrupt the connection.

"Sseveruss. What do you have to report?" His hissing voice made my stomach heave even more, and I fought to regain my composure. His voice was hissing, but it had a flat, cold tone to it. It was the voice of someone who could rip your insides out and not blink an eye. The voice of someone who could kill his own mother and father, and whoever else he didn't want alive. I dropped to my knees and kissed the hem of his robes.

"My lord." It was an honor he had singled me out. _Most would give their arm for such a chance. _I glanced at Wormtail. _Indeed, some have. _The Dark Lord was pleased with my actions and gestured for me to stand up.

"The old fool is planning something, my lord. He will not share with anyone, not even his most trusted, what it is. He has been making inquiries about certain items, such as the Heart of Valor." The Heart of Valor was a stone that would cause the person holding it to have huge amounts of courage, as well as protection. It was rumored to have disappeared after it was used in the Trojan War. There were rumors that the gods had taken it, thinking it too powerful for any mortal to handle. _Pure bullshit. _

"He has asked me to try and locate it, if possible." Albus had actually asked me to research and find it. He wanted to give it to Potter, but I made sure to make it sound like he wanted it for himself. Albus and I had talked long into the night about what I should and shouldn't tell Voldemort. I had to make sure to tell him things that nobody else knew. If I repeated common knowledge, I was as good as dead. Voldemort nodded and patted my back.

"You have done well, my boy. Resssearch the sstone, but do not hand it over to the old fool." The unspoken command was to give it to him and lie to Dumbledore. _Over my dead body..._

"I am tired. I think I will go rest." Voldemort turned and moved away, limping slightly. This was the signal that everyone was to leave. The ones who were allowed to be seen in public made their way to the edge of the forest. The other's moved to the surrounding area where makeshift tents had been put up. I turned and moved swiftly away. I slowed only to the sound of Lucius' voice calling my name. He caught up with me just as I was entering the forest, his footsteps in tune with my own.

"Severus, I have a favor to ask of you." His tone of voice was urgent and low, almost secretive. I glanced at him and noticed his eyes fixed on the people ahead. "Please meet me at the outskirts of Longbourne at three o'clock. I need to speak with you." His peculiar behavior was immediately noted. I nodded in consent. He inclined his head smoothly at me, once again sleek and cool in front of the others. With a sharp crack he disappeared.

_He would not act this way normally. Something is going on...Just what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_

**HERMIONE'S POV**

My friends and I were gathered in front of the fireplace in the common room. All was silent. We stared into the fireplace, half asleep. The crackling of the fire was a soothing noise, and I felt my eyelids drift shut. They shot back open when Tabby, who was on the couch with me, shifted. I glanced at her to find her staring into the fire, a small smile on her face. _No doubt thinking about her time with Jon. _I looked over to Jon and noticed the same smile on his face. I sighed. _Why can't I have love like that? _

I had returned to my common room a nervous wreck. Thoughts and ideas tumbled around in my head until they were barely coherent. _What if Severus dies? What if he gets hurt? _I eventually woke up Tabby, who had been asleep with Jon in her bed. They were (thankfully!) fully clothed. Waking up Tabby woke up Jon, who decided that I need all my friends. We gathered in the common room, silently lending support. We had all relaxed before the fire, not speaking, just being. _It' is times like these I truly love my friends. Not that I don't love them at other times..._

I had promised myself that the next morning I would go visit Septimus and tell him everything that had been going on in my life -- even if he couldn't hear or respond. _Don't muggles say that people in coma's can hear and understand everything a person says? _I wouldn't open his presents for him, though. _When he wakes up, he can do it himself. I bet he's going to be surprised at the number he received. _The pile of presents was so large,; Madam Polinski was forced to move some of them to the bed next to Septimus'.

The common room portrait entrance slid open, jerking me out of my thoughts. The other's had sat up, sleepily rubbing their eyes and yawning. Lupin stood in the flickering light of the fire, face pale. His hands couldn't seem to be still, running through his hair, then resting on his hips, shifting again to play with his mustache. I raised an eyebrow at his obviously agitated state. _What's his deal? _

"Miss Granger. The Headmaster requests your presence in the his office." I sat up slowly. _Something isn't right. Is Septimus okay? And Severus? Oh god, what if I've lost them both? _I froze up at the thought. My breath caught in my throat, and I stared at Lupin in panic. A dull roaring filled my ears, and black dots swam before my eyes. _NO! I am NOT going to faint. I will not be weak! _I closed my eyes tightly and forced my breath out of my throat. I sucked it back in and opened my eyes. I stood up to follow Lupin out of the common room when I stopped. _I'm not leaving my friends out of this any longer. They've heard everything second-hand so far. They deserve to know what's going on. They have the loyalty of a Gryffindor._

"I'm not leaving without my friends." My tone brooked no argument. This time it was Lupin who raised his eyebrow.

"Your friends were not summoned."

"I am not a dog you can just snap your fingers at. Besides, whatever I'm told during this meeting I'll be sure to tell all my friends. Either way, they're going to find out. It's better if they hear it first hand. What if I tell them something wrong? Vital information can be skewed because I misheard." Lupin sighed and nodded resignedly.

"Come, all of you." My friends shot me smug, thankful looks and trudged after him. Our feet scraped the floor as we made our way down the dark, cold, silent corridor. Lupin walked ahead of us, never once looking back to see if we were following, despite the fact we were walking silently. _Oh, that's right! He has super-hearing. And smelling. _

We finally reached the stairs that lead to the Headmaster's office. We crowded onto the stairs and stood shivering in the cold as we waited for the steps to stop moving. Finally they stopped with the sound of stone scraping against stone. The door to the headmaster's office stood darkly against the gray of the stone. Light shone from the crack and the keyhole. Lupin moved forward and opened the door. Warmth rushed out to meet us, and we each sighed happily as it warmed us.

I was surprised at the number of people squeezed into the small room; every single Weasley, Lupin, Professor's Peabody, Strippe, Matthews, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Julie were present. Of course, Severus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were there. Much to my surprise, Potter and his friends were in a corner of the room, nearest Dumbledore. Looks of surprise and suspicion were thrown my way, but I ignored them. I took a seat next to Septimus', and my friends stood behind me. Dumbledore graciously conjured some chairs, taking up what little room had been left. They seated themselves silently. Septimus' seat remained empty out of respect for his efforts in aiding the order.

"Right. Now that everybody is here, we shall begin. Severus has returned to Aries with disturbing news. Tom plans to attack Aries at the graduation ceremony, using a surprise attack. Now --"

"With all due respect, Albus, I don't mean to interrupt. But what in the world are they doing here?" Molly Weasley could no longer keep silent, and she glared at me with what she must of thought was a terrifying glare. I sneered in response, earning a '_Humph_' from her.

"What the nosy busybody is trying to ask is why the traitor is here. Why don't you tell her to bugger off and annoy someone else for a change?" I was sick of everybody looking at me with mistrust, and Mrs. Weasley was one of the worst. The last time I had seen her, she had sent so many disappointed, disapproving, mistrustful looks my way I was tempted to stick my tongue out at her.

"Why you little bitch --!" Bill Weasley broke in, ready to jump to his mother's defense. I sneered once again.

"Miss Granger, that is no way to speak to --" Dumbledore began.

"Kiss my justified ass, you goblin kissing tosser!" I snarled. "When she wasn't mothering me to death, she was asking me personal questions she had no right to ask!" Bill Weasley stood up, ready to draw his wand and hex me. I stood up also, my wand already out and pointing at his face before he even had his out of his pocket. He froze, staring at my wand like a deer caught in headlights. Apparently_ my reputation for being the smartest witch in my year has paid off. He knows damn well that I'll curse his balls off, curse-breaker or not.._

"Enough!" Dumbledore snarled. I was taken back by his tone of voice and dropped my arm. I pocketed my wand and sat down calmly, acting as though I wasn't about to remove Bill Weasley's balls with a spell. Dumbledore glared at both of us before speaking wearily. "Molly, she is here on my request. We have found evidence that she isn't a traitor, and I ask you to accept that." He held up a hand.

"I will not reveal the details to you just yet. That will be saved for later. The most important thing is preparation for the attack. It's still months away, but in that time there's much to do." Bill Weasley slowly sat back down. Silence filled the room, only broken by McGonagall asking what the plan was.

"Every single Order member shall carry a wand hidden in their robes. Moody, Tonks, you shall patrol the grounds. If there are any Auror's that you can trust to not ask questions, ask them to join. We need all the help we can get." And so the meeting continued. I listened attentively to what was being said. I noticed my friends were listening as intently as I was, nodding in some instances.

"Miss Granger. Oh, and your friends of course." He nodded in our direction. Suddenly every single eye was on fixed on us. I pretended to not notice and fixed my eyes on Dumbledore. "We need you to train the Hogwarts students all that you've trained Aries. Of course, we're not asking that you stop training Aries. We also offer our services for anything you might need." Plans started to form in my mind at once. I nodded my head.

"That's a good idea. I already know how I'm going to work this." I turned to speak to my friends when Dumbledore cleared his throat. I faced forward again.

"Please share with the room how this is going to work. Everybody should be kept up-to-date on every aspect." I sighed, but nodded resignedly. I was still being stared at in mistrust. I glared at those people, making sure to lock eyes with every single Weasley before speaking.

"First, my friends and I will train Potter and his friends. They, in turn, can help us train the other students. I will pair up the Hogwarts students, two people each. Each pair of Hogwarts students will then be paired with an Aries group. They will work together on defense, offense, accuracy, precision, and healing. Those that have already been trained to the best of their abilities will also help us train others. There are many students, and we can't do it all by ourselves. Everybody will work together. We only have a couple of months to get them ready, so we're going to have to work hard and push them to their limits. The first years are the most vulnerable, as they know the least. Everything depends on the student's ability to work together. On occasion we will call on the teachers and Order members to help us." Dumbledore nodded, apparently agreeing with what was said.

"You do realize, Miss Granger, that this will bring you into close contact with Harry and his friends, as well as members of the Order. And that you may at times be required to help us in turn." I nodded grimly, mentally preparing myself for the fights to come.

"I'm well aware of that, sir. I'm prepared to do what it takes to make as many students survive the attack." I noted the surprised looks on the still distrustful members. _What, they thought I'd let all those kids die? _I suddenly felt sad. _They really do think I'm evil..._

Dumbledore smiled, his old lined face suddenly alight. "We may have a chance. Let's get to it then, people."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had this about a quarter done when I lost the "will" to write. Not a lot of people reviewed my last chapter, and I briefly thought of not writing anymore. But I decided to finish the story, at least for myself. If nobody else wants to read it anymore... :( Well, I suppose that's okay. Sorry I couldn't write enough for you people to like it and stay interested.**

**On another note, I'm back at school, so I don't know how often I'll update, not that I'm updating often right now. School is evil...On a happier note, things get more interesting now. It's closer to the end of the story...**

**Thanks to my beta, Apryl. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry I can't respond to you personally, but that rumor...I've heard about it from two different sources now. If it turns out to be false, I'll be sure to respond. **

**Push the little purple button, please!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**I am so, so sorry. It's been awhile, I know. My computer broke, and it wasn't fixed until the 21st! That was 3 days later than expected. Then, when I really wanted to start on my story, I had to go through my e-mail and delete the things I didn't want, and read the updates. I still haven't read every single one. I had 300 in my yahoo, and 139 in my hotmail. So again I'm very, very sorry for the delay. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers, they mean everything to me. I've decided I could never abandon this story. It's done so much better than expected. I hope all of you at least give my next story a try. I'm thinking of leaving a preview for it at the end of this...what do you think? **

**So I'm going to stop my ramblings and get on with the story!**

**WARNING: ANOTHER NAUGHTY CHAPTER. CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK.

* * *

**

_Chapter Sixteen_

_**SNAPE'S POV, LONGBOURNE VILLAGE**_

The room was dark, perfect for secret meetings. _It must be important if Lucius had come all this way. He usually prefers the other person to do all the work. _Lucius was sitting completely cloaked in the darkest corner of the room. I knew it was him because he had worn the same cloak he did when he wanted to meet privately. He always wore a dark green, velvety cloak that repelled water. If he was going to have a regular meeting, he wore a regular (but still nice and expensive) black cloak. I made my way over to his table, making sure my cloak never revealed my face. I settled into the seat across from Lucius, facing the wall. Lucius cast a quick silencing spell around our table so anybody within hearing distance couldn't hear what was being said.

"Severus, thank you for coming. I took the liberty of ordering you a brandy." My lips stretched in a small smile. _He knows my favorite drink still...Lucius always did have a good memory for that sort of thing..._I nodded in response and thanked him quietly. Lucius played with his cup, staring down into the swishing liquid. Finally my drink arrived. I took a sip of it and sighed. _Mmm...brandy._

"Lucius, while I am very happy to be drinking brandy I didn't have to pay for, and spending time with an old friend, please get to the point." I drawled, my tone bored. Lucius merely raised an eyebrow and nodded. He pushed his long blonde hair out of his face, his cool blue eyes watching me watch him. After a pause, he leaned forward.

"Severus, I have enjoyed my time with our lord immensely. It has brought me closer to people of my caliber, and it has provided some amusing moments in otherwise dull times. That is, until around the time the school year started." He sat back and waited for me to process this information.

_Did something happen? Does Lucius know something? What's happened to make him feel the Dark Lord is boring? Does he wish to switch sides? _I narrowed me eyes. "So?" I growled. He chuckled softly.

"Patience Severus. I will explain." He looked calmly back at me, clearing enjoying my impatience. I scowled at him. _Arrogant blighter..._

"At the beginning the summer our lord began to get stronger, and some of his...appetites returned. Normally I would not have cared about that. But he began to cast his eyes in the direction of my wife. As much as I pretend to not give a damn about her, she's one of the few good things in my life. Her, Draco, and of course you." I was surprised to hear this, enough to where my control slipped slightly.

"I'm honored." Sarcasm filled my voice, but I allowed him to briefly see by my facial expression that I really was honored. He inclined his head, eyes never leaving mine.

"You should be. Not many have that honor. Now, as I was saying...When I showed my disapproval over our Lord's wandering eye, he punished me and said that as my lord, he could take what he wanted and that I should be honored he finds my wife so attractive. Before this I had been feeling off, and this seemed to push me over the edge. I went home and told Narcissa to leave the country. I fully expected the Lord to punish me, but I didn't care. He wasn't going to get his claws on _my wife_. Draco was supposed to go with Narcissa, but apparently Narcissa got it into her head that he had to stay and make sure I didn't die." I was again surprised. Lucius looked tired, angry, sad, and of all things, guilty. I sat back and studied the man before me.

His eyes were what gave him away. His face was still a cold mask, and only someone who knew him very well would be able to read his as I could. He was dressed as impeccably as usual, but there seemed to be an air of...something about him. He looked depressed and almost desperate. My interest piqued, I leaned forward and gestured for him to continue.

He sighed. "I was summoned and responded as usual. When I got there, everybody was surrounding a rock. Somebody was on the rock, and they were just lying there. My heart began to pound and I began to sweat. I moved forward to catch a glimpse of what was on the rock." His grey eyes met mine, and I was shocked at the wealth of emotions displayed freely in them. "Draco was tied to the rock, naked except for some boxers. He was dirty, his hair mussed, and he looked terrified. When he met my eyes, the look in them...oh god." He put a hand over his face and took a deep breath. I sat still, trying to process the thought that Draco was had been in the Dark Lord's clutches and he was still alive, as well as the fact that Lucius was displaying emotions like a Gryffindor.

I leaned forward and awkwardly patted his arm. He looked up at me, and thankfully his face was completely free of tears. His face was twisted with worry and pain. He looked down at his drink and tried to gain control once again. Finally, when he looked up again, his face was perfectly calm, almost serene. He took a gulp of his alcoholic beverage and set it down. He licked his lips and continued.

"I nearly ran forward to foolishly try and get him away from there, anywhere but there. The others stunned me and made sure I could see what was going to happen. You weren't able to make it because of Dumbledore." His eyes were closed as he recounted the horrible scene. "I could do nothing but watch as the Dark Lord stepped forward. He laid his hand on my son's face and caressed it, like a lover. Then he said something about paying the price. He...he...cast a dark spell on Draco. He started screaming...screaming for help. I saw from that point on what Dumbledore had been trying to say for years. The Dark Lord is a demented, murderous...thing. He shouldn't be allowed to live." He lowered his shaking hands, and his eyes were bright with tears. He met my eyes full on, not bothering to hide emotions. _Of course he wouldn't hide. He wants something, and he feels the only way he can get it is if he's sincere._

"Draco's made of sterner stuff that I thought. Since he's recovered from the incident, he's looked normal. Except sometimes he has nightmares. He wakes up screaming and crying. I don't want my son to spend the rest of his life on his knees begging for mercy from some freak who isn't even pureblood." _So what do you want? _"I want to join the Order and spy for Dumbledore on the condition that he provides protection for my son."

"I do not have the power to grant you your wish by myself. I will meet with Dumbledore and other necessary people and we shall discuss it. I'll give you our decision when one has been made." Lucius nodded. I finished off my brandy and set the cup down. I stood up and moved to pay for my drink. Lucius waved away my attempt.

"It's taken care of. Just promise me to try your best to get my son protected." I studied him. _He's so sure I'm actually on Dumbledore's side. _

"How long did you know?" Lucius was no fool. He knew immediately what I was speaking of.

"From the very beginning." I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"And you never said anything because...?"

"Because you were my closest friend, and even if you didn't agree with my values, you were still my friend." I was oddly touched. I smiled slightly.

"Thank you for the brandy, Lucius. Have a safe trip." Translation: Thank you. I consider you a friend as well. I nodded once more at Lucius before sweeping out of the room. I noticed some witch staring at me appreciatively and sneered in her direction. She humphed and returned to her meal.

_I need to speak to Albus and the Order right away.

* * *

_

_**HERMIONE'S POV, ARIES**_

"So we all agree that Lucius should join if he passes our Veritaserum test?" I heard murmurs of agreement spread through the room. I simply nodded and shifted slightly. I wanted to leave quickly and interrogate Severus on what had happened at the lastest meeting. Then I was going to fuss over him and make sure he wasn't in any pain, and if he wasn't...well..._It all depends on what he feels up to._

"Well, I'm sure you all have much to do. We'll have another meeting in a couple of days to update our progress." Everybody stood up, and the noise level rose to a less than discrete volume. My friends started heading for the door, and I followed. Severus hates noise as much as I do, and at some point he has to exit through this door. I stood in the small hallway, discussing the meeting and which students needed more help with training than the others.

The students were all working hard, learning at a fast pace. They practiced even when they weren't training. They studied the spells they had learned when class wasn't in. Amazingly, somehow the training had made them more dilligent students. From what I heard, grades were at a high point. They were working hard; less concerned about quidditch and gossip. They asked intelligent questions and applied themselves, inside and outside the classroom. House rivalries were practically non-existent, although not completely gone.

I heard the voices from within the room get louder, and then muffled yet again. A few seconds later, Severus appeared, looking tired and very grumpy. He stopped to greet my friends politely. _I'm rather proud of how he treats them. Not quite equals, but not inferior either. _They returned his greeting equally polite.

"So Professor. When exactly do we get to make the shrinking solution? I can think of a few guys I might like to _test _it on." Tabby inquired. Severus smirked down at her. She smirked just as mischievously as he back. He put an insincere scolding look on his face, and wagged a finger at her.

"Now Miss Carter. I do hope I won't _catch _you using that potion on some, poor, undeserving male, shall I?" Tabby put on an insincere contrite look on her face, and stared down at her shoes.

"No, sir. I would _never_." I choked back a laugh. I could almost hear Tabby's thoughts, "Now a _deserving _male on the other hand..."

Severus nodded."As much as I am enjoying our, _chat, _I really must get back to my chambers." He looked exhausted and at the end of his patience. When he swept by, I moved to walk behind him. He spun around, and seeing me standing behind him, raised an eyebrow.

"I'm coming with you." He scowled but didn't object. He moved swiftly through the castle, never slowing down for me. _It's good to know that you don't treat people you supposedly care about any different than you do everybody else. _I followed silently however, never uttering a word of anger. _He just got back from a meeting. He probably doesn't even want you with him right now._ His footsteps stopped in front of the painting guarding his entrance. He muttered the password and held the door open for me to move past. _Wow. He _can_ be chivalrous. _I settled into the chair by the fire and watched as he moved around his chambers, shedding clothes and ordering tea. He finally settled in the chair opposite me, face weary.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head and sank into the chair. A house elf popped in from the kitchen, carrying a tray of tea. Severus moved to pour himself a cup, but I shooed him back into his chair and poured his cup for him. I added nothing, just as he liked it. He sighed and wiggled his toes in content. I chuckled softly, and he sent a half-hearted glare in my direction. I wiggled my toes at him, and one corner of his mouth twitched up. I turned towards the fire and stared into it, fascinated by it's movement. Severus stood up and moved to the couch. It startled me and I jumped even as my hand moved down to where my wand was hidden. Severus raised and eyebrow and gestured that I should join him on the couch.

Instead of settling in next to him, I sat in his lap. At first he stiffened, then slowly relaxed. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. My hands rested on his arms, and my face was in the crook of his shoulder. I sat there, content just to be with him. His breath brushed against my cheek, which was rather comforting. Neither of us spoke. Finally, at an unspoken signal, we both moved to get up. I jumped up, then offered my hand to help him up. After a moment's hesitation, he took it. _Still doesn't want to accept help..._I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips gently, and then I brushed his jaw with my fingers softly. He stared down at me, his eyes that lovely shade of black, face inscrutable. I backed up slowly and smiled.

Turning, I grabbed my shoes and bag. As I reached the door, Severus came up behind me and grabbed me. Startled, I spun around just in time for Severus to gather me into a hug. I hugged him to me as tightly as I could, the shoes and bag in the way. I kissed his neck, which was as high as I could reach without standing on tiptoe. I pulled back reluctantly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered. He nodded and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. I smiled at him once again, but quickly left. _Any more time there, and I wouldn't leave. _I had spent last night with him, so I couldn't tonight. I still needed to spend time with my friends, no matter how much I wanted to spend time with Severus. I hopped down the hallway, shoving my shoes on. The bag bounced with every jump and bounced off my back. I winced everytime it struck. Finally the shoes were on, and I raced up the stairs, almost running into whoever stood at the top.

I started to tumble backwards, but strong arms jerked forward to grip my forearms just in time. I breathed a sigh of relief as I caught my balance. I glanced up to thank whoever it was that had saved me, but the words died in my mouth. Professor Matthews stood before me, face twisted with dark emotions I couldn't identify in the dark lighting. Still holding my arm, he turned and began to walk towards an empty classroom, dragging me with him. _What in the world...?_

He flung open the door, and closed it with a resounding bang once I was safely inside. He shoved me up against the wall and got up in my face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is there something wrong, Professor?" This seemed to make him even angrier. He moved closer still, and I began to feel trapped. I put my hand out to stop him. The second my hand touched his chest he stopped. His face was still twisted with emotions I couldn't quite see.

"How long have you been seeing him?" The whisper sounded harsh, and I nearly flinched on reflex. _You are no longer a Gryffindor. Act like a Sneaky Slytherin and get out of this!_

"Seeing who?" He grabbed my arms and slammed he into the wall.

"You know who." He hissed.

"Voldemort?" I guessed. He growled deep in his throat like an angry animal.

"Don't be absurd. How long have you been fucking Snape?" A dart of anger shot through me, cutting through the fear. _Who the hell is he to ask me that? _

"None of your damned business." I snarled. He pressed his chest against my back, his lips against my ear.

"When I first heard that you were fucking Carse, I was surprised. I didn't know you liked your teachers. But of course, it gave me hope. Then, you and Carse denied having any relationship deeper than friendship, and I knew you were meant for me. But then Snape came, and I saw the way you looked at him. I saw you dancing at the club." I swallowed nervously.

"I knew I had to have you. I've been watching the both of you for awhile now. You think you're so sneaky. But you're not, my dear, your not." The tip of his tongue traced the outline of my ear, and I shivered in disgust. I struggled helplessly against him, but that seemed to just turn him on. "You've had your fun with Snape, Hermione. I want you. I can show you things he never could, I make you feel things you could never feel otherwise." He placed small, soft kisses across my face. My face was turned towards the door, my breaths coming out quickly. _Gods, this isn't happening! _

He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, slamming me once again into the wall. He pressed his body against me, his erection pressed into my stomach. My eyes overflowed with tears as he made a small groaning sound. I was sickened at the idea of his hands on my body, and yet I was powerless to stop him. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head before muttering a sticking charm. His hands quickly unbuttoned my shirt, cupping my breasts through my bra. His fingers moved over my nipple, and to my horror, they hardened. The tears were streaming down my face now, and my limbs were shaking for intense fear and slight arousal. I felt betrayed by my own body, by its reactions.

"Yes...you like that?" He sucked, nibbled, and kissed his way up to my lips. He suddenly gasped and collapsed forward. His eyes rolled backwards into his head and he slumped down at my feet. I looked up to find Severus standing there, his fists clenched, his face twisted in hatred, anger, and disgust. I whimpered softly, knocking Severus out of his trance. He quickly moved forward to cast the counterspell to the sticking charm. I rubbed my wrists, still crying softly. Severus tilted my head up so he could look me in the eye.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" I shook my head. I clutched Severus to me, soaking his shirt with my tears, which were already slowing. _Just his presence can calm me..._Finally the shaking stopped, and I started to step back. Severus continued to hold me to him, his heart beating in my ear. I gave up trying to get away and melted into his embrace. He kissed the top of my head and murmured something, but I couldn't catch it.

"You're staying with me tonight." He stated firmly. Too shaken to argue, I allowed him to lead me back to his rooms. He held my hand the entire way, and only let go of it to snap his fingers and summon an elf. I heard him speaking softly, but I was too distraught to notice. _How many times have I been attacked this year? Three times? And by a teacher! _Matthews' face flashed before my eyes, and I whimpered. _Why do I just attract the assholes? Is there something wrong with me? _Severus' arms suddenly wrapped around me from behind, cradling me to him. I relaxed in his embrace, feeling safe. _Maybe I don't attract just assholes. Severus is good, if a bit clueless at times. _Severus was definitely good in bed; there was no doubt about that. But when it came to affection and comfort, he got a bit confused. Usually just his presence calmed me, however. Much to his good luck.

"You're going to be alright Hermione." I nodded. I nodded in agreement. I turned in his arms and pressed myself against him. He looked down at me, and passion flared in his eyes. He lowered his head, his warm lips meeting mine gently. I opened my mouth to him, enjoying how he made me feel. I moaned softly and his hand wandered up to cup my breast. His thumb teased my nipple, which hardened again, this time for the right man. He kissed from my lips down to my neck, before sucking on the skin. I sighed and ran my hands through his hair. Maybe this would help me forget what almost happened with Matthews'.

He scooped me up into his arms and carried me into his bedroom. He gently set me down on the bed, and with a flick of his wand, we were both naked. He settled in beside me, simply touching me and devouring me with his eyes. Eventually I couldn't take it any more, and I rolled over on top of him. I trailed kisses over his face, his neck, and his chest. I met his eyes and smiled at the look that was in them. There was no mistaking the desire that deepened his already dark eyes.

I moaned as his mouth closed on my breast. He sucked and licked at it before switching breasts and giving the other one the same treatment. I was on fire, and desperate to feel him inside me. Unfortunately, Severus seemed to be in a playful mood. When I moved to slide down on him, he prevented me from doing so. I was quickly growing frustrated, wanting my own way. _Let's give him a taste of his own medicine. _I stopped him from nipping at my collarbone by wiggling down to eye level with his nipples. I licked one, and then blew on it. It hardened immediately. I could feel his erection pressing against me. I moved one hand down to rub it, and he made a whimpering sound in the back of his throat. This fueled my desire even more. I was more than ready for him. He rolled over on top of me, but instead of just forcefully sliding into me as happened in the past, he stopped just at my entrance, teasing me with my own desires. I jerked my hips and whimpered, an invitation to continue. He simply smirked.

"Patience." _Patience my ass. _He entered me slowly, stopping every few inches, drawing out the stretching sensation of my body accommodating his I continued to jerk my hips, still whimpering. I grasped his shoulders, trying to egg him on. I wrapped my legs around his waist, opening myself to him, trying to seat him completely inside. He simply kissed my face and continued his slow, torturous, movements. He buried his face in my neck, a sign that perhaps this wasn't easy for him to maintain control and his own patience. I relaxed myself, knowing that nothing I could do would make him go any faster, he was dedicated to this course of action. I simply did my best to remain still and quiet. Every now and then whimpers, groans and pleads would escape my lips, but for the most part I was silent. My hips jerked reflexively, remembering times of more frantic mating between our bodies. When they did, he groaned deeply. Finally he all the way in me, and I reveled in the feel of him throbbing inside me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I went crazy, kissing him, scratching down his back, grinding myself against him, hips bucking and rolling to provide any amount of friction, no matter how small.

"Relax, Hermione. There's no need to rush. Just enjoy the moment." My thoughts were fuzzy, and I briefly wondered how he could manage to form complete sentences. He began thrusting, but not as forcefully as usual. He was gentle, but still managed to draw pleasure and passion from me with his deliberate movements.. I pushed his hips closer to me, wishing I could just melt into him. I screamed out his name as I came, an intense wave of pleasure slowly washing over my body before it ebbed away. Strong and prolonged enough to draw his own release from him. He collapsed on me, chest heaving. He rolled sideways so he wouldn't squash me, yet again cradling me to him. I was shocked at how safe and...Well, cared for I had felt during the sex. It was amazing...sex between us usually wasn't that way. _Does this mean he's starting to care about me? Not that I don't like the rough sex, but that was the best sex so far! I felt so connected to him!_

"That...was amazing..."

"Of course it was. I was the one you were with, wasn't I?"

"Your ego is amazing."

"I know." I yawned and snuggled closer to Severus. _This is the first time he's ever attempted to cuddle after sex. I wonder if something's wrong..._

"Don't you dare fall asleep like this. I'll get cold." I opened one eye and gazed up at him. He was glaring sternly down at me. I simply sighed and rolled away from him. I made my way up to the head of his bed, laying my head down on Severus' favorite pillow, and was halfway asleep when the pillow was jerked out from under my head.

"This, my dear Mia, is _my _pillow."

"But it's the most comfortable one." He smirked.

"I know."

"But I'm a guest!"

"So?"

"So, the guest always gets the best things." Severus snorted.

"Not where I'm concerned. Most guests are uninvited and unwanted." I felt hurt by his comment, but was comforted that he said most, not all. I grabbed the other, less fluffy pillow, and used that one instead. Severus lay down next to me, his arm thrown across my back. I quickly fell asleep, content and sated.

* * *

_**HERMIONE'S POV, THE NEXT MORNING, BREAKFAST**_

"So, Mia. You didn't come back last night." Mike leered at me. I rolled my eyes and finished eating my toast. I had put off telling them about Matthews attacking me, hoping they wouldn't bring up last night. I cleared my throat and looked up. I set the rest of my toast down and met each and every one of their eyes.

"Guys, I have something to tell you. But first, I want you to listen to the entire story before declaring war and getting sent to Azkaban for murder." Their joking smiles faded, replaced with suspicious, already-on-the-way-to-being-mad smiles. I licked my lips and brushed a few wisps of hair back. I had simply cast a straightening and de-frizzing spell on my hair. It was barely manageable. I had pulled it up in a simple ponytail, and I had a bare minimum of makeup on.

"Well...last night as I was leaving Severus' chambers, I ran into Professor Matthews. He was a little upset at me being out with Severus. He dragged me into an empty classroom and threw me against the wall. They then proceeded to show me just how well he thought he could make love to me." I quickly went on, noticing the dark looks that were replacing the suspicious and concerned ones. "Severus came in the nick of time and hexed him, then took me back to his chambers, where I would be safe from another attack."

"HE WHAT!" The chorus of voices cut through the chattering of others. People were turning to look at us, including the teachers. I shot a glance at Severus, who was looking rather amused. I glanced at Matthews, who was looking rather worried. _We're well known for our anonymous revenge. I'm glad he's worried. _I cast a quick smile at Severus, who smirked back.

"Honestly, it isn't as bad as it sounds. And now that Matthews knows you know, he'll be so worried about what we're going to do to him. I say we wait awhile, let the tension and anxiety build before striking." The all grinned, already pleased with the idea. They began discussing ways to get revenge, and I tuned them out. _What exactly is my relationship with Severus? Are we friends with benefits or lovers? Does he care about me in a more than friend way? Last night was wonderful...but what if it was only temporary? _I glanced up at him to find him glaring darkly at Matthews, who was steadily avoiding his gaze. I returned happily to my food, joining my friends in their discussion of what you should do to a male once you castrated them.

"Miss Granger, could you please come with us?" I turned to find Professors Peabody, Lupin, McGonagall, along with the two Headmasters, standing behind me. I finished off my eggs and got up from the table. Silently, my friends got up and followed us out. They were shot some annoyed looks, but they ignored them. They surrounded me, silently giving me their support in case I needed it. Severus was standing outside the doors already. _When did he get up? _Dumbledore gestured for us to gather in an empty classroom. He cast several privacy spells, and turned towards me. His cheerful smile disappeared, replaced with a seriousl look.

"Miss Granger, we asked you here to ask you a few questions about your relationship with Severus." My heart jumped into my throat, and my eyes darted to Severus. His face was might as well been carved from stone for all I could read it. I faced Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers, meeting each and every one of their eyes.

"I care for Severus very much. He hasn't given me better grades because we've been seeing each other. If I make a mistake in class, he still insults me as much as anybody else. There is no special treatment."

"How did this happen?" Peabody asked. _Nosy wench. _

"Um...well when he first arrived I hated him as much as I hated all of you...but...I don't know. I just felt connected to him somehow. I couldn't help but want him. It's become more involved than that though." I hastened to add. Everybody's face had darkened, and I wanted to make them understand before Severus got fired. They all looked to Severus for confirmation, and he nodded, his face still a mask. The teachers whispered among themselves briefly while I waited nervously for them to say something. Somebody briefly touched my shoulder, offering comfort. It made me relax, and I muttered a soft thanks. Finally they turned back towards us.

"As long as there's no special treatment, I can see no reason to object to the relationship. You're of age and you've given consent to a relationship. Somebody else will have to teach you potions however. It's only right." McGonagall stated. I couldn't keep my disappointment back. _I love watching him create potions. His hands...how hard he concentrates..._

All my friends patted my back and congratulated me. I smiled in response, but wished I was alone with Severus. He still hadn't said a word, and I was worried he was mad at me. The teachers filed out of the room, casting curious glances between Severus and me. My friends nodded at Severus and left the room, shutting the door with a bang behind them. Sunlight filtered through the windows, revealing dust floating in the air.

"Severus?" I asked tentatively. He merely looked at me. "Severus, are you angry at me?" There I said it. _He'd better respond! _

"No." That simple word caused me to relax profoundly. I sat down on the desk, limp with relief. I hated having Severus mad at me.

"Good. I was worried you were angry at me for...well for this whole episode." He walked toward me and gathered me in his arms. I inhaled his scent and sighed in contentment. _This feels so good, so right. _He kissed the top of my head, and I moved closer to him.

"I do not like my private life on display, but I saw the necessity of that conversation." I nodded, my face pressed against his chest. He pushed me away gently. He tipped my face up towards his and kissed me. It was a demanding kiss, one that promised much pleasure in the future. Desire swept through me. I opened my mouth to him, my tongue dancing with his. He pulled back once again, breathing heavily, his dark eyes glittering with lust.

"You should go. You need to prepare for class." I pulled away reluctantly, smoothing out my rumpled clothes. I glanced up to find him watching me, his eyes still glittering. I felt a tug in my midsection, and knew if I didn't leave soon we'd end up having sex on the desk next to us, or pressed up against the wall. _Ohh...that brings some pretty naughty images to mind..._

"I'll see you later, Severus." I stopped and turned around. Marching up to him, I ignored his raised eyebrow and inquiring look. I stood on tiptoe and brushed my lips against his. I kiss his cheeks, his forehead, and then the tip of his nose. He pulled back after that, staring down at me. _Is he worried I was making fun of his nose? I rather like it..._I reached up and brushed some hair back from his face and smiled. His entire face softened slightly, before he gestured for me to go.

I left the room without a backwards glance.

* * *

_**SNAPE'S POV, POTIONS CLASSROOM**_

"I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you. If I hear so much as a sneeze, you'll spend a week in detention, doing the most disgusting work I can think of." The brats literally scampered to the shelves, trying to get the work done quickly; reducing the length of time I have for a chance to yell at them. I sank gratefully into my seat and rubbed the bridge of my nose. _Idiots, every one of them..._The third years were still causing noise, bottles being set down to hard, people arguing over which ingredients were needed. _How hard is it to read the board? _

_Hermione and her friends can at least read. So the world isn't completely hopeless. _I sighed softly and squeezed my eyes shut. _Hermione. _I pictured her standing before me, her long curly hair hanging down a little past her shoulders, her cinnamon eyes shining happily out at me. A small smile lit her face up. The sunlight showed her red highlights. I felt a tightening in my groin, and something much scarier. A tugging at my heart.

I felt the first tug during Christmas, when she had given me those wonderful gifts. I hadn't worn the t-shirt, although I was tempted to wear it to a staff meeting, just to see everybody's reaction. The book was interesting, informative, and simply addicting. The information contained in that book was horrifying at times, but the healing potions written within were detailed and extremely useful. Her admission about caring for me only fueled my feelings, and I was at a lost as how to proceed. I wanted her to stay with me forever (I winced at the thought. Apparently lust had turned into need...which had turned into something I refused to identify), but why would she want to stay with an old, cruel man who had no future?

_But why would she want to be with me now? She could have practically any male in this school, and she chose me. Why? _

_What does it matter? She probably is just having fun. I don't need her! I don't need anyone!_

But a little treacherous voice whispered, _Oh, but you do. You want her, you need her. Admit it. You're crazy about her. You're in lo-_

_No! I don't...I don't...love her. _I remembered all those images I had seen in the potions lab of us growing old together. My heart twinged. I felt a sense of longing, something I hadn't felt in awhile. My life had consisted of fatigue, guilt, worry, and anger. Longing was new. Not one for introspection, I gave into examining my feelings. I pictured her standing before me as I had before. I stared at my closed eyelids, seeing her face, her body. Examining my feelings, I was shocked at the list of feelings I was experiencing. Lust, fondness, annoyance, amusement, possessiveness, caring, worry and...

Love.

I couldn't escape it. I loved her more than life itself. I was almost afraid to think it. _What am I supposed to do? I promised myself I'd never change for anybody. But Hermione could never l-love somebody like me. I'm cruel, old, and homely. Why would she want me? _Confusion, longing, and that twinging feeling filled me again. _First thing's first. Admit what you feel for the girl. Say it! _

I couldn't.

_Say it, Severus! Be a man!_

I gulped. I haven't loved anybody since my mother. Every I had ever had feelings for had hurt me. _Would admitting I care for Hermione somehow cause her to hurt me? She'd never do it on purpose, but that doesn't change the fact that it happens. I'm cursed. _

_Be a man. Hermione would never hurt you, and if she did, she'd be torn up with guilt. She's already admitted to caring for you. Caring is on its way to love. Manipulate her; get her to fall in love with you. _The little voice sounded firm and confident. I didn't feel the same.

_Could I do that? I'm arguing with myself. _The disconnected thought amused me greatly. I could feel my lips twitching. _I must not let the class see me smile. _I returned my attention to my previous thoughts. _I can do this. It's just a simple thought. Just because I admit it does not mean I have to actually tell the girl how I feel. _

I licked my lips and forced myself to laugh. Hermione's image wavered before my eyes. I met her imaginary eyes and smiled softly.

_I love you, Hermione Granger.

* * *

_

**Woot for Severus! He finally admits his feelings. Does it seem a little rushed to all of you? I didn't know if it did myself. But it's important that Severus loves Hermione. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. Computers do get broken, unfortunately. If I had my way, they'd be invincible. Please review. I'd appreciate it greatly. **


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine, it never was, and never will be.**

_**PLEASE, PLEASE READ!**_

**My subplots have NOT been abandoned. We will still find out who is controlling Hermione, who the spy is, and who attacked her. As for Hermione's snake, he's around. He's not important to the story, but since he was mentioned I'll give him a part in the story. Maybe not in this chapter or the next, but he'll make an appearance. Hermione gets raped because one, she's an enemy to Voldemort and two, she's attractive. **

**It was mentioned that if computers were invincible, they'd take over the world. Shivers I've never thought of it that way. Could you imagine, be on a computers beck and call? Your absolutely right, JTBJAB! Then again, if computers were invincible, we wouldn't have any problems with them. **

**I have started another story based on the book series Sweep. When I post my chapter for Sweep, some are going to get it in their mail. Just delete it. Once this story is over (this story is priority #1, Sweep is 2nd) I will immediately begin on my next Hermione/Severus story. Then that story will become priority #1. **

**I'd also like to thank Peruvian-girl for pointing out one of my earlier mistakes and being kind about it. I've had that mistake pointed out before, and some others were rude. As for them partying...well they just went through a battle, and now some of the students want to have some fun. Celebrate life, and all that. And as for Hermione having sex with Severus after nearly being rape: well Hermione trusts Severus completely and believed he wouldn't ever hurt her.**

**I love my Lucy as well. There's something about Slytherins that just...sexy.

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen

_**5 MONTHS LATER, END OF MAY**_

"Okay, everybody. Get into position. On the count of three, begin trying to hex your partner. Remember not to use anything life threatening." I blew the whistle, which was magnified by a sonorous charm. Everybody immediately formed lines, standing about twenty feet from their partner on the school grounds. I blew my whistle yet again and they moved into their dueling positions. I could hear Tabby and the other's blowing their whistles as well. Everybody looked concentrated, ready to give it their all. I blew my whistle one last time, and they started shouting hexes at one another. Everybody was as far apart as they could get without being out of my or my friends line of vision. We were spread out as well; each watching closely, ready to jump in if somebody got seriously hurt, or to correct somebody's dueling.

I watched as Weasley threw a slicing hex at Potter, who deflected it easily. He quickly cast a stunning spell at Weasley, who was so busy trying to cast another spell he didn't bother to block. He was knocked off his feet, landing about two feet behind where he was originally standing. I moved towards him, and offered a hand to help him up. He took it grudgingly. I nodded at Potter, who relaxed. He moved closer to us, ready to listen to whatever advice I was going to give.

"Weasley, you did good. Next time, watch Potter carefully. He blocked your spell. Instead of trying to sneak a spell in, wait for him to try and hex you. Block that one, and quickly let loose a hex at him. He'll be so busy blocking, that you have a better chance of hitting him." Weasley nodded, his face red. I rolled my eyes and moved back to where I was standing before, safely out of the way from any stray spells. I cast a rudimentary shielding spell to keep all basic spells out and nodded at Potter and Weasley to begin. I kept my eye out for any spells that might get past my shield.

After fifteen minutes of nonstop dueling, I allowed them a five minute break, sternly reminding them that in a real battle there will be no break. I settled down next to Tabby and the rest of them, drinking lemonade and enjoying the beautiful day. I leaned up against the tree trunk, watching the other people laugh and talk amongst themselves.

"I think they're doing well, don't you Mia?" I nodded.

"They've progressed wonderfully in the short amount of time we've been working with them. They have most of the complex healing, defensive, and offensive spells memorized. Funnily enough, they're having problems with the easier spells. But I still think it was a good idea to start them on the more complex ones. It's not as if the Death Eaters are going to be using simple hexes." I leaned my head back against the trunk, eyes closes, completely relaxed.

"Yeah. It's rather amazing. Graduation's at the end of this week. Even if we have taught them as much as we could in the time we had, I don't know if it's going to be enough. And that drives me crazy, the thought of sending them mostly unprepared into battle. We can't plan a mock battle, because Voldemort has spies that'll inform him we're having one. It's just so damn frustrating." Jon sounded uncharacteristically worked up and angry. I opened one eye and glanced at him.

"We did the best we can. It's up to them now. There's nothing more we can really do." Tabby soothed. Her face was worried and frustrated as well, though. _I agree with them. They're not completely prepared, but there is nothing more we can do but hope they make it through in one piece. _I felt my face tingle, and knew that somewhere, Severus was watching.

On his birthday, I had gotten him a necklace of a snake curled up. It had a powerful protection charm on it, and whenever Severus gets agitated, it projects feelings of calm, peace, and relaxation on him. It also created a link between the two of us. I had a matching necklace; the only difference is mine has ruby red eyes instead of black. Whenever he was nearby, if he was wearing the necklace, I could sense him. When he was looking at me, I tingled. But most important of all (at least to me) was that whenever Severus was feeling the greatest, I could tell. So if he got into a tight spot in a battle, I could find him. It worked like a point me spell as well. All I had to do was grip it and whisper his name, and I'd be able to go to where he was. It was rather like a hook pulling me toward him, but I was willing to use whatever methods worked.

I opened my eyes and glanced towards the doors leading into Hogwarts. Severus stood there, blending in with the shadows except for his pale face. He pointed at something, and I turned my head. Malfoy stood several feet away, watching me speculatively. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he turned away. He didn't look back. I looked back to find Severus still standing there. I moved to get up, and he shook his head. Even from the distance I was away from him, I could tell he was mouthing the word 'later' to me. I nodded, knowing that he didn't want to cause gossip by walking up to me. I also knew that this was the only time he had to spare for giving me a private message. He worked on healing potions all day, and taught in between.

"It's time to start again." We all stood up, and the others, seeing us standing, automatically followed suit and moved into their positions without complaint. I blew my whistle, and they moved into dueling position. I blew my whistle yet again, and they began to duel. Yelling voices filled the air, as did flashes of light and curses as people were hit. I sighed as two students used a powerful freezing hex at the same time. The ice blue balls of light bounced off each other,hitting their casters and sent them sprawling. I shook my head and moved to unfreeze them.

_I hope to Merlin they'll be ready.

* * *

_

**AFTER DINNER, IN CORRIDOR OUTSIDE GREAT HALL, HERMIONE'S POV**

_Gods, I'm so full. I don't think I could run to save my life without hurling everywhere. _I moved gingerly towards the stairs, holding my stomach. I had eaten more than I should have at dinner, and was now paying the price with a stomach ache. Mike and Julie had gone on ahead. They'd been getting closer in the last five months. I was extremely happy for them, but worried. I was worried about everyone lately, but it seemed to be bad timing. They were falling in love just before a major battle in which either person could die. Not smart when it could lead to distraction during a crucial moment in battle. _But when have feelings ever followed what was smart? _I thought of Severus, of my love for him. I couldn't tell him how I felt, but it wast here.

"Granger." I turned at the sound of my name and - surprise, surprise - there was Draco Malfoy standing behind me. His hands were jammed into his pockets, and he seemed uncomfortable but determined. His blonde hair wasn't slicked back, but falling forward into his face. I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Is there something I could do for you, Malfoy? Kiss your ass? Lick you boots?" He winced, and I felt a brief pang of guilt. I pushed it away and moved closer. I stood in front of him, not even bothering to hide the fact that I was measuring him up. He stood patiently, and his gray eyes met mine as I finished my once-over. I felt air brush past me, and I knew he'd cast a silencing spell.

"Granger...is it true my dad is trying to join the Order?" He looked hopeful and doubtful at the same time. _And no wonder..._I moved my head sideways, never breaking eye contact.

"Hasn't your father contacted you?" He shook his head.

"It's too dangerous. If somebody intercepted that letter...I overheard Dumbledore and Snape talking about it. I asked them, but they told me that they were too busy to explain and that I should seek you out. So what's going on, Granger?" I sighed. I wasn't feeling well, I was tired, I had homework to do, and I didn't want to speak to Malfoy.

"Your father approached Se-Snape after a meeting. He requested they meet the next day. Snape agreed. Once Snape showed up, your father asked if Snape could inquire about him becoming a spy for Dumbledore. Snape brought it up at a meeting, and we agreed to give your father a chance. But we're naturally suspicious of him. Out of the blue, Malfoy decides to switch sides? We checked out his story, and it checks out. So yes, your father's a spy for the order."

"And of course, the Order doesn't give him any information." He looked angry and worried. _As I would too. His father isn't getting any information from the Order that could be critical, and he's worried we won't help him in the final battle. _I shook my head, and spoke gently and as persuasively as I could.

"We can't take that chance. Can't you see, Malfoy? If your father does turn out to be evil, he won't have any information to pass on. If he isn't evil, we'll guard his back during the battle and make sure he gets recognition for what he has done. We just can't take a chance this close to the final confrontation. Not only that, but if he is found out, he can't have any information that could be tortured out of him." Malfoy nodded, although he still looked mad and worried. He nodded and I turned around, moving swiftly toward my common room.

_I just want to sleep.

* * *

_

**MORNING, DAY BEFORE GRADUATION, HERMIONE'S POV**

"Hermione." His voice rumbled in his chest, and I snuggled closer. Severus and I had been lying on this couch, reading before the fire. His arm was wrapped around me, and I was leaning on him. I was so comfortable that I'd fallen asleep. I ignored him and tried to move closer to his warm body. He chuckled, and his chest vibrated. My lips curled up into a smile involuntarily, and I leaned back to gaze up at him.

The firelight was reflecting off his eyes and hair. His lips were also curled up into a smile. He gazed down at me in amusement and contentment. I smiled up at him and kissed his lips gently. He pulled me closer, the book sitting on the couch forgotten. His chin rested on the top of my head, and my eyes slid closed once again. I was felt completely boneless, leaning all my weight onto him.

"Hermione. You shouldn't be down here. This is the day before the battle, and you've spent all of it with me. What of your friends? I'm sure they'd like to spend some time with you." I sighed, knowing he was right. I just didn't want to leave him for even a second. Chances were, he wasn't going to survive the battle. Chances were I wouldn't survive either.

"I know I should, Severus, but I want to spend time with you as well." I waited for him to reply, but he didn't. I glanced up to find him staring into the fire. He was deep in thought, fighting himself about something. I could see the indecision in his eyes. He seemed to finally reach a answer. He glanced down at me and smiled grimly.

"I have an idea." I raised and eyebrow and gestured for him to go on.

"Invite your friends down to my room. You'll have privacy, and you'll be able to spend time with your friends and myself." I gaped, unable to form words. _He's letting people into his rooms? _

"But...but...Severus, you hate having people in your rooms!"

"Mia, they're adequate at potions, and if they're your friends, they might have enough intelligence to actually hold a conversations with. I'll never know until I find out. Besides, it takes care of your problem. They already know about us, and I dare say they don't disapprove. I promise to be nice. Or as nice as I get, at least." He bared his teeth. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He gave me a _duh _look, and I squeaked in happiness. I threw my arms around his and kissed his cheeks, nose, lips and forehead. I jumped up from the couch, and in my haste nearly fell flat on my face. I moved over to his fireplace and threw the floo powder in. I called out Slytherin common room, and stuck my head into the fireplace. The heat felt good on my face. My friends were gathered around the fireplace, and stopped their conversation when they saw my floating head. I grinned up at them from my spot near the floor.

"Severus has so graciously offered us the use of his rooms. Please come over." I removed my head from the fireplace and moved back to give them room to get through. One by one, my friends exited the fireplace, dusting the soot off of their clothes. They immediately moved forward to shake Severus' hand and thank him, before (predictably) moving toward his bookcase. They oohed and ahhed over his books, discussing the one's they had read, and talking over the ones they wanted to. Severus had a small smile on his face when watching them. I grinned at him, but he was too busy watching my friends to notice right away. He only tore his eyes from them when I settled in next to him.

"Perhaps your friends will be tolerable. They seem to be intelligent enough to appreciate rare books." My friends heard his comment, and descended upon him to question him about his collection of tomes. I sat back and just listened as they discussed the books they'd read. Then Severus recommended certain books. His bookcase was filled with books from every subject. It had muggle literature, things on charms, transfiguration, myths, but most of all...potions. None of my friends had my love for potions, but each enjoyed the subject. If they couldn't specialize in their first choice, potions was their second choice. At least for Tabby, Jon, and Mike. Julie would much rather specialize in Charms or Ancient Runes.

* * *

**SEVERUS POV**

_They aren't really all that bad. I suppose I can understand why Septimus might not have minded them invading his privacy. They're tolerable, and as a good point, they're much more tolerable than Potter and Weasley. _If Hermione had been friends with Potter and Weasley while we were involved...

I glanced at Hermione to find her in a heated argument over some article she and her friend had read. Her eyes were alight with happiness, her hair every which way. Her clothes were rumpled, but she looked beautiful. _She'd look beautiful no matter what._ I snorted. _When I was young I promised myself I wouldn't get sentimental and idiotic. It seems I've broken my promise. _I leaned back on the couch, content to just observe.

The night wore on, and nobody seemed to notice or get tired. They argued, joked, reminisced, and teased. It was obvious they were close. They finished each other's sentences, and sometimes seemed able to tell what the others were thinking. I felt something ache in my chest. _I've never had friends like this. Hell, I've never had friends at all. How much different would my life be if I had decent friends like them, instead of acquaintances? _I never was one for self-reflection, yet I couldn't help but imagine events that could have happened. _I could be married, have children, instead of serving a megalomanic and a crazy old Headmaster. _

I chuckled at some of their comments, earning shocked looks. This caused me to chuckle again. Hermione's lips were curved in a smile, but she didn't look startled at all. The other's shifted, glancing at each other nervously, like I was a dog who hadn't acted like a dog should.

"What? I am not allowed to occasionally laugh?" I put on an innocent look, making them laugh. It wasn't so bad, making people laugh. As long as they weren't laughing _at _you, but with you. I glanced at Hermione to find her watching us, a happy expression lighting her face. _I've made her happy. _Something I've never felt before filled my chest. I glanced away, uncomfortable with these new feelings. The other's seemed to pick up on the fact that for some reason I was uncomfortable. They stood up suddenly, moving to put the books back on the shelf.

"You may borrow those on one condition." Whatever this feeling was, I rather liked it. And making Hermione happy was very important to me. It wasn't a happy realization, but it was true. "You must make sure nothing happens to those books. Return them once you're finished with them. I do not care if you share them amongst yourselves. If anything should happen to them, you will buy me a new copy, an exact replica." I tried glaring sternly at them, but their profuse thanks rather ruined the effect. I simply sat there, watching as they said their goodbyes to Hermione and myself. I was rather surprised I was included, and even more surprised when they shook my hand, or in the girls' case, hugged me. The proper thing is to stand when guests are leaving, so I had done so. _Perhaps I should've just sat. Then I could not have been hugged._

I was more used to being touched now that Hermione was in my life, but I wasn't used to getting hugs from people I barely knew. Most people avoided contact, instead of engaging in it. _It seems I have lost the ability to scare them into submission. If I, in fact, ever could scare them. _I nodded once again to their goodbyes and thank yous, and breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed behind them. I turned to find Hermione standing next to the couch, smiling. My heart started to pound faster.

"Thank you, Severus. Thank you for giving them a chance to prove they're not dunderheads." She came forward and wrapped me in her arms, holding me close. Almost of their own accord, my arms moved to embrace her. She rested her cheek against my chest. I kissed the top of her head, allowing myself the brief moment of weakness. I wanted to hold on to her forever. Better yet, I wanted her to sink right into me. She pulled back slightly and stood on tiptoe, kissing my lips gently.

She stared in to my eyes, her own beautiful cinnamon ones reflecting the fire light. She leaned forward to kiss me again, but this time the kiss was more heated. She pressed her body against mine, and I growled at the feeling of her breasts pressed against my chest. Her tongue slipped into my mouth, and I eagerly allowed her tongue to explore my mouth. I broke away from her mouth to nip at her jaw line before moving down to her neck. She whimpered and her head fell back, exposing her neck to my mouth. I stopped my exploration and ignoring her whimper of protest, I scooped her up into my arms.

I moved towards the fireplace, setting her down before it. She was close enough to feel the heat, without being burned. I settled down next to her and gathered her in my arms. While I was content to just lay with her, the little vixen had other ideas. She rolled over on top of me, unbuttoning my robes and managing to lick my earlobe at the same time. How she managed to get all of my buttons undone so quickly was beyond me, but then she had become quite the distraction of late. Suddenly she was latched onto my nipple, driving any logical thought from my mind. I growled, my erection becoming even more pronounced.

I pat around on the ground, searching for my wand. Once I had located it, a quick flick and our clothes disappeared, only to reappear folded neatly on the arm of the couch. She squeaked in startlement, and I used that second of surprise to roll over on her. She wiggled around, and I groaned. She smiled wickedly at me, and I leaned forward to wipe that smug smirk off her face. I nipped at her collarbone before making my way to the valley between her breasts. My tongue left a wet trail, and I could feel her shiver at the sensation. I moved my attention to her nipples, sucking them and using my tongue to play with them.

She was whimpering like crazy now, her hands tangled in my hair. She pulled until my eyes watered from the pain. I obeyed, allowing her to move me up so she could kiss my lips. Our tongues tangled together, and her legs spread so I was resting against her core. I jerked my hips, rubbing myself against her. She cried out, arching up to bring our bodies closer together. I moaned as she rubbed against me.

"Vixen." I gasped. She laughed, again rubbing against me. I pressed myself down on her, pinning her in place. I stared down into her eyes, and let my hand drift between our bodies. Moving slightly the side, I gained access to her most private area. I brushed my hand against her, and she cried out again. _If I don't have her soon, I won't last..._I removed my hand before kissing her deeply. I could tell she was more than ready for me.

I slid inside her, loving the feel of her surrounding me, the delicious friction of her walls squeezing tight. She arched up, and I slid deeper into her. My control was rapidly breaking, and the wonderful noise she was making wasn't helping. She lightly ran her nails down my back before cupping my buttocks. I groaned and began to thrust. She began moving against me, creating friction. With ever thrust, she whimpered. _Oh god...yes...please..._

"Severus, please!" Hearing her say my name in that breathless, husky way was the last thread. My control snapped, and I began to thrust harder. I slid my hands underneath her and pulled her closer. My head was hazy from pleasure. I could barely hear my own cries over hers. I kept my eyes opened, staring down at Hermione. She caught my gaze and held it. We stared into each other's eyes as she clamped down on me, signaling her orgasm.

"Severus...I...oh...I need you, Severus!" That threw my over the edge, and I came hard and fast. I kept thrusting until I could barely move any longer. I collapsed on her, my chest heaving, everything more intimate because of our locked gazes. The expression on Hermione's face as she came was imprinted in my brain. _I'll never forget that image for as long as I live..._

I moved to roll off of her, positive that I was crushing her. She made a small noise of protest. Her arms wrapped around me, holding me in place. She kissed my chest and sighed happily. I relaxed against her, feeling sleep began its alluring pull. _She said she needs me...does she mean in a sexual way, or in a more meaningful way? _I was in that state between sleep and awake when Hermione suddenly moved under me. I jerked awake; sure she was struggling to breath under my weight.

"Hermione, are you alright?" I didn't bother to mask my worry. She glanced up and nodded, giving me a brief smile.

"Severus, as much as I love laying underneath you, I need a bath. I was trying to figure out a way to slip out from under you without waking you." I rolled off her and fluidly got to my feet. I offered a hand to help her up, which she took. She moved towards the bathroom, and I followed. She glanced behind her, no doubt wondering why I was following. She shrugged her shoulders and entered the bathroom, gathering the necessary bathing items. Once she had all the soap, shampoo, and whatever things she felt she needed, she turned the bathwater on. The steam from the water heated the room pleasantly. Once the bath was filled, Hermione settled in.

"Hermione, move forward." She scooted towards the far end of the bathtub, never questioning me. _She trusts me. _It made that odd feeling come back, stronger than before, a soaring pull in my heart coupled with a sinking weight in my stomach. I climbed in behind her, and grabbed her from behind. She jumped, but allowed me to pull her backwards until she was resting against my chest. She relaxed there, settled between my spread legs. The water was spelled to stay warm, and I felt the familiar tug of sleep calling to me again. I sat up to ward off the sensation. Hermione sat up also, and proceeded to get her hair wet. I grabbed the cup she had been using and dipped it in to the water myself. Hermione leaned her head back, and I slowly poured the water on her head. After her hair was sufficiently wet, I grabbed the shampoo.

I lathered her hair until I was sure the shampoo was throughout her hair and rinsed it gently. That done, I grabbed the conditioner and gave her hair the same treatment I had with the shampoo. Once finished, Hermione turned my way with a gleam in her eye.

"Your turn." That said, she gestured for me to turn. We switched positions, me sitting between her spread legs. She made sure my hair was wet, and then shampooed my hair. Her nails scraped against my scalp, and I couldn't help but purr in satisfaction. She laughed, and the feeling in my chest grew. Once my hair was shampooed completely, she rinsed, and then performed the same thing with the conditioner. She again rinsed, but this time, instead of just stopping, she continued to scratch my head. I relaxed against her completely, almost boneless. She chuckled and continued her lovely treatment of my head. I murmured my approval, too tired and content to speak much louder.

After awhile, she ceased her movements. I grumbled in unhappiness. Her lips brushed against my ear as she spoke.

"Severus, it's late, and I have graduation tomorrow. Not to mention the battle. I think sleep would be a very good idea." I nodded drowsily and climbed rather gracelessly out of the tub. Grabbing a nearby towel, I took pleasure in drying her off.

"Once again, it's your turn." She moved to the cabinet where the towels were kept and grabbed a large, fluffy, Slytherin green one. She gently pat me until most of the water was gone. She dried my hair a bit more roughly, and laughed once again.

"Severus, I love the way you look when your hairs partially dry and all over the place. It's so...sexy." I gave her one of my rare, genuine smiles. She then bestowed upon me one of her brilliant, caring, loving smiles that she normally reserved for Septimus and her friends. It warmed me up considerable. I pulled her close, and kissed her temple. I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent. _I can't lose her tomorrow. I need her. _The idea of telling her briefly entered my mind, but I ruthlessly shoved it away. I was a brief fling, someone she cared about but not someone she was willing to spend the rest of her life with. My dreams of when we were in the potions lab and growing old together were ridiculous and idiotic considering that I was already old in light of her youth.

I pulled back, reluctantly.

"Hermione, you should go back to your rooms. As you said, it is late and we both need our sleep." She hesitantly looked up at me. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and she looked so lovely. _Is she blushing? _

"Severus...would it be alright if I...stayed here tonight? Please!" She added. "I want to spend the night with you. I won't be able to be alone with you tomorrow, what with the graduation and battle. Give me tonight, please." I hesitated to agree, but a small voice in the back of my head urged me to allow her to stay. _What she asks is reasonable, and you wish her to stay. You have a very good chance of dying tomorrow. Allow yourself one happy memory. _The maudlin thought decided it for me.

"You may stay, Hermione." She leaned forward and kissed me, even though she was smiling. I grinned down at her. She pulled me out of the bathroom and towards the bed. She climbed into the bed and settled in as if she had always been allowed in my bed. She held out her hand, and I joined her. I climbed under the covers with her. She was quick to snuggle up next to me, her head resting in the hollow of my shoulder. Her leg was thrown over mine possessively, her breath tickling my neck and she inhaled and exhaled.

Sleep yet again started to take me. I finally succumbed to sleep, but not before I heard Hermione speak.

"Severus, I love you." I responded without thinking.

"I love you, too."

I had no idea tomorrow I wouldn't remember the words, and neither would she.

* * *

**GRADUATION DAY, HERMIONE'S POV**

"Granger, Hermione." I stood up, grinning like an idiot. _I did it! I've graduated! _I moved confidently toward the platform, waving and rolling my eyes at the people that were whistling. The Hogwarts students, who were the first to receive their diplomas, clapped, but didn't really seem too thrilled for me. I was graduating top of my class, which meant I had to go last. I climbed the steps, shook Headmaster Tubby's hand, and moved towards the other end of the stage, where I'd exit and go back to my seat. I met Severus' eyes, and I smiled happily. His lips twitched, but he didn't move to hug me or do anything that might be interpreted as a public display, affectionate or otherwise. _Typical Severus... _

Headmaster Tubby then made a lengthy speech, naming the numerous achievements I'd had in my academic career. Then he went on to talk about my personality, how I was giving, vivacious, beautiful, intelligent, blah blah. I started to doze off, waking only when everyone began clapping, signaling the end of this speech. I jerked awake, eyes wide, hand on my wand just in case. I relaxed when nothing happened, and prepared for the congratulations that were going to be thrown my way during the party.

"Ladies and gentleman, the class of 1998!" Everybody stood up, cheering, clapping, crying, all the while throwing their hats up into the hair and hugging each other. I was caught in Mike's embrace, and hugged back happily. I hugged everyone around me, not really looking at whom I was hugging. It wasn't until I realized I was hugging Draco Malfoy that I came to my senses. I stepped back, and attempted to smile at him. All that came out was a grimace. He grabbed my hand, forcing me to stay.

"Granger." I glared down at his offending hand.

"Aren't you worried I'll soil your hand? Wouldn't want you to get dirty, would be?" I jerked my hand away, but stopped when Draco spoke.

"I'd like to thank you Granger." I was so surprised, I tripped over my feet. I steadied myself and turned toward the young man. I studied him. He seemed completely serious, and oddly earnest. I shrugged and stepped closer to him.

"For what?"

"For helping my dad realize muggleborns aren't lower beings. You're the reason he switched sides. Indirectly, of course. He said something about never hearing of a more intelligent girl than you. He said muggleborns always work harder than the rest of the wizarding world, and it's not their fault they were born with magic." I was silent. _Lucius Malfoy said this? _I couldn't help but be skeptical.

"It's true." I turned to find Malfoy's father leaning against a beautifully made cane. He looked handsome and calm, his smile showing off his bright teeth. He stepped forward and took my hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. "So this is the girl that Severus is currently seeing." He gave me the once over, and much to my shock, and seemed approving. I stared at him, and he chuckled at my expression. "Severus and I have been friends for years. I see the way he looks at you." I nodded, unable to speak. He dropped my hand. He stared at me thoughtfully, before coming to some sort of decision.

"A friend of Severus' is a friend of mine. I would like to invite you to Malfoy Manor for a party I'm throwing about a month after the battle. Severus will be attending as well, of course." I stared at him, my brain again unable to form words for me to speak. _Lucius Malfoy complimenting me, and in a twisted way, stating his approval of Severus and my relationship? _

I licked my lips. "I'd be honored to attend your party, sir." He nodded and smiled at me, before he and his son drifted off, to possibly shock some else with an invitation to an exclusive Malfoy party. _I, Hermione Jane Granger, muggleborn, am going to be attending a Pureblood Malfoy party. Will wonders ever cease? _

The sudden sound of people screaming alerted me that the Death Eaters were approaching. The younger students retreated to the castle, and half of the older ones retreated with them. When the first line of defense got tired, the new line would come out. The old line would retreat to the castle for medical care, and then prepare to fight once the second line grew tired. It was to be repeated over and over. The aurors would be the first to encounter the Death Eaters. They were positioned on the very outside of party. _Constant vigilance. _They would face off the Death Eaters, and hopefully give the families time to retreat.

All over Hogwarts grounds, people drew their wands and moved into their duel positions. Concentration settled on everybodys faces, and a fierce anger that was almost palpable filled the air. I drew my wand and was about to go into my duel position when strong arms wrapped around me from behind. I struggled, but the arms stayed wrapped around me.

"Hermione." Severus' breath tickled my ear. I immediately stopped struggling and turned to him, wondering why he was holding me. I couldn't fight if he kept holding me like that. He looked down at me, and brushed my hair back from my face. _So many expressions on his face... Worry, hope, sadness. _My breath left my chest. _Love? _

"Hermione." He repeated. "Go up to the castle. Help Madam Polinski in the hospital wing." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "Hermione, please. I'll be able to fight better if I know you're up there, away from the fighting." I shook my head.

"Severus, I can't. My friends are down here. Your down here...I need to fight. I'm sorry I'll worry you, but I refuse to leave." Severus eyes darkened in anger and frustration. "You can't make me go up there."

"Hermione..." His voice sounded rough. I shook my head again. His face grew even angrier. _He's hiding something. _The thought appeared out of nowhere, but I could sense it almost. I looked closer at his face, noticing the worry and strain. I stepped back. The screams were getting louder, this time mixed with curses and flashes of light.

"The only reason you want me to go up to the castle is so you won't worry about me. That's it? There's nothing else? Well then, let me tell you something, Severus. While I'm up there, safe and away from the fighting, I won't be any help to anybody. I'll be so busy worrying over you and my friends."

"Fine. Do you want to know the truth?" He was extremely mad now. His face was turning a red color, and his eyes flashed. "It's because I'm afraid to lose you. I care about you, okay? I care more about you than I should. I need you, Hermione. All right? I need you, I care about you, and there's no way in hell I'm going to lose you. I've just found you..." His voice trailed off, and he continued in a whisper. "I can't lose you." His face was still slightly red, but his eyes were sad and nervous.

I stared at him. _He cares about me. He doesn't want me to get hurt. _My heart started to pound. I stepped closer to him. I reached up and traced his lips with my fingers. He stared down at me, looking like his life was about to end. _He thinks I'm going to reject him. He thinks I'll tire of him, that I'll walk away. _I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him gently. _I'm an idiot, walking away from my friends like this. But if he's distracted and gets hurt..._

"Okay Severus. I'll go up to the castle." Tears filled my eyes. "But please, please be careful. I'm not prepared to lose you. Promise me you'll do your best to survive." He relaxed, and his eyes warmed up. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. Behind me, the battle was raging.

"I promise." I smiled at him, and hugged him tightly. _I've got to tell him. I might never see him again. _

"I love you, Severus." He straightened up, looking down at me in surprise. I smiled at him, tears running down my face. _Please god, let him survive. _"I love you." Before his shock dissipated and he could form an answer, I moved around him, running towards the castle. I passed students who might end up dying before the day was over, just so muggleborns and muggles could live. I gave them encouraging smiles as I passed, and some smiled back. Others straightened up and attempted to not look so terrified. _I taught them. _I felt proud of them, and proud of myself.

I pushed open the entrance doors, and they slammed shut behind me. The school was eerie, empty and quiet. My footsteps echoed in the corridors, and I couldn't wait to get to the hospital wing. Madam Polinski had a few contacts at St. Mungo's, and a few people volunteered to help Madam Polinski help heal the students and adults as needed. I entered the hospital wing, the doors closing with a bang, startling the nurses. They glared at me, which I returned happily. Madam Polinski hurried forward.

"Are you hurt dear?" I shook my head.

"No. I was ordered to go here to help you all. Call me if you need me please." I turned to the witches gathered in a group around a table. "Sorry about the noise." I made my way to the back of the room, settling down next to Septimus. His breathing was even, and he looked healthier now than he ever had. Madam Polinski had commented over the past months that Septimus seemed to be getting better, and that once or twice she could've sworn his hand had twitched. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on the bed next to his body.

"Everybody's down there fighting, Septimus. Everyone except me. Severus told me to return to the castle, and for some reason, I did. I should've stayed to fight beside my friends." I'd kept Septimus up to date on everything that had been going on in my life. When he was conscious, he had been my confidant. It was rather comforting to talk to Septimus about everything. He knew about my relationship with Severus, Matthews' attack, and all about what was going on in the Order. Professor Fields - Julie - had visited everyday as well. Sometimes we'd sit across the bed and talk back and forth. _Julie's down there fighting as well. If Julie got hurt and Septimus woke up...he'd be devastated. He's loved her for so long..._

"I feel so useless now. You've got to wake up. I need you now more than ever. Julie needs you too. We both miss you like crazy, and everyday your not here, Julie withdraws more and more. She hardly ever eats or sleeps anymore. She just cries. I'm tempted to cry all the time as well. Please, please wake up." More tears slid down my face. If everyone was defeated, besides the fact that everyone I cared about would be dead, Septimus would be helpless against the Death Eaters. He wasn't even conscious.

Time seemed to slow. Hermione continued to pour out her fears and feelings to the man. Finally, exhausted, she laid her head down on her arms and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**DREAM SCENE**

_People were lying on the ground, crying and calling for help. I stepped over a man who was extremely bloody. I directed a passing student to help him to the hospital wing, and the student obeyed without question. I moved forward, searching for the Boy Who Lived and his cronies. Wherever he was, the center of the fighting was sure to be. People were running every which way, throwing hexes wildly. So many curses were shooting through the air that the grounds were completely light. _

_I threw a hex at a passing Death Eater. My hood prevented anybody from telling who I was. People everywhere were lying on the ground, some dead, others in conditions where they would've been better off dead. I moved towards a group of trees where there was no screaming, no light. I stepped into the line of trees and was immediately faced with dozens of wands. I pulled back my hood, revealing my face. Some relaxed, while others looked suspicious. The sound of a twig snapping distracted everybody and I was free to move up next to the Headmasters. They glanced at me briefly before turning their attention to the noise. A shape started to materialize out of the darkness. _

_Rain began to drizzle down, as if Mother Earth decided it was time to add to the misery. It wasn't pouring, but it was enough for everybody to get wet. The shape got closer and became more defined. We could just start to make out a face when the sound of fighting grew closer. Everybody was tense, wands drawn, faces turned towards the approaching figure. Others were looking around them as well; ready to defend from the back. The figure finally got close enough to be able to see who it was. It was -_

_Pain exploded in every nerve of my body. I doubled over, gasping. It felt like my muscles were being ripped apart and then jabbed at with knives. Darkness clouded my vision, and I fought to stay awake. I fell to my knees, my body trembling with the effort to not pass out. As quickly as the pain came about, it ended. I lay on my side, gasping for breath. My muscles were still screaming from the pain, but it was just the after-pain. I sat up and climbed to my feet. I was unsteady, but able to stand. I squinted at the figure before me. _

_The world exploded in red. _

**END DREAM SCENE

* * *

**

I awoke with a gasp. The dream had been so real, so painful. Even now, I could remember what it felt like. _Merlin, is that really what it's like outside? _I shivered. I felt something warm resting on my chest. I glanced down. My necklace was glowing brightly. _What in the world? _

_Severus! He was hurt! He needed help! _I hadn't realized I was screaming that until Madam Polinski followed by her helpers appeared. They tried to calm me, but I couldn't stop screaming for them to help Severus. The necklace grew brighter, and I felt pain move from where the necklace touched my chest to the rest of my body. I double over, gasping. _Just like my dream..._The world started to darken, but unlike in my dream, I couldn't hold it off. I allowed it to swallow me up, surrendering to its painless darkness.

I never noticed the man on the bed jerking into an upright position suddenly. Nor did I notice him whispering my name hoarsely. I did not feel his weak arms barely prevent me from hitting the floor. I did not hear the surprised exclaimations from the witches standing at the foot of the bed. I was in the dark, comforted by the thought that nothing could hurt me while I was there.

I could feel no pain.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the battle, from Severus' POV completely, possibly. We'll just have to see how it goes. Sometimes my muse has a mind of it's own. I hope this makes up for the long wait for the last chapter. Please, please read and review. My goal is to reach 500 reviews by the end of the story, and I'm only a few away. We have a few more chapters. The story is almost to an end. We have the battle, the aftermath, the Malfoy party, and one year from then. **

**The teachers finally decided to confront Severus and Hermione about their relationship. They were aware something was going on. Dumbledore has that whole omniscient thing, not to mention Severus and Hermione slept on the same cot in the hospital, which is a very public place. In a future chapter, Dumbledore express his true feelings on their relationship.**

**Remember, everything will be revealed in the next chapter. **


	18. The Real Chapter Eighteen

**Thank you for your kind reviews. I'm not going to waste my time (and yours) with a long author's note. I just wanted to say that the story is _nearing_ the end. There's only going to be a few more chapters. I have another story pretty much ready in my head, and the second this one is finished; I'll type that one up. Please give my next story a try; I'd appreciate it greatly.

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen

Curses flew everywhere and people ran. The castle grounds were lit up from fires and curses, illuminating everything until it looked almost like daylight. People were screaming, crying, cursing, and calling out for help. It was total chaos, and yet I felt a deep sense of calm inside, completely unruffled by anything going on around me. Even the morbid sight and smell of burnt bodies, of blood and guts, and other nasty sights couldn't displace the calm I felt. I was pleased Hermione had decided to go up to the castle, and in response, I had been keeping a close eye on her friends. I made sure to keep them in my line of vision at all times, watching their backs like a hawk.

I dodged a hex and threw a curse at a passing death eater. Thankfully, my hood stayed in place, not revealing my identity. I leaned up against the tree; careful to make sure my back was covered. I scanned the grounds, noting the cluster of death eaters at strategic places. I quickly moved to join Potter, Weasley, most of the inner circle of the Order, and Hermione's friends. They were heading towards a small patch of woods, cursing and dodging curses as they went. People ran across their paths; people ran into them. Death Eaters attempted to take out several members, but the friends banned together to hex the said death eaters effectively taking them out. I forged my way across the battlefield to reach their position, taking out a Death Eater who was about to attack from behind. Potter blinked at me in gratitude, before moving up beside Albus.

Hermione's friends joined my side, odd as it was. I expected to be left to walk by myself; not having people watch my back as they were doing. Their faces were drawn in concentration. One of the boys, Mike I believe, glanced my way.

"Is Hermione alright? I haven't seen her at all." The others glanced my way as well, all anxious to know the answer. I nodded, but voiced my answer for those who were not looking.

"She's fine. I asked her to go up to the hospital wing. I thought they'd be needing help, and I was right." Everyone shot me a knowing look as if they knew that wasn't the only reason I had sent her up to the castle. Rightfully, they didn't voice their thoughts. They nodded, seeming to be relieved at this piece of news.

"Ron!" Potter called out to his friend's retreating back. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." And Weasley disappeared in the crowd.

"That's one less person we have to be concerned about." One of the girls, Tabitha or something to that effect, commented. The others nodded in agreement. A stray hex flew past Sabetha's head, and the boy at her side (Zachary?) quickly disposed of the offender. She sent a grateful look his way. _There are obviously some feelings there. I sincerely hope they live to work through it. _The fighting seemed to worsen. The screaming and cursing grew louder, as did the calls of the wounded. Partially wounded students and adults alike moved the extremely wounded towards the castle. Those that weren't seriously injured were coming back out, creating a long stream of people coming and people going in.

I threw a hex at a passing Death Eater as we reached the clearing inside the trees. A shape was materializing in front of us. It was hard to make out who it was. Everybody's wand was drawn, and half the group was facing the stranger, while the others were facing the opposite way. I faced the stranger, with two of Hermione's friends facing my back. The rain started to drizzle, and everybody's hoods came up. I thought I heard a branch snap to my left, but it was hard to be sure over the noise of the rain hitting the trees and the noise coming from the battlefield. I felt something slam into me, and seconds later, I felt pain slice through my body. My lungs tightened, and air seemed scarce. I fell to the ground, releasing a harsh gasp. I heard shouting above me, and saw a flash of light. I looked over to the small band of friends hovering over the death eater that attacked me. The mysterious figure stood still some feet away watching silently as they dispatched his companion. The pain from the curse didn't dissipate, however, for another few seconds. I lay gasping on the ground like a fish out of water, like an idiot, I was sure. I lay there; breathing in handfuls of air, grateful it was easy to breathe once again.

I shakily stood on my feet. The figure started to advance then stopped. All was silent. Neither the figure nor any of the Order members made any move to shoot off a hex or two. A pale hand reached up and brushed back the hood leaving the mask still covering their face. The Death Eater's mask glowed eerily in the sparse moonlight. As the rain hit the mask, it made little noises, the sort you hear when rain drips on plastic. Still nobody moved. The Death Eater that had cursed me lay crumpled on the ground. Finally, Dumbledore had enough, and stepped forward.

"Hand over your wand and come quietly, and no harm shall come to you." _Just like Dumbledore, trying to be peaceful. _The figure slowly shook its head. It took two steps forward, and everybody tensed. _Where there's one Death Eater, there could be more hanging in the air_, the words unspoken but thought.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say." The muffled voice was unrecognizable behind the mask. The words were calm, but there was an underlying nervous tone. The voice seemed almost...frightened. _As well, he should, having been confronted by numerous members of the Order. _

"Fine. Speak now." Power emanated from Dumbledore's command. The person nodded. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"First, I must say that the Dark Lord is over there." He gestured with his head back the way we came. "Second, I ask to speak before you see my face, for once you do, there can be no doubt you will not listen to what I have to say." The figure straightened and threw his shoulders back, spreading his legs in a defense stance. "My entire life, I've never been anything special. I was just another person, part of a family. Everybody else I knew had some special quality, something that set him or her apart from others. My entire life, I've craved recognition for something that nobody else has. For being special."

Dumbledore nodded patiently. "That's all good and well. But at some point, I'm sure everybody present would love to know your identity." The figure hesitated. Dumbledore pressed on. "We all promise to hear you out before making any rash decisions."

"You'd better keep you wands ready then. I suspect more than a few of you will be a tad bit upset." Dumbledore nodded his assent. The figure hesitated once more, before moving his hand upward to remove the mask. If fell to the wet and muddy ground with a soft plop.

Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. People stopped breathing. I myself couldn't believe what I was seeing. Ronald Weasley stood before us in his Death Eater robes, red hair plastered to his head. Water dripped off his rather pointed nose. Molly Weasley fainted dead away, and nobody moved to catch her as she hit the ground with a thump. Arthur stood with his mouth hanging open, as did the rest of the Weasley brothers.

Slightly more nervous than before, he still stood his ground. "Let me explain before you condemn me. As I said before, I wanted to be special. I mentioned that fact to Percy, who recommended a man he worked with. I didn't know it then, but Percy and his co-worker had joined the Dark Lord a year before. Percy knew that the Dark Lord could make me feel special and needed in a way none of you ever could. He took me under his wing, and only Percy, Pettigrew, Percy's co-worker, and the Dark Lord himself knew about me." Dumbledore blinked his blue eyes at him, his arm still hanging at his side. Surprisingly, it was Potter who had his wand pointed as his best friend's throat at this point, as well as Neville Longbottom.

"To make sure I was safe, I had to force others to believe that some of the information leaking out was coming from someone else. If someone was blamed, everyone's concentration would be on that one person and no one would think to look for someone else. I gave Hermione the Imperium potion, made by the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord mentioned the person who created the potion would have a hold over the one who drank it or something like that. I wasn't exactly concentrating at that point. Anyway, through the connection the potion brought, the Dark Lord was able to protect Hermione from Legilimency, thus creating more suspicion." He seemed pleased he was able to use fancy words like thus and concentrating. _Arrogant dunderhead. He's just thrown his life away. _

"I wasn't forced to take the Dark Mark, because everybody would've seen it and everything would've been ruined. I took it anyway. I wanted proof that I was accepted. I only leaked small bits, nothing huge. Even if I did work partly for the Dark Lord, I wanted the light to win. I figured I'd become powerful through the Dark Lord's teachings, and be famous for helping bring about the Dark Lord's downfall. All night I've been throwing hexes at Death Eaters when their backs were turned.

"Anyway, everything worked out great. Hermione was blamed for everything, and she was forced to leave. She was the only one intelligent enough to figure everything out. Dumbledore and Snape, "Here he nodded in acknowledgment, "Were too busy to figure anything out. No matter what Hermione said, nobody would believe her."

"So you figured you'd become powerful, and then turn on the Dark Lord and become a hero?" I snorted in disbelief. _I knew he was stupid, but I had no idea he was this stupid. _"Nobody turns their backs on the Dark Lord and lives. I'm powerful enough to prevent attacks from free Death Eaters, but you boy...You'll be dead meat." He had paled a bit. He obviously hadn't thought through his simple scheme very far. The Dark Lord was probably aware of his plan, since the boy had no Occlumency training of which I was aware. _Therefore, once he completed whatever task the Dark Lord wanted him for, he'd just kill him and forget about him. _

Ron swallowed hard, his Adams apple bobbing. His freckles stood out against his pale face. "I figured I'd tell you after the battle. I knew by then you'd probably know, and I'd have to explain. If you didn't know, well eventually I'd have to explain." He glanced down at his arm, where no doubt the dark mark was. "It's not like you could cover this up all day every day, but I managed."

"So you thought you'd blame Hermione and be free to do what you will?" Cold fury fused my voice. _How dare the little fucker! _"You don't care that you hurt her chances of advancing in the wizarding world. The entire wizarding world thinks there's something wrong with her because bloody Potter and Saint Weasley didn't want to be friends with her!" Dumbledore set a hand on my shaking shoulder. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The shaking from the curse I had been hit with had lessened to a degree, but it was still obviously there. Albus stepped closer to the idiot Weasley, who stood defiantly before Albus.

"Ronald, while what you have done is despicable and inexcusable, I do not feel that you should be sent to Azkaban for it. You thought you were doing something helpful. We will discuss this afterwards. But for right now, we need to concentrate on winning this war, and defeating Tom for good." Albus stared into the dunderhead's eyes for several seconds. The boy stared unblinkingly back. Finally, Albus nodded, and turned his back on Weasley. I glowered at him, and he managed to hold my gaze before dropping them to the ground.

"Ronald is sincere in his wish for the light to succeed. He will aid us in this. Come, we must find Tom." Albus headed back the way we came. I turned to follow when Potter cleared his throat. He was carefully avoiding looking at the idiot, instead concentrating on Albus' back. Albus turned, surprised that his favorite pupil wasn't following.

"Er...Professor. We can't just leave Mrs. Weasley here." Potter pointed to the prone body of Mrs. Weasley. In the excitement, everybody had forgotten her. Albus looked confused, surprised, and then amused. His eyes momentarily regained that damn twinkle.

"Of course not, how silly of me to forget. Forgive me; my memory isn't what it once was." I snorted. _If he has a faulty memory, then I'm handsome. _The others had laughed, or at least tried to contain their laughs. Even Potter looked amused briefly, before sobering up. _As much as I hate the arrogant shit, he has been through quite a bit in his lifetime. _I couldn't help but feel horrified. _Ugh, I'm feeling sympathy for Potter. I really do have to stop listening to Minerva and Albus. _

A brief spell later, Mrs. Weasley was up and babbling nonsense, all the while stoutly refusing to as much as glance in her youngest son's direction. Weasley was walking with his back straight, head held up proudly. Even Potter, foolishly loyal as he was, was refusing to speak or glance at the young Weasley. Though he tried to hide it, I could tell it bothered him. The few that did look at him looked at him with horror, disgust, and disappointment. Dumbledore strode next to him, following the unknown spy to wherever it was the Dark Lord was currently fighting. He looked composed and unnaturally calm. Exhaustion had made the fighting less intense by now. People were now walking quickly rather than running, and hexes weren't being shouted as much or as quickly. People everywhere were streaked with dirt. Those who had been healed by the mediwitches inside the castle were the ones that were mostly fighting. Everyone else was lying around, wounded but too tired to get up and be healed. Dumbledore moved past these bodies without so much as an encouraging glance. He was focused on some place ahead of us.

We finally reached our destination. I nearly bumped into Lupin, who stood in front of me. I peered over the top of his head, and was shocked to find Max Handerson and Blaise Zambini, proudly standing next to the Dark, er, Voldemort. _It's just a ridiculous name. _The rain had plastered their hair to their heads, and they looked like proud, drowned peacocks. Voldemort, of course, had no hair, and his red eyes glowed eerily in the moonlight. I couldn't help but shiver. I blocked my mind from outside penetration just in time. Voldemort met my eyes, and I could feel him trying to force his way in. He then turned to look directly at Weasley, who stood his ground. Voldemort stared at him briefly before pointedly turning away, insinuating he wasn't important enough for notice.

"Ssso, we finally meet the traitorsss." He cocked his head to the side, making him seem oddly less snake-like. He smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile. "I sssee you have met my mosst loyal followersss. They have helped me immensssely. I could not have done all this without their help." He swept his arm out motioning to the chaos that was the Aries school grounds. In the background, the fighting continued. The rain continued to pour down, and occasionally lightening flashed. Voldemort's eyes again met my own, but this time there was no pressure, as if someone was pressing on my brain. His eyes flicked to Lucius, then down to Draco. Draco stiffened imperceptibly, but Voldemort noticed. He smirked.

"I will make sssure you life ends very ssslowly. You will feel every bit of pain I can ensssure. Then I ssshall leave you to die together." I stepped forward, to the front of the group. Lucius and his son followed, and surprisingly, so did Hermione's friends. They surrounded me in a semi-circle.

"I declare my allegiance to Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Order of Phoenix, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Leader of the side of Light." The two Malfoys repeated the saying, saying it calmly, without squirming or blinking. Voldemort inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Ssso it beginsss. Prepare yoursselvess for defeat." He drew his wand and bowed at his waist. Dumbledore did the same, and in the next instant curses flew everywhere. People fell as they were hit, and some fell simply because they tripped over the people wounded or dying. I went left, while the Malfoys went right. I blocked a slicing hex aimed at Harry Potter, who was much to busy to even thank me. _Not that he would, anyway. _Ducking, I narrowly missed getting set on fire. With a flick of my wand, my hair was tied back, with some of my hair immediately falling out of the band.

"Avada Kedavra!" I hissed at a passing Death Eater, who was transfiguring rocks and sticks into silver astonishingly fast and shooting them at Lupin. He shot me a grateful look before darting off to save Weasley. My reflexes once again saved another flick of my wand, and Potter. This time he managed to shoot me a surprised, yet grateful look my way before continuing his battle. Potter made his way to Voldemort. With Albus and Potter both shooting hexes off, Voldemort had his hands full. Malfoy Sr. protected Potter, while Malfoy jr. protected Albus. _They're doing a fair job. _They blocked serious and complex dark spells several times, some of which if they had hit their target, Potter and Albus would not have been standing.

The other members of the Order were facing off with the Death Eaters, each one choosing one person to focus on. It wasn't long until Francis Parkinson, along with his daughter Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, both seniors and their sons, were unmasked. Surprisingly, Millicent Bulstrode wasn't included in that group. With a sneer, they made a vague comment about 'taking care of her.' _If she has denied Voldemort, than I sincerely hope she's all right. _I cast aside my worry for one of my Slytherins, instead using my waning strength to concentrate on the group of unmasked Death Eaters. A few were still fighting, but it appeared that the Light was going to win. Voldemort's reflexes were slowing, but so was Albus's and Potter's. Fire hexes gone astray caught various bushes and trees on fire. The small corner was suddenly lit up.

Finally, someone, no doubt one of those foolish Gryffindors, cast a hex that passed close enough to Voldemort to distract him briefly. Potter cast a difficult restraining spell, one that was more advanced than I thought he could handle. Voldemort obviously underestimated him as well. He stood tall and proud, silently watching and keeping his composure. Potter never took his eye off Voldemort, but Albus turned his back on him. Voldemort's eyes burned even deeper red, and a low growl escaped the crazed man. _Idiots. You should kill him now. He could have something up his sleeve! _However, Potter would never listen to what I had to say unless Albus backed me up, and no doubt, Albus thought he was defeated.

Albus surveyed the group, finally settling on Handerson. _I always thought there was something wrong that that boy. _One of those annoying voices that had mostly disappeared spoke up, dispensing its unwanted and unneeded statements. _Or was the bad feeling just the fact that you were jealous? You really have no idea how far his and Hermione's relationship advanced. He could have been her lover...and she might have liked him better than you. He is younger; of course..._I disposed of that thought, however. _Hermione seemed to enjoy me. _I couldn't help but smirk. _And with age comes experience. _

"Mr. Handerson. I never expected to see you here." Handerson smirked; proud he tricked the Great Albus Dumbledore. He met Albus' eyes without fear. I couldn't prevent my lips from curling in disgust.

"I'm sure you didn't. I'm sure you weren't aware of a great deal of things concerning myself." His soft voice was somehow well heard. People were muttering about arrogance, and I could see the Gryffindors bristling. I forced myself not to roll my eyes. Albus calmly regarded the boy. He nodded. He turned towards Zambini, who was sneering at him.

"Mr. Zambini. I have always had rather high hopes for you. You were intelligent, and you were never very close to Draco. But alas, perhaps if you had been, you wouldn't be standing there." Zambini raised his chin in proud defiance. _Arrogant, the lot of them. _

"I've enjoyed every second I've had under my lord's tutelage. The things he knows...it's amazing." He grinned, his white teeth flashing in the light. "I really enjoyed the part where you inflict pain on others. It's a very...powerful thing. I'd have to say my favorite victim would have to be Granger. The way she looked, lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs I pushed her down. All bloody and whimpering, like a sissy. She isn't worthy to be an equivalent of Slytherin. She's weak. But oh, how good it was to see her brought down to the level where she should be. On the floor, at my feet." I was seeing red. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my hands around his scrawny throat and choke the life out of him. I wanted to skin him alive, and then pour salt into his wounds; I wanted to hear him scream. I wanted to hear him beg for mercy. I moved to take a step forward when restraining hands fell on my shoulders. I pulled helplessly against them. I turned to hex whoever was holding me back to find Hermione's friends and the Malfoys staring at me silently. _Don't do it. It's not worth it. He will pay. _

"Friend, a life in Azkaban is much worse than a slow painful death. In Azkaban, he will suffer for years. Let the Aurors take him." I relented in the face of logic. I wanted him to suffer. I clenched my fists at my sides. I met his eyes and forced my way into his brain before he could block me. I showed him the images of what I wanted to do to him, and I was pleased to see him pale and swallow hard. He glanced at Albus again and seemed to decide he'd rather face him. He turned away. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Severus, watch out!" The scream caught me off guard, and before I could move, I was hit with a curse and flung back. I landed on my back, my breath whooshing out of me. Pain filled my every pour, and I would gladly have suffered through thousands of bouts of Cruciatus than feel whatever that was again. I crumpled to the ground, breath coming out in wheezes. It hurt to move, to breathe, to even think. Everything hurt, as if something was trying to tear me apart, bit by bit. I lay on the ground, wheezing heavily, willing the pain to fade. I moved my eyes to look at who hit me, and found Messers. At some point in time while I was under the curse, Hermione's friends managed to restrain Handarson and Zambini. They were now lying on their stomachs, arms covering their heads. Hermione's friends were kicking them. I blinked, the only thing I could do, and even that caused pain unlike anything I ever felt before. Just blinking sent waves of pain through my body. I was shaking and I knew it, hating myself for showing weakness, but unable to do anything else.

Albus' worried face filled my vision, as did the worried faces of some of the others. Lupin and several others were holding Hermione's friends back, who were still trying to get at the two boys lying on the ground. They finally stopped struggling as Lupin threatened to put a full body bind on them. They drifted this way, still casting hateful glances at the boys.

"Severus, can you hear me? Do you know who I am?" I nodded, but couldn't help thinking, _as the kids of this generation are so fond of saying, duh. I'm in pain, not crazy. _Moving my head hurt, and I winced. _I'll be feeling this for a while. _

"Are you in pain?" I nodded. He turned to the others.

"We need to get him to the hospital. Be careful when you move him, we don't want to cause more pain for him." Hermione's friends offered to take me, for which I was thankful. If they were Hermione's friends, they could be discreet. Albus stood staring at Voldemort, indecision written upon his face.

"We need to...get rid of him. If we let him live, there's a chance he'll escape and gather followers again. Harry, if you would please assist me." Potter nodded; his face pale. He moved to stand next to Albus, starkly showing the differences between the two. One was old, the other young, one tall, and the other medium height. It was never more obvious that Potter was practically a child. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I opened my eyes quickly, not willing to miss Voldemort's ultimate demise. His red eyes shone brightly. Potter and Albus raised their wands. Albus's wand was steady, but Potter's was shaking the tiniest bit. When the time came, however, he spoke the two words that would change the fate of the Wizarding World.

"Avada Kedavra." Two flashes of green light met at the same place on Voldemort's body, where his heart should be. Voldemort threw his head back at the same moment they hit and shouted something to the night sky. A black light started to shine in the center of his chest, growing bigger and bigger. The ground shook, and people stumbled around and some fell to the ground. The light grew until it covered Voldemort completely. I heard a scream, and looked slowly and carefully around to find the source of the noise. Nobody was screaming, although they looked as though they wanted to, but nothing was issuing from their gaping mouths. _That horrible noise is coming from that black light. _It was the size of two men now. It wasn't growing larger now, but spreading out. I couldn't see beyond the black light. Finally, the scream stopped, replaced by a large ripping noise. The light quickly spread out, heading towards everybody standing around.

The last thing I saw was people being thrown off their feet, followed by the black light. Then the light covered me, and all I saw was the dark.

A groan alerted me that I wasn't quite dead yet. I opened my eyes slowly. People were staggering to their feet, and others didn't get to their feet at all. Molly Weasley had gathered one of her children's bodies in her arms, sobbing into their hair and rocking back and forth. The Weasleys were all gathered around, faces drawn. I didn't see Albus. I managed a groan to alert the people I wasn't dead. Lupin hurried over, the side of his face covered in blood.

"Severus, hold on. We're going to get you up to the hospital soon. We just have some things to...take care of." He glanced over his shoulder at the group of people gathered around the Weasleys. Arthur Weasley was kneeling next to his wife, holding another one of his children's bodies. I felt a brief pang of remorse for the Weasleys. _They were always good to me. They don't deserve what happened to them. _I turned my head so I stared up at the night sky. _A blasted stick is poking into my back. They had better move me soon, or someone shall pay! _I moved to sit up, but the pain forced me to lie back down. _Or not pay. At least, not right now. _

The pain suddenly worsened, and I knew if I didn't get treatment now, it'd be too late.

"Lupin, I need to go. I need to go _right now_." I whispered. Lupin came over and picked me up as though I were nothing. His arm was under my knees, his other around my back. _I feel like I'm in a trashy romance novel. _I glared at Lupin as if it were his fault, thought that seemed to amuse him instead.

"Don't worry Severus; I have no romantic interest in you. Even if I did, I'd have to fight Hermione, and she looks feisty. I'd hate to go head to head against her. So you're safe from me." I growled, making him laugh. He carried me easily across the grounds and up several flights of stairs until we reached the doors that opened into the hospital. He stepped into find the assistant Nurses and Madam Polinski sitting tiredly in a chair next to the fire. They stood up when the doors banged open. The assistants giggled, seeing me in Lupin's arms. Madam Polinski simply pointed to an empty bed. Lupin gently set me down and moved back. I glanced over to find Septimus staring at me, his dark eyes exactly like mine.

"When did you wake up?" I managed to whisper.

"When I heard Hermione screaming." I sat up, my concern blocking the pain.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Madam Polinski put her hand on my chest and pushed me back down. I grunted as I hit the bed, the pain rapidly coming back. I watched Madam Polinski move around, getting things ready. She left, muttering about pain and potions. I turned to Septimus, raising an inquiring eyebrow.

"She was screaming about helping Severus and then passed out. She's fine now." He stared silently at me. _Here it comes. _"Why did she call you Severus?" I looked away, staring out the windows and onto the ground. People were milling about, setting the dead bodies in a row. The people only hurt were being taken up to the castle slowly. Others were putting out the fires caused by stray spells. I sighed.

"We became close after you were...indisposed." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Septimus nod.

"You're the type she'd like. Did you treat her right?" My lips twitched. _I'm talking civilly to my cousin. Funny how life turns out at times. _

"She never complained to me or her friends, as far as I'm aware." Septimus nodded again and settled back against his pillows.

"Hermione's at the back of the room, resting. We haven't had time to wake her up yet." I nodded, wishing I could see her, wishing I could fall asleep with her in my arms. An unfamiliar ache, one that had nothing to do with the curse I had been hit with, grew in my chest. I sighed again, closing my eyes and relaxing as much as I was able. _It's over. I'm free. _

"She's missed you. Her and her friends would spend hours here, talking to you, pleading with you to wake up." I heard Septimus bed creak as he shifted. He said nothing. Madam Polinski pushed aside the curtain she'd drawn to hide me from view. She moved to the side of my bed. Minerva and Lupin entered, giving greetings to Septimus and inquiring about his health.

"Professor Snape, I don't know what curse you were hit with, but the damage its done...if we do not stop the curse soon, the damage will be irreparable. I have no guarantees it'll fix you, but it's the best shot we have." She forced a potion into my shaking hand, which I considered for a second before drinking. It's horrible taste caused me to grimace, but I refused to gag. I settled back against my pillows. Soon the potion took away my pain, and I felt my body relax completely.

"Thank you, Madam Polinski." She nodded and handed me another vial.

"This potion is to make you sleep until you're completely healed. I'll have to heal damaged muscles and nerves, and it'll be excruciatingly painful. This will make you sleep right through it, and you should wake as soon as you're healed." I reluctantly took it, not wanting to sleep for that long. _I need to know the outcome of the war. Who lives, who has died..._Madam Polinski looked sternly at me over her glasses, which reminded me of Minerva when she was displeased by something. I sighed and gulped down the equally vile drink. Polinski took the glass from me and set the bottle on the desk next to my bed. She moved quietly away and drew the curtains closed.

My eyes started to drift close. A muffling charm on the curtains kept the voices on the other side hushed. The soft whispering and the light the fire cast on my curtains lulled me into a deep sleep.

_I hope Hermione's all right.

* * *

_

**This is the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. I keep feeling like I could've done better, and I have this feeing I've forgotten things. Please review! We're very close to the end of the story now. Sorry it took so long to get out, but my beta didn't answer my e-mails, so I had no one to correct it until just now. Oh, and congrats to those that guessed it was Ron. I almost gave it away, but I thought it'd be a little trickier if I added that it could be female. **

**Big thanks to Awnya Inahartbeat for beta-ing.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Thanks to everyone for their kind reviews, it really means a lot to me! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

_Chapter Nineteen_

I awoke suddenly, groaning at the dull pain in my head. I groped blindly for the potion I suspected should be on the table next to my bed. The tips of my fingers brushed the bottle, and I grabbed it and gulped it down. Relief from the pain was almost immediate, causing my previously stiff body to relax. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, noting the sunlight streaming through the windows. Bolting out of bed and making my way quickly through the hospital wing, I noticed the various beds in the long room blocked off by the curtains. Every single bed was taken. As I reached the front of the room and looked off to my left, I saw Madam Polinski rummaging through a cupboard, muttering to herself about ornery men. I raised an eyebrow. _Is she talking about Severus? _My heart began to pound, and my throat was dry. _Severus! Is he alright? Who's hurt?_

I made my way quickly towards the witch, my feet making no noise as I moved across the freezing cold stone floor. I leaned over and tapped her shoulder. Madam Polinski jumped, nearly dropping the many bottles she had in her hands. Breathing heavily, she put her hand over her heart and glared.

"I have enough trouble today without you attempting to kill me, Miss Granger. Please refrain from sneaking up on anybody. From the way everybody's still on edge (no doubt an after-effect of the battle) you're very likely to get cursed." She sighed and gathered the bottles up and moved to set them on the table, which was levitated in the center of the room.

"So...who's the ornery man you were muttering about?" She glanced at me sharply. I raised an eyebrow, conveying I wasn't going to leave until I was told. She sighed, no doubt recognizing the expression from Severus and Septimus. My heart lurched at the thought of Severus. _Please, let him be alright!_

"I was talking about Professor Carce." I stopped breathing, blinking stupidly at the mediwitch. My mouth hung open, no sound coming out at all. I snapped my jaws closed. "He woke up last night after your episode. He caught you before you hit the floor. He stayed up long enough to talk to Professor Snape for awhile, and then took his potion like a good boy and went right to sleep." I snorted. _A good boy? He's almost forty! Although, compared to Madam Polinski, he probably was a 'boy' to her. Wait...did she say Professor Snape? _

"Are they okay? Professors Carce and Snape, I mean." She sighed.

"Well, Professor Carce is fine mentally. His body is weak from just laying around, but other than that, he's well. He'll be released later today. Professor Snape...is a little worse off. He was hit with an unknown curse. It damaged his muscles and nerves. I gave him a potion I hope will cure what ails him. So far, it seems to be working. He's no longer twitching and my diagnostic spells tell me he's pretty much back to normal. There are a few things I'd like to take care of while he's under Wulf's Sleeping Draught that he normally wouldn't let me take care of." I nodded. Wulf's Sleeping Draught was a powerful draught. It made the drinker fall into an extremely deep sleep, almost comatose. The ingredients it's made from allows other potions to be taken along with it. Until given the antidote (which is pretty simple to brew) the patient will stay asleep.

"Can I...see them?"

She shook her head no, watching me through narrowed eyes. "That wouldn't be proper," she replied. There was no way this witch was keeping me from two of the people who mean most to me.

"Hang what's proper. I don't really care." I glared at her. She looked towards the ceiling, looking as if she was praying for patience. I wasn't going to back down until she gave in, and she knew it.

"Fine. But if asked, I will tell them you directly disobeyed me." I gave her a half smile. She gave me a small one back. She stepped around me and began to walk towards the middle of the room. She stopped before a curtain that was hiding two beds from view. "Truth be told, I'm glad someone cares for them. I know Headmaster Dumbledore, Professors Lupin and McGonagall, and Fields care. I had to kick them out to get them to leave, but it's nice to know that somebody who isn't a co-worker cares." I nodded. Septimus, like Severus, loved his privacy. Nobody would know about him and Julie until he wanted them to know.

"Right." I flashed her a grin. She pulled aside the curtain and I slipped through. Severus was on my right, Septimus opposite from him. Severus lay on his back, breathing deeply and steadily. My gaze moved from him to Septimus, who lay on his side facing me. He was breathing steadily as well, but not as deeply. I'd visit Severus first, and then Septimus. Perhaps by the time I was done convincing myself Severus wasn't going to die, Septimus would be ready to wake up. I leaned over Severus and gently brushed my lips agains this forhead. I moved my head down a bit until we our foreheads were touching. I felt his breath brush my face as he breathed out. I sat on the edge of his bed and held his hand gently, my thumb moving across the back of his hand.

"Severus. I'm so glad you're going to be alright. Madam Polinski seems to think you'll recover, and that's good enough for me. She's right nine times out of ten. Besides, you're too stubborn to die just yet." My voice dropped to a whisper. "And you can't leave me. Not yet. I need you. As cliche and stupid as it sounds, I can't live without you." My lips trembled and I brushed a stray tear aside impatiently. _He's going to be fine. There's no reason at all to cry._ I sighed and brought his hand up to my lips. _Come back to me, love. _

"Hermione." I jumped to my feet and turned, hands going automatically to my pocket where my wand was hidden. Nobody was behind me. _Am I hearing voices now?_ "Hermione." I turned to the bed. My breath caught in my throat as I met Septimus' eyes. My happiness, worry, and sorrow came rushing forth with the one voice I longed to hear most (besides Severus') speaking my name. I rushed across the small space and threw my arms around Septimus. He wrapped his arms around me, and buried his face in the crook of my shoulder. My tears slipped out and I gave a small sob. I didn't bother to hold it back.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He pushed me away gently, and wiped some of my tears off with this thumb. His dark eyes, made darker with concern, stared into mine. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know. I've wanted you to wake up for so long, and now you are, and I'm just so happy. I've missed you so much, Septimus. You have no idea how badly I wanted to talk to you about things, and you weren't here. But then, Severus is-" I choked but forced myself to continue. "Severus is hurt and Madam Polinski isn't one hundred percent sure she can fix him. I'm so worried about him. I love him Septimus, and I need him. To think he might die...it's horrible. And then there's the whole bloody war. I have no idea who survived, who didn't, who's hurt, nothing!" The pain in my chest intensified. _No! I refuse to think of life without Severus!_

"Love, there's no reason to cry. I'll never understand why woman cry when they're happy. It just doesn't make sense." He sighed in exasperation, and I gave a watery chuckle. "And Severus will be fine. No, Polinski isn't sure she's helped him, but she's confident enough. And when she's that confident, she's never wrong. Severus will not die. He's too stubborn. As much as he bitches and moans about life and how much he hates it, I don't think he'd be willing to give it up without a fight. So you've got nothing to fear, girl." I nodded, slightly reassured. I snuggled closer to Septimus. _He smells like a hospital_. Still, I didn't move.

"How's Julie?" He questioned.

"Fine. Well, as fine as she can be with the love of her life in the hospital. No doubt once she hears your awake she'll rush in and I'll be forced to leave. " I grinned, and he grinned back. It was so good to see his eyes again, to hear his voice.

"What'd you and Severus talk about last night?"

"He wanted to know if you were alright when he heard you were screaming. I assured him you were fine. I asked him why you called him Severus...and he said you'd become 'close' while I was indisposed. I said you missed him, he informed me you'd spent hours at my bedside. Then Polinski forced a vile potion down our throats, and out we went." I shifted. _Did he disapprove? _Like so many times before, he seemed to read my mind.

"I think you're perfect for each other. You fit, I think." I felt myself beam with happiness at the thought that my best friend approved of me dating his cousin. "If you two get married, he and I will be forced into each others company. I've always wanted to get to know him better. I bet he has a wicked sense of humor." I nodded.

"He does."

"Tell me how you came together." I nodded and began my tale. I told him everything from the beginning, from the time I sat on top of him and told him I wanted him, up until I passed out. I left out some of the more racy details of course, but I think Septimus had an idea from the gleam in his eyes. I finally finished just as Madam Polinski came in, quickly followed by the Headmaster, Lupin, McGonagall, and Julie. Julie took one look at Septimus and moved quickly towards him. I barely got out of the way in time. She flung her arms around him. Dumbledore stopped me and reported that my friends were looking for me.

"And Harry as well." I grimaced, not overjoyed with the knowledge that Potter wanted to see me. I nodded and thanked him, rather than voicing my displeasure. I made my way back to my little cut off area and quickly re-dressed. I made my way out of the hospital wing and down the stairs, searching aimlessly for my friends. _The common room perhaps?_ I mused. I continued down to the main floor and took a right. As I reached the flight of stairs that led to the common room, I heard a voice call my name. I turned to find my friends and Potter and his gang rushing towards me.

I rushed forward and threw my arms around Tabby for a quick hug, then moving on to Jon and the rest of the gang. I inclined my head in greeting to Potter and his small band of friends. I faced Potter squarely.

"How is everybody? Is everybody alright?" Everyone nodded, and I felt a rush of relief.

"How's Sexy?" Tabby spoke up, breaking through the silence. I grinned at the confused looks on Potters face, but it quickly faded as I thought of Severus.

"Severus is...isn't well. He's under Wulf's Sleeping Draught at the moment. Polinski wanted him asleep before she began to heal his injuries." My breath hitched, but I refused to cry.

"Well that's good then, isn't it?" Jon asked. I shook my head.

"Polinski isn't completely sure what she gave Severus will heal him. If it doesn't...he could die." Tabby wrapped her arms around me, and my other friends murmured what I was sure was supposed to be comforting words.

"Wait. Severus as in Severus Snape?" Harry's voice was high pitched and rather shocked. I pulled away from Tabby and glared fiercly at him.

And what...is wrong with Severus?" Harry gulped at my icy question.

"Nothing, Hermione." Neville broke in before I could hex Harry's sorry ass. I relaxed slightly, but noticed Harry looked slightly green. Deciding it was best to change the subject, I cleared my throat.

"Who's...who's dead?" The air was thick with sadness, bearing down on the oppressively.

"Many good people. Charlie Weasley, Mad Eye, Fluer Delacour, Professor Sprout, Professor Timely, Percy Weasley. Fred Weasley was injured, but Polinski is sure he'll recover. Remus Lupin and Tonks were hurt trying to protect some of the students. Polinski isn't so sure they'll survive but she's confident they aren't in pain." Harry choked. His green eyes were anguished, and for a second, just for a second, I felt the urge to comfort him. But I refrained, instead sending him a sympathetic look.

Countless students from both schools have died or been injured as well." Zac spoke softly, almost as if he was afraid I'd attack him. I nodded in his direction, but didn't speak. Suddenly, he perked up.

"Oh! Did you hear about what happened to Professor Matthews?" Potter and his group shook their heads, as did I. Tabby and the others looked gleeful.

"I heard that in the war, he got hit with an impotance spell. Then, after the battle, as he was walking up to the school, his clothes fell off of him, almost like they were hexed off." Here he cast a sly glance at the others, who gave him unbelieveable innocent looks. "Apperantly he's all shriveled up. Madam Polinski doesn't know a spell to fix it either. She's said it's a homemade spell, and it'll just have to wear off. Nobody can look at him without laughing." I laughed. It was the perfect revenge. Men were so sensitive about their manhood, and to have everybody know it's small and shriveled...well, it must be a horrible blow to bear. Things were looking up.

"Oh! I forgot to mention this, but this morning Septimus woke up." My friends snapped to attention. "When I left he was snogging Julie heavily, and the Headmaster and his cronies were there. But I'm sure if you ask, they'll allow you to see him." My friends nodded excitedly. They're eyes practically glowed with happiness. They began to move down the corridor toward the hospital wing. Mike glanced over his shoulder.

"You comin'?" I shook my head.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." They nodded and hurried off. I turned to Potter. He bit his lips in a way that reminded me of myself. Then he sighed.

"I...during the battle, we found out some things you should probably know." I gestured for him to continue. He took a deep breath and began to relay what had happened last night, leaving nothing out. My mood grew steadily darker, and my rage was uncontrollable. Once Harry finished, I stepped towards him, wand out, pointed at his groin. His eyes widened in fear.

"Where. Is. Ron?" He gulped. Neville spoke up hesitantly, no doubt worrying that I'd be pressing my wand into his groin threateningly.

"In a northern tower where Astronomy class is held." I nodded and turned. Harry grabbed my arm before I could go very far. I hissed at him and jerked my arm away. _He wasn't the one to betray me, but he still turned his back on me._

"Don't kill him, Hermione. He's going to pay for what he did, Dumbledore will make sure of it." I nodded once. _I won't kill him. I'll just hext him until he's so misshapen, his mother won't recognize him. _I stormed off, making my way swiftly through the halls. The air crackled around me, and students and adults alike stepped aside as moved toward them. I never looked anywhere but forward. _Oh yes, Ronald Bilius Weasley will PAY!_ I stomped my way up to the northern tower. Standing in front of the door, guarding it, was two Aurors. I gave them a nasty look and went to go through the door. They barred me from the door, and I began to shake with rage.

"If you don't let me through that door, I will take my anger out on the two of you, and believe me, it won't be pleasant. Now, do I take my anger out on two decent Aurors doing their job, or a servant of Voldemort, who deserves every bit of pain he gets?" I saw red. The Aurors traded glances and seemed to reach an agreement.

"As long as you swear not to kill him, we won't stop you. Everybody knows what he did to you. I bet it's going to be in the papers." I didn't care about that, I just wanted him to feel pain. They moved aside and let me enter. I stormed in ready to hex his balls off. I stopped at what I saw.

Ronald Weasley was huddled in a corner. e was rather filthy and severely bruised. _Somebody's already gotten to him._ He leaned up against the wall, making no move to defend himself or reason with me. His breathing was raspy. I stared silently at him as he lifted his head wearily. When he caught site of me, he widened his eyes and licked his lips. Other than that he made no move to protect himself. I continued to stare at him, and he began to shift, his eyes darting around the dark room. I held my wand at my side, content to just watch him until he spoke. Finally, he did what I wanted.

"Come to hex me, have you?" He sounded horrible, and I felt a stab of pity. _Dammit. I wasn't supposed to pity him. I was supposed to hex him!_

"Maybe. Or maybe I just want to know why." He looked away, towards the warded window. He stared outside for a few moments while I waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. He turned back towards me determinedly.

"I wanted to be the best at something. I didn't want to be known for who my family is, or my friends. I wanted people to say, 'Ron Weasley? Yeah, I know who that is! He's the one that...' I want them to say that, rather than, 'Ron Weasley? Son of Arthur and Molly? Doesn't he have brothers that own a joke shop? And his brother Charlie, workin' with dragons!' I just wanted...recognition." I was startled. Weasley didn't usually sound so grown up. _He betrayed you._ I felt my anger rising again. I wanted him to pay, to feel the pain he caused people when he betrayed them. But no. I was going to be the bigger (more stupid) person and not hex his sorry ass. But I could however curse him...

"Ronald Weasley, I curse you. I hope you always bear the mark of what you did, and I hope a day doesn't go by that you don't get reminded of what you've done. If you ever, _ever_ , hurt someone I care about again, I'll castrate you." Power swirled around me, causing my hair to move slightly. Ron started breathing heavier. I think he was crying. My thought was confirmed when he spoke. His voice was heavy with tears.

"Believe me, I will. I'll never forget..." I nodded once. His thoughts and memories were doing him more damage than I could wrought physically. He would never be fully trusted again. He'd always remember Harry and his families reaction. And it was tearing him up inside. What he did to me was moot compared to what he felt over what he did to the others. I sighed. It had seemed like Ron and I were going to be a couple once upon a time. Now I realized I was just convenient. I was smart, always there, he knew me personally, and I was better looking than some of the other girls.

I sighed and turned away. There wasn't any point in hexing him. He wouldn't care at this point anyway. Unless whatever hexes I use have lasting effects, he wasn't going to care. So what was the point of expanding all that energy to hurt him when it wouldn't work? I could use that energy in much more lucrative ways.

I hurried out of the room and past the Aurors, who said nothing, simply warded the door behind me and returned to their posts. I made my way through the empty halls. _Where would the Malfoys be? If I were a snobby pure-blood, I'd be..._ I wandered aimlessly around. _It's a good thing I'm not a snobby pure-blood, or I'd never know where I should hang out at._ I turned the corner, absentmindedly staring at the castle ceiling. _It's amazing how much stone is above my head. If the castle were to ever collapse -_

"Granger?" I jerked my head down, my wand out and pointed Draco Malfoy's throat before I could think. I blinked, once, twice, and then sheepisly lowered my arm. He raised an eyebrow.

"Jumpy much?" I gave him a _duh_ look. We'd just been through a battle and he was asking me if I was jumpy? Was he an idiot? He sighed and shifted his weight to his other foot. He calmly watched me with his cool gray eyes, silently waiting for me to speak. I raised an eyebrow. If he thought he was going to win this Slytherin game, he was very wrong. He sighed again, and finally opened his mouth. "Why, exactly, are you here?" I opened my mouth to speak when I noticed Lucius Malfoy strolling rather quickly down the corridor, heading our way. He looked suspicious. _He thinks I think he's still an evil git. But if Severus could turn to the light, then so could these two._

I inclined my head politely. "Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure." He looked rather startled at that. He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. His beautiful blonde hair fell across his face. He looked handsome and debonair. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared down at me. Reaching some kind of decision, he inclined his head back at me.

"Miss Granger." He paused. "I'm surprised you're not upstairs with Severus." I shook my head.

"I would be. But Dumbledore wanted to talk to Septimus, and I needed to do a couple of things. As soon as I can, I'll be back up there. I want to be there when Severus wakes up." He nodded. He moved closer to me, which rather surprised me. _Attitudes of a lifetime take more than a change of heart to fix. Just because Malfoy no longer thought Muggleborns were inferior didn't mean he wouldn't still flinch away from touching one, or as it were, standing close to one._

"Is there a reason you're standing here, then?" I nodded.

"Yes sir. I wanted to thank you." I glanced at Draco. "Both of you." I stopped, letting my words sink in. They stood ram rod straight, open suspicion dawning in their eyes. Their hands twitched towards their wands, and I almost laughed at how similar their reactions were. They held firm though, neither drawing there wands or stepping back. "You...you were with Severus in the final battle. I don't know what exactly happened. But I know that you're his friend, and I will always be thankful for that." They stood in shock, the suspicion disappearing from their eyes quicker than Pumpkin Pastries at the Weasley house. They didn't seem to know what to say, so I stood patiently for them to get their composure together. Finally, the Elder Malfoy nodded.

"You seem to really care about him." I nodded in confirmation as he continued , "As I said before the battle, a friend of Severus' is a friend of mine. I do hope you still plan on attending the Malfoy party."

"I am, yes."

Malfoy Sr. nodded in approbation. "Good. I'm looking forward to seeing you there." Lucius' ice blue eyes suddenly turned more serious. "Miss Granger, I may not be the most...warmest of people, but I do care about my few friends. I do hope you aren't planning on breaking Severus' heart." His eyes narrowed. They turned even icier, and I could see how he excelled at being a Death Eater. When he wanted to, he could be terrifying. I hestitated. _You should never give a Slytherin information they can use against you. Love in their eyes is a weakness...one that could be exploited._ I narrowed my eyes. Hadn't he just given me ammo? He just told me he cared about Severus.

"I love him. More than anything." Lucius blue eyes warmed instantly at my words, and twinkled in a Dumbledore-like way. _That's just wrong. Malfoy's aren't supposed to twinkle, it goes against the nature of things. It's like...bananas tasting like grapefruit. It just doesn't work that way!_

"Good. He cares a great deal about you as well." He smiled at me, but it faded. His eyes stayed warm, but became more serious. "You do realize, however, that he won't be easy to stick with? He'll push you away, he'll say hurtful things. He'll believe he won't deserve someone such as yourself." I snorted.

"And why not? I'd think he'd be the more deserving. He risked his life every time that madman called to gather information for people who really didn't trust him. I'd say that makes him more deserving than most people." Lucius Malfoy smiled at me, and reached out to grasp my hand. He looked into my eyes.

"Then we will get along great, Hermione. May I call you Hermione?" I nodded. _Welcome to the Twilight Zone..._ He released my hand and stepped back. He was still smiling warmly at me, which was rather freaky.

"Have a good day, Hermione." I nodded again. My brain didn't seem to be able to get past the image of him smiling warmly. It was still freaking me out.

"You too, sir." He waved hand at me, as if to say, don't bother. The light glinted off his rings. I followed his hand with my eyes.

"Call me Lucius. All my friends do. And I think we're going to be great friends." Solemnly, I stared at him.

"You might be required to hang with my friends, at parties and such. And if you insult them...we won't be friends much longer," I warned. He nodded, trying to look solemn but amusement shining through like sunlight through a dusty window. I noticed how the light played on his white blonde hair. _I wonder what shampoo he uses...perhaps I can ask at one point._

"I will definitely endeavor to be...polite to your friends." Lucius agreed. I nodded and grinned.

"Then we will definitely be great friends. You have a great day, Lucius. Draco." I nodded and with a warm smile, I passed them. _It'll make Severus really happy to know I'm getting along with his friends. When Severus wakes up, we'll have to go on vacation. Some place warm and nice. _

I moved swiftly towards my common room. I hadn't been paying much attention to my pets lately, only feeding them and hurrying down to spend time with Severus. The poor things were probably dying for some attention. I entered my room, quite prepared to spend a large amount of time making up for my absence. My cat was curled up on the window ledge, dosing in the warm sunlight. My snake was nowhere in sight, which meant he was probably in his little makeshift cage. I checked, and there he was, snuggled down and napping. I gently lifted him, and smiled softly when he wrapped himself around my arm. I moved to the window and picked up my kitten. _I'm lucky my pets get along so well._

I laid on my bed, absently petting my kitten while running a finger down Eziah's back. Hawkins began to purr, vibrating my entire hand as I pet him. I was relaxed and content. The worry about Septimus and Severus receded but never totally disappeared. I felt my eyes slip closed and my breathing even out. My hands stilled.

* * *

_**An hour and a half later**_

I jerked awake. The room was darker, and Hawkins and Eziah were no longer on the bed. I wasn't sure where they'd gotten to, but I knew they were okay. I climbed slowly off the bed and glanced at the clock on my desk. With a jolt, I realized I'd been asleep for quite awhile. I smoothed my clothes out and threw my hair up into a messy ponytail. I calmly left my room and exited the common room. I made my way quickly to the hospital wing, nodding at people I knew as they called greetings. I quietly opened the doors and made my way silently to Severus' closed off area. Before I managed to slip inside, Madam Polinski called my name.

I turned to face her. She looked tired and haggard. "Yes, Madam Polinski?"

"Miss Granger. I have inquired to Professor Dumbledore about your inappropriate relationship with Professors Carce and Snape..." Oddly enough, she no longer looked upset at the thought of my "inappropriate relationship". "He...explained some things. Miss Granger, you are one of the few people I know that actually seem to care about these two men. They're very lucky to have you." She grasped my hand and squeezed it gently. I couldn't be more shocked, but managed to simply raise an eyebrow. Her lips twitched, like she wanted to laugh.

"I can't tell you how many times Professor Carce has come home from his adventures, broken and bleeding. He always seemed so lonely, and then you joined to this school. Then he was laughing, he wasn't so stressed...and when he came back from his meetings, he actually wanted to get better quickly. I haven't known Professor Snape long, but he was so similar to Septimus." She blinked rapidly, like she was blinking tears back. "And then suddenly you two were close and he wasn't quite so...snappish." It occured to me that I never really payed much attention to Madam Polinski. I never considered how hard it must be to have to take care of everybody in the castle, and watch people she knew and was friends with suffering. I squeezed her hand, earning a quick smile.

"Anyway, what I was trying to say was that I'm glad you're close to these men. That doesn't mean that I approve of your relationship with Septimus and especially Severus." She said sternly. "But you make them happy, and your of age. So there's really nothing I can do." I grinned rather wickedly at that, and she rolled her eyes. I squeezed her hand once more and turned to slip into the closed off area when Madam Polinski stopped me again, this time by gripping my arm.

"Professor Snape's medicine will wear off tomorrow. I'll inform you when that happens, and after I check his health status, you can see him. But not before! I don't need you getting in my way." I bit my lip, debating whether or not to argue with her, before deciding to just agree. I slipped into the room and took my place at Severus' side. Septimus had already left, the bed empty, it's blanket folded on the bed. Severus lay pale and still on the bed. His chest rose and fell with each breath, and his eyelids twitched, a sure sign he was in deep sleep. His face was turned to the left, and he was curled up. He looked so adorable and sexy. I slipped my hand into Severus' and gently kissed his lips.

"I love you, Severus Snape. Don't leave me, not now. Not when I need you so." I lay my head on his pillow, his breath brushing across my face. It was rather uncomfortable, but I just wanted to be close him. I stared at him and ran my fingers through his hair. I sighed. _I wish he would wake up._ I shifted, hoping to find a more comfortable position. Although I hadn't done anything particularily strenuous today, I was exhausted. _Emotional upheavel can do that to a person, I believe._ I reached out and touched Severus' nose before slipping into sleep.

* * *

**I had most of this chapter written when I decided I didn't really like it. But I think it's necessary, and I promise that the next chapter Severus wakes up. Hopefully it'll be up quickly. Thanks to Awnya Inahartbeat for beta-ing yet again. I already have most of the next chapter mapped out in my head, it's just finding the time to type it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Dislaimer: It isn't mine, or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. **

**We'll experience something new this time. We're going to see some of Septimus' thoughts! Yay for us...**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me. I can't believe my first story is nearly done. I still get the same feeling just before I post a chapter - dread that nobody's going to like it, and embarassment that I wrote it. And then you all make me feel so much better with your wonderful reviews. I really can't say enough good things about you all. Well, enough of my babbling. I'm sure you just want to read. **

**Thanks to_ Awnya Inahartbeat_ for beta-ing!

* * *

**

_Chapter Twenty _

The sunlight drifted through the open curtains, filling the room with a cheerful look. I, however, was not cheerful. Madam Polinski refused to let me leave the hospital wing, so the door leading to what seemed to be heaven (even if it was infested with dunderheads) was the farthest I could go. Even Albus, who understood my hate of public places, most especially hospital wings, wouldn't let me leave. The blasted man just twinkled down at me and mad his ridiculous comments.

It hadn't helped to wake up and find Hermione laying next to me, half on her chair and half on my bed. I wanted to gather her in my arms and never let her go. I wanted to kiss her, love her, but I was unable. I didn't know how to show affection. What came naturally to other people was forced with me, and I wasn't prepared to force myself to do anything. Voldemort was finally defeated and I could live for myself, and there was no way I was going to be forced to do or show anything. It was better for Hermione, and for everyone, if I didn't even try. Nobody really wanted me around anyway. I was completely confident in my thoughts of Hermione and her expectations of me.

People usually assume spying is romantic. It's not. Rather, it's listening to long, boring conversations from boring people, bowing and kissing arse to the 'Master', and trying not to fall asleep when a contemporary decides to boast of their personal relationship with the master. Not doing any of these things could result in death or torture, which you'd think would make it all the more imperative to listen. Mostly, it just provided incentive to not fall asleep and snore. That would be incredibly rude of course.

I had long suspected that Hermione wanted me simply because I was a spy, a romantic figure. I was mysterious, the unknown, and unattainable. Eventually, she'd come to her senses and decided that a broken, emotionally stunted man wasn't worth the effort. She'd turn and walk away, leaving me to be alone yet again. Either that, or the idea of dating an ex-spy wouldn't be as exciting as dating a real spy. I know she'd said she loved me, but honestly, she's only eighteen. What does she know of love?

There was the fact that Hermione deserved better as well. She deserved somebody who wasn't emotionally stunted, and more likely to say something sweet than make a sarcastic comment. I would never be social, and I would only be polite to those I liked. I was grumpy, old, and ugly. I was no longer a spy, and rather mistrusting. None of these things would help a relationship grow. It would be more likely to kill the relationship than help it. So I was going to nip the problem in the bud, as it were. I would let Hermione off easy. None of that, it's not you, it's me, or I just want to be friends. Or the one that I was expecting the most - you're just not the person I thought you were.

All this I explained patiently to Septimus, who was still regarding me with that unnerving look of pity, anger, and exasperation. He was standing in front of me as I sat along the wall near the door to freedom. He was dressed in his traditional black robes, looking tired but altogether healthy. He had entered the infirmary and immediately moved my way. In a quiet, serious voice, he asked of my intentions to Hermione. After considering my options (telling him or telling him to bugger off), I decided to tell him. If, for some unfathomable reason, Hermione refused to listen to me, I needed someone who was close to her to understand and be able to calmly explain to her.

I snapped to attention when Septimus spoke, dragging my mind out of my thoughts

"Hermione's not going to like this. She may be eighteen, but she knows what she wants. If she wants you, she's going to do everything she can to keep you. She doesn't care that you're older, emotionally stunted, or any of that other crap. Severus, don't do this! Why can't you just accept that Hermione loves you and wants you, and let it be?" Septimus argued, pacing in front of me like an animal in a cage.

I sighed. _I thought I'd covered this_. "Hermione deserves someone who can love her. I'm not at all sure I can. I haven't exactly experienced a lot of love in my life. Hell, I wouldn't know if love was dancing naked in front of me. Besides, after all the things I've done, I don't deserve her. Let her be happy with some good-looking, charming young man who can sweep her off her feet and be everything she could ever want."

Septimus stopped pacing, staring at me. He shook his head. "Hermione doesn't give a damn whether you deserve her or not. Some good-looking, charming young man can't sweep her off her feet when you've already done so. And as for the love issue...Severus, if I can experience love, so can you. My life has been just as loveless as yours." Septimus' face softened. "Hell, I was so similar to you before Hermione it's horrorfying. We could've been twins. But Hermione has this...this power. She can bring love to those who believe they can't feel it. I'm sure she can get you to love her." He settled in the seat next to mine, staring at the doors absently.

I shook my head. "She can't get love from nothing. I can't love. I'm too paranoid, too cautious, too mistrustful. Opening my heart would put me in serious risk of injury. I can't...I can't deal with that. If Hermione were to ever leave me after we'd been together...I wouldn't be able to return to that." I spoke quietly.

"Hermione would _never_ hurt you purposely. She loves you, man. If you end this now, you'll hurt her. Is that what you want? To hurt Hermione? Just think about what your decision will do to her." I shook my head again. Septimus growled in disgust and got up to leave.

"If you want to give up the best thing that'll ever happen to you, that's your problem. But I wonder...how will it feel to know that at some point in time, you'll teach Hermione's children? Children that could have been yours?" I blanched. My new found status did guarantee a job practically anywhere, but most were offered for publicity. Besides, I enjoyed working at Hogwarts. I did enjoy the moment when the intelligent students finally understood something. I loved how, in my free time, I could work on private projects. I also loved how I got every summer off, and didn't have to worry about food or a place to go._ I'll probably die at Hogwarts._

I glanced up to find Septimus gone. _What if he's right? What if I am throwing away my chance at happiness? _I shook my head. _No. She'll leave me. Everybody leaves me. I should guard my heart now, while it's still whole. _I glanced towards the blocked off area of the wing where my bed was, and where Hermione was sleeping. _I don't want to do this. I love her._ My shoulders slumped and I buried my face in my hands. _I love her so much it hurts. Gods, I don't want to ever let her go. _A dark voice spoke up, whispering my fears. _That's the problem isn't it? You know she'll want to leave you. Who would want to stay with you?_ I shook my head. _No one. No one would. _The idea of Hermione ever returning to me seemed as ridiculous as her actually loving me. _Isn't there some saying, something about if you love something and you let it go, if it returns it's yours? Some foolish nonsense? _

I sighed. I was putting off the inevitable. _I should get this done and over with.

* * *

_

**Septimus' POV**

The school was empty as I made my way down the corridor. Most of the students were outside, enjoying the time they had before school ends. _I need to ask Hermione how she did on her N.E.W.Ts. I hope she did well. _I made my way down the castle, moving swiftly to the bottom floor. I stopped when I heard voices in an abandoned classroom. I moved quietly to the doorway, ready to intervene and take points from the students. Students were not supposed to be in abandoned classrooms. I stopped when I heard Severus's name.

"-Professor Snape. It's disgusting!" Potter's voice was raised in disgust.

"You mean her and Professor Snape are sleeping together?" A squeaky voice, this one slightly familiar. I frowned, trying to remember. _Something bottom...Shortbottom? No...Tinybottom? No...Longbottom! Yes, that's it. _

More than that. Apperantly they're _dating_." The word was spit out with comtempt, and I felt my fury rising. While I wasn't close to Severus, he was family. There's no reason for them to be so hard on the man. He did more for them than they'll ever know. Besides, it wasn't like it was their business who Hermione loved.

"Oh, gross! What could she see in him? He's...he's...ugly, greasy, and seriously bad-tempered." I recognized the voice for this one, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember his name. He was the one who would explode things while attempting to cast simple spells. Finny or some such name. I let out a low growl._ I won't let them get away with this_. I thought of Hermione. Her reaction to this would be spectacular to see -- she'd hex them so bad they wouldn't know which way was up. _I should force them to go and kiss Severus' boots. _I drew my wand and stepped into the room, making sure they could hear and see me clearly. Longbottom and Finny paled. Longbottom actually squeaked and backed away. I snorted. _Idiot boy. _Potter alone didn't seem to be afraid. He stood defiantly. I glared.

"Professor Carce." He spoke calmly but cooly.

"Potter." My voice was cold with fury, and I was pleased to see Potter flinch. "Was that a teacher I heard you besmirching just now?" Potter blinked. He tried to look innocent, but the twitch of his lips gave him away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sir." He sneered sir like it was a dirty word. I growled again, and this time Potter did pale.

I lowered my voice, speaking in a whisper. I took a step towards him. "Really? You didn't call Severus, my cousin, ugly, greasy, and bad-tempered? Was I just hearing things?" Potter gulped and shook his head silently. I took another step towards him and raised my wand.

"Perhaps I should make you go apologize to him." Potter blanched, and pressed himself against the wall. "Or maybe...I should make you apologize while kissing his boots. Yes, I think Severus would enjoy that. It'd certainly make up for your slandering." Potter whimpered. He looked terrified, and I couldn't be more pleased. _Nobody talks about Severus like that_. The image of Hermione's face while telling me she loved Severus flashed into my mind. Her faced glowed and her eyes sparkled. She looked beautiful and full of life. _I will not let someone degrade anybody who's important to Hermione. _Of course, the knowledge that Severus was going to hurt her made me want to kill him, but it was my hope that Hermione would see past his foolish words and try to wear him down. Eventually she'd get him to admit he loved her. _Severus is just being an idiot. He doesn't understand that Hermione won't settle for anyone but him. _

"N-no sir. I...i'll never speak a word against him again." I pointed my wand at his face. "Your word." I hissed. Potter nodded frantically, eyes on my wand.

"I give you my word." I slowly dropped my wand. He followed my arm as it made its decent until it hung by my side. Then his eyes snapped up to mine.

"Good. I never want to hear a word against him again. No matter what." Potter nodded again, and I eyed Longbottom and Finny. They both nodded as well, looking so afraid I would fully believe they'd wet themselves. I nodded and turned, my robes flapping out behind me like a bat. I slammed the door as I left. Moving around the statue that blocked my view of the corridor, I slammed into something soft and smelling of cinnamon. I wrapped my arms around the warm thing and realized it was a woman. I glanced down to find Julie smiling happily up at me. I felt my lips moving up in a smile as well. She looked so beautiful with the sunlight playing on her hair.

"Septimus. I've been looking for you." I raised an eyebrow. She sounded odd...My eyes widened as I felt her grope me. I glanced over her head and behind me quickly, checking to see that nobody was coming. I cast a locking charm on the door I'd just exited, preventing anybody from leaving. My eyes landed on her again as she smirked up at me.

"You've been looking for me, have you?" She chuckled and gave a quick squeeze. I didn't prevent the gasp from escaping. I growled down at her. I watched her lick her lips. Her tongue left a glistening sheen over their plump pink hue. I continued to stare at them.

"I wanted to give you a proper celebration. Tell me, what can I do to celebrate with you?" She licked her lips again, but this time I looked into her eyes. I grinned.par par tab "I can think of a few things."

**Hermione's POV**

My lower lip trembled. I could feel it. I could also feel the tears stinging my eyes, but I steadfastly refused to let them fall. Severus stared stonily at me, and I stared back. He was leaning against the desk, arms crossed. His lovely dark eyes were cold and unfeeling. _He can't mean it. He's lying_!

"Severus...why are you doing this?" My voice came out hurt and weak. I hated that weakness.

"Miss Granger, I was a fool to think this could work out. You are just a child. I need someone my own age, someone who holds the same interest as myself. You are an intelligent, spirited young woman who needs a young, spirited, young man. You lack experience, and that is one thing I hold high besides intelligence." His face softened somewhat. I felt a small burst of hope at that. If he could still look at me like that...

"You will find somebody your own age, Miss Granger. And you'll be happy." I felt the hope drain out of me, and I slumped forward. I closed my eyes and willed myself to wake up. _It's a dream, it isn't real. I'm going to wake up any moment now and laugh at myself. _I breathed deeply and opened my eyes. Nope, Severus was still standing there, arms crossed, looking sexier than he should have. His face was tilted down, and his dark hair was hanging in his eyes. I stifled the urge to brush it back from his face and kiss the tip of his nose.

I continued to stare at him silently, but he never looked up. He continued to stand there. _He's serious. _I gave up and let the tears fall, sliding down my cheeks to drip off my chin. I hated crying. It made my face get all red and splotchy. But I felt an intense pain in my chest, the sort of pain you feel when someone you loved whole heartedly has died and you know you'll never see them again -- or get to say goodbye. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing I could just turn off all emotion and not feel a damn thing. My breathing hitched, and I forgot to breath for a moment. _I just want to stop feeling. Just...stop breathing. _My vision started to go black, and the pain in my chest intensified. No longer able to stand it, I took a deep, slow breath. I let it out just as slowly as I breathed in. I continued to breathe in and out slowly, forcibly blocking out Severus and the pain. I concentrated just on breathing. _Just breathe...make the pain stop. _It wasn't long until the pain in my chest receded to the ache I felt before I had purposely stopped breathing.

Finally my breathing seemed to of evened out. I looked to find Severus watching me. I wiped away my tears and glared at the bastard. My hands clenched. _Damn him...how dare he? How dare he just up and leave? Was he just using me? _I ground my teeth together, something I never do. Good dental care was ingrained in my psyche. _I cannot hex an ex-death eater...no matter how angry I am. _

"You bastard." I hissed. He seemed startled, and almost hurt. I could still feel the tears running down my face. "You stand there and dare make decisions for me. Who are you to say I need someone my own age? I told you I loved you, but you obviously don't feel the same. How hard you must've laughed at the stupid girl who actually fell in love with you. It's all a game to you. H-how c-could you!" I jumped up and turned for the door. I could sense him moving towards me at my back, and I hurriedly swept through the doorway, slamming the door behind me. I didn't wait to hear if the bastard hit the door or not, I just kept moving, running quickly through the halls and down into the dungeons.

_I need Septimus. He'll know just what to say to make me feel better. _Sobs were escaping my mouth now, and the tears were running freely. I ran through the hallways, not responding to people's inquiries, not looking anybody in the eye. I didn't care that my make-up (as little as I was wearing) was smearing, or that I probably looked like hell. I just kept moving, making my way instinctively through the corridors and to the doorstep of Septimus' rooms. I knocked on the door, still unable to stop crying.

The door opened with a whoosh of air. I managed to see Septimus through my teary eyes, staring down at me in concern. He quickly ushered me inside. He closed the door with a thump and led me to the couch, where Julie was sitting. She took one look at my face and quietly excused herself, making her way to Septimus' bedroom. Septimus sat down, and I climbed into his lap and sobbed into his chest. He didn't mind that I was getting it wet - he simply ran his hand through my hair and murmured reassuring words. Finally I calmed down enough to quite sobbing. He pushed me away gently and brushed the hair from my face.

"Now Mia, can you tell me what has you so upset?" His voice was soft, like I was a dangerous animal that would be startled with a loud noise. I gave a small smile, and sniffed. He dug in his hidden pockets for his handkerchief and handed me one. I blew my nose and cast a cleaning spell on the cloth, before handing it back. I took another deep breath, and began to relate my story.

"I went to visit Severus in the hospital wing, but he wasn't there. I wandered around, searching for him for a bit. I happened upon him in the Transfiguration hallway. I said I wanted to speak with him, and he gestured for me to preceed him into this old abandoned room." My lower lip trembled again. The pain in my chest hadn't faded in the slightest. "He...he told me he wanted to go our seperate ways. He said I needed someone my own age...and that he needed someone with experience. I...I called him a bastard and then slammed the door in his face and made my way straight here." Another tear escaped, sliding down my face slowly. Septimus brushed the tear away with the pad of his thumb. _I want to stay here forever. Forget everything...Septimus will never hurt me. _But deep inside, I knew I couldn't. Septimus would probably marry Julie, and my living here would really hurt that.

"Mia...sometimes Severus is an absolute, shit-eating idiot. He can be astonishingly intelligent, but not always. Mia, he probably thought he was doing the noble thing, letting you go. The whole, you deserve better and all that tripe. It never crosses his mind that he might deserve a little happiness as well. Combine that with the fear that the person who loves is going to hurt him..." I stared up at him. _Could what he said be true? Was Severus just protecting himself? Was he just being noble? _

"Mia, I think you should keep after him. He's bound to give up. He loves you, I could tell. Just talking about you made him...I don't know...lighten up. He seemed happier, calmer. Less...grumpy. Don't give up on him. Show him that you want him, and you're not going to give him up." I nodded thoughtfully.

"But how do I do that? I'm pretty sure an owl is an easy thing to ignore. He could just hex it enough times before it decides to never come back. Floo calls have to be answered, and he'd just ignore mine. I can't break into his house...I'm pretty sure his wards would take me forever to get through, and he'd have some sort of alarm system. The minute he felt those wards go down, he'd be gone." Septimus looked thoughtful. Then his eyes brightened. I could tell from his grin he had an idea -- one he thought was brilliant.

"Ask Lucius for help." I blinked at him. _Did he say what I think he just said? _

"Septimus...it'd never work. Lucius was my friend because Severus and I were lovers. Now that we're not, he probably won't give me the time of day." Septimus shrugged.

"Never hurt to try." Suddenly he grinned. "Where's your Gryffindor courage and stupidity and all that?" I scowled heavily at him and punched his arm. He winced and rubbed his arm, pretending it hurt. I couldn't help but grin and actually consider what he said. _Would it work? Would Lucius agree to help me? I suppose it is worth a try. _

"Alright, I'll do it. But where is Lucius? I haven't seen him around. Or Draco, for that matter." I commented. Septimus nodded.

"They've been avoiding being in public ever since somebody questioned whether or not they were actually reformed Death Eaters." I felt incensed on their behalf. _Switching sides in the war, fighting on our side, and nobody will forgive them for their past mistakes?_ I shoved down my anger. _Getting angry on their behalf won't change anything. _

"That's horrible and unfair." I responded. Septimus sighed.

"Yes, but there's really nothing we can do. Anyway, everyday about this time the Malfoy family goes down to the village to spend the day. Kind of a family thing. Anyway, you'll probably find them there." I jumped up, ready to track down the Malfoy family and enlist their help. I halted in the doorway and turned around. I made my way back to Septimus, who was watching me with a confused amusement. I smiled down at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Septimus, you've been a huge help. Now go. I have no doubt Julie's waiting with bated breath for you." Septimus smiled happily at the mention of Julie. He got up and practically ran for the doors that lead to his bedroom. He called over his shoulder, "Thanks for the reminder. Now go find the Malfoy's." And with that the door shut. I grinned and left.

* * *

I made my way through the celebrating crowds, searching Longbourne village for a glimpse of the Malfoy's. So far, I had no luck. People ran across my path, blocking my view. People pointed and whispered, but nobody stopped me. I ignored them, searching frantically for the Malfoys. _I need to find them. Where on earth could they be? _Finally giving up, I made my way to the Pub, the only place with halfway decent drinks. Most people went to Thomison's down the street because it was cheaper, but the quality was worse.

I entered the small, dim building and stopped to allow my eyes to adjust. The room was half full, with various people talking and enjoying the food. Several people were making their way between two tables, talking and laughing. I scanned the room, looking for an empty seat that wasn't near anybody. My eyes happened upon the Malfoy family, dining in a corner. I hesitated for only a second before making my way over to them. I braced myself for their rude comments. _I'm no longer a friend of Severus'. It's entirely possible that ended their friendship with me. Don't let anything they say get to you._

I stood in between Draco and Lucius. They were laughing over something Mrs. Malfoy (I didn't know her very well, or at least, not as well as I knew Draco and Lucius, so I wasn't comfortable saying her name) had done or said. Mrs. Malfoy was a little flushed, but she had a small smile on her face. She was the first to notice me, her small smile disappearing and her cheeks paling. Draco and Lucius glanced up, but I couldn't read their faces. _Do they know about Severus? About what he said?_

"Hermione! How are you?" Lucius said, acting completely friendly. _His eyes are weary...he looks like he's expecing to be attacked. _Draco gestured for me to take the remaining chair between him and his mother, across from Lucius. I sank into it gratefully. I ordered a butterbeer from the waiter, and turned to face the Malfoys. _I will not fidget...I will not squirm. _

"Actually, sir, I'm not doing so well. Have you...talked to Severus recently?" I kept my voice even and calm, but somehow I knew I wouldn't be able to fool them. Draco and Lucius knew without a doubt how much I loved Severus. If they didn't already know, then soon they'd know just how bad-off I was. I waited patiently for them to answer me. Lucius raised and eyebrow, while Draco and Mrs. Malfoy merely looked politely interested.

"I have not. Why? Was I supposed to?" Lucius inquired. I sighed and sat back in my chair, taking a brief sip from my drink before setting it carefully down. I really didn't want to go over this, but it was necessary.

"Earlier today...Severus told me he didn't want to see me anymore. Something about me deserving better, and being happy with someone more my own age. But what the idiot doesn't realize is that I don't want anybody else. I never will. The bastard has no clue that he's just as deserving as me, maybe more." I glanced up at the Malfoy's, who were watching me with much more interesting. I sighed. _Time to be truthful_. "I was really upset by what he said, and I went to Septimus for comfort. He encouraged me to keep after Severus, because Severus truly loves me and is just trying to be noble. He suggested I find you and ask for help. I wasn't sure if Severus told you or not, so I wasn't sure of the reception I'd receive..." I looked each Malfoy in the eyes, allowing my eyes to show the desperation I felt. It was a risking move. "Please, I need your help. You're all Severus's friends."

They were silent for a moment, each thinking deeply. Then they shared a look, and seemed to all agree on whatever decision they'd reached. I held my breath, hoping against hope they'd help.

"Hermione, of course we'll help you! We know for sure Severus loves you, and he always was a bit of an idiot when it came to women. We'll do what we can, but don't expect immediate results. When Severus gets something into his head, he can be as stubborn as a niffler with shiny objects. It'll take some work. You might have to do things you don't want to do. Sometimes negative emotions work just as well as positive ones." Lucius explained. I nodded my head. _Negative emotions? Just what does he have in that good-looking head of his? _

Draco opened his mouth to comment, but was interrupted by an irate witch. She stomped her way through the crowd and threw her drink into his face. I gasped in shock, but Draco calmly dried his face with his wand. The elder Malfoy's seemed simply resigned. I felt my anger bubbling up, and I glared at the stupid witch. I stood up, and moved to stand in front of Draco. The witch clearly recognized me. Her anger softened, and instead she seemed awed. I felt a flicker of amusement. _I'm the evil ex-friend of Harry Potter, and I didn't fight in the war. Yet the Malfoy's fight in the war and risk their lives, and they get nothing?_

"Do you know who this is? Do you? Do you have any idea of what these people have done for you? For all you ungrateful son of a bitches? What the hell is wrong with you people? Where were you when he was facing down Voldemort? Hiding in your houses, cowering like little mice. Don't you ever do something like that in front of me again, or so help me god, I'll show you just what kind of spells were used during the battle. This man is a hero! Now, you better treat him like one." I snapped. The lady and some of the other occupants of the pub paled at my threat. Some shifted feet and looked ashamed. All were silent.

"Each and every one of you should apologized for what you've done or said to these people. It's the very least you could do." I sat down and stared expectantly at the horrible witch in front of Draco. She gulped and apolgized to Draco, looking embarassed and apologetic. She slunk away, through the crowd and out the door. That seemed to be some unspoken signal, as the crowd surged forward, shaking the Malfoy's hands, apologizing, and offering their condolences for anybody close to them they might have lost. Finally the crowd went back to what they were doing. After the last person left, still muttering apologizes, the noise level and risen yet again. Satisfied, I turned back to the Malfoys.

They stared at me incredulously. If they had been anything but Slytherin, their mouths would've been hanging open. As it was, they stared silently at me. I casually took a drink of my butterbeer, acting nonchalant, even though what I really wanted to do was laugh. They seemed to gather their wits, and sat back to watch me curiously. I raised an eyebrow, and all three smiled.

"Nobody's ever stood up for us before. It's rather odd." Mrs. Malfoy commented. I shrugged like it was no big deal. They continued to watch me curiously. "Nobody's ever wanted to. We're not exactly well liked." I nodded.

"With good reason. You weren't exactly nice to people you believed lesser than you. But I stick up for my friends, always have, always will." I scowled. "They had no right to do and say stuff like that." I continued to scowl, although I felt my lips twitch upward at the disconcerted way they were acting.

Lucius cleared his head, his hair once again shining in the light. "We need to start our plan on how to get Severus to give up his ridiculous ideas concerning you." I nodded in agreement, and decided to ask my question before we turned to our planning.

"One quick question before we begin. Once you've answered it, we can plan away." Lucius raised an eyebrow and nodded for me to continue. All three leaned forward when I spoke. "What shampoo do you use?"

All three threw back their heads, laughter ringing joyously throughout the room.

* * *

**Back to Septimus POV**

The door swung open, revealing McGonagall, that Potter boy and his friend, Frigidbottom (or whatever), and the entire Aries staff. They were gathered around Dumbledore, every person talking at once. Dumbledore seemed to be paying no attention what-so-ever to the crazed people. His eyes were fixed on the group, but they were unfocused. I swung the door, and it shut with a loud click. Everybody turned as one towards me. Dumbledore rose to his feet and gestured for me to come forward. I did so reluctantly. The only person who seemed calm was Julie, who was sitting in a dark corner. She gave me a bright smile, which I returned slightly. The others moved aside for me to make my way to stand beside Dumbledore.

"Septimus. These fine people are...arguing over something that perhaps you could clear up." He spoke calmly, but a hint of disapproval rang through. _Disapproval of me or them? _

"What is it they're arguing about?" I asked. Everybody spoke at once again. I blinked at the confusion of voices and tried to sort them out.

"Severus Snape and Hermione Granger! That's disgusting. He's old enough to be her father -"

"How could they? I thought she was more intelligent than that -"

"He's just using her! Everybody knows Snape doesn't have a heart -"

"Snape doesn't know how to love. He's just going to hurt her -"

"How this could happen on school grounds, I don't know -"

"He must of taken advantage of her! You know, seduced her -"

I ground my teeth together and fought for calm. _They don't know the whole story. How could they? Stay calm and just explain. _

"People." The level of noise got no lower, so I raised my voice. "People!" Still nothing. I cleared my voice. "PEOPLE!" The voices immediately stopped. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. All eyes were on me, waiting for me to go on.

"Hermione and Severus became close while working together. Severus didn't take advantage of her, and he didn't seduce her. Hermione is one of the most intelligent people I know, so it wasn't that she's stupid. They're just extremely well suited. They're in love." He glanced at Potter and Fatbottom. "Yes, in_ love_. As impossible as that seems, they care about each other very much. And if you're going to tell Hermione your insane ideas of why she's with Severus, make sure I'm there. I'd love to see her reaction."

"It's disgusting! We must put a stop to this!" Someone called out. I felt my anger rising yet again. _Are these people stupid? Did they not hear me when I said Hermione wasn't coerced into the relationship? I said they were in love! _The voices rose up again as each person protested. I felt a stab in my temples and knew a migrane was coming on. I sighed and rubbed my head, wishing for a headache potion. I suddenly thought with longing of my dungeon rooms, with the fireplace crackling merrily and the shelves stocked with good books. I sighed and knew that I couldn't leave Dumbledore to explain the situation. I spared a quick thought to Headmaster Tubby, wondering where on Earth the man could be, before focusing once more on the situation at hand.

"SHUT UP!" I bellowed. I felt another stab of pain, and the migrane was upon me. It raged fiercely, and I closed my eyes agains the pain. The lights and voices were wrecking havoc on my head, and I just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes and wished I were anywhere else. I opened them to find everybody watching me expectantly. My anger rose with the pain, and each stab brought my anger to a new level.

I spoke barely above a whisper, making sure everybody knew I was dead serious. "You will listen to me. Hermione is my best friend, and Severus is family. I know them better than most, definitely better than any of you. They. Are. In. Love. There was no coercion involved. It is not disgusting. You will keep your opinions to yourself. You will not attempt to break them up. This is none of your business, and I'm sure Hermione and Severus would like you to butt out." I had a glimmer of an idea. "Unless, you want to go to Severus and Hermione and tell them what you think, and demand they break up." Everybody, teachers included, blanched. Severus' and Hermoine's tempers were legendary, and nobody wanted all that fury directed at them. It was like trying to count dynamite with a match. Chances were, there'd be an explosion.

"You will go about your business like you have no care in the world. I hear one more peep out of you, if I even hear _rumors_ that you've been talking about this subject, I will go straight to Severus and Hermione, and let them deal with you. Am. I. Clear?" I spoke the end of the sentence through clenched teeth. My hands were clenched in fists, and I knew I was flushed from anger. _How dare they insinuate that Severus had seduced her? How dare they think Hermione's an idiot? They know nothing! _I glared at them angrily, and they avoided my gaze. Satisfied they wouldn't say anything else, I glanced at Dumbledore. He gave a short nod, and I knew I was free to go. I smiled grimly. _At least Dumbledore knows better than to question their relationship._

I met Julie's gaze across the room. She was the only one who wasn't protesting Hermione and Severus' relationship. I smiled gratefully, and she smiled back. She rose gracefully from her seat and made her way over to me. Taking my arm, she led me quietly from the room. I couldn't keep the goofy smile from sliding across my face. Glancing down at the woman clinging to me, I felt elated. _Who cares about a ridiculous grin? I've got the woman I love by my side, and all the people I care about survived the war._

I spoke the password to my room and shut the door as Julie moved past. She kicked off her shoes and shrugged off her robes. She stood before me in a modest blue skirt and a white blouse to match. She settled down on my couch, legs tucked beneath her. I kicked off my own shoes and took off my outer robes. I settled down next to her, and she leaned over, resting against me. I breathed in deeply, feeling contentment filling me. With a flick of my wand, the fire lit, spreading warmth throughout the room.

"Do you really think Severus and Hermione are in love?" Her voice was low. I almost couldn't hear her over the crackling of the fire. I ran my hands through her hair.

"I have no doubt. I've never seen Severus treat somebody the way he treats her."

"Are you and Severus close? I mean, you seem to know him so well. Everybody else finds him so hard to read..." Julie commented. Her voice trailed off, and she nestled closer to me.

"When we were younger...our parents would sometimes have a get together. We were never very close, but I still know him better than most. He's the quintessential Snape, all grumpy and snarky. It isn't hard to figure him out if you know what most Snape's are like. Especially since I'm a Snape as well..." I sighed.

"He's just being stubborn. He feels like he doesn't deserve Hermione. He feels that Hermione will leave him for someone better tempered, someone younger...more handsome. He doesn't realize she's given him her heart. The idiot never did know when somebody genuinely cared for him."

"Do you care for him?" Julie questioned. I thought about it. _He is family...and he's important to Hermione. There has to be something special about him for her to care for him so. I do enjoy his wit and sarcastic comments. I suppose I do care for him. _

"I suppose so. But it's hard to care for someone you don't know well. I wish I could get to know him better. But he doesn't trust anybody, especially people from his family. But I'm willing to get to know him better." Julie began to kiss my neck, and I gave a strangled moan. She stood on her knees and settled herself in my lap. Wiggling around in an enticing manner, she licked and nipped my ear. I gave another, louder moan.

"Perhaps we should talk about something else..." She kissed her way from my ear to my lips, and then down my neck. Her tongue darted out and brushed my adam's apple. I moved so she was beneath me. I struggled to get her shirt off of her with one hand, and used my other hand to tweak her nipple, which was so stiff it poked up through her bra and shirt.

"Less talk, more action." I mumbled into her neck. _I'll help Hermione with Severus later. For now, I want to make up for lost time.

* * *

_

**My god. Whenever I get an idea for a story, I'll type up a brief summary of my idea. Whenever I think of something to add, I add it. Now I have FIVE in depth story ideas. I have no idea which one to work on next. Darn plot bunnies...they multiply so fast. Anybody have any ideas? How do you choose between your plot bunnies?**

**Severus had to do what he thought was the right thing. I can see him telling somebody that he's undeserving, and pushing them away. You might read a whole bunch of stories like that, but I can see my Severus doing it. **

**Anyway, _please leave a review_ and let me know if I'm doing okay - I'm still nervous, even though this is my twentieth chapter. **


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Disclaimer: In my dreams...I own it all. But they're just that: dreams.**

**One of my reviewers (at the moment, I'm not sure which) suggested a Lucius POV. I thought the idea had merit. We'll see if I'll be able to get it in. Most likely not in this chapter, though. Perhaps at the Malfoy ball...**

**HBP spoiler. Nothing too big, I don't believe.**

**Descriptions of houses are not my thing. I kind of skimmed over it, and it still might sound horrible. Forgive me, please!**

**There should only be about three more chapters or so. **

**_Quick note:_ I was editing this briefly and I changed something I wasn't supposed to. If you find that mistake, I'm sorry. It's not my beta's fault either; I did it after she beta'd this chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-One

I lifted the teacup to my lips and took a sip. The tea was scalding hot, but I refused to let it show that I was being burned. Mrs. Malfoy sat across from me, legs crossed daintily. She looked like the epitome of good breeding - beautiful, confident, and right at home. I knew I wasn't beautiful. I was merely pretty, and I was content with that. So I dressed comfortably, and I sat the way I wanted to, not the way a proper young girl would have. The Malfoys didn't seem to notice, except for Draco, whose eyes flickered to my bare legs before darting away.

I was dressed in a fancy, expensive looking blouse with a skirt that fell to my kneecaps. I'd worn stockings, with three-inch high heels. Nothing too fancy, so I didn't compete with Mrs. Malfoy, but I looked nice enough to be let into their home without embarrassing them. I ignored the House Elves and wished the Malfoys would just hurry up and get to business. _I wouldn't be so grumpy if they'd actually told me what shampoo they use. What's with that, anyway? Why couldn't they tell me? Do they have secret shampoo? _I snorted, trying (and partially succeeding) to hide my laughter. Nevertheless, the Malfoys had been around Severus for too long, and knew that a snort could represent laughter. Lucius raised a blonde eyebrow, looking politely curious. I looked steadily back, not answering his silent question. Finally, after what seemed forever, Mrs. Malfoy set her cup carefully down.

"We have discussed what course of action should be taken, and we've all agreed. What Severus needs is to realize just how much he cares for you, and to come to his senses. To do this, we need him to confront his feelings," Mrs. Malfoy said in her cultured voice, never speaking above her "indoor-voice". I nodded to show I was following so far.

"Severus has always been possessive. What's his is his, and he's not one to share. We figure that if he sees you with somebody wildly inappropriate, he'll let his true feelings show. He'll demand you leave the boy," Lucius stated. Then it was Draco's turn to speak.

"Of course, he'll be jealous. But hopefully one of us can convince him that what he feels is jealousy, and not just him trying to look out for your best interest and all that. We'll have Professor Carce hounding him as well." I nodded again.

"It's one of those, I don't want to have you, but I don't want anybody else to have you either. But Severus really will want me." The three Malfoys nodded their impossibly blonde heads.

"If that doesn't work, then you'll go on several very public dates with various men. That'll be sure to get a rise out of him," Lucius said, munching on a biscuit. I had the sudden image of Severus storming in the Three Broomsticks, eyes flashing and robes billowing. He'd say in his silky, sexy voice to get the hell away from his woman, scaring the man right off, and then proceed to snog me senseless. I shivered in delight.

"Okay. And then what?"

"Well, hopefully by then he'll know of his true feelings, either by help from us or from figuring them out himself. If not..." Draco said, popping a half of a biscuit into his mouth. His mother shot him a disapproving look and handed him a napkin. He took it with a nod of thanks.

"If not, then you'll just have to look amazing at the Malfoy Ball. You'll receive loads of attention. Perhaps you should even confront him, telling him how you feel. If he still doesn't give in." Mrs. Malfoy said primly

"I refuse to give up on him." I said firmly. _I'm not giving him up. He's the one I want, the only one I want. If it takes fifty years, I'll get him. _I cleared my throat and smoothed my skirt.

"So that 's the plan then? Good. I want to thank you for your help again. I know I already have, but it really means a lot." The men rolled their eyes good naturedly, and Mrs. Malfoy smiled. She patted my knee, and I grinned over at her.

"Yes, dear. Now, do you have a dress for the ball a month from now?" I shook my head, and Mrs. Malfoy's exclamation of horror made me wince.

"You don't? You must come with me. I'll help you find the perfect dress." I opened my mouth to protest that I didn't have enough money to buy a new dress and I didn't need a new dress, but the male Malfoys shot me a look that clearing said, Shut up, we'll take care of it. I weakly submitted to being dragged off to some fancy, well to do robe shop.

_Oh dear god let this agony end quickly.

* * *

_

**Two Days Later, Malfoy Tea Party**

I ended up with two new dresses - one for the tea party I was currently attending, and one for the Malfoy Ball. Shopping with Mrs. Malfoy hadn't been as horrifying as I had previously thought, and I now had many beauty tips that most Pureblood woman used. I probably won't use them though.

I smiled widely at the various two-faced bitches currently making rude comments while Draco 's back was turned. Draco was my date for the Malfoy tea party - phase one of their plan. I had come with my wildly inappropriate date, and so far, it seemed to be working. It was made no secret that nobody approved. A muggleborn witch dating a Malfoy! Draco had been polite, sweet, and dashing. Every girl in the room was falling over themselves to get near him, but to all appearances, he had eyes only for me. He quirked a smile in my direction as a girl latched onto his arm like a leech. He shook her off gently and politely, and made his way over to me. He leaned over and pressed his lips against my cheek. I smiled up at him like a lovesick fool, when all I wanted was to curl up in Severus' lap.

Severus had stormed into the Malfoy mansion two hours before, a proverbial thundercloud following. He had stopped dead when he caught sight of me. I made sure he could not read my facial expressions, and I only showed emotion when Draco came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms. I had smiled as brightly as I could, and turned to face him so I could brush my lips against his. The sound of a growl made me twist around to find Severus' eyes locked on us, glinting with undecipherable emotions. The emotions seemed to swirl together. Severus' hands were clenched, and his shoulders were tensed. He forced himself to relax when Lucius came up behind him and clapped him on the back. Severus had turned away, moving toward the sitting room. He did glance back just before entering the room, but his face was unreadable.

He hadn't taken his eyes off me the entire time. On one hand, the attention was pleasing. He was obviously jealous, and angry I'd date a Malfoy. At times he seemed to want to say something, or interrupt Draco and I when were getting particularly close. However, he had stayed in his chair, never taking his eyes off me. Several people had tried to engage him in conversation, only to be harshly rebuffed. On the other hand, such attention was making me self-conscious. I had to always show a pleasant and happy face when Draco was kissing me. I had to act as if I enjoyed it. It was rather nerve-wracking.

Draco twirled me around the dance floor, holding me close and whispering into my ear. I laughed softly at his observations of the other couples, and snuggled closer when his arms tightened around me. His hair fell into his face, and I brushed it back gently. He smiled his charming smile down at me, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself much more than the situation calls for, Mr. Malfoy." He twirled me one more time expertly, and then he brushed his lips across my ear. I gave a small shiver, and he smirked smugly down at me.

"It's not everyday a man gets to dance with a pretty, intelligent woman. I'm enjoying myself to the fullest while I've got you."

"Aww, isn't that sweet? Who knew Draco Malfoy had such a soft, romantic side?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him, and it was his turn to laugh. His face sobered as he stared down at me. He seemed pensive all of a sudden, and I wondered why._ What's on his mind? Oh my god, he doesn't actually expect me to sleep with him, does he?_

"I wonder..." He murmured.

"Wonder what?" I whispered.

"If you had never fallen for Severus first...if we had gotten close...would we of ended up together?" I blinked in surprise, and only the fact that Draco was leading the dance, his arms tight around me, prevented me from stopping in the middle of the hall. The doors were open leading to the sitting room, and I could see Severus and the Malfoys watching us closely. They seemed to know something was up.

If I hadn't met Severus first...If I had discovered sooner that you weren't a bastard, I...probably would have developed feelings for you. You really are a great guy, Draco, and one day you'll make some girl very happy."

"But that girl won't be you?" I was startled, and didn't bother to hide it.

"You' d actually consider me as a prospective wife? Even though I'm muggleborn?" I sounded disbelieving, and for good reason.

"Of course. Mom and Dad have been discussing having another child. They're still young by wizarding years. If they do have another kid, that child could carry on the pureblood family name. Besides, they like you. I'm sure they wouldn't object. But, alas, it wasn't meant to be." He grinned rakishly down at me. I grinned; delighted to know I was desirable enough for a Malfoy.

"Thanks Draco. It means a lot to know I'm good enough for a Malfoy." I stood on my tiptoe and kissed Draco softly. He made a small noise and his hand moved to hold my head where it was. He deepened the kiss, and I responded willingly. As nice as the kiss was, I couldn't help but wish it were Severus kissing me. The sound of a throat clearing pulled me back to Earth, and I banished the images of other things Severus could do with his talented mouth. I was flushed, and my hair was coming out of its pretty arrangement. Lucius stood next to us, his wife nowhere to be seen.

You' re doing a great job, I must say. Perhaps too good of a job. Severus...he's taking this worse than we thought he would. This is good, of course. But he's feeling murderous, particularly towards my son, which isn't good. I suggest you stop before he decides to tear him limb from limb." Draco gulped and nodded, his already white face gone whiter. I nodded in understanding as well, not quite recovered from the memories I'd been reliving. Draco stepped back from me. I met his eyes as he stood there. Finally, he turned and walked away. I sighed and turned towards the front doors, needing some fresh air. I slipped outside without anybody noticing, and leaned against the wall. I took a deep breath of fresh air and felt my muscles relax. I closed my eyes, savoring the warm air and silence.

The sound of the door banging against the wall jolted me from my relaxed state. I stiffened and turned; ready to tell off whoever was so rude as to slam a door. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Severus standing before me. He glowered down at me, and I could feel fury coming off him in waves. I felt a flame of fear start up in my stomach. My heart started to pound, and I swayed towards him. He stood stiffly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Didn't waste any time finding another lover, did you?" His voice was calm and quiet, which was usually the sign that he was so angry, if he didn't control himself, there would be a few injuries. I mirrored his stance, crossing my arms and standing stiffly before him.

"You' re the one who told me to find somebody my own age. Now that I have, you dare tell me I didn't waste time?" He didn't seem to have any reply to that, so he stood glaring at me.

"This from the woman who claimed to love me." He finally said. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and made sure he saw them before I turned away. I slumped my shoulders.

"I do love you. But you insisted I find somebody else. Damn it Severus, I don't want somebody else. I want you. But no, _you _don't want _me_."

Severus was silent. Without speaking a word, he turned and walked away. I watched him go, a single tear escaping as I watched him disappear. I wiped the tear away and went into the bright, warm house, wishing that I had never met the man who took my heart with him as he left.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

"I don 't know if I should keep up with this. If he doesn't want me, he doesn't want me. I shouldn't force him." I stared straight ahead, not bothering to drink the tea in my cup. The three Malfoys sat across from me, doing their best to cheer me up. _Cheering someone up definitely isn't something they're good at, or used to, I guess. _I set the cup down on the desk and wiped my hands on my skirt.

"Hermione, he's not the most...affectionate of men. Just because he acts like he doesn't want you doesn't me he actually feels that way," Lucius said. I nodded. _There 's just no point. He really doesn't want me. _"If you give up, you'll never get him. Severus will never come to you, telling you how he feels. You have to keep at him. Don't give him a moment's peace until he stops being so damn stubborn and takes you back. The man _believes _he's correct, but that doesn't mean he is. Please, Hermione, you'd be so good for him.

Draco cut in. "Where's your Gryffindor courage? Where's that stubbornness for which you lot are famed? Don't let something like Severus' lack of reaction get you down. He was jealous today at the party, you have to admit that." I nodded again. _They 're just as stubborn as Severus is_. I gave in, deciding that I'd be the one to never get a moments peace if I didn't agree. If they thought there was hope, there just might be. They knew Severus better after all.

Not feeling particularly happier, I agreed to keep trying. The Malfoys relaxed back in their seats and smiled. They offered more tea and biscuits, but I declined it all, saying I was tired and just wanted to sleep. The Malfoys asked me to come back in a week, where they could work on another plan to get Severus to give in. I nodded and said all the right things, but all I really wanted was to get out of there quickly. Finally, I could go, and I went straight to Septimus' summer home.

_Mansion is more like it. More rooms than needed and definitely more bathrooms than necessary...Summer home my arse_. I wandered the halls until I finally found my room, and collapsed onto my bed. The place was so large. Several times, I had gone looking for Septimus and not been able to find him. I knew he was spending time with Julie, but I couldn't seem to find her either. I had a sneaking suspicion they were holed up in Septimus' bedroom, doing things I'd rather not think about. I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling my tense muscles relax. I gave myself over to sleep.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

I scowled as Septimus' and Julie's voices got louder. They were obviously coming closer, and weren't bothering to temper their voices. I was currently sitting in Septimus' large library at his house. I had been there since I had graduated, waiting to hear back from the various Masters and Mistresses to whom I had sent apprentice applications. I had spent some time with my friends. We had done what we always did - told jokes and stories, and just spent time together. Somehow, the topic of significant others popped up. The boys had met some girls at some sort of club and were enjoying themselves immensely. Everybody seemed wary of inquiring after Severus, so I volunteered the information. I hadn't seen or heard from him in awhile, and I was taking a little break from him before returning to my hunt.

There had been a brief moment of silence before Tabby broke in. "I heard he got drunk in public and acted like a madman. He was really nasty looking. Really dirty, messy, and stinky." I shook my head.

"Severus is too in control. He wouldn't loose it in public." I replied.

"What do you see in him anyway? Even normally he isn't...um..." Jon attempted to say. He didn't have to finish - I knew what he meant.

"Severus might not be conventionally handsome, but there's something about him that draws the eye. He has a commanding presence. Severus has his good points - his voice, his eyes, and his hands. And if his hair isn't the greatest, so what? I have to spend about a half hour on mine if I want to look halfway decent, and most of the time I don't really want to. Of course, he has his bad points as well. He has a temper, is stubborn, a bit too prideful, shy, and domineering." I could feel my eyes glaze over as I thought of him. "But there's nothing wrong with any of that..."

There had been another one of those pauses, and then Julie asked if I was going to attend the funerals at Aries.

"No, I'm not. It's too much."

I had to get away from all the mourning going on. Not that I could begrudge people for their mourning - they had every right to. But after awhile, all the crying and staring off into space got to a person. There were hundreds of funerals taking place at Aries this week - each one was to be attended by the Minister of Magic himself, and I didn't envy him his job. I jolted back to the present when I heard Julie speak again.

"I think we should tell her about Severus. She'd want to know! Maybe she could help him. I've talked to the Malfoys, and they agreed we should tell her. Everybody's worried about Severus. I thought Draco Malfoy was going to go right through the floo connection to see Hermione, but his father grabbed him before he could move. I saw their worry for Severus - according to them, he's depressed. I've never seen that level of worry in them before. They usually just look coldly arrogant and completely uncaring."

I sat up straight at the news that Severus was depressed.

"If Hermione goes and manages to get Severus to realize what an idiot he's being, everything would be fine!" Septimus argued.

"Yes, but if it doesn't work? If Severus decides to be an idiot anyway? She could become depressed as well, Septimus." Julie retaliated. Septimus didn't answer. I got up and moved toward the door, pressing my ear against it and hoping against hope they'd say more.

"You' re right. But I think it should be her decision. We should tell her and let her decide if she should go to him or not." There was another pause, and I waited with baited breath to see if she'd agree. Septimus would confess his knowledge about Severus behind Julie's back, but I knew he'd rather she agreed.

"Fine. Let's tell her and let her decide." Julie said. "Where is she?"

"Library, the last I saw. She was reading a book on the Goblin Wars." He sounded like that was a fate worse than death. While the book was dry in some places, most of it was fascinating. _If Professor Binns hadn't taught it, I might've liked history class_. Hearing the footsteps getting closer, I backed up a few steps and didn't even bother looking like I'd been doing anything. When Septimus and Julie came through the doorway, they seemed startled to see me standing there, apparently waiting for them. Septimus grinned and Julie looked startled. I settled down on the couch and moved over dutifully to make room. Septimus settled next to me. Julie wandered over to the shelves, browsing through the titles without much focus.

"Hermione, we recently found out..." Septimus faltered. "We found out that Severus has isolated himself at his home. He won't answer owls or floo calls, and he's warded so nobody can apparate in. When he does answer his floo, he's...he's not in the greatest state." I nodded.

"I heard you and Julie talking. I was planning on confronting him, but I wanted to wait until he let his guard down a bit. And..." I could feel my voice shaking slightly. "And I need to spend some time away from him. It hurts so much to see him and not be able to touch him." I looked away, staring out the window blankly. I willed the tears to go away, and after a moment, they did.

"Where does Severus live?"

"Prince Manor." Septimus replied. I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"Prince was Severus' mother's maiden name. He inherited the Prince manor, and I inherited Carce manor." Septimus explained.

"What happened to Snape Manor?"

"Severus' father sold it to pay for his drinking." I winced. _That would have been horrible. No place to stay. Everybody would've known too._

"So where'd they stay?" I questioned.

"With various family members. Eventually the family members wouldn't be able to take the drinking and fighting anymore, and kick them out. Luckily, Severus was only home for the summer." I nodded and brought the conversation back to the original subject.

"Apparently Slytherins aren't very creative. Couldn't they of come up with better names for their homes?"

"People used to identify others with what they owned. Naming a manor after yourself showed you owned it and impressed people." Septimus shrugged. "The names may not have been interesting, but it was what was done." I nodded.

"Right, well, I'll be going. I don't know whether I'll be back tonight or not." Not waiting for a reply, I turned and exited the room, jogging toward the front door. I didn't even wait for the house-elf to open the door for me, I simply threw the doors open and ran to the edge of the Carce property. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the name Prince Manor. With a crack, I disappeared. With another crack, I reappeared.

I was standing on the edge of a deserted dirt road. Trees lined the road, blocking the house from view. Flowers bloomed, birds chirped, the sun shone, and the wind blew. It was lovely here and full of life. Looking around carefully, I noticed a small road branching off the one I was standing beside. I started down the road but couldn't see past the first turn. It was darker here - the trees were so close together they blocked all the sun, although the birds still chirped. Making it to the first bend in the road, I gasped in surprise when I finally caught my view of the house.

It had three main stories and turrets on each corner. It had vines climbing the walls, and there was a sense of age about the place. I was elegant yet simple. It was beautiful, and somehow fit the environment. I moved towards the double doors on the east side of the building. I pulled on the doors with as much strength as I could, but they wouldn't budge. Giving in, I wiped some sweat from my brow and gave the door a push. It popped open easily, and I flushed. _Duh, Granger. You can push a door and you can pull a door. Use your head!_

The inside of the manor was darker than the outside. No candles were lit, so the only light came through the windows. The windows had curtains pulled across them, preventing most light from making this place seem happy. I stopped in the entrance. _This place is huge. I'll never find him on my own. _

I grabbed my wand and held it loosely in my hand. "Directus ego ut mei amor." The wand spun around in a complete circle before suddenly stopping. It was pointing towards the stairs. I made my way up them, walking carefully so the wand that rested on my hand wouldn't roll off. I repeated the phrase from before and the wand had the same reaction, this time pointing me down a long hallway. I made my way slowly. The closer I got to the end of the hall the more the wand vibrated. I stopped in front of the last door on the left. The wand swung around to point in that direction and stopped. Taking a deep breath, I entered the room.

A fire was blazing, causing the room to be stifling. I choked on the hot hair and spent a few seconds recovering. Forcing air into my lungs, I looked around with interest. The walls were filled with paintings - paintings of old people with ridiculous hair, paintings of bland moors, and paintings of stuffy, stuck up looking woman. In the center of the room was a faded blue couch. The couch was facing the fire, and the silhouette of a man slumped on the couch. I approached cautiously; well aware the man I was approaching had been a spy for twenty years or so.

I stepped around the couch and stopped as I took in Severus' state. It was just as Septimus said - he wasn't in the greatest state. He was unshaven, and his clothes were disheveled. There were a large amount of empty alcohol bottles littered everywhere. Severus' hair, while never looking the greatest normally, was now tangled and dirty. I sucked my breath in - he reeked of alcohol. Squaring my shoulders, I slid down to my knees and knelt at his feet. I leaned forward and gently touched his face.

"Severus?"

His eyes snapped open, and his hand shot up and quickly grabbed my wrist. Squeezing it painfully, he glared at me angrily before releasing me. I watched as he brushed the hair from his eyes and sat up straighter.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing in my home?" He snapped, sleep making his voice deeper. I longed to brush my lips against his and curl up in his lap. I forced those feelings down and prepared myself for the ensuing argument. I knew he probably wasn't going to give in right now, but maybe I could weaken him a bit to my pleas. Then the next time I confronted him, weaken him a little more, until finally he gives in. I sat back and took a deep breath. _Whatever he says, he's only saying it to get you to go away._

"I came to see you. I had decided that enough is enough." Pain flared in Severus' eyes before he managed to conceal it. _Thinks I'm giving in, does he? _"Severus, I love you. Life without you, as cliché as it sounds, won't be worth living. With anybody else, I'd be bored. You make things interesting with your penchant for causing strife and discord. You're intelligent enough to discuss things that would go over most people's heads completely. You're everything I ever wanted, but didn't know where to find. I need you Severus, and I'm determined to have you. I'm done with hoping your going to come to your senses and approach me. I want you now, and I'm going to work on the goal of having you until I succeed."

Severus sat stunned before me, staring down at me. He had crossed his arms over his chest when I had begun speaking, and now his knuckles were white with the strain of clenching them so tightly. _I wonder if his arms will be bruised. _I thought idly. He noticed the direction I was looking, and after a brief glance down at his hands, forced himself to relax. He glared at me again, but I caught something in his eyes, something that softened them considerably. His voice, however, belied the softness of his eyes.

"And what, you annoying little girl, makes you think I love _you_? I can tell you with utmost certainty that I do not, nor shall l ever. Do not tax my patience with words of love - I don't need or want them. I demand you leave, and at once. There 's no point in you staying." He stared determinedly over my head at the fire while speaking. I sighed softly, but stayed where I was.

"Severus, I believe you feel something quite different from what you just stated. In fact, I'm sure of it." He bared his teeth at me and growled.

"Do not presume to tell me what I feel. I assure you, you have no idea." I simply stared at him, unconcerned.

"I love you, Severus. And you love me. Why can't you accept that?" Severus flew to his feet, eyes flashing and his teeth once again bared.

"I DON 'T LOVE YOU, YOU BLOODY COW, AND I WISH YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Breathing heavily, he plopped down on the couch and covered his face with his hands. He continued to breathe heavily, and it occurred to me that maybe he wasn't out of breath at all, but crying. I stood quietly and moved to sit next to him. I pried his hands from his face and caught a glimpse of the wet tracks on his face before he turned away. He attempted to jerk his hand away, but I held on tightly. Resisting only a little, I moved his hand to my face and gently kissed it. I brushed his cheek with my other hand, and he moved his head away from me.

I slid onto his lap, making sure Severus had no way to escape. My legs settled on the sides of his, so I was straddling him. I leaned forward and kiss his forehead, the tip of his nose, and then his lips. I press my body against his and felt his arms, which had been by his sides, twitch. I buried my face in the area where his neck meets his shoulder and breathed deeply. He smelled exactly as I remembered, and I burrowed into him, wishing to be closer. He made a small noise in the back of his throat. I pressed small kisses on his neck and then sighed. Reluctantly, I pulled away.

"Severus, I want you more than anything. I'm going to spend the rest of my years trying to convince you that you love me. Once you finally admit you do, then we can continue this." I felt tears fill my eyes. His dark eyes glittered in the firelight, and I wanted to just climb back onto his lap and never leave. "I love you too much to want anything less than love from you. I won't settle for just respect and admiration. I will marry you someday, Severus. I promise you that." I leaned down and pressed my forehead against his. Curiously, he didn't move away._ Perhaps I'm getting to him! _

"I love you." With that, I turned and walked away. I refused to give in and go back to him, throw myself at his feet and beg him to take me, to love me. A small sob escaped, and I let them come. _Crying isn't weakness if nobody's around to see it, _I told myself.

Unknown to me, Severus had followed and watched as I stumbled down his stairs and out his doors, sobbing. Had I seen the expression he had, I would've felt my hope bloom fully.

* * *

**Direct I to my love. Now, I don't speak Latin. I went online and found an online English to Latin dictionary. I have no idea if that's what it actually translates to, and I the site I went to didn't show any Latin word for "me". So for those of you that do speak Latin, I'm sorry if I totally butchered it and I ask you to forgive me.**

**Sorry it took so long. I really have no excuse this time, except that I was gone on weekends and too lazy on weekdays. It is currently one in the morning, and instead of waiting for the usual doubts to creep up and consume me, I'm sending this off to my beta. I have no idea when it will be posted, as fan fiction is down. **

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, except for Julie, Septimus and the various other characters you've never read about in the Harry Potter books.

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Two

The red dress was sleek and beautiful, made out of a thin, shimmering material. It gave off a hint of curves, just enough to entice. It was a strapless dress, and I had to admit I looked good. I stood before a mirror, running my hands down the front of the dress in amazement at how good I looked. My hair was swept up tastefully on my head in an up-do, leaving my neck bare. Just a bare hint of make-up showed on my face. I had a small diamond necklace on, with matching earrings. I wore a garter belt underneath, and nothing else.

I had three-inch high-heeled shoes that I knew was going to be a mistake, considering the condition my feet will be in after wearing them all night. However, the shoes made me taller and showed off my legs. I wanted to look good - good enough for Severus to notice. It was probably going to take quite a bit - Severus would be doing his best to ignore me, and I wanted it to be nearly impossible for him to take his eyes off of me. I planned on dancing quite a bit, and I hoped that combined it'd be enough to propel Severus into action.

Nervously, I grabbed my purse and stuffed my wand in to it. Doubts lingered, making my stomach clench and my hands begin to tremble. _If tonight doesn't work, I'll be all out of ideas on how to get Severus' attentions. What if I don't look as good as I think? What if he really doesn't care? _I fought to keep these doubts at bay, and finally just shoved them to the back of my mind and closed the proverbial lid on them. Exiting the room Septimus had provided for me, I made my way down to the entrance hall.

Septimus was already waiting with Julie, who was 'fixing' Septimus wizarding robes by apparently mauling him. Septimus didn't seem to really mind, in fact, he was mauling her right back. I was tempted to politely clear my throat, but I decided another method was better. I wanted them to know that I found it disgusting, and that I didn't really want to see it. Of course, this probably would mean that Septimus would make a point of doing it more often in front of me. Still, a little bit of fun never hurt anybody.

I moved to just within earshot, and then I proceeded to make the loudest retching noises I could safely do without damaging my throat. Julie immediately pulled back, face flushed from her 'fixing', and turning redder with every noise I made. Septimus wasn't embarrassed at all, merely grinning a lovesick, crooked smile down at Julie. It was such an adorable smile, and I didn't have the heart to tell him he looked like a brainless idiot in love.

Then he glanced up at me and whistled. I grinned at him, and he grinned back. _There's my intelligent Septimus._

"Damn Hermione. You're going to have to beat them off with a stick. Or perhaps I'll have to." He got that protective look on his face, and I didn't bother to hide the fact that I was rolling my eyes. He grinned back at me, but I knew he wasn't joking. The look in his eyes hadn't disappeared - he really would beat guys off of me, but not with a stick. More likely a few well placed hexes.

I sighed. There was no point in arguing about it. The stubborn man would do what he wanted. "Let's go, before we're late." With two separate pops, the three people in the room disappeared.

* * *

**Severus POV**

I wasn't at all sure I wanted to be going to this...this...function they call a party. Honestly, it's always a horrible experience, and I cannot understand why people would willingly subject themselves to it. The loud music and the overwhelming number of people, the inevitable spiked punch, the groping in dark corners, and the disgusting gyrating movement teenager's call dancing. Add to the disgusting things older people called dancing, and it was a disaster. _By the end of the night, I'll have a raging headache. I'll want to leave, but Lucius will insist I stay for the night._

I plopped down onto the worn couch of my sitting room, knocking over my bag. A book without a title was made apparent from the calm flickering of the fire. I stared at it until my vision started to darken around the sides, and it was only when I noticed it seemed to be glowing a bit did I reach for it. The minute my hand touched it, it opened. Words began to slowly fill up the blank pages, and with a jolt I remembered what it was.

It was Septimus' journal, and he was writing in it this very second. _I wonder how many entries I've missed. _I flipped the pages back to the entry I last read, and sure enough, an entry I hadn't read was already written. I glanced at the date and took note that it was written the day I told Septimus what I was going to do. I settled back to read, knowing I had a couple of hours before the party.

_June 5th_

_Severus is finally awake, and Hermione's never been happier. It's been awhile since I've written because so much as gone on. The war has been fought, and the light won. There were casualties, but those were to be expected. How could they not, when it was a war they were fighting? Severus has told me he plans to break things off with Hermione. I can't believe he'd be idiotic enough to do that. Doesn't he know he's hurting her more trying to prevent hurting her? Gods, the look on her face..._

_I'm not sure I can handle it._

_This war has made everything good seem all the more precious. People have lost family members, and it just emphasizes what those who survive have. The war's finally over, and I don't think I can stand to see the look on Hermione's face. If only Severus could see what it's going to do. He really loves her, I can tell. While I'm not an expert on matters of the heart, I know love when I see it. _

_I just hope Hermione's strong enough to survive this. It's a lot to take in at once - a war, people you know dying, graduation, saying goodbye, and the man you love breaking up with you. _

_Severus couldn't have picked a "better" time. Fuckhead._

The entry ended there, but there was another one waiting, just begging to be read. Knowing it was going to hurt reading about Hermione's pain, I felt myself drawn into reading the next entry anyway.

_June 11th_

_It went just like I thought it would._

_Severus broke up with Hermione, and she was devastated. She has this plan to force Severus to realize his feelings for her and return to her, but I'm not sure it'll work. Severus is extremely stubborn, and he thinks he's doing the right thing for her. She needs to convince him he's essential to her life and her health. If only I could shake that man._

_I have the feeling that whatever she's planning will come to a head at the Malfoy Ball._

Nobody knows this, but Julie and I are engaged. We want to get married as soon as possible and start a family. We have the wedding all planned out, including the guests we want there, and what type of bonding we wished for. All we need is a date. We've agreed to make Hermione our children's godparent. Julie and I both agree it isn't the time to tell her of our engagement, however. It's hard to see somebody else in love when you have nobody. Even if you care for the person, it's still a pain. Circe, I hope Severus comes to his senses soon, or Hermione might not recover. She's operating on the hope that Severus will respond, but if he keeps going the way he's going, she'll stop hoping. And then where will she be?

I struggled to take a deep breath. My eyes felt suspiciously wet. _I'm causing Hermione pain._ I closed my eyes, knowing it was hopeless against the ache in my chest. Just one more entry, the one he's currently writing. Then all will be well.

_June 20th _

_I've escaped inside the Malfoy sitting room. The party is in full swing, and I needed a moment to get away from the idiocy. Honestly, spiking the punch...how juvenile can people get? _

_Julie looks so beautiful. I think I'll sneak a picture of her to stick in here. Every time I look at her, I feel like I'm lightheaded and floating. It's a ridiculous feeling, and part of me wishes it would stop. But the part that's enthralled with Julie - that part wishes it never will. It's the stronger of the two parts, so I think it'll last._

_Hermione looked smashing. I've never seen her so beautiful, and she's literally fighting the men off of her. I wasn't joking when I said I'd be beating them off with a stick. I've been hexing touchy men the entire time so far. I've even had to throw some male outside and in to the bushes. I'll have to get a picture of Hermione in there as well. _

Severus still hasn't shown up, and I think Hermione's becoming worried. She was already nervous, but now she can't seem to sit still. Of course, it helps that men keep coming up and inviting her to dance.

I've got to end this. Julie's noticed I've gone missing, and if she finds out I brought this as a distraction, I'll never hear the end of it.

I felt a small smile curl the edges of my lips upward. I put away the book and stood up, grabbing my cloak before checking that I had everything I needed. _Well, I do so hate to disappoint Hermione._ She wants me; well she's got me.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

The party was in full swing. The room echoed with laughter, conversation, and shouts. I glanced over towards the door, hoping to see Severus striding through. The doors remained closed, however. Two males nearby were fighting over a giggling young woman, who didn't seem to mind being fought over. I rolled my eyes and turned my back. _Some people are so idiotic. _

Draco looked handsome in his dark blue dress robes. His hair wasn't slicked back, instead hanging into his face. He used a pale, well-formed hand to impatiently brush back the lock of hair that constantly fell into his eyesight. He gestured wildly, his gray eyes bright with emotion. His father stood before him, nodding his head in agreement with whatever was being said. Narcissa was standing nearby, looking politely interested in the conversation. She was actually concealing a small, amused smile from his husband and son. I smiled softly. _She clearly loves her family. I hope that someday I can feel the same._

While I did not want a family right now, I was not averse to having one or two (three at the most) kids eventually. But I wanted to apprentice to a Transfiguration Master or Mistress before I even thought about starting a family. _Of course, if I get married sometime soon, I won't complain._ I smiled wistfully at that thought. The sound of laughter diverted my concentration to the opposite side of the room, where Dumbledore and his followers were gathered.

McGonagall looked surprisingly regal in her robes, hair swept up in a bun. It wasn't as tight as usually, allowing some pieces to fall. For an old woman, she looked quite pretty, and had received quite a few offers from not much older men, and a few younger as well. She seemed to have eyes for nobody but Dumbledore, who seemed to be oblivious. Every now and then he would place a hand on McGonagall's arm and give her a fond look. _Just like any man, completely oblivious to his woman most of the time. _Dumbledore had another one of his odd robes on, this one periwinkle blue with white stars that seemed to flash. His eyes twinkled madly, and he constantly was popping lemon drops.

Lupin looked great in his robes. _I wonder where he got them. They look too fancy for something he'd normally have. _They were Gryffindor red, showing off his gray-threaded sandy hair. His blue eyes shined with good humor. It wasn't until you were standing next to him that you realized that he wasn't a small man. He was slightly over average height and thin, but had broad shoulders. He was good-looking as well, and despite his status as a werewolf, he too had received many offers of dancing and companionship. He had even accepted a few, but had not stuck with them after the dance was finished. _I wonder if he and Tonks are still together. _

A tap on my shoulder brought my attention back to myself. Draco stood before me, grinning down at me winningly. I couldn't help but smile back. He bent over my hand and kissed it, requesting that I dance with him. I gracefully accepted and let him lead me out onto the floor. He gathered me close, just on the edge of propriety. I allowed myself to relax and just enjoy the moment, letting go of my lingering doubts that Severus would show up.

"Enjoying yourself, love?" Draco's warm voice said above my head. I glanced up at him.

Very much so, thank you." We lapsed into silence, and I found myself wondering what his plans were now that he had graduated. I asked him as much, and we settled into a nice conversation.

"I plan on studying to get my Charms Master and work for Gringotts. On the side, I plan on experimenting with combining charms together."

"Sounds fascinating," I commented.

"Oh, it will be. The only thing that would make it better would be if I had a pretty girl to assist me from time to time." Draco stared down at me, for once not concealing the longing in his eyes. I felt my breath catch - so I _was _wanted! But I knew I could never accept when there was hope that Severus would return to me. I smiled uncomfortably and looked away, hoping I'd find a distraction.

"Hermione, I'm not asking for you to commit right now. If...if things don't work out for you, I want you to know that you can always count on me. If we just happen to fall into the nearest bed and shag like monkeys, well I'm quite alright with that." I laughed.

"That's quite the picture. How do monkeys shag, anyway?" I asked. Draco shrugged.

"I heard that expression somewhere and always wanted to use it. Instead of monkeys, how about we shag like rabbits, instead?"

I opened my mouth to reply when a commotion at the door made me turn around. My eyes widened, and my stomach clenched. Bile rose up in my throat, and I forced it down. I felt tears sting my eyes, and I turned away, closing them, attempting to deny what I had just seen.

Severus was lying on the floor, pants around his ankles. He had been apparently leaning against the door on the other side, probably on his way to fucking the tart that lay in his lap right now. Somebody had opened the door and he had fallen onto his back, the woman falling on top of him. I wished the image would just go away, but it seemed burned into my memory. The hoots and catcalls of those around me weren't helping. I opened my eyes to find Draco had disappeared. I cautiously turned around to find Draco had helped Severus to his feet, his pants now on. Draco tore into the woman who had arrived with Severus, no doubt insulting her severely. She started to sob and exited the ballroom, not looking back.

Severus had made his way to stand before me, and I quickly turned back around and closed my eyes. _No, no no no no no. Please, just disappear. You're not here, you're not here._ His hand on my shoulder disabused me of my hopes, and my eyes snapped open. Rage filled me, and I wanted to lash out and make him hurt like I was. Perhaps that was childish, but at that moment it was what I wanted most.

"Hermione." His voice was soft and hopeful. "Hermione, you look amazing. You are no doubt the best looking witch here." I glanced over to find Dumbledore and the others watching, looking anxious. Nobody else was paying attention, a fact that I was thankful for. I spun around, causing his hand to drop from my shoulder.

"You. How could you? I...I..." I couldn't seem to get the words out, and I knew that any moment I was going to burst into tears. "What? Couldn't get any from the bitch you came with, so you decided to give me another go? Severus Snape, how could you? You know how I feel about you!" A sob escaped, and I beat on his chest ineffectually. He didn't bother to defend himself, only observing me with pain filled eyes.

"Hermione, I didn't meant to -" He tried to speak, but I cut him off.

"I hate you, Snape. I hope I never see you again." I couldn't hold the tears back any longer, and the sobs escaped. Now everybody's attention was on me. I knew I looked a sight - my makeup smearing, sobs escaping, and hair sticking out everywhere. I ran past Severus, fleeing the room and not looking back. I didn't answer whoever was calling my name, asking me to return. I ran as fast I could to the edge of the grounds, and then Apparated.

* * *

**One Week Later**

The wedding was beautiful, with the smiling bride and groom and the beautiful day. I turned my back for a moment, wishing the ache in my chest would go away. I wanted to have a wedding just like this one - with the man I loved sitting next to me, whispering how much he loved me in my ear. _Of course, if I had married Snape, he'd probably be complaining about everything. _

Septimus and Julie did look happy though, and I refused to be the one to ruin their special day for them. I straightened my shoulders and put on a smile. I took a sip of my pumpkin juice and walked among the other guests.

The night of the ball had been filled with pain and tears. Septimus had left early, leaving Julie to make his excuses. I had curled up into his lap and sobbed, repeating over and over that I wished I didn't love Severus; that I wished he'd leave my heart alone. Septimus had hugged me, telling me that everything would eventually be all right and the pain would go away. I had fallen asleep there, and Septimus had put me to bed.

Any attempts at talking about that night were interrupted with me telling the person I didn't want to speak of it. Septimus, Julie, and all the Malfoys attempted too. They told me that Severus had explained what happened, and that I should hear them out. But I didn't want to, instead preferring to pretend that nothing had happened, that I wasn't in love with Snape.

I had discovered a whole bunch of little booklets on a proper Wizard wedding in the library, hidden behind some books on household charms. When I asked about them, Julie broke down and told me about her and Septimus' wedding plans. After explaining to her that I was happy for her and that she shouldn't put off the wedding on my sake, she agreed to go ahead with it. Septimus had been upset at first that Julie had told me, but he managed to put aside his concerns when faced with Julie's happiness.

_And she is happy. _She glowed, even in the shade. Her smile was bright and shining, and even Septimus, with his characteristic Snape darkness, seemed to shine. It did hurt to seem them so happy, but it wasn't as bad as Septimus thought it would be. Suddenly amused, the picture of myself falling to my knees and screaming why, all the while crying and tearing my hair out popped into my head. I coughed to cover my laughter. I found myself suddenly amused as the picture of myself falling to my knees screaming, "Why?" popped into my head.

I settled into my seat at the head table, next to Julie. Julie was occupied with Septimus, so I was left alone. I scanned the crowd, smiling at some and simply nodding at others. The Malfoys stood off to one side, talking with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Lupin was near them, discussing something with Potter and Weasley. Weasley gestured with his hand and nearly dumped his cup of cider on Potter, while Lupin observed with a smile.

Family members from Julie's side were clustered around a few tables, talking and laughing amongst themselves. The wedding wasn't a very big affair, not that I thought it would be with Septimus being the groom. Not a single family member from Septimus' side was here. Instead, the Aries staff was attending, along with the aforementioned Hogwarts Headmaster and staff. My friends (and Septimus' too) were off to one side listening to Julie's family talk. Every now and then, one would make a comment and the others would laugh.

Headmaster Tubby was attempting to make a balloon animal the muggle way, and I watched him for a few minutes, laughing softly when the balloon escaped him. He managed to get one balloon into a knot, and popped the balloon when trying to untie it. Finally giving up, he handed a plain balloon that was long and thin to a child nearby and commented that he had made a snake just for him. With a flick of his wand, the snake had two eyes and a mouth, with a forked tongue sticking out. The child thanked the Headmaster profusely, and ran off to show his treasure to his family

Septimus and Julie had gone for a traditional bonding. They had appeared in plan white robes, feet bare and hair loose, with no makeup or jewelry. They had held hands while Dumbledore (who apparently had a marriage license) invoked the God and Goddess and blessed them with a happy, healthy life. With each blessing (may their life be full of love, may they always be happy, never cheat, work out their differences, etc.) a thin rope tied their hands together. The thin rope tied around their hands on it own as they were blessed with a life full of love, full of happiness, fidelity, and understanding. When the ceremony was over, they shook the ropes off, but could not cut them, which would dissolve the marriage. With the ropes in one hand, and their other hands linked, they raised them up above the sky, causing those present to cheer. It was a beautiful ceremony, made all the better by the nature that surrounded them and the love and approval of those who loved the newlyweds.

The sun shone, the smell of flowers lingered in the air, birds chirped, and curious squirrels watched from safety among the trees. It was a wonderful day to get married. _It's just one of those classic great days where it seems like nothing could go wrong. _I propped my head up on my hand and watched a butterfly float past. I continued to watch as it went higher and higher, finally settling on the hair ornament of one of Julie's family members. After a few moments, it lifted off again, moving towards the woods.

"Hey, Hermione." I jerked upright, startled out of my reverie. I hadn't noticed Tabby and Jon approaching. They watched me wearily, like I was a wild animal that might suddenly attack them. Good friends they may be, but they were uncomfortable with any public display of affection. _It's not like I'm going to break down and cry if the talk about Snape in front of me. _I thought irritably.

"Hey," I responded.

"So...um...what are you doing tonight? Wanna hang with us?" Tabby asked. I gave her a funny look.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I asked. Tabby looked away, leaving Jon to answer.

"We weren't sure if you'd feel up to it."

I sighed. "I'm not a china doll that'll break if you discuss something that will upset me."

Jon nodded. "I know, I know. But we just want to make sure we aren't...er...taking away from your 'me time'."

"I've had a week of 'me time'. I would love to be invited to have some fun," I snapped. Tabby grinned down at me, suddenly not so anxious.

"Good." She went to say more, but Draco interrupted, inquiring politely if I wished to dance with him. I agreed and left Tabby and Jon smiling happily at the head table.

Draco and I settled easily into the dancing position, not accustomed to holding the other. We twirled around the dance floor with the older couples. I didn't bother to look for anyone I knew. I was suddenly tired, and I just wanted to lie at the edge of the clearing in the sun and sleep. Draco spun me around, and as I swung around, my hand was gripped not by Draco, but somebody taller and darker. It took me a moment to realize my face was pressed against somebody's chest, which would account for the reason it was so dark.

I pulled back, my mouth opening to apologize, when I finally noticed whom I was dancing with.

Severus Snape stared back at me, dark eyes watching me closely. I could only stare at him, feeling the world around me slow and come to a stop. Then my senses came back to me, and I attempted to jerk away from him and leave. However, I had forgotten how strong Severus could be. He continued to hold my hand and slid his arm around my waist, holding me to him. He moved across the dance floor with grace, his gaze never leaving my face.

"You wouldn't want to cause a scene at their wedding, would you?" Severus asked quietly. I glanced towards Septimus and Julie, who were laughing at something that was said to them by Tabby and Jon. _I couldn't do that to them. _I refused to look at Severus, however, even if I was forced to be near him. I didn't bother to dance, just shuffled around the dance floor as he moved. I stepped on his feet a couple of times, and I didn't bother to apologize.

"Hermione..." He spoke softly, just like he did at the ball. I didn't want to look at him, but I couldn't seem not to. I had nearly forgotten how much I loved his voice and his scent. I could barely remember what it felt like to be held by him. The dull ache in my chest - the one that seemed to never cease - slowly faded away into nothing. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't because I was with Severus, but I knew that wasn't true.

"Hermione, let me explain." I didn't want to hear it; I didn't want to know anything about him. I didn't want to feel the pain of him leaving ever again. As if by not looking at him I could force him to disappear, I looked away. My eyes traveled from the head table to the forest, to the other couples on the dance floor. Severus stopped trying to even pretend he was dancing, instead standing still on the edge of the dancing area.

Rather startled that he had stopped moving so suddenly, I made the mistake of looking up at him. His eyes caught and capture mine. His lovely dark eyes, so expressive if you knew him well enough to read them. They looked down on me with regret, pain, and hope. I didn't realize I hadn't let go of his hand, and I couldn't bring myself to. I continued to stare up at him, wishing with all my might I could hex him and leave.

"Hermione...I arrived at Malfoy Manor at the same time as Veronica Seine. We had grown up together - our parents had been friends, and at one time it was thought that we'd be betrothed." He took a breath and kept talking while he held me captive. "We haven't spoken in years, not since she told me she could never love somebody as ugly as me. That was fine by me, as well. She was a vain person who loved money. She seemed different a week ago. Nicer, less inclined to insult those she thought were beneath her. We had reached the ballroom doors when she pushed me against the doors and shoved her tongue down my throat.

I struggled, but I didn't want to cause her damage. She's quite smaller than I am. Anyway, it was quickly apparent that she was drunk - she tasted and smelled like firewhiskey. She seemed determined to...have her way with me." I noticed that at that point, Severus ears turned pink. It was rather endearing. "She got my pants unhooked before I could get her off me. I wasn't expecting her to rush me, though. She slammed right into me, knocking the doors open."

Severus looked away, gathering his thoughts. Without him staring at me, I could move again. _Do I walk away now, or let him finish? _That little voice in the back of my head, the wise, logical one that I rarely heard from, spoke up. _Do it. Listen to the man. Give him a chance to finish what he wants to say. _I stood where I was, no longer touching him after he dropped my hand. He looked back down at me, surprised to find I hadn't walked away. I watched him without saying anything.

"Hermione, I came here with the full intention of telling you how I felt. Since I couldn't at the ball, I tried to get others to say it for me, but you refused to listen. I came to realize that this was something I'd have to say for myself. I warn you, I'm not used to making speeches of affection, or anything like it." He cleared his throat.

"Before you I was a bitter, uncaring man who only wanted the war to end so I could go back to existing. I didn't have any hopes of surviving the war, but on the off chance that I did, I just wanted to return to my dungeons and live like I did when the Dark Lord was...incapacitated. Actually, I wasn't going to live. I was going to exist. Living each day the same as the one before, neither hoping nor wishing for change. But then you re-entered my life, and I found all my views changing.

"I was drawn to you, like a moth to flame. I wanted to capture some of your vitality and keep it as my own. You lived life to its fullest. You had hopes and dreams, and you refused to give up on them. Slytherins fight for what's in their own best interest. I was intrigued on how a little Gryffindor could survive in a Slytherin-type house. But you had changed. The Order had changed you, and not for the better. You were secretive and mistrustful. You became quite good at sarcasm and backhanded compliments. But still you lived with that same vitality, never giving up on your hopes and dreams, no matter what happened to you.

"I wanted to know you. I wanted to do things with you that I knew a teacher shouldn't even think of doing with a student. But I couldn't help myself. I wanted you to smile at me, to laugh at a comment I made. I wanted you to give me that fond look you give your friends. I tried to resist - you were the traitor after all, and Dumbledore is like a father to me. I didn't want to disappoint him. But still, continued to be drawn to you. I listened carefully to what Septimus said about you, hoarding all the information I could get. I can't explain why. I just _had_ to know. You were quickly becoming important to me. I began to believe that Septimus was right. You wouldn't have betrayed those that were most important to you. But there was no proof, just a feeling.

"Then it all came out that you were innocent, and suddenly Dumbledore looked on you with approval. You still didn't trust us, but for good reason. I couldn't fight it any longer - I was going to be near you. Those times with you have been the best in my life, more so than anything I've ever experienced. You made me feel good, brave, intelligent, and desirable. And it terrified me. I wasn't supposed to feel that way. But I couldn't let you go, not yet. Just a little more time, just a few more memories that I'll keep with me before I die. I knew I'd have to give you up eventually. You're too good for me.

When I broke it off with you, it hurt. I wanted to lock you in a room and keep you forever. But you choose to stick with me, never letting me forget your feelings for me. I realized that life without you wouldn't be any real good life at all. I wanted you by my side, in fact, I needed you there. So I'm telling you now what I should've said before."

He took a deep breath.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. Please, don't leave me. Stay with me, hopefully forever." He looked down at me, baring his emotions. His loves, his apprehension, his trust, all were laid out for me to see. My breath caught as I stared at him in wonder. He wasn't the type to explain his actions like he just did. Nor was he the type of man to make long-winded speeches. Not even bothering to think about it, I threw my arm around him and kissed him. His arms came up around me to hold me close, kissing me back feverishly.

"Gods, I've missed you," I murmured.

"The feeling's mutual," he mumbled. He kissed me again once, and then pulled back. I stood before him, flushed and thoroughly kissed, feeling happier than I had in days. He looked as I did, with his lips swollen and the small smile on his face. I reached out and took his hand, and pressed it to my chest.

I grinned at him. "My heart beats for you, and you alone Severus." The words were sappy and stupid, but there was an element of truth in it. He smiled down at me, and I beamed back up at him. Then, I slowly raised an eyebrow.

"So Severus...you asking me to stay with you forever...was that a proposal?" He blinked, and blinked again, then flushed a soft pink. His hair swung down to hide his face, and I tucked it behind his ear. I leaned forward and kissed his protruding nose. He glanced up at me, his dark eyes glinting from behind his hair.

"It was if you want it to be." A slow smile lit my face.

"Oh yeah, I want it to be." To my surprise, he let out a small whoop and lifted me off the ground, swinging me around hugging me close. All conversation stopped as people stared in wonder at us. I smiled cheekily back. Septimus stood up and made his way over, the Hogwarts and Aries staff following, along with my friends.

"What's going on, Hermione?" He took in our smiles, how Severus was holding me close and Septimus began to grin. "You're finally back together?" I glanced at Severus to see if it was all right to share the news. He gave a single sharp nod, but couldn't quite make his small, but happy smile disappear.

"Yes. In fact...we're engaged."

* * *

**I've had this chapter done for quite a while now, but I was at my cousin's house, so I couldn't post it. But I'm home now, so here it is! Sorry for the delay.**

**When Hermione, Septimus and Julie apparated, I said that there was only two pops. Septimus and Julie duel-apparated. Or disapparated. However that works. **

**I'm not sure the dates are right...but oh well. If you are, sorry. I'm only human!**

**For those of you that believe Hermione would have let Severus explain at the ball: she just saw the man she loved with his pants around his ankles, with some strange woman in his lap. As cool-headed and logical as she can be, I think that'd be enough for anybody to be slightly upset**. **I just wanted to say that, to stall any protests and/or questions.**


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER - MUST READ: None of these characters belong to me, except for those you don't recognize from the Harry Potter universe. But this is what I really wanted you to read: the sayings Severus and Hermione repeat are not mine. I did not make them. I got them from a website; the link is at the end of the chapter. I changed some of the words around as I saw fit. One saying is from Irish, the other Scottish. They are NOT mine.**

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed - It really means a lot to me. **

**To see a Scarlet Pimpernel go to this link: http /www . timetotrack . com / jay /ppnel7 . jpg Just delete the spaces. **

**Warning: This is what the internet told me. I am no flower expert, that flower very well could be something completely different.**

**To see a Yellow Pimpernel go to: http/ homepage . eircom . net / hedgerow8 / yellow-pimpernel-april . JPG Again, just delete the spaces. Keep the above warning in mind.**

**I don't know what Witches and Wizards wear to a wedding. I assumed some sort of robe.

* * *

**

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

The silence was nearly deafening. Even the birds had stopped chirping. People stared in shock; well aware that mere minutes before I had been totally pissed at the man whose arms I was now wrapped up in. Nobody made a move to congratulate us until Septimus stepped forward, hand outstretched. He gripped Severus' hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Congratulations, man." He mumbled. He leaned forward in Severus' ear and whispered so quietly I could just barely make it out, "Good luck. You're going to need it, living with her. If you ever need any advice on how to handle her, just let me know." A well-aimed kick from me had Septimus straightening up and wincing.

"Gods, Hermione. That hurt!" He complained. I shrugged, and smiled as he grumbled and moved away. Septimus' movement seemed to break whatever spell the others had been on. Everyone surged forward, babbling congratulations and suggestions for the wedding until you could barely hear yourself think. I moved backwards, closer to Severus, who couldn't wrap his arms around me again. Loads of people were gripping his hand and shaking it. The women kept trying to hug me, but couldn't get their arms around me because of Severus.

Finally, an angel's voice sounded from the very back of the crowd.

"Oi, you lot! Back away from them, will you? They probably can't breathe, let alone respond to what you're saying." Tabby's loudmouth tendencies had finally come in handy, and I felt like giving her a bear hug in gratitude. She and my other friends stepped forward and gently gave me a hug, which I gave back heartily.

"Thanks." I whispered into Tabby's ear. She responded by squeezing me a little tighter before backing away. After receiving hugs from my other friends (and after Severus received his hand shakes from the guys, and to his surprise, hugs from the girls) they murmured there congrats in quiet, calm voices. They stood off to the side and glared as the others made their way forward, no longer babbling loudly. Each offered congratulations in the same way the others had - quietly and with dignity. Finally, after the last one had finished their piece, Severus and I blew a sigh of relief.

Septimus and Julie hadn't moved that far away, and now that the line of people was gone, they moved within speaking distance. The Malfoys had hung around as well, and soon friends who had the look in their eye that said they wanted to talk surrounded Severus and I.

Septimus once again started first. He stared hard at Severus for a few moments, and then grinned. "Treat her well, Severus. You ever hurt her again, and I'll put my knowledge from the time I was under the Dark Lord's bidding to good use." Draco Malfoy murmured his agreement, his wistful eyes locked on me.

"And you, young lady. Don't go around hurting Severus, either. I won't take too well to that at all. He's like a brother to me, and if I ever hear of you doing anything that could hurt him, I'll let my displeasure known." Lucius Malfoy said, his voice completely matter-of-fact. I suppressed a shiver. _Just how would he let his displeasure known? _A quick glance at Septimus let me know that he wouldn't let Lucius hurt me, but he didn't like the idea of me hurting Severus either. I moved my gaze to Severus, and I wondered how he was taking this 'protection'. He seemed startled but pleased, and one side of his mouth had even curled up.

"I'd never hurt Severus!" I protested. I was affronted they thought I would.

"Of course not, Hermione. But you just needed to know that if it ever happens, there will be consequences." Draco assured me. The look in his eyes - the wistful, soft look - hadn't disappeared, and it seems that everybody finally caught on to Draco's feelings. Lucius moved a little closer to Draco, and his hand twitched towards his wand. I followed his gaze to find Severus' dark one resting on Draco, who looked afraid but didn't back away. I reached out and squeezed Severus' hand. His gaze moved from Draco to me, and my breath caught in my throat at the look in his face. It was a protective, loving look. It was odd seeing it on Severus' features, but definitely not unwelcome. I smiled up at him and stood on my tiptoe to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"So, when will the wedding be?" Shannon asked.

"We haven't decided yet. Um...I think I'd like to have a private ceremony. Perhaps only the people that are here now?" I said, looking at Severus to see if my idea met with his approval. He gave a sharp nod, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I really didn't want to spend days on a ceremony that would last only an hour or so.

"We should invite the staff from both schools, however. Dumbledore could perform the ceremony, and I'm sure he'd like to bring along Minerva. She, in turn, would want to bring Pomona...we'd be better off just inviting them all." I nodded, knowing that this was most likely the only suggestion I'd get about the wedding from Severus. Except perhaps when and where, but the details would be mine to sort out.

Right. So when would you like to have the ceremony?" I asked. Severus thought for a moment.

"As soon as possible. I'd say before summer ends." Severus replied. _Which would be in about a month. Hmm...Sounds good to me._

"Alright, sounds good. We can work out the little stuff later. For now, this is Septimus and Julie's day."

* * *

**Three Weeks Later, Hogwarts Grounds**

"Hermione, please. I really need to speak with you!" Potter's voice came from the other side of the door. I sat on a chair with my wedding dress on the table next to me. I really didn't want to speak with Harry Potter. We really had nothing in common any more, and I wasn't sure I cared to ever find something in common with him. The bond we had formed after I lied about the troll in our first year had disappeared, and I no longer mourned its loss. Somehow, I knew what Potter wanted to speak about.

"Potter, I'm very busy getting ready for my wedding. Can't it wait?" I called out, irritated. I brushed my hand down the front of the wedding dress. It was more of a robe, but wedding robe just didn't sound right to me. Besides, it brought images of the honeymoon to mind. It was soft - made out of some sort of special silk made especially for wedding dresses. It fit me perfectly. It was just loose enough to be comfortable, but not loose enough where it'll catch on things. The wreath of flowers I was to wear in my hair lay just beyond the dress. The pretty Scarlet Pimpernel was between every Yellow Pimpernel. Both colours went with the white dress.

"No, because after the wedding, you'll be busy talking to everyone before leaving for your honeymoon. I won't have time to get a private word with you. Please, Hermione. Just give me five minutes," Potter pleaded. I sighed and stood up. With a jerk, I opened the door. Potter stood before me in a handsome cloak that'd I'd never seen before. _Must've bought it just for the wedding. _I settled my hands on my hips and glared impatiently at him. He seemed unaffected by my angry stare.

"What?" I snapped. He took a step towards the doorway but stopped just short of entering. He looked nervous. He shuffled his feet and avoided my gaze, instead looking around the room without any interest. Finally, he gathered his courage and began to speak.

"I wanted to apologize for everything. For not believing you were innocent, for turning my back on you. For...for treating you like you were shit beneath my boots." He licked his lips and finally met my eyes. "I want to ask for your forgiveness, and ask if maybe one day...we could be friends again?" He ran a hand through his messy hair and blinked his eyes rapidly behind his glasses. "I might be asking for a bit much. But if you could just find it in yourself to forgive me, that'd be great. But I'd...really like to be friends again." His eyes pleaded with me to answer, to say I forgave him and that we could be best friends again.

But I couldn't. Oh, I could forgive him. I could probably even be friends with him again. But he and the others hurt me, far too deeply to forgive and forget. I would never be as close to them as I was before. I wouldn't be best friends with them again. I could be plain old friends that you talk to when you see them passing by, but I would probably never spend an extended amount of time with them.

Unless Severus wanted to which would be bloody unlikely. He might want to spend time with Dumbledore and the teachers, and the teachers would invite Harry and the Weasleys in hopes of reconciliation. But as far as I was concerned, there would never be that level of kinship ever again.par

"Sure, Harry. I forgive you." I said at last. He had watched me think for the past few seconds, weariness growing and his hope dwindling. I took pity on the poor guy and lightly punched his shoulder.

"I'd like to be friends again but I'm not sure when we'd get a chance to hang out. My life is with Severus now, as well as Septimus and my other friends. None are exactly...fond of you. But just because we can't be best friends doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?" I smiled, attempting lightness. It didn't exactly soften the blow - the light that came into Harry's eyes when I spoke of forgiveness dimmed somewhat.

"Maybe with time our friendship will grow into what it once was?" Harry commented hopefully. I smiled back.

"It might." I said, but I didn't think it would happen. Harry would marry Ginny Weasley and would remain friends with the others. While I might see them all now and then, I didn't plan on letting them have a big place in my life. I must not have sounded very hopeful, because Harry's face fell. I felt another pang on guilt.

"How about this - once a week, my friends and I plan on having a get-together. You can come. Lupin, McGonagall, and Dumbledore will all be there." I added. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Could I bring a friend?" He asked.

"Depends on whom." I waited.

"Ginny Weasley." I thought for a moment. _If I allow him this, maybe he won't mope about all alone during the get-togethers. Nobody's going to be happy he's there, and he'll probably end up sitting a little apart from us. Ginny will distract him just enough to where it won't hurt quite so much to be excluded_. I nodded in assent, and Harry (I couldn't think of him as Potter now that an attempt at friendship had been made) gave me that adorable lopsided grin that I remembered. I felt my heart soften even more towards him.

_Some Slytherin I make._ But I couldn't help but think that perhaps seeing my old friends again had brought back old feelings as well as memories. And with those feelings and memories came the reactions I once had. Like affection for Harry Potter, and willingness to listen to wise old Albus Dumbledore. Trying to help people even if they don't want it, things like that.

With a promise to contact him when we had the first get-together, I shooed Harry out the door and began to get ready for my wedding. I took a long bath with scented water. I washed my hair with the same vanilla scent the water was. After I was done washing, I shaved and dried myself off with a few spells. I walked into the sitting room where my wedding dress lay. I slipped it on, relishing the feel of the silk against my skin. You weren't supposed to wear undergarments with the dress. _It's going to be bloody uncomfortable wearing no under-things in public._

I moved to my vanity table and began to pin up my hair. Bits of my hair (which I hadn't bothered to straighten) fell out of the pins. I left those alone. I fitted the wreath on my head. I made sure I wasn't wearing any jewellery or makeup before I decided I looked fine. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _This is it. I'm getting married. _My parents wouldn't be attending, partly because they couldn't come onto school grounds, and partly because even if they did attend, they couldn't participate. After much argument, I had given in and promised my parents a church wedding in the muggle world. Severus hadn't been happy with the idea, but went along with it.

No matter how many times I told myself differently, I couldn't shake the feeling that when I went out there to perform the ceremony, he wouldn't be there. I tried to refuse to even think that Severus wouldn't show up, but the thought lingered. It was a foolish thought - he was the one that came for me. He asked me. There was no reason in the world for him to not show up.

I gulped. _Right?

* * *

_

**SEVERUS' POV **

I nervously tugged at the edge of my robe. I didn't like the feeling of everything I had hanging out like it was. It made me feel vulnerable, and images from my fifth year at Hogwarts, when James Potter and Sirius Black had exposed me in front of the entire school. My paranoid brain was screaming that something was going to happen, that somebody was going to do a repeat performance. That Hermione would take one look at me when that happened and laugh with the rest, then run off with some good-looking bloke.

My heart began to pound. My hands started to sweat and tremble. I dug my feet into the grass and gulped. Septimus stood to one side of me, my "best man" as Hermione put it. He was my witness to the marriage. It was odd that in traditional Wizarding weddings, one needed a special witness. Wasn't everybody in the ring watching as well? However, it was tradition, so I didn't bother to protest.

Albus stood at the very end of the path leading from Hermione's room. Everyone formed a ring around him, with a space in the middle of the path for Hermione to walk through. She would stand in the empty space to Albus' left, while I stood at his right. Septimus stood next to me, then Lupin, Bill Weasley, Jon McKinely, and finally Mike Allen completed my side of the circle. The last two were Hermione's friends, and I trusted her enough to put them in the wedding.

On Hermione's side stood Julie Carce, Tabitha Thompson, Shannon Carter, Julie Parker, and Nymphadora Tonks. When Hermione had fretted over the last person to add to her side, I suggested Tonks. She had been one of the few people who hadn't been downright rude to Hermione. Hermione agreed after some reluctance, but after spending time with the young metamorphmagus Hermione had agreed she was a great choice.

The sound of the wind blowing brought me out of my thoughts. I saw a flash of white through the trees. The path curved through the trees and then headed straight for Albus Dumbledore. My heart started to pound when Hermione came into view. She looked magnificent in her white robe, her hair up with tendrils hanging down. She had a wreath of pretty white and yellow flowers in her hair. She made her way forward with slow, steady steps. It seemed to take her an eternity to reach the ring. Her welcoming smile put my nerves at rest.

I reached out and took her hand when she came within touching distance. She squeezed my hand firmly and stood across from me. Our hands were outstretched at waist height. They met directly in front of Albus, who twinkled madly and had a ridiculously happy grin on his face. Then I realized that I, too, was smiling. While at first embarrassed, I figured that if I didn't smile on my wedding day, there would never be an appropriate time to smile.

Albus looked from me to Hermione, silently asking permission to begin. We both nodded our heads, and with a deep breath, Albus began.

"We are gathered here today to join these two people in matrimony. They have decided on a Traditional Wizarding Wedding. So let's begin." Albus cleared his throat and pulled out his wand. Everyone followed. While everyone else pointed their wands at the Hermione and me, Albus settled the tip of his on our joined hands. Then he began to recite in a calm, deep voice.

"To each other you are the star of each night,  
you are the brightness of every morning,  
and you are the life, the love.  
No evil shall befall you, on hill nor bank,  
in field or valley, on mountain or in glen.  
Neither above, nor below, neither in sea,  
Nor on shore, in skies above,  
Nor in the depths,  
while you are together.  
You are the beating of each other's heart,  
the breath in your lungs,  
You are the face of each other's sun,  
the harp of your music,  
You are the crown of each other's company."

The wind picked up, blowing the scents of various flowers about. The tree limbs moved, and the sun shined. Birds ceased their chirping, but somehow it made the Ceremony more precious, more intense. It seemed oddly fitting that everything went quiet. I gripped Hermione's hands tighter, finally noticing the tears gathering in her eyes. If not for the bright smile she had, I would have worried that she was most upset.

Finally, Albus continued.

"Deep peace of the rolling wave to you  
Deep peace of the flowing air to you  
Deep peace of the quiet earth to you  
Deep peace of the shining stars to you  
Deep peace of the spirit of peace to you."

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POV**

The wind picked up even more, and suddenly, the wands flared to life. Little colorful balls flew out, each impossibly bright. They surrounded Severus and me, but even when they touched our skin, they did not burn. It was a storm of colored balls. They swirled around us as they fizzled down, sounding exactly like the fireworks Hermione once heard on a trip to America. There were five colors, and in a ceremony such as this, they each had meaning.

Red - which meant passion. _I could certainly live with that_.

Blue - which meant compassion, understanding, and tranquillity. _Somehow I doubt that our marriage will always be peaceful. _I could just image the fights Severus and I would have. I could feel my grin widen at my next thought - _and the making up that comes afterwards._

Yellow - that stood for happiness. _Our marriage will be a happy one. _I felt myself relaxing a bit more.

Green - which stood for eternal. _We'll always be together, no matter what_.

White - that stood for true love. I felt my breath catch as I noticed the white balls of light swirl downwards and fizzle out. My heart was overflowing with love, and I could tell that Severus was feeling the same way.

"So mote it be." Dumbledore intoned. Everyone repeated it, while Severus pulled me close and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. I smiled up at him. He had a lock of hair hanging in his face, and I brushed it back gently.

I present to you, Mrs. Professor Snape!" Albus cried. Everyone laughed, myself and Severus included. His eyes were shining with happiness, and his hair was pulled back neatly except for that lock of hair. He looked incredible handsome.

Suddenly, I was pulled away from Severus and into somebody else's arms. I managed to pull away enough to see that it was Septimus hugging me so tightly, and I relaxed into his embrace. His chest rumbled when he spoke above my head.

"If anybody had any doubts as to your intentions, Severus, they should be gone by now. You got the same coloured sparks that Julie and I received." Septimus said.

"We, too, got those colours." Lucius spoke from somewhere off to the right.

"I thought green and white were supposed to be rare?" Severus sounded irritated. I giggled silently. _Poor dear._

"They are. You just happen to be surrounded by people with the same luck as to marry woman who can put up with their man's crap and love us anyway." Septimus said bluntly. Lucius laughed, and even Severus chuckled when Julie and Narcissa added their agreement with Septimus' words. Everyone seemed to be finished congratulating Severus, so Septimus released me.

People soon surrounded me, although there was an improvement from the last time I was surrounded: they took turns speaking. Once they had backed off some, I noticed the tables set out, and the delicious food the Hogwarts elves had prepared. My friends - Tabby, Jon, Shannon, Jules (who, after much confusion from there being two Julie's, consented to being called Jules), and Mike were already seated, waiting patiently for Severus and I to begin the feast.

I felt a pang at not seeing one person - Zac. He had declined the invitation, saying he didn't want to see Severus tie himself to the likes of me. It hurt quite a bit to hear him say that, but my friends immediately jumped to my defence, threatening to do permanent damage to the boy. Zac backed off immediately, and had left muttering about betrayers and woman-stealers.

Severus and I made our wait to the table facing Hogwarts. We faced south, while the other tables faced East and West. Once everyone was settled, Severus and I dug in. Soon everybody followed. Silence reigned for the first fifteen minutes, but after people began to fill their stomachs, conversation started up.

"So, Hermione. When are you going to be starting your family?" I dropped my fork in surprise.

I hadn't told Severus this - or anybody really. But a week after Septimus and Julie's wedding, I had started to feel ill. Of course, my mind immediately jumped to pregnancy. It had been a month since Severus and I had made love, and I had noticed I was gaining a little weight. I assumed it was from all the victory celebrations I'd attended. A quick check with a mediwitch confirmed my suspicions. I was pregnant.

I debated telling Severus right away, but that would only cause him to rush the wedding. I didn't want that - I wanted everything perfect. So I was going to wait until our honeymoon to tell him. But it seems I would have to in front of all these people. I wasn't going to lie, and avoiding the question was only going to make them ask more.

"We already have." I replied quietly.

The sound of Severus choking and spitting his food out made me wrinkle my nose in disgust. Nobody else spoke, quietly watching Severus' reaction to the news.

"What...how?" Severus gasped. I felt a flash of irritation. _What an idiotic question._

"I imagine the normal way. You were there, after all." I glared at him, and Severus shut his mouth.

"I apologize. That was a stupid question." He stared at me momentarily before taking my hand. "How long have you known?"

"Not long. Only around two weeks." I replied nervously. Severus blinked, and the blinked again. He squeezed my hand, but I wasn't sure if that was on purpose or not.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked. I winced a little. He sounded utterly calm, which was rather frightening.

"You would've wanted to rush the wedding. Then you would've insisted that we be ridiculously careful on our honeymoon. I'm only a month along - I can still have fun. But I knew you'd object." I stared right at his eyes when I said this. Severus nodded after a moment, and then pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright." He murmured. I relaxed into his arms and smiled. I kissed him, running my tongue over his lips, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and I enjoyed the feeling of his tongue sliding against mine. The clearing of a throat brought me back to myself, and I slowly pulled away. I smiled up at Severus, who gave me that adorable half-smile.

"You, Severus Snape, are going to be a daddy." The love and calm that had flooded his eyes disappeared in a snap. Taking its place was panic. I hurriedly pulled away.

"A daddy? Oh lord. I can't do this - I-I'm horrible with kids. The child will hate me!" He exclaimed, nodding his head emphatically. I grabbed his head to stop its bouncing and held it in place. I touched my forehead to his and closed my eyes. Slowly, he calmed down.

"They won't hate you, Severus. You'll make a wonderful father. You cannot tolerate idiots, and a child between the two of us will be no idiot. Besides, I've heard it's different when it's your own kid." I said as soothingly as I could. Severus pulled back slightly and stared down at me.

"They?" He inquired. I swallowed.

"Um...yeah. How do twins sound? A boy and a girl?" I couldn't help but be nervous. Severus was staring silently down at me, and I couldn't read his expression. I felt my heart plunge into my stomach.

* * *

**LUCIUS' POV**

Severus looked, quite frankly, shocked. You could have hit him over the head with a plate and he wouldn't have reacted. He was making Hermione nervous as well. She stared up at him, her face going pale and her breath quickening. If Severus doesn't say something soon, Hermione looked like she'd explode.

Finally, Severus cleared his throat. I glanced at the others and noticed they were staring raptly at the couple. Hermione's friends were all smiling happily, and Septimus was as well. They were all obviously happy for the newlyweds. I turned my attention back to the couple.

"I-I'm sorry. I just needed to get used to the idea of...twins. My gods, Hermione. We're having twins!" He threw his arms around Hermione yet again and dragged her off of her chair and into his lap. Soon they were kissing and seemed utterly lost into each other. I began to lose interest, and turned my attention back to the food the house elves had laid out.

Hermione's snake, Oy, slithered across the table to curl up around the centrepieces. He had attended the entire wedding on my shoulder. The snake was very friendly, and since it was Hermione's familiar, I decided to let it stay on my shoulder, where it had slithered when I was sitting outside Hermione's room, waiting for my wife to come out so I could escort her to the wedding area.

I glanced back and Severus and Hermione to find they were still snogging. I sighed and decided to take my wife for a walk. The grounds were beautiful here, and I wanted to wander around. I stood, and with a tilt of my head towards the clump of trees not far from here, I passed the message onto my wife that I wanted to take a walk. With a small smile, she took my hand and allowed me to pull her up and then towards the tree.

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POV, HAWAII, ONE WEEK LATER**

I lay in the most comfortable bed I had ever felt, in the best smelling room I'd ever been in. It was a mix between my husband and flowers, and while it was an odd combination, it was pleasant. Severus was currently showering. He had been after I woke up from a night of lovemaking and laughter.

_It's beautiful here._ I lazily stretched and wandered over to the table near the doors leading out to the private beach, not bothered by my nudity. We only rented a small part of the beach, but we had some privacy. I picked an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it. The water glittered in the sunlight and the sun shone. The palm tree's swayed slightly in the light wind.

_Of course, what makes it truly special is that I'm here with the one I love_. I took another bite of my apple and briefly thought over the events that had brought me to this happy moment.

_I'm not the only one that's happy, either._ Tabby and Jon were engaged, but were going to just elope. Knowing Tabby and Jon's parents, they'd want this huge, public wedding that neither the bride nor the groom would be comfortable with. Shannon was getting even closer to her boyfriend Kyle, and everyone was sure that soon they'd get more serious. Mike and Julie were travelling around the world together, sightseeing and falling in love. At least, that's what the postcards say.

My husband stepped out of the bathroom and smiled lustily at me. My eyes slid down his body. I loved him so much - his dark eyes, wonderful body, deft hands, and his smoky voice. I loved everything else, as well - his sarcasm, his scars, his scowls and his glares. I wouldn't change a thing about him. I felt my body begin to tingle and my breathing quicken as my wonderful, loving husband moved towards me, swiftly removing his towel around his waist and pulling me towards him.

Life was complex.

But that wasn't a bad thing. Life was full of love and happiness.

I moaned, knowing without a doubt that I was looking forward to spending the rest of my time with Severus living life to its fullest.

* * *

**I'm considering an epilogue. If you think I should write one, please tell me in a review! I think it's a good idea, personally. But I'd like to know what you all think!**

**About 4 weeks is a month, right? Well, something like that. I've never been pregnant, and I wasn't sure if the dates worked out alright. I checked this website and it said in 5 weeks you could hear a heartbeat. Well that's a little over a month...but yeah. Sorry if it's incorrect! **

**This is the website where I got my wedding speeches from: http / www . celticspirit . org / weddings . htm**

**Like I said, it's not mine. I changed some of it around...**

**Leave a review, please. Don't forget to let me know if you think an epilogue is a good idea!**


	24. Epilogue

**IMPORTANT: I've never given birth. I've never even attended a birth, so I can't tell you what goes on. Some of this might be horribly wrong, and I beg forgiveness from those who have given birth, or have seen someone. **

**Cato is male, and is Roman - it means "wise". I just liked the way it sounded.**

**Natalya is Russian. It's the Russian form of Natalie, which apparently means "Christmas Day". I love the name, though, and decided to use it.**

**Adonis is Greek, and it means "Lord".

* * *

**

_Epilogue_

**8 MONTHS LATER**

The sound of Hermione's voice crying out in pain raised the hair on my arms. I resisted the urge to run to her, to barge into the room and do anything in my power to stop the pain. However, Poppy had already shooed me out of the room once, saying she didn't need any distractions or a man telling her how to do her job. Poppy promised to retrieve me as soon as she was ready. From the sounds of it, by the time Poppy came to get me, Hermione would be finished giving birth.

I paced back and forth before the entry doors, my robes swishing and my face creased in a concerned frown. Another cry of pain stopped me in my tracks, and I felt my body sway towards the curtain surrounding the bed Hermione was situated on. Only the knowledge of facing Poppy's wrath kept me away from the bed. Finally, giving up the pacing, I settled myself onto the only remaining chair that wasn't occupied. Septimus sat next to me, calmly reading a magazine.

"How can you be so calm?" I demanded. Septimus glanced at me before returning his concentration back to the magazine. After a moment, he closed it and tossed it onto the table in front of us.

"Julie went through the same thing. I was a nervous wreck, just as you were. But she got through it all right, and in my opinion, Hermione's a bit tougher than Julie. If Julie can make it through, Hermione can." Septimus patted my back. "All will be well."

Poppy's head appeared from around the curtain, and she beckoned for me to come. I jumped to my feet and was across the room in less than five strides. I practically ran around the curtain in my eagerness to get to Hermione. Poppy tutted behind me as she followed me in. She closed the gap in the curtains that she had opened to allow me through, and moved to the other side of the bed. I grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. Hermione's eyes were closed, and her face was pale and sweaty. Curls clung to her face, and I brushed some away.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at me, grimacing slightly when a labor pain over took her.

"Severus..." She mumbled. I leaned forward and brushed her forehead with my lips.

"I'm here, Hermione." I said quietly. Hermione sighed and relaxed slightly, until she was seized with another wave of pain. Her hand squeezed my so hard I thought I felt a bone creak. I winced in pain and fought the urge to jerk my hand back and shake it. When she let up slightly, I pulled my wand out and cast a quick spell over my hand, one that prevented Hermione from breaking my bones, no matter the amount of pressure.

"Can't you give her something for the pain?" I asked desperately. I didn't like the idea of Hermione being in pain.

Poppy shook her head and explained. "The potions could have some unexpected side effects on the babies. The babies magic could be affected. Nobody's ever been willing to risk their babies to have experiments done." Poppy double-checked that everything she could possibly need was within arm reach.

"Severus, I advise you to back away a little bit. The girl will need some air to breathe, and I've known some woman to get violent with the man at their bedside." Poppy commented. I straightened up from my kneeling position and took a step back, but didn't release her hand. Poppy smiled her approval and encouragement before lifting the blanket up and settling down so she could watch the babies' progress and make sure nothing would go wrong.

"Now, I know it hurts, but when I tell you to, you must push, alright?" Poppy coached. Hermione moaned in response, which Poppy took as acknowledgement. When another wave of pain hit Hermione, Poppy commanded her to push. Hermione responded, making a long groaning noise as she did it. When Poppy told her to let up, Hermione relaxed and panted. This continued a few more times before Hermione had to take a quick break. Poppy instructed me to feed Hermione some of the crushed ice in a cup on the bedside table. I obediently followed her instructions; trying to ignore the glare Hermione was aiming my way.

"You..." She hissed. I blinked down at her, my hand still poised above her mouth, the crushed ice melting my hand and dripping into her open mouth. "You...you did this to me. I hate you. Do you hear me, Severus Snape? I hate you!" Her voice steadily rose in volume, and her face flushed alarmingly. Poppy sent me a 'this-is-completely-normal-don't-worry' look. I released my breath, which I hadn't realized I was holding.

In the background, I could hear Poppy speaking. "We've got the head. Hermione dear, keep pushing!" Hermione let out this half scream, half groan noise, and I instinctively moved closer to comfort her.

"Hermione, love, please...calm down..." I wasn't sure at all what to say in a situation like this, but apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? I HAVE A HUMAN BEING COMING OUT FROM BETWEEN MY LEGS! YOU CALM DOWN! NO, BETTER YET, GO TO HELL, SEVERUS SNAPE, AND TAKE YOUR FUCKING MANHOOD WITH YOU!" She yelled, still glaring at me hatefully. I swallowed heavily and winced. I ducked my head and allowed my hair to fall in my face, blocking my hurt expression. _She doesn't mean it...it's the pain talking..._

Again, Poppy was speaking in the background, telling Hermione to push, that it wouldn't be long now.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you, Snape! This is your fault! YOU DID THIS TO ME! NEVER AGAIN, I SAY! NEVER!" Hermione screamed, face twisting in pain and anger. I was vaguely aware of Poppy instructing Hermione to push, and Hermione responding. She made another one of those drawn-out groans. Her hand was clamped on mine, and I was sure I couldn't get out of her grip if I'd wanted to. When Poppy instructed her to stop pushing, Hermione panted heavily, still glaring up at me. I was nervous that she'd start screaming again, but thankfully she didn't.

"Hermione, we've got the shoulders. Just a bit more, now." Hermione pushed, and I cautiously brushed some hair away from her face. She glared up at me when I touched her, but I didn't back down.

"You...don't ever touch me again. Ever." She whispered. I nodded solemnly and fed her some more crushed ice. She panted and followed Poppy's instructions to push. After a few more minutes of pushing and breathing, a baby's cry filled the room. Poppy moved around a bit at the foot of the bed, but I couldn't see what she was doing because the blanket was in the way. Then Poppy stood up and carried the small baby over to something that looked like a sink, where she proceeded to wash him up. She made sure the baby was in perfect health before casting a spell to make sure the baby wouldn't roll of the table or hurt himself in some other way. Then she returned back to Hermione and settled at the foot of the bed yet again.

After a few moments, Hermione's whimpering increased back into the half scream, half groan.

I swallowed. _Oh god. Not again. _I should've known it was coming - Hermione was having twins, after all. But once was more than enough for me. I wanted to take Hermione's pain away. I wanted my sweet Hermione back, with her lovely laugh and shining eyes.

I glanced down at the woman on the bed, noting her angry and pain-filled expression.

It was obvious what Hermione was thinking: that she was going to make good on her command to never touch her again. I wanted to groan, but knew that if I did that, the consequences would be dire.

_I'm never having sex again.

* * *

_

**SEPTIMUS' POV**

The screaming had ceased, which was always a good thing. I frowned suddenly. Or maybe it was a bad thing. I was suddenly quite nervous and worried. I jumped to my feet and followed the path Severus had been pacing not too long before. The sound of the curtain sliding caught my attention and I turned sharply. Severus was exiting the little area, his face pale and his eyes over brimming with emotion.

I patted his back as he collapsed into the chair I had just vacated. He lifted a trembling hand up to his face and rubbed at his eyes.

"So...how is she?" I asked. Severus looked fine, but he could have been in shock.

"She's fine...asleep. Poppy's giving Cato and Natalya an examination. When she's done, she'll bring them out." He replied tiredly. I sympathized with him. Hermione's labor didn't take all that long - a couple hours at the most. Compared to some, Julie's had been short at three hours as well. But it was the longest three hours in my life. The things she said were enough to scare even the Dark Lord into running away. It was only her grip on my hand that kept me in place.

"Severus...what Hermione said..." I started to say, but Severus cut me off.

"I know, I know. She didn't mean it. It was the pain." He didn't sound too convinced, however. _I think it might've been the "I hate you, go to hell" thing that's really bothering him._

"Yeah, and she'll probably apologize too. Julie promised to castrate me with a spoon first chance she got while giving birth. She apologized after she had slept and calmed down." I chuckled nervously and shifted slightly, crossing my legs. Severus looked better at the thought that Hermione hadn't been quite as angry or violent, but he looked a little uncomfortable as well. He stretched his legs out and crossed them at the ankles.

I clapped him on the back. "Well, I must be going. Julie wanted to know as soon as possible how Hermione and the babies were doing, and I don't want to get on her bad side." I stood up and moved towards the door, already thinking of Julie at home with little Adonis. The sound of Severus' voice stopped me just as I reached the doors. I turned to find him standing, looking even more uncomfortable than before.

"Thanks for coming." Severus said. He refused to look at me while he said it, instead staring at the wall.

"Your welcome." I turned and exited the Hospital Wing, and quickly made my way down to my quarters, which were near the D.A.D.A classroom. I had been offered a job to take over that position, and I took it immediately. Severus remained in the Potions position, and Julie was taking over the Charms position, since Flitwick was retiring. Once Hermione finished her almost-completed apprenticeship, McGonagall would be retiring and Hermione would take over her position.

Tabby and Jon had gone on their Honeymoon, and nobody could yet locate them to give them the news that Hermione had started labor. Jules and Mike were arriving tomorrow from their home. They had to take time off from their business, and Hermione going into labor was quite sudden. She hadn't been due for another week. Shannon and Kyle had returned from their travels, and were staying at Hogwarts as guests. They had stayed in the Great Hall with the students. More than two teachers missing at a time at the Staff Table caused questions, and if people knew Hermione was giving birth, everyone would rush to the hospital wings to give their congratulations and get in the way while doing it.

It was surprising how happy everyone was, now that the war was over. I caught site of the door leading to my chambers and my wife, and my pace quickened. I couldn't wait to give Julie the news and play with my son.

I also couldn't wait to see what the future would bring.

* * *

**SEVERUS' POV**

I sat beside the sleeping Hermione in the most uncomfortable chair in the world. It was two hours after the labor, and Hermione had woken up briefly just fifteen minutes before. After a whispered, "I love you", she had apologized profusely for the things she had said. She even hinted that she was averse to having kids in the future. At my look of surprise, she had smiled softly.

"While the pain was horrible, it was all worth it. We have two gorgeous, healthy children. I certainly wouldn't mind more, but not for another two years or so. Maybe four..." Hermione trailed off. Her eyes were slowly closing, and her breathing was evening out. In seconds she was asleep, clutching my hand.

The moon was rising, and a gap in the curtains allowed a slice of moonlight to fall across Hermione's sleeping face. She looked beautiful, with her smooth skin and full lips. Her eyelashes were crescent shaped shadows just below her eyes. A few stray curls fell into her face, but she didn't seem to feel them.

_She's so beautiful. And she's all mine._ I doubt I'll ever get rid of the awe of having a woman as wonderful as Hermione loving me, but I had hoped with time I would stop doubting her love and accept it without questions. She told me she loved me, and I believe her. But I wasn't sure her love would last. She's a young, beautiful, intelligent woman. I'm old, sarcastic, and not exactly handsome.

I doubted it no longer. She had my children, and that ties her to me in ways that I couldn't imagine before. Our Wedding had been permanent, but Hermione having the children made it even more so.

_She'll be mine for eternity_.

I smiled, a full, big, happy smile for what seemed like the first time in years.

I found my soul mate; I have a wonderful family...

And I was home.

* * *

**I would like to thank my beta, _Awnya Inahartbeat_, for two reasons: one, for being the amazing Beta that she is. Without her, this story wouldn't of been possible, and the labor scene would've been a little off. And two: forthe idea of Septimus and Julie having a baby a month before Hermione. I know it's sudden and that I should have mentioned it before, but I just loved the idea. **

_**BETA: Thank you, SeverusFan for allowing me the opportunity to be a part of this story! I loved every moment of it and I am also sorry to see it go. Much love to you and your fans!**_

**Thank you, to all of you that read my story (and special thanks to those that had followed me through my entire story, even from my - very - shaky beginning).**

**I've said it before, and it'll always be true: You all are the reason I continued with this story.**

**NOTE: **It has come to my attention that there is another story out there with a near identical plot to mine. I have received an e-mail from the author, who assures me the story will take a different turn than mine. Because of that, I've allowed her to continue her story. But I'll keep my eye on it, and if it does, in fact, start to become too much like mine, I'll complain to the people that run fanfiction. Thanks to the Anonymous reviewer who brought the story to my attention!


End file.
